Le plan d'Hermione
by Zosma-07
Summary: Ou comment une Hermione Granger, lassée de la Guerre va vouloir changer les choses. Tout ne se passera pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Une rencontre va tout bouleverser. Yuri HG/MM - Slash HP/NL (pas de rating M pour le slash)
1. L'exécution du plan

**Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction. Si vous constatez au fil des chapitres des contradictions ou des trucs qui clochent, vous êtes bien entendu invités à me le signaler.**

**Alors, tous les personnages, Poudlard, tout ça est à (Ô vénérée Jk) bien sûr.**

**Petite note: je ne tiens pas compte de certains évènement du Tome 6, ni du tome 7.**

Chapitre 1 : L'exécution du plan

Hermione avait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher. Elle se dirigea vers le troisième étage, en prenant garde d'éviter les professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde de nuit. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle avait répété son plan depuis des mois. Elle en cherchait la moindre faille, elle en trouvait des dizaines, mais elle devait passer outre. L'avenir des sorciers en dépendait. Elle était à bout de nerfs à cause de cette guerre qui faisait rage. Voldemort, étant définitivement revenu à la vie, était devenu plus puissant que jamais. Les mangemorts étaient partout, la terreur régnait dans le monde sorcier.

Hermione angoissait à l'idée que ses parents, des moldus, soient tués sans ménagement par le Lord Noir. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ses amis, ses proches, ses professeurs, dans cette guerre. Elle voulait que les choses changent !

La gryffondor s'engouffra dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage et se regarda dans le miroir, machinalement. Ses cheveux bruns toujours aussi ébouriffés, cependant domptés, lui encadraient le visage et redescendaient en une cascade bouclée sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux noisette pétillants d'intelligence lui renvoyaient un regard d'encouragement. La jeune septième année avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Son corps avait grandit, ses formes s'étaient développées, son visage s'était affiné. Elle était aujourd'hui une des plus belles filles de l'école. Hermione fit une langue à son reflet, et s'enferma dans la première cabine qui venait. Mimi Geignarde en profita pour faire son entrée.

- Tiens donc, minauda-t-elle, revoilà la Miss Je-sais-tout ! Reviens-tu confectionner une potion en cachette ?

- Mimi.. Soupira Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne viens pas pour faire une potion, je suis venue pour ne pas être remarquée.

Mimi Geignarde s'approcha d'Hermione et la toisa de son regard triste et mort.

- Pour te cacher ? murmura-t-elle

Hermione acquiesça. Une ombre voila ses yeux quand elle sorti de sa poche le retourneur de temps que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné en troisième année. Elle avait tout calculé. Elle devait remonter d'exactement 45 ans dans le passé, si elle voulait que les choses changent.

Hermione repensa une dernière fois à ses amis, à ses parents, à ses professeurs. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se revit écrire ce mot d'adieu à l'intention du professeur Dumbledore.

_Flash-back_

Il était temps. Ce soir, Hermione ne serait plus élève de ce collège, du moins plus de cette époque. Elle s'étira dans son lit en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire à ses amis. Après mûres réflexions, elle décida de ne rien leur dire et de s'adresser uniquement au professeur Dumbledore.

La gryffondor se glissa hors de son lit en silence, pour ne pas éveiller ses camarades de chambre et se dirigea vers sa malle de sorcière. Elle récupéra dans sa chambre tout ce qui pourrait lui être nécessaire et les fourra dedans, pêle-mêle. Elle avait décidé d'emporter avec elle tous ses livres de cours, ainsi que ses notes, ses affaires de cours (plumes, parchemins,…), quelques affaires personnelles et des vêtements évidemment. Une fois cela fait, elle s'installa au petit bureau près de la fenêtre du dortoir, la faible lueur de la lune lui permettait d'y voir correctement sans devoir user du Lumos et ainsi ne pas réveiller les autres. Elle s'y assit et sorti une plume et un parchemin du tiroir.

« _ Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Lors du petit déjeuné demain matin, Harry et Ron vont s'apercevoir de mon absence. Ils penseront que je suis simplement en retard. Vous devrez certainement les accueillir dans votre bureau dès la première heure de cours, lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que je ne suis toujours pas là. _

_Je tenais à vous informer, et il n'y a que vous qui êtes au courant, de mon plan. Ce soir, j'utiliserai mon retourneur de temps et je remonterai 45 ans en arrière. Si vous comptez bien, vous comprendrez vite ce que je m'apprête à faire._

_Je vous demande donc, de ne pas en informer Harry et Ron. C'est en partie pour eux que je le fais, mais aussi pour le reste de la communauté sorcière et moldue. Cette guerre a assez duré, et il faut faire quelque chose._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger._

_PS : Vous pouvez en informer le Professeur McGonagall, elle est tout de même directrice de ma maison et directrice adjointe. _»

Hermione posa sa plume, enroula le parchemin et jeta un dernier regard au dortoir non sans un pincement au coeur. Elle lança un sortilège de réduction sur sa malle et la fourra dans sa poche. Sans se retourner, la jeune femme quitta le dortoir et se dirigea vers la volière. Elle choisi un hibou, lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et sorti en courant de la volière. Le temps était compté à présent.

_Fin du flash-back_

Hermione respira un coup, et commença à retourner le sablier. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, au bout du quarante-cinquième tour, elle le lâcha et senti aspirée. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle en eu vite la nausée. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Hermione retomba sur le sol glacé des toilettes.

Elle se releva, nettoya sa robe de sorcier et sorti des toilettes, marchant d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du Directeur.

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore était penché sur un vieux grimoire, l'air concentré, lorsque le hibou d'Hermione frappa de son bec la fenêtre. Dumbledore releva la tête et posa ses yeux bleus sur le hibou. Il se leva et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Le petit hibou poussa un cri perçant et tendit sa patte où était accroché le morceau de parchemin. Le vieux sorcier s'en saisit et caressa doucement la petite tête de l'animal. Ce dernier poussa un hululement courroucé, signifiant qu'il voulait que le directeur lui donne une récompense. Albus émit un petit rire et donna un gâteau sec au hibou, qui s'envola sans demander son reste.

Le directeur se rassit à son bureau et déplia le parchemin, qu'il lu attentivement. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il y jeta une poudra magique et des flammes violettes apparurent.

« Minerva McGonagall » énonça clairement le directeur.

La seconde suivante, la tête de Dumbledore apparu dans la cheminée de la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Albus, interrogea McGonagall, que puis-je faire pour vous à cette heure ?

- Il serait mieux que vous veniez dans mon bureau Minerva. Je vous y attends, le mot de passe a changé : Chococitron.

Puis il disparu. McGonagall se leva et dix minutes plus tard, elle arrivait devant la gargouille menant du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

- « Chococitron » dit-elle, non sans un ton ironique. Elle désapprouvait les mots de passe ridicules que Dumbledore donnait à sa gargouille. Cette dernière pivota pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon que McGonagall gravit sans aucune difficulté. Trois coups secs à la porte plus tard, elle entra dans le bureau directorial.

- Albus, qu'y a-t-il de tellement important au milieu de la nuit ? demanda la directrice adjointe, un tantinet inquiète.

Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui proposa un bonbon au citron. Minerva déclina d'un geste de la main visiblement impatient.

- Venons-en aux faits, Albus !

- Miss Granger est partie, Minerva, annonça calmement le directeur

Le professeur McGonagall dû s'asseoir pour ne pas s'effondrer. Une main sur le cœur, elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se ressaisir.

- Vous voulez dire… commença-t-elle. Le retourneur de temps ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Ce que vous m'avez révélé il y a sept ans, Minerva, est entrain de se produire.

Hermione se présenta devant la gargouille menant au bureau du Directeur et se retrouva dans une impasse.

« Mince… Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Dumbledore utilisait toujours des noms de bonbons, mais qu'en est-il du professeur Dipet ? C'est pas vrai ! Hermione là, t'as pas assuré. Comment vas-tu trouver le mot de passe ? C'est inconcevable d'élaborer un plan et de se retrouver coincée dès le début de ton aventure ! Comment.. »

- Miss... ? Questionna une voix douce derrière Hermione.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour contempler une Minerva McGonagall rajeunie de 45 ans. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et elle était ravissante. Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune gryffondor tendit la main en direction du professeur.

- Granger, Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle. Je viens d'arriver du collège de Sorcellerie de Belgique. Il a dû fermer ses portes et les quelques élèves y étudiant ont été dispersé dans des écoles différentes aux quatre coins du monde.

Le professeur McGonagall la regardait d'un air pincé puis fini par lui sourire.

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Ainsi donc vous êtes une nouvelle élève. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger, étant moi-même nouvelle dans les environs. Je remplace le professeur Dumbledore, qui enseigne actuellement la métamorphose.

Hermione lui sourit. Ainsi donc, elle se retrouvait aux débuts de McGongall. Hermione se demanda si elle avait la moindre idée de l'excellent professeur qu'elle allait devenir. Elle sourit encore une fois au souvenir de ces cours passionnants de métamorphoses auxquels elle avait pu assister. Elle toussota un coup pour reprendre consistance et reporta son attention sur la gargouille.

- Loyauté et courage sont la clé, lâcha négligemment le Professeur McGonagall derrière Hermione.

La gargouille pivota sur elle-même et Hermione se retourna pour remercier le professeur, mais celle-ci avait disparu, laissant la jeune femme perplexe.

Hermione gravit les escaliers en colimaçon qui s'offraient à elle et frappa trois coups timides à la porte du bureau. Elle se donna du courage et tourna la poignée lorsqu'elle entendit le « Entrez » qui lui était adressé.

- Bonsoir… Que puis-je fais pour vo…, le directeur s'interrompit lorsqu'il leva la tête et qu'il ne reconnut pas Hermione. Qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione fit quelques pas en direction du directeur, et balbutia quelques mots d'une voix timide.

« Aller Hermione ! Du courage ! N'oublie pas qui tu es et pourquoi tu es là ! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle respira un bon coup et se lança dans ses explications.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je viens du collège de Sorcellerie de Belgique. Le collège ayant fermé ses portes, les élèves y étudiant ont été envoyés aux quatre coins du monde. Et me voici, à Poudlard. Il paraît que c'est l'école la plus prestigieuse du monde sorcier et je suis très honorée d'avoir été envoyée dans cette école.

Le professeur Dipet la considéra un moment du regard et lui sourit finalement.

- Oui, j'ai reçu un hibou il y a quelques jours de cela, me prévenant de votre arrivée. Je suppose que vous devez être très attristée de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre vos études en Belgique, mais je peux vous assurer que vous ne regretterez pas votre mutation dans notre collège.

Hermione sourit en ce remémorant le hibou envoyé quelques jours avant.

_Flash-back_

Hermione s'était énormément documentée sur les différentes écoles européennes, et avait appris qu'une école en Belgique avait fermé ses portes exactement 45 ans plus tôt! Le directeur avait décidé d'envoyer ses élèves dans différentes écoles. Aussi, elle décida de remonter le temps afin de prévenir Poudlard qu'Hermione Granger arriverait dans le courant de la semaine.

Quarante-cinq années plus tôt, une Hermione des temps modernes envoya un hibou au professeur Dipet, directeur de Poudlard, pour lui annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'Hermione Granger.

_Fin du flash-back._

- Hermione, vous m'écoutez ?

Hermione revint sur terre à ces mots et son visage se teinta de rouge.

- Je suis désolée professeur, je m'étais laissée emporter par mes souvenirs, balbutia la jeune élève.

Le professeur lui sourit et passa l'éponge.

- Professeur ? Où vais-je dormir cette nuit ? Je ne suis encore répartie dans aucune maison…

- Comment êtes-vous au courant que nous répartissons nos élèves dans des maisons ? Interrogea Dipet en levant un sourcil.

- Oh, et bien, lorsque j'ai su que j'allais être envoyée à Poudlard, je me suis documentée sur votre école. J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard vous savez…

- A la bonne heure ! Ce sera ça en moins à vous apprendre Miss Granger ! Vous allez dormir à l'infirmerie ce soir, nous n'avons malheureusement pas de dortoir « d'ami » pour accueillir les visiteurs ! Se désola Dipet.

Hermione lui sourit, et parti en direction de l'infirmerie, sous le regard interloqué du directeur.


	2. Première journée à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Première journée à Poudlard, 45 ans en arrière.

Hermione se réveilla à l'aube. Aveuglée par toute cette blancheur, la jeune sorcière paniqua quelques secondes, avant de se souvenir d'où elle était et de ce qu'elle faisait là. La veille, elle avait quitté le Poudlard moderne pour revenir quarante-cinq ans en arrière afin de tenter de sauver le monde du Lord Noir. Elle se trouva soudainement stupide, et de nombreux doutes s'insinuèrent en elle. Et si elle échouait, si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, s'il était déjà trop tard ?

La jeune femme repoussa les draps et se leva, elle enfila une robe de sorcière et poussa les portes de l'infirmerie. Une fois sur le chemin de la grande salle, Hermione se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est l'ambiance. Elle sentait cette allégresse tout autour d'elle, plus de tension, ni de climat pesant. Elle poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, la première chose qu'elle fit du d'observer le ciel. Il était bleu, d'un bleu étonnamment éclatant pour le mois d'octobre. Elle regarda la table des professeurs et sourit au professeur McGonagall qui regardait dans sa direction.

La jeune professeur portait toujours (ou déjà) le même chignon strict, mais ses cheveux étaient aujourd'hui noir ébène. Elle portait une robe couleur émeraude au col remontant et aux manches longues et larges. Son regard vert était un peu assombrit pas les lunettes carrées, identiques à celles qu'elle portera quarante-cinq ans plus tard. Hermione sourit en pensant que les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas.

Debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Hermione senti tous les regards des élèves braqués sur elle. Le silence se fit petit à petit, pour être rapidement remplacé par des murmures intrigués. Le professeur Dipet se leva, et réclama le silence.

- Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, une nouvelle élève entamera dès aujourd'hui son année scolaire à Poudlard. Elle va dès à présent passer le test du Choixpeau. Miss Granger, veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plait.

Hermione avança d'un pas peu assuré vers l'estrade des professeurs. Le Choixpeau était apparu sur son tabouret, et une vague de souvenirs émergea en elle. Elle se revit à son premier jour à Poudlard, frétillant comme un petit poisson sous le Choixpeau magique ! Elle sourit à cette pensée.

La jeune élève prit le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Elle était certaine d'être envoyée à Gryffondor et n'avait donc aucune appréhension.

- Ah… Commença le Choixpeau. Je vois en toi, du courage, et de la détermination. Je vois également, une grande intelligence… Mmmh, où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Gryffondor, t'irait à merveille pour ton courage et ta détermination… Mais Serdaigle, semble être la maison idéale pour développer ton intelligence et assouvir ton désir d'apprendre… Je vois également, que tu n'es pas tout à fait… Comme les autres, je me trompe ? Je vois… Que tu caches bien des choses et que tu es ici pour une raison déterminée. Tu es destinée à accomplir de grandes choses…

Des murmures se faisaient autour d'Hermione alors que le Choixpeau lui parlait à voix basse. Il était rare qu'il mette autant de temps pour prendre sa décision. Hermione souriait. Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, tant qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard !

- Je vois que tu es également loyale… Je vais te mettre à … GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à la table des Gryffondors et Hermione s'y dirigea avec un énorme sourire. Elle jeta un œil à la table professorale et remarqua le regard bienveillant du directeur.

- Salut ! Moi c'est James Potter ! Je suis en 2e année ! s'exclama un jeune garçon à lunettes, les cheveux en bataille.

Hermione eu le souffle coupé, tant il ressemblait à Harry. Elle chercha des yeux Lily et l'aperçu quelques personnes plus loin, en grande discussion avec deux jeunes filles.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je viens de Belgique. Répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle regarda autour de James et eu le cœur serré en voyant Sirius Black, insouciant, rigolant avec ses amis. Puis elle regarda Remus Lupin, fatigué, cerné, l'air maladif et enfin, son regard se posa sur Peter Petigrow. Hermione eu un frisson de dégoût et lui lança un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur James.

Il avait les mêmes traits qu'Harry, mais pas ses yeux. Les yeux de James étaient bruns et malicieux, alors que ceux d'Harry étaient d'un vert profond et chargés de soucis.

Hermione commença à manger, quand le professeur McGonagall vint la trouver.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, voici votre horaire. Le professeur Dumbledore étant absent, je suis actuellement sa remplaçante en métamorphose ainsi que la directrice temporaire de Gryffondor. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou la moindre question, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser ! C'est d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione acquiesça et s'empara de son horaire. Elle commençait la semaine avec deux heures de métamorphose, deux heures d'enchantements, puis la pause de midi, suivit de deux heures de potion et pour terminer, deux heures de divination.

La gryffondor souffla à cette perspective. Elle allait devoir suivre les cours de divination cette année, et cela ne l'enchantait guère ! Elle chassa cette pensée et engloutit son petit déjeuné. Elle appréhendait de voir ses camarades de classe. Ils avaient déjà certainement tous leur bande de copains, après sept ans passés à Poudlard. Allait-elle s'intégrer ? C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle se dirigea vers le deuxième étage.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, et Hermione toussota, un peu mal à l'aise. Devait-elle faire le premier pas ? Devait-elle se la jouer discrète ? Elle préféra choisir la deuxième option. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle avait hâte que le professeur McGonagall arrive, elle était son seul repère, même s'il était un peu différent de sa vie normale. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Minerva arriva. Elle avait son air pincé de professeur, et marchait d'un pas rapide, sa robe virevoltant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle passa à la hauteur d'Hermione, elle lui accorda un faible sourire rassurant, qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre son air dur.

- Vous pouvez entrer… ET EN SILENCE !

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre crier son professeur. Aussi, elle se fit toute petite, mais alla cependant s'asseoir au premier banc. Trente-cinq ans dans le passé ou pas, les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas ! Hermione sortit ses affaires, une plume dans sa main droite, la tête levée vers le professeur McGonagall, prête à prendre des notes. McGonagall se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, sur l'estrade professorale. Son chignon était desserré, quelques mèches s'en échappaient dans la nuque du professeur et sur son front. Elle avait déboutonné le col de sa robe et une légère rougeur lui teintait les joues. On eut dit qu'elle avait couru. La pensée de McGonagall courant dans les couloirs fit sourire Hermione. Son regard se perdit sur le reste du corps de son enseignante. Ses yeux détaillèrent ses courbes, d'habitude moins présentes. La jeune femme s'aperçu rapidement que son aînée avait quelque chose qui la troublait.

« - Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, reprends-toi voyons ! Tu n'as juste pas l'habitude de la voir aussi… aussi… Attirante ? Non ! Jeune !»

Hermione secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le cours.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège de « Croissance ». Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione leva le bras telle une flèche.

- Miss Granger ?

- Il s'agit d'un sortilège pouvant faire pousser ou augmenter la taille de n'importe quel objet ou être vivant. Par exemple, il peut accélérer la croissance d'une plante ou augmenter sa taille. Ce qui lui vaut l'appellation « Croissance ». Sa formule « profectus extemplo » vient du latin ce qui signifie « croissance immédiate » (nda : je ne suis pas certaine, veuillez m'excuser je n'ai jamais fait de latin).

McGonagall regardait Hermione avait des yeux ronds, ce qui l'a fit rougir.

- Euh..Et bien oui, tout cela est correct. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione sourit et entreprit de noter tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur son parchemin. Le professeur donna plus de détails concernant ce sortilège et Hermione reporta son attention sur elle.

« - Merlin… Je ne m'étais jamais aperçue à quel point sa voix était charmante ! Et son regard … il faudrait vraiment qu'elle porte des lentilles. Mais.. Hermione mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Oh c'est bon à la fin, j'ai quand même le droit d'admettre la joliesse d'une autre personne… Femme ? »

- Personne ?

Hermione reporta vaguement son attention sur le cours.

- Personne ne peut me donner l'inconvénient de ce sortilège ?

Hermione soupira et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été attentive, elle leva la main pour se rattraper.

- Ah, Miss Granger ? sourit McGonagall en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Le euh.. Le sortilège de Croissance peut-être dangereux si l'ont ne le maîtrise pas parfaitement. Il y a des … légendes urbaines comme quoi certains sorciers en voulant tenter de faire grossir certaines parties de leur… anatomie, les auraient fait exploser parce qu'ils avaient une maîtrise insuffisante du sort. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de le jeter, il faut pouvoir le contrôler car il prend la puissance de l'être à qui on le jette et devient facilement incontrôlable. C'est un des sorts de métamorphose les plus dangereux. Acheva Hermione, toujours rougissante.

- C'est exact Miss Granger ! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor ! Vous viendrez me voir après le cours.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard mais le professeur se détourna et poursuivit son cours. La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement et le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

« - Mais calme-toi bon sang ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que McGo te retiens à la fin du cours ! Cette McGo là, oui ! MAIS C'EST LA MEME HERMIONE ! Oh ça va hein… »

Hermione balança son sac négligemment sur son épaule et s'approcha du bureau du professeur. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et posa son regard sur le professeur qui regardait ses élèves sortir de la classe.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur McGonagall ? interrogea Hermione.

Le professeur se retourna vers elle, et lui lança un drôle de regard.

- Oui. Vous avez l'air d'avoir des connaissances assez poussées en métamorphose. Avez-vous pris des cours particuliers ? Je ne veux pas paraître… Impolie mais le collège d'où vous venez ne semble pas être réputé pour la métamorphose mais plutôt pour l'art de la botanique… Je me trompe ?

Hermione acquiesça mais était troublée par le regard de McGonagall posé sur elle. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de dérangeant, mais elle ne saisissait pas quoi.

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas Professeur. Mais j'aime beaucoup me documenter par moi-même. Nous n'avions pas une très grande bibliothèque au sein de mon collège, j'ai dévoré tous les livres présents, menti Hermione.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de lui mentir de cette façon, mais il le fallait. Personne ne devait découvrir d'où elle venait. Le regard perçant de McGonagall n'était pas du tout concentré là où il aurait du l'être, c'est-à-dire, sur son visage mais il se promenait un peu plus bas, ce qui perturba Hermione au plus haut point. Elle suivit donc son regard et s'aperçu avec stupeur que les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier étaient arrachés. Ils laissaient entrevoir un joli soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, qui donnait une magnifique forme à la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, rouge de honte, s'empressa de resserrer les pan de son chemisier.

Le professeur McGonagall détourna les yeux et un silence gêné s'établit entre elles.

« C'est surement en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule, mon chemisier a du se coincer en dessous de la sangle et les boutons ont cédé. Mais.. Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi regardait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, plutôt que de regarder sous silence ? »

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées quand McGonagall l'interrompit.

- Je peux vous montrer les meilleurs livres de métamorphose de notre bibliothèque si vous le souhaitez, Miss Granger, proposa Minerva.

Une idée éclaira subitement le regard d'Hermione. Même si elle les connaissait déjà tous par cœur, Hermione ne voyait aucune objection à ce que le professeur les lui fasse redécouvrir.

- Oui ! Ca serait avec plaisir professeur McGonagall. Est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose de plus sérieux ? Non pas que les livres ne soit pas quelque chose de sérieux mais il s'agit de mes études…

Le professeur McGongall lui jeta un regard appuyé, signifiant qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Et bien voilà. Il se trouve que je dispose d'aucune… prédisposition à l'apprentissage de la divination et que… cet art à plus d'effets négatifs sur moi que d'effets positifs. C'est un cours qui ne m'est d'aucune utilité, et je me demandais si je pouvais m'en passer ?

McGongall lui sourit par-dessus ses lunettes et haussa les épaules.

- Je n'étais pas moi non plus une fervente élève du cours de divination, et il est vrai que si vous n'êtes pas prédisposée à cet art, le cours ne vous mènera à rien. N'est-ce pas ? (Hermione acquiesça) Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez dispensée de ce cours. Par contre nous ne pouvons vous accorder deux heures de temps libre supplémentaires par rapport aux autres élèves…

Hermione se tordit les doigts.

- Et bien… Pour cela aussi, j'avais une idée…

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard interrogateur et Hermione reprit.

- Je pensais que cette année, vous pourriez m'apprendre à devenir un animagus …

Le professeur McGonagall sembla considérer la demander avec attention.

- J'en parlerai au directeur, et je vous ferai part de ma décision avant la fin de la journée Miss Granger. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre classe, avant de nous faire perdre des points !

Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et sorti de la classe, le cœur léger. La perspective de devenir animagus lui gonflait le cœur de fierté. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre. Hermione se fit remarquer comme étant une élève particulièrement douée et agile de sa baguette, dotée d'une intelligence remarquable. Le professeur d'enchantements lui accorda beaucoup de points pour sa maison, et les élèves de Serpentards qui avaient partagé ce cours avec elle étaient verts de rage. Parmi eux, un jeune homme nommé Tom Jedusor se voyait voler la vedette, par une nouvelle qui plus est, et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

A l'heure du déjeuné, Hermione rejoint la table des Gryffondors et s'assit non loin de James et sa troupe. Cela lui faisait plaisir de côtoyer les Maraudeurs. Elle eut cependant un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'Harry, lui, ne le pourrait jamais. La jeune gryffondor se servit dans les plats et entama son déjeuné, en observant discrètement la table des Serpentards. Tom y était assis et arborait déjà un air effrayant sur son visage. Hermione senti l'angoisse monter en elle. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir se rapprocher de lui ? Il semblait déjà plongé dans le mal, bien plus profond que ce qu'Hermione avait envisagé. Et si tout cela ne servait à rien. Elle soupira et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une jolie chouette blanche aux reflets violets se posa devant elle, un petit morceau de parchemin attaché à la patte.

Hermione se demanda qui pouvait bien lui écrire et déroula le parchemin, elle sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa directrice de maison

« _Miss Granger,_

_Le professeur Dipet a accepté vos requêtes. Les cours de divination sont pour vous annulés et les cours d'animagus peuvent commencer. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui-même. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à vos heures de divination. _

_Cordialement, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor._

_PS : Prenez des chocogrenouilles avec vous !_ »

Hermione sourit à la lecture du post-scriptum et rangea le parchemin dans sa poche. Elle fini son déjeuné et se rendit à son cours de potion. Le cours se déroula très vite et très bien. Le professeur Slughorn n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le Professeur Rogue. En parlant de Rogue, Hermione avait prit soin de l'observer à la table de Serpentard. Il avait un air malheureux qui laissa un sentiment de pitié à Hermione. Elle se demandait comment était la vie du Serpentard, s'il avait une réelle raison d'être aussi antipathique, désagréable et surtout méchant. Elle décida qu'elle irait lui parler dès demain. Son attention se reporta sur le cours, mais son esprit ne cessait de divaguer, elle trouvait presque ce cours ennuyant comparé au rythme que Rogue donnait au sien. Non pas qu'il soit lent, mais la façon dont il était expliqué, ennuyait Hermione, bien qu'elle ait déjà pu voir sa façon d'enseigner l'an dernier, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en 6e année. Elle commençait presqu'à regretter le professeur Rogue…

« Non… Quand même pas ! »

La sonnerie retentit enfin et Hermione se précipita presqu'hors de la classe de potion, en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison.


	3. Les animagi

Réponses au reviews :

**Amandine9523** : Merci pour ta review ) La première que je reçois, elle m'a fait très plaisir !

**Tara1990** : Merci également. Pour Tom, cela se pourrait qu'il ait effectivement été à l'école avec Minerva, mais il me semble qu'on précise qu'il était à l'école avec Hagrid, non ? (La chambre des secrets).

Par déduction, j'ai donc pensé que James, Sirius, Remus & Peter avaient également été à l'école avec lui, mais en étant dans des classes inférieures.

Ensuite, l'histoire que Minerva soit la remplaçante de Dumbledore est évidemment fausse, mais il fallait bien lui trouver une petite place à cette McGo.

Et pour les chocogrenouilles, c'est n'est pas POUR Minerva. Tu comprendras au cours de ce chapitre ).

**Lul** : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il y a beaucoup de « Hermione utilise son retourneur de temps »… Mais ça faisait un moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et je me suis dis « Après tout, peut-être le même fond (remonter dans le passé) mais pas la même histoire ! ». Merci en tout cas :D.

**BREF, après de petites recherches (que j'aurais sans doute dû effectuer plus tôt), il s'avère que McGonagall déclare au cours du tome OdP (tome 5) qu'en décembre de cette année-là cela fera 39 ans qu'elle enseigne à Poudlard. Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'Hermione est en septième année, cela devrait faire 41 ans. Donc remonter dans le temps de 35 ans, est une erreur, Hermione aurait dû remonter de 45 ans, pour découvrir une McGonagall remplaçante de Dumbledore !**

**Voilà, l'information remise à jour, il n'est pas trop tard pour modifier cette petite erreur et je m'en vais la modifier de ce pas !**

Chapitre 3 : Les animagi

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison, le Professeur McGonagall, quand elle entendit des pas feutrés derrière elle. Elle décida de ralentir la cadence et de tendre l'oreille. Elle réalisa tout à coup, à quel point tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux peut-être. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'une présence se faufilait derrière elle, elle pouvait la ressentir, et son sang se glaça lorsqu'une voix résonna entre les murs de ce couloir désert.

- Ainsi donc, une nouvelle élève a rejoint les rangs de Poudlard…, lança une voix trainante derrière Hermione.

Cette dernière se retourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'adolescent qui allait devenir le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

- Ou-oui, bégaya-t-elle, mon école a malheureusement du fermer ses portes…

Jedusor la transperça de son regard noir et eu un petit rictus.

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

Hermione serra les poings.

- Pas assez d'élèves, l'école a fait faillite !

Tom s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, un surprenant sourire bordait ses lèvres.

- Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous, chuchota-t-il en pointant son insigne de Préfet en chef, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux t'adresser soit à moi, soit au second Préfet en chef, Conrad Muller, élève à Serdaigle.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué et le remercia.

- Mais pas de quoi ! Cependant… Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu es dans ce couloir, au lieu d'être à ton cours ? La journée n'est pas terminée, il me semble que les septièmes années ont tous cours jusque 18h00 le lundi, je me trompe ?

Hermione commençait à être passablement agacée par cet interrogatoire.

- Alors je te retourne la question, Tom, que fais-tu dans ce couloir au lieu d'être en cours ?

- Je suis Préfet en chef ! Je..

- Cela te donne-t-il le droit de déambuler dans les couloirs alors que tu es censé être en cours ? dit Hermione, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Tom lui lança un regard mauvais et recula de quelques pas, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, Granger… lâcha-t-il avant de faire volte-face, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui, il disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, et la seconde suivante, une angoisse lui tiraillait les entrailles. Finalement, sa quête allait se révéler plus difficile que prévu… Elle s'était déjà mise Voldemort adolescent à dos, comment pourrait-t-elle sympathiser avec lui à présent ?

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains… Ses amis lui manquaient, ses habitudes lui manquaient, et par-dessus tout, elle regrettait d'avoir eu cette idée farfelue.

Elle regarda sa montre et se secoua, il était hors de question qu'elle arrive en retard à son rendez-vous…

« Rendez-vous ? … Tu es déboussolée ma pauvre fille ! Allez dépêche-toi, sinon tu seras vraiment en retard. As-tu pris les chocogrenouilles au moins.. ? »

Hermione se mit à rire seule dans le couloir, et s'est un rire cristallin qui s'éleva et brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre ces murs. Son écho résonna pendant quelques secondes puis fini par s'éteindre doucement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione frappait trois coups secs à la porte du bureau de la Gryffondor.

- Entrez Miss Granger, lui lança une voix depuis l'intérieur.

Hermione pénétra dans le bureau et fût frappée de stupeur tant il était différent de celui qu'elle occuperait officiellement dans 45 ans. Celui-ci était davantage imprégné de la folie de Dumbledore. Elle détailla tout ce qui était accroché au mur, de nombreux tableaux, les sorciers dedans semblaient dormir. Un vieux lustre magnifique pendait fièrement au milieu de la pièce et de nombreuses petites lampes étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Sur le bureau, beaucoup d'objets insolites étaient alignés et semblaient n'être jamais utilisés.

Son regard se posa sur son professeur, elle-même absorbée dans l'écriture d'une lettre. McGonagall avait retiré ses lunettes et son chapeau de sorcière était posé à côté d'elle. D'un geste précis, elle trempa le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier posé au coin du bureau et se remit à écrire. Le son de la plume caressant le parchemin à un rythme régulier donnait des frissons à Hermione. C'était un bruit parmi tant d'autre, mais la plume contre le parchemin avait quelque chose de spécial.

Elle s'avança vers le bureau comme hypnotisée et ne vit pas la chaise pourtant bien visible devant elle. C'est avec un fracas assourdissant, qu'Hermione se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long devant le bureau. Durant sa chute, Hermione poussa un petit cri perçant, un cri de honte, un cri de stupidité.

« - Mais ce n'est quand même pas possible d'être aussi empotée Hermione ! »

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva avec précipitation de son bureau et aida Hermione à se relever.

- Enfin, que faites-vous Miss Granger ?

- Je n'ai pas vu cette…, elle pointa du doigt l'ENORME chaise trônant devant le bureau, cette chaise Professeur… acheva-t-elle en rougissant.

- Et bien, maintenant vous savez qu'elle existe. Prenez donc place, en essayant cette fois, de tenir sur vos jambes.

Hermione acquiesça, rouge de honte et prit place sur la fameuse chaise, tandis que le professeur McGonagall reprenait place à son bureau.

- Accordez-moi quelques minutes et je suis à vous, Miss Granger. Au faite, voulez-vous ajouter un petit mot personnel pour votre directeur ?

Hermione manqua de tomber de sa chaise pour la deuxième fois.

- Pa-pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Le Directeur m'a chargée d'écrire cette lettre à votre ancien directeur en lui affirmant que vous vous êtes bien présentées en nos locaux et que nous prenons aujourd'hui soin de vous, expliqua le professeur McGonagall.

- « Oh mais voyons, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Je… Je…. », balbutia la jeune gryffondor.

« OH mon DIEU, je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le directeur va recevoir cette lettre pour une élève qu'il ne connait pas.. ? Non non non ! Il faut que j'intervienne. »

- « Et si j'écrivais moi-même la fin de cette lettre professeur ? J'irai à la volière l'envoyer avant la fin de la soirée, ça me ferait très plaisir ! »

Le professeur McGonagall haussa les épaules.

- « Après tout, pourquoi pas », lui dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin enroulé. « Cela m'évitera de monter moi-même là haut. »

Elle eut un petit rire, remit ses lunettes et se leva enfin.

- « Êtes-vous prête, Miss Granger ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Nous allons commencer par les bases, la métamorphose en animal ne se fait pas comme cela. C'est un processus long et difficile que peu de sorciers maîtrisent. » Hermione acquiesça de nouveau. « Je vais vous montrer… »

Sous les yeux d'Hermione, son professeur devint un chat. Ce dernier, se mit à ronronner et vint se frotter dans les jambes d'Hermione.

« Serait-ce incongru de la gratouiller derrière les oreilles ? »

Hermione émit un petit rire et McGonagall reprit sa forme humaine

- « Voici, ce que vous devrez être capable de faire au terme de cet apprentissage. » annonça-t-elle non sans fierté dans la voix. « La première chose à faire, c'est de découvrir votre forme d'animagus, Hermione. » Le professeur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et la scruta intensément. « Vous devez laisser l'animal venir à vous. Vous devez le ressentir. Vous devez l'écouter. »

Hermione buvait ses paroles et des tonnes de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- « Professeur, comme puis-je laisser venir l'animal à moi ? Je veux dire, j'ai 17 ans et je n'ai jamais ressenti la présence d'un animal…Comment le faire venir ? »

- « C'est toute la complexité du processus, Miss Granger. Maintenant que vous êtes consciente que vous voulez devenir Animagus, et que vous savez que vous devez laisser votre animal vous guider, vous trouverez petit à petit des signes, de choses vous rappelant un animal précis. Lorsque vous serez certaine à cent pour cent, que l'animal que vous voyez, que vous ressentez, est le vôtre, vous reviendrez me voir. »

- « Mais comment savoir si ce sont des signes ? »

- « Vous le saurez, Hermione, vous le saurez… »

Le professeur frappa dans ses mains et leva les bras au l'air.

- « Bon, la première étape du processus a commencé. Vous allez devoir vous isoler pendant une demi-heure. » Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui intima de la suivre. « Je vais vous enfermer » sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, elle sourit. « Oui, vous enfermer, à clé, dans une pièce annexe à mon bureau. Pendant cette demi-heure, vous devrez faire le vide en vous, pour laisser sa première chance à votre animal de se manifester. »

Hermione la regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant si son professeur plaisantait, ou non.

- « M'avez-vous comprise, Miss Granger ? » questionna McGonagall.

- « Euh.. Et bien … Oui, mais pourquoi m'enfermer ? »

- « Miss Granger… Le pouvoir de la transformation n'a pas de limite, c'est pour cela que vous avez besoin d'un maître » elle se pointa du doigt « pour vous l'enseigner. Si je vous enferme, ce n'est que par pure sécurité. Il arrive parfois, rares mais existant, que certaines transformations soient plus rapides que d'autres. Alors, l'humain perd tout contrôle face à l'animal et … il arrive parfois de malheureux accidents. » acheva-t-elle.

McGonagall avait dit tout cela d'une traite et Hermione était beaucoup plus angoissée à présent. Et si elle se transformait directement ? Rare mais existant… Si elle était ce « rare » ? Elle secoua la tête et s'avança timidement vers le professeur McGonagall qui était elle-même devant une porte en bois, sans le moindre artifice. Une simple porte en bois.

- « Il est 17h30, Granger, à 18h00 je vous ouvrirai la porte. » sur ces mots, elle poussa Hermione dans cette pièce et claqua la porte.

Hermione à l'intérieur, entendit le cliquetis métallique de la serrure. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans cette pièce et l'angoisse monta rapidement en elle. Elle s'assit sur le sol et s'efforça de ne penser à rien, de laisser venir à elle des sensations extérieures.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione voulu appeler McGonagall et ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un cri strident qui sorti de sa bouche. Effrayée, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« C'était quoi, CA ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit d'un coup et il lui semblait que le noir s'estompait. Du moins, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux s'accommodaient à l'obscurité.

« Tant mieux… »

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et trouva sa main étonnamment douce comme… « Des plumes ? »

Hermione secoua sa tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les trente minutes lui parurent interminables. Enfin, elle entendit le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Hermione cligna des yeux, se releva, chancelant un peu et s'approcha du professeur.

« - Alors ? » demanda Minerva

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« - J'ai essayé de vous appeler, vous n'êtes pas venue » lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« - Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'est un cri strident à vous glacer le sang, Miss Granger » répliqua McGonagall en douceur tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je n'ai donc pas halluciné… C'est plus rapide que ce que je ne pensais ».

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, McGonagall prit la parole.

« - Il arrive parfois que des sorciers qui ont un bon niveau magique trouvent plus rapidement leur animal. Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous vous transformerez plus rapidement. » dit-elle en la scrutant, « Avez-vous trouvez votre animal, Hermione ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« - Non, quelques petits indices, c'est tout… »

« - Mangez donc un ou deux chocogrenouilles, cela vous requinquera!» Puis elle la congédia, « - Nous nous reverrons à chaque fois que les autres auront des cours de Divination. Filez maintenant, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas. »

Hermione s'avança vers la porte mais McGonagall la retient.

« - Je vous conseille de vous changer avant d'aller dîner, miss Granger. »

Hermione se regarda et découvrit qu'elle était plein de petites plumes, comme du duvet. Elle rougit et remercia son professeur, avant de s'enfuir jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors.


	4. La faille

_Coucou ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard. En effet, je suis partie en vacances et à partir du 15 je serais de retour sur les bancs de l'école. Et oui, la vie d'étudiante, pas si facile que ça. Le rythme auquel je poste mes chapitres jusqu'à présent sera donc quelque peu ralenti._

Tous les personnages appartiennent à **JKR**, évidemment. (On t'aime JK !), sauf ma très chère Alice.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Arkadian** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, effectivement il y a eu une petite incohérence dans ce que j'ai raconté lol ! Je suis parfois déconcentrée en écrivant et mes idées s'effilochent et se mélangent quelque fois, mais merci ).

**Nafraya** : Je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic, sachant que tu n'es pas une fan des retours dans le temps. Je vais tâcher de ne pas te décevoir sur ce point. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je répète ce que j'ai dit à Arkadian: effectivement il y a eu une petite incohérence dans ce que j'ai raconté lol ! Je suis parfois déconcentrée en écrivant et mes idées s'effilochent et se mélangent quelque fois, mais merci ).

**Tara1990** : Les choses doivent se faire en douceur, sinon à quoi cela servirait-il d'écrire ? Si Hermione neutralisait directement Tom, l'histoire perdrait tout son sens. Et oui, Hermione ne pense pas à tout, elle a quelques petites failles qui vont lui jouer de mauvais tours. Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun corbeau dans cette histoire !

**L'inconnue endormie** : Merci merci )

**Nipidea** : Merci beaucoup !

**Diiane** : Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux figures-toi. Je n'arrivais plus à remettre les personnages ensemble. Je pensais qu'Hagrid avait également été élève avec les maraudeurs justement, mais que Minerva était plus âgée. Je trouve ça dommage aussi, mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. En attendant, comme visiblement la chronologie est foirée (lol) je vais en profiter pour un peu la faire à ma sauce, tant qu'à faire, autant l'améliorer du mieux que je le peux ! Merci pour ta review )

**Comme certains ont pu le constater, mon histoire comporte des erreurs chronologiques. Je m'en excuse platement et demande à tous les fans d'Harry Potter et des « potterfictions » d'être indulgents, j'en suis à ma toute première fanfic et il m'arrive en effet de faire des petites erreurs (chronologiques ou autres (sortilèges, potions, animaux fantastiques…). Bien sur, vous êtes cordialement invités à me le faire remarquer, car comme chacun le sait : « Nul n'est parfait ».**

_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai envie de laisser un peu libre court à… mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Chapitre classé **T**, je pense que cela sera justifié._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La faille.<strong>

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit et referma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle déballa quelques chocogrenouilles qu'elle engloutit en deux bouchées. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle enleva ses vêtements, puis enfin elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, elle se sentait seule et déboussolée. Presque cinquante ans en arrière, elle avait perdu tous ses repères. Même si le château restait identique, tout était différent. Autour d'elle, le calme du dortoir résonnait dans ses tympans comme lorsque l'on revient d'une soirée bien animée, un bruit inexistant mais insistant. La respiration d'Hermione s'apaisa lentement et elle se concentra sur le silence du dortoir.

C'est le cœur lourd et serré qu'elle laissa échapper un sanglot, puis un autre, suivit d'un troisième. Des larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues roses, laissant derrière elles un sillon salé. Alors qu'elle laissait enfin libre cours à ses émotions, un bruissement la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa brusquement, ses cheveux tombant en une cascade brune et bouclée dans son dos et sur ses épaules, et écarta les rideaux de son lit en tendant l'oreille. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu lorsqu'elle entendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, reliant la salle commune au dortoir, grincer.

« Je pensais que tous les élèves étaient entrain de prendre leur repas… » songea-t-elle en tâtonnant le lit à la recherche de sa baguette magique. « C'est sûr et certain qu'ils sont tous entrain de manger à cette heure-ci ! »

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et Hermione senti la panique l'envahir. Et si Jedusor avait découvert son plan ? Et s'il venait dès à présent pour l'arrêter ?

« Non c'est ridicule, il ne peut pas avoir le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors Hermione ! Bien sûr que si, il le peut, il est Préfet en Chef je te rappelle. De toute manière, il ne voit pas l'avenir… Du moins… pas sans prophétie ! Calme toi Hermione et RESPIRE.»

Hermione inspira et expira lentement, puis avança doucement vers la porte du dortoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mi-chemin entre son lit et la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione poussa un long cri strident.

« - MISS GRANGER MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS BON SANG ! »

Hermione stoppa net de crier et posa ses yeux sur l'intrus. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux et sembla revenir sur terre.

«- Professeur McGonagall que..que faites-vous ici ? » balbutia Hermione, encore sous le choc.

« - Et bien » commença la jeune professeur en haussa les sourcils « C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question Miss Granger. » Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entrain de manger comme tous vos camarades ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard émeraude et étrangement pétillant, posé sur Hermione.

« - J'étais… Fatiguée, Professeur, j'ai préféré rester ici, et être au calme. » menti-t-elle.

« - Et les larmes sont au programme d'une soirée de relaxation ? »

Hermione la regarda, interdite, en réalisant la position dans laquelle elle était. Elle poussa petit cri de gêne et recula vers son lit, toujours en sous-vêtements et blême de honte.

« - Je suis désolée Professeur, je pensais être seule, je me suis permise de prendre mes aises, je.. » Hermione semblait complètement paniquée tout à coup.

McGonagall avait brisé la distance qui les séparait et, un index posé sur ses lèvres roses, la jeune Gryffondor s'interrompit. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Minerva était proche, trop proche et Hermione déstabilisée.

« - Calmez-vous Miss Granger, vous êtes en alerte, c'est dû à votre transformation. Vous allez être beaucoup plus émotive, vous serez plus méfiante également, et vous serez toujours, toujours en alerte. Vous allez commencer à ressentir des changements dans votre corps, des pulsions parfois qu'il vous sera difficile de contrôler… » expliqua-t-elle calmement, toujours l'index posé contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Hermione acquiesça lentement, sans quitter Minerva des yeux. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire un seul geste. Elle se sentait comme tétanisée devant son professeur. Elles étaient si proches, qu'Hermione pouvait sentir l'odeur légère du parfum de son enseignante, une odeur qui commençait lentement à lui faire tourner la tête, une légère senteur de Bois de Cèdre mélangée à la douceur du Jasmin. Hermione ne pu réprimer un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine.

Minerva sembla ressentir le trouble de son élève car elle recula brutalement et détourna son regard.

« - Lorsque je me suis aperçue de votre absence à table, je me suis quelque peu inquiétée suite à notre… » elle sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants « suite à notre cours de tout à l'heure. J'ai donc décidé de venir vérifier par moi-même si tout allait bien pour vous. » acheva-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Hermione se détendit un peu et attrapa une robe de chambre qu'elle enfila rapidement.

« - Et bien je vais bien, merci de vous en être inquiétée Professeur McGonagall » Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « Je suis juste… dépaysée. Mes amis me manquent, et j'ai perdu tous mes repères ici. Je ne parviens pas à établir un contact…avec les élèves de Poudlard. Ils sont déjà tous tellement liés. » Hermione retient un sanglot en pensant à Harry et Ron qui devaient s'inquiéter terriblement pour elle.

Minerva la regarda d'un air compatissant et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Je suis là pour vous, Hermione… » murmura-t-elle. Dans un geste presqu'imperceptible, elle repoussa une mèche du visage d'Hermione et s'en alla, laissant la Gryffondor déboussolée et seule au milieu de son dortoir.

Hermione s'effondra sur son lit et l'insonorisa, puis se laissa aller. Elle craqua et pleura pendant plusieurs heures. Au bout du compte, elle se glissa en sous-vêtements dans ses draps et fini par s'endormir.

Quelque chose la réveilla un peu plus tard. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit dans le dortoir, elle se leva donc pour aller vérifier. A peine sortie de son lit, se retrouva-t-elle nez à nez avec McGonagall. Cette dernière, ne laissa pas Hermione dire un seul mot et la repoussa dans son lit.

(Si je peux vous donner un conseil musical pour ce passage : Syrupsniph de Flunk. Ce morceau m'a accompagnée durant toute l'écriture. Sans oublier la fameuse reprise de « Je t'aime, moi non plus » en anglais « I love you, me either », avec les voix de Cat Power & Karen Elson)

« - Qu'est-ce que v.. » commença Hermione

« - Chut ! Vous allez réveiller les autres ! »

Hermione se retrouva collée contre McGonagall, dans son propre lit, au milieu du dortoir des Gryffondors, en pleine nuit. La jeune enseignante ferma les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et insonorisa l'espace. Hermione pouvait sentir sa respiration à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Tous ses sens étaient comme exacerbés et son cœur semblait s'être lancé dans une course folle qui allait sans aucun doute la mener à un infarctus inévitable. Elle chercha sa baguette à tâtons et fini par mettre la main dessus.

« - Lumos »

La faible lueur de la baguette les éclaira toutes les deux. Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent un moment et ce fût Hermione qui brisa le silence.

« - Professeur, que faites-vous là ? » murmura-t-elle le plus doucement possible.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de murmurer Hermione, j'ai insonorisé ton lit. Personne ne peut nous entendre, et nous n'entendrons personne. Avec une petite touche personnelle au sortilège, personne ne peut ouvrir ces rideaux à part la personne qui a lancé le sort… C'est-à-dire : moi » déclara McGonagall.

Assises ainsi toutes les deux sur ce petit lit une personne, elles se retrouvèrent vite très proches l'une de l'autre. Hermione ferma les yeux et huma discrètement le parfum de son aînée. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Minerva ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ce fût Minerva qui réduit l'espace entre elles deux, en déposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, d'abord surprise, ressenti rapidement cette sensation de chaleur dans le bas-ventre, ces frissons le long de son dos. Elle répondit timidement au baiser de son aînée, tout en se collant un peu plus contre son corps. Minerva passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione et approfondit le baiser.

Doucement, la langue de Minerva caressa les lèvres d'Hermione qui s'entre-ouvrirent afin de lui laisser libre accès. Le contact de leurs langues fit gémir Hermione.

« Oh mon Dieu, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends… Mmmh c'est si bon.. oh et puis merde, je n'existe pas vraiment, ici ! »

Hermione répondit au baiser de McGongall en taquinant sa langue de la sienne, mordillant les lèvres de son professeur, elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de son amante en l'attirant vers elle. La bouche de Minerva descendit lentement le long du cou de la jeune femme, goûtant sa peau, y déposant des petits baisers, tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sous sa robe de chambre. Hermione frissonna à plusieurs reprises sous les caresses de son professeur et s'abandonnait petit à petit à ses mains visiblement plus expertes que les siennes. Minerva retira la robe de chambre d'Hermione, et lui caressa sensuellement les épaules.

Hermione plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Minerva, défaisant son chignon strict au passage, délivrant une cascade de cheveux noirs et soyeux. Les baisers de Minerva se faisaient toujours plus aventureux. Ils passèrent par-dessus le soutien-gorge d'Hermione, ce qui la fit se cambrer légèrement. Puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril qu'elle embrassa.

Hermione laissait échapper quelques soupirs par-ci, par-là. Quand McGonagall revint vers ses lèvres, Hermione l'embrassa avidement et commença à déboutonner d'une main fébrile la robe émeraude de son professeur. Bouton par bouton, doucement, elle se débarrassa du vêtement trop encombrant, dévoilant un charmant soutien-gorge noir en dentelle fine ainsi que son bas assorti.

Minerva se plaça entre les jambes d'une Hermione émoustillée. Cette dernière se mit en appuis sur ses coudes et rejeta sa tête en arrière en laissant s'évader un faible gémissement.  
>Les mains de Minerva se firent plus entreprenantes, caressant les seins de la jeune femme, glissant ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge, titillant délicatement les petites pointes dressées, tandis que sa bouche embrassait le slip d'Hermione, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontait sensuellement sur son bas ventre. Le souffle chaud de son professeur sur sa peau excita encore plus Hermione.<p>

« - Hermione… »

Hermione ne répondit que par un soupir et la voix de Minerva se fit plus forte.

« - Hermione !»

Hermione gémit un peu plus fort cette fois tout en murmurant le prénom de son amante, quand Minerva se redressa brusquement et lui secoua l'épaule.

« - HERMIONE, HERMIONE ! »

Hermione sursauta dans son lit et cligna des yeux en regardant autour d'elle. La lumière du jour perçait à travers ses rideaux et une silhouette était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

« - Hermione ? »

Hermione referma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« - Mmmh… Miner… » Hermione rouvrit les yeux et regarda la femme penchée au-dessus d'elle. « …ALICE ? Mais que fais-tu là ?»

Hermione se redressa brusquement dans son lit et son teint vira au rouge vif.

« - Alice, mais depuis combien de temps m'appelles-tu ? » interrogea Hermione.

Sa camarade, déjà en uniforme, coiffée et maquillée, sembla quelques instants mal à l'aise puis lui sourit finalement.

« - Cela fait quelques minutes à peine…Ton réveil n'arrêtait pas de sonner et tu ne semblais pas l'entendre… Alors je suis venue te réveiller. Tu vas être en retard en cours si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, Hermione ! » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« - Bon sang ! Merci Alice, tu viens de me sauver la mise. Je te revaudrais ça ! »

Hermione se leva en toute hâte et enfila sa robe de chambre, avant de filer en direction de la salle de bain.

Elle se glissa sous la douche et régla la température afin que le jet soit assez froid pour lui remettre les idées en place, sans lui procurer un choc thermique pour autant. Elle se frotta le visage de ses mains dans un geste lent et soupira. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence cette fois, il n'était plus possible de le nier : elle était attirée par McGonagall.

« Enfin Hermione ! Elle a 60 ans de plus que toi ! – Non… Techniquement, si on réfléchit… Elle n'en a que 8 tout au plus. – Ici peut-être, mais en vérité… »

Elle secoua la tête et ordonna à son moi intérieur de se taire. Pour une fois, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout était dans une impasse. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de succomber au charme de son enseignante et ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve de toute manière – Oui et quel rêve ! »

Hermione termina de se laver puis sorti enfin de la douche. Une fois devant son miroir, elle observa son corps nu. Elle passa une main délicate sur sa poitrine, puis la laissa glisser contre son ventre. Oui, elle était devenue une belle femme, sensuelle et attirante.

« Oh, et puis merde ! »

Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et en quelques tours de magie, ses cheveux étaient à présent relevés en un chignon fou, dévoilant sa nuque délicate. Quelques boucles rebelles s'en échappaient et lui donnaient un air d'artiste volage. Quelques coups de crayons et de mascara plus tard, et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, s'étirèrent et lui donnèrent un véritable regard de biche. Elle appliqua un léger blush couleur pêche sur ses pommettes en touche finale.

« Aujourd'hui, je veux avoir le cœur net. »

Elle enfila son plus beau soutien-gorge, mettant sa poitrine plus en valeur que jamais. Hermione boutonna lentement son chemisier et hésita longuement avant de finalement décider de ne pas attacher les deux premiers boutons. Elle enfila sa jupe, ses bas et ses chaussures, sans oublier sa cape, puis se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Alice, assise dans la salle commune, attendait patiemment qu'Hermione ait fini de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme débouler dans la salle commune, elle eut le souffle coupé.

« - Hermione… Tu .. Tu .. » son regard se perdit sur le chemisier d'Hermione. Alice, était habillée de façon absolument classique. Son uniforme était impeccable et chaque pli de sa jupe était correctement positionné. Les boutons de son chemisier, boutonnés jusqu'au col et sa cravate parfaitement nouée. La vue d'une Hermione habillée de façon aussi osée la troubla énormément. Il était rare, à cette époque, de rencontrer des jeunes femmes contourner les règles de la bienséance féminine et la pudeur que cela engendre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard malicieux et éclata de rire.

« - Tu viens, si on veut avoir la chance d'avaler quelque chose, il faut y aller maintenant. »

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elles. Les garçons se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, tandis que les filles regardaient Hermione d'un air réprobateur et passablement choqué. Alice quant à elle, ne savait plus où se mettre.

Hermione posa son regard sur la table des professeurs, cherchant son professeur de métamorphose des yeux, tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Hermione perdit toute l'assurance qu'elle avait acquis depuis ce matin.

« Hermione, tu as complètement perdu la boule. »

Hermione s'assit et commença à manger, alors que de nombreux murmures s'élevaient encore autour d'elle.

Une fois son déjeuné englouti, Hermione se rendit à son cours de DCFM. Deux heures qui s'écoulèrent bien trop lentement à son goût. Ils analysaient les sortilèges impardonnables, et Hermione prenaient des notes distraitement. Elle avait déjà pu voir les sortilèges impardonnables en quatrième année, avec le professeur Maugrey. Enfin, même si ce n'était qu'un imposteur, il n'empêche qu'ils avaient bien appris ces sortilèges. De plus, depuis que la guerre faisait rage, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se retrouve confrontée au sortilège Doloris, lorsque le trio tombait dans les ennuis. Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru et elle jeta un regard à Tom qui se trouvait sur sa droite, dans la rangée des Serpentards.

Elle se concentra sur lui, et fit une tentative de légilimancie à son encontre. Rogue lui avait appris à pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en sixième année. Elle était allée d'elle-même, un soir, dans le cachot du sombre maître des potions (nda : mais ô combien sexy) afin de lui demander de lui enseigner la pratique de la légilimancie. Rogue avait d'abord refusé, mais Hermione revenant sans cesse à la charge, il avait fini par céder. Il avait fait promettre à Hermione que ces cours devraient rester dans le plus grand secret, personne ne devrait être au courant et surtout pas Potter, ce petit cornichon incapable de fermer son esprit face au Mage Noir. Les cours avaient été rudes et Hermione avait plus d'une fois failli jeter l'éponge, mais elle savait que c'était essentiel dans sa quête, alors elle avait persévéré.

Elle avait d'ailleurs découvert un Severus Rogue différent du « terrifiant maître des potions », et elle ne le voyait désormais plus comme l'abominable chauve-souris des cachots mais comme un être sur la défensive. Son rôle de double espion ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour ses relations amicales voire amoureuses. Ses relations tout court.

Hermione, concentrée sur Tom, percuta violemment une barrière mentale lui assénant une douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne. Elle hurla de douleur et Tom se retourna brusquement vers elle, le regard mauvais. Il avait senti… Il savait que c'était elle !

Hermione blêmit et manqua de s'évanouir, lorsque le professeur de DCFM accouru vers elle.

« - Miss Granger… Miss Granger vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta son professeur. « Tom, emmenez-là donc à l'infirmerie, je vous prie. » ordonna le professeur.

Jedusor se leva, un sourire rassurant sur le visage, son insigne de Préfet en Chef brillant sur sa cape, et souleva Hermione dans ses bras.

« - Non… » murmura-t-elle

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, je l'y emmène de ce pas » Il offrit au professeur son plus beau sourire. « Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec moi…»

Tom fit volteface et sorti de la salle de cours, Hermione au bord de l'évanouissement dans ses bras, totalement démunie, sans défense, dans les bras de Lord Voldemort.

Son plan était en train d'échouer. Elle n'avait même plus la force de fermer son esprit. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé que la protection mentale de Jedusor puisse être aussi grande. La faille de son plan, elle était là, devant elle, et elle ne pouvait que le constater avec amertume.


	5. Une amitié inattendue

_Coucou! Voici le cinquième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews critiques (ou des compliments lol). J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**Tara1990**: Oui! Minerva aurait pu le faire pour de vrai, mais ce n'est pas une fille facile. Ni Hermione d'ailleurs! Ahah. Oui, Tom est plus malin qu'Hermione, il semble qu'Hermione se soit sur-estimée pour une fois! Merci de ta fidélité ;), tes reviews me font toujours plaisir!

**Nafraya**: Merci merci. Il me tarde d'avancer dans les chapitres afin de pouvoir approfondir la relation entre MM & HG. Et oui, j'ai déjà tenté l'expérience l'an passé de ma première année en supérieur et... Je remets ça!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une amitié inattendue.<strong>

Harry et Rond tournaient en rond dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, en attendant son retour. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Hermione avait disparu de la circulation et ils étaient morts d'inquiétude. C'était insensé, Hermione n'aurait jamais disparu sans laisser de traces.

« - Ron, je suis certain que Voldemort y est pour quelque chose ! » s'insurgea Harry. « En dehors de moi, il en a toujours voulu énormément à Hermione ! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi… »

Ron secoua sa tête rousse. « Harry, Tu-sais-qui n'aurait jamais pu atteindre Hermione entre les murs de Poudlard voyons ! Tant que Dumbledore est là, rien ne peut nous arriver, Harry. » tenta de le rassurer le rouquin.

Dumbledore et McGonagall pénétrèrent à ce moment précis dans le bureau directorial. Les traits de la directrice des Gryffondors étaient tirés et son regard était étrangement dans le vague, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait inquiet. Lorsqu'il aperçu les deux jeunes hommes, il soupira.

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! » dirent en cœur les deux Gryffondors. « Nous devons savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Hermione ! Pourquoi refusez-vous de nous parler ? » se scandalisa Harry.

« - Harry, il me semble que Miss Granger est majeur, elle n'est donc pas tenue de nous dire les moindres détails de tous ses faits et gestes. » Commença doucement le directeur, Harry tenta de l'interrompre mais Dumbledore leva une main qui le fit taire. « Si Miss Granger a du s'absenter, pour quelles que raisons que se soient, en décidant de ne pas nous en parler, c'est son choix. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir et les oreilles de Ron se teintèrent de rouge.

« - Sauf votre respect, Professeur Dumbledore, je pense que vous avez perdu la tête ! » s'écria Harry.

« - MONSIEUR POTTER ! » Intervint McGonagall. « 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. » ajouta-t-elle, la voix passablement agacée.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard glacial de McGonagall le fit se raviser.

« - Harry, Ron, je sais que vous êtes inquiets au sujet de Miss Granger, mais je suis persuadé qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est en sécurité quelque part. » Dumbledore observa les jeunes hommes par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations que vous au sujet de la disparition de Miss Granger. » menti Dumbledore. « Je vais, ce soir, en informer quelques membres de l'Ordre afin qu'ils la recherchent. Le Professeur Rogue est lui aussi au courant et est actuellement chargé de découvrir si Hermione se trouve dans les filets de Voldemort » dit-il en continuant son mensonge, mais en voyant l'air effaré de Ron, Dumbledore ajouta « Ce dont je doute fortement ! ».

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et convinrent visiblement d'un accord muet.

« - Nous voulons participer à sa recherche, Professeur Dumbledore… »

McGonagall se raidit et se pinça l'arête de nez.

« - Potter, je pense que l'essentiel pour le moment est que vous restiez entre les murs de Poudlard, à l'abris de Vous-savez-qui. » Commença-t-elle avec une voix agacée. « Cessez donc de vouloir jouer au héro, l'Ordre s'en occupe. Quant à vous, Monsieur Weasley, je vous suggère de vous plancher plus sur la métamorphose au lieu de jouer les enquêteurs. » ajouta-e-elle fermement.

Dumbledore acquiesça les paroles de McGonagall et congédia les deux étudiants, qui sortirent du bureau du Directeur sans un mot.

« - Albus… Vous ne comptez tout de même pas prévenir l'Ordre ? » interrogea Minerva.

« - Bien sûr que non, Minerva. Nous n'allons pas leur faire perdre leur temps. Nous allons attendre que Miss Granger rentre à Poudlard… Je veux dire, à notre époque ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« - Et pour Severus ? » ajouta Minerva.

« - Oh… Je compte sur lui pour débouler dans mon bureau, demain au plus tard. » sourit le professeur Dumbledore.

McGonagall enleva ses lunettes tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face au bureau du directeur.

« - Minerva, combien de temps Miss Granger restera-t-elle là-bas ? »

« - Six mois, Albus, six mois… » soupira Minerva.

Dumbledore passa ses longs doigts le long de sa barbe blanche et observa son bras droit. Elle semblait complètement perturbée, déboussolée. Que se pouvait-il bien se passer pour que sa collègue, d'habitude imperturbable, soit dans un tel état d'inquiétude.

« - Allons, Minerva, que se passe-t-il en ce moment, à Poudlard en mon absence ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

« - Albus, quand Miss Granger va revenir, - parce qu'elle reviendra- , tout sera différent… Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'exprimer en son nom. » Elle regarda Albus qui la considérait gravement, se leva et quitta le bureau de Dumbledore sans un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>La tête et les bras d'Hermione balançaient au rythme des pas de Jedusor. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur du préfet-en-chef battre dans sa poitrine.<p>

« Il a bien un cœur » songea la Gryffondor.

Elle tenta de parler mais à peine un son sortit-il de sa bouche que la douleur de sa tête refit surface avec une violence rare.

Jedusor posa son regard sur Hermione et eut un rictus mauvais.

« - Qui es-tu, sale Gryffondor, pour vouloir pénétrer ainsi les méandres de mon esprit ? » cracha-t-il en accélérant le pas. « Ne crois pas que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… Oh non, je t'emmène dans un endroit que je suis le seul à connaître, un endroit où personne ne viendra te chercher. »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines.

« La Chambre des Secrets ! Il va me donner en pâture à son basilic. Je suis foutue, fichue. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'apprêta à fondre en larmes quand une voix retenti dans le couloir.

« - Tom ? »

Jedusor s'arrêta net et jura dans un sifflement étrange, qui ressemblait à du Fourchelangue, puis se retourna.

« - Severus… Quelle surprise de te voir.. Ici. » lança aimablement Jedusor.

Severus s'approcha de quelques pas et aperçu Hermione. Hermione pu le voir également. La silhouette frêle du garçon dans son champ de vision, lui donna un sentiment d'espoir inouï. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en Severus Rogue, et ça ne changerait pas aujourd'hui.

« - L'emmènes-tu à l'infirmerie ? Je peux t'accompagner ? » lança Rogue.

Jedusor se raidit et Hermione n'eut pas besoin d'user de légilimancie pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis.

« - Bien sûr, suis-moi. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« - Temps libre hebdomadaire dans notre horaire » expliqua le deuxième année.

Ils reprirent le chemin ensemble et Hermione se senti vivre d'un seul coup. Elle était sauvée. Rogue, sans le savoir, lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, après une éternité sembla-t-il à Hermione.

« - Annabella ! » appela Jedusor d'une voix faussement inquiète. « Annabella Kerzokva ? »

Une voix parvint faiblement à l'oreille d'Hermione, de ce qui lui semblait le fin-fond de l'infirmerie.

« Annabella Kerzokva ? Miss Pomfresh n'est donc pas encore en service au sein du château… Tant mieux, un sortilège en moins d'oubliette à exercer…» songea Hermione.

« - Mon Dieu Tom ! Qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune fille ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue depuis que je soigne ici ! » s'exclama Annabella en allongeant la jeune fille sur un des lits immaculés.

« - Elle est nouvelle, Miss Kerzokva… Elle nous vient de … » Il eut un petit reniflement douteux « De Belgique. Son école a fermé… Et nous la récupérons. Elle est en septième année, Gryffondor. » Jedusor jeta un regard à Severus qui ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. « Nous étions en cours de DFCM et elle a été prise d'une violente…douleur à la tête. » Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione d'un air (faussement) compatissant. « Nous ne savons pas pourquoi.. » mentit-il.

« - Bien. Je vais aller lui chercher une potion d'apaisement. Cela devrait vite lui passer. » Dit-Kerzokva en partant vers l'armoire à antidotes. « Tom, vous pouvez retourner en cours. Quant à vous Severus, il me semble que vous ayez du temps libre, vous allez rester avec moi. » puis elle disparu pendant quelques instants.

Severus resta silencieux, songeur et observait la réaction de Jedusor. Le Préfet en chef avait perdu toute compassion sur le visage et un masque glacial était tombé sur ses traits.

Jedusor, de son côté, était furieux. A cause de cet idiot de Severus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il l'en avait empêché. Cette douleur mentale n'était pas mortelle. C'était simplement une protection mentale qui permettait au sorcier en bénéficiant de savoir quand quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer dans sa tête, et surtout de pouvoir voir de qui il s'agit. Il regarda Rogue d'un air mauvais et fit volte-face, ses robes claquant à chaque pas, il sortit de l'infirmerie sans demander son reste.

Hermione était allongée, les yeux fermés. La lumière aveuglante de l'infirmerie parvenait même à traverser la noirceur de ses paupières closes. La douleur lancinante lui vrillant toujours le crâne lui était bonnement insupportable. Elle jura pour elle-même. Elle était plus que stupide d'avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle serait au niveau de Jedusor en septième année.

Miss Kerzokva revint avec la potion d'apaisement qu'elle administra à Hermione, puis elle chargea Rogue de veiller sur elle. Le jeune élève accepta et prit une chaise qu'il plaça à côté du lit d'Hermione.

Quelques minutes après avoir bu la potion, Hermione se sentait déjà mieux.

« Plus efficace qu'un Dafalgan ! » (nda : médicament contre les maux de tête en Belgique).

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Severus. Sans mot dire, Hermione le regarda et se perdit dans ses yeux ébène. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis, à quel point son regard était remplit de souffrance. La Gryffondor senti son cœur se serrer au souvenir de son Professeur de Potion.

« - Merci… » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Severus.

« - Ne me remercie pas, si je suis là c'est parce que Miss Kerzokva me l'a …ordonné » grinça-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit pourtant.

« Déjà aussi aimable… » songea-t-elle.

* * *

><p>« - Alors, Potter, ta petite amie de Sang-de-Bourge a disparu, à ce qu'il paraît ? » lança une voix traînante derrière Harry et Ron.<p>

Quelques ricanements du côté des Serpentards se firent entendre, tandis que des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent du côté des Gryffondors.

Harry se retourna brusquement, la baguette brandie.

«- Si tu sais quelque chose, Malefoy, je te conseille de cracher le morceau… Et tout de suite. » menaça Harry tout en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de Malefoy Junior.

Ce dernier blêmit d'un seul coup et tenta de reculer, mais il percuta le mur glacial des cachots.

« - Po..Po..Potter je te conseille de baisse t..ta b..baguette »

« - Et il n'est pas le seul à vous le conseiller, Monsieur Potter. » tonna la voix glaciale aux accents mielleux de Severus Rogue. « Retenue vendredi et samedi soir, avec Rusard ainsi que 25 points en moins pour votre maison. » Le regard noir de Rogue aurait pu tuer quelqu'un s'il avait été meurtrier. « Quant à vous Monsieur Weasley, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre stupidité. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard noir de Lavande Brown l'en dissuada. Harry quant à lui serra les dents pour retenir un flot d'injures pires les unes que les autres.

« - Entrez…. Et en SILENCE » lança Rogue en ouvrant la porte du cachot.

Gryffondors et Serpentards entrèrent en silence, non sans se jeter des regards assassins. Les Gryffondors s'assirent à gauche, et les Serpentards à droite. Rogue fermait la marche derrière eux.

Il monta sur l'estrade et jugea ses élèves d'un regard plus que glacé. Il commença à donner son cours, tandis que les plumes des élèves les plus studieux étaient déjà entrain de noircir les parchemins.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heures d'explications, Rogue leur ordonna d'aller chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour concocter la potion, et se rassit à son bureau. Pour une fois, dans toute sa carrière, Rogue semblait déconcentré. Un léger bourdonnement se faisait entendre dans la classe, les élèves appliqués au-dessus de leur chaudron ne remarquèrent même pas le regard pensif de Severus Rogue.

Hermione avait disparu depuis trois jours maintenant, sans donner aucune nouvelles. Rogue se renfrogna « Cette insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout arrive encore à faire parler d'elle, même quand elle n'est pas là ! ». N'empêche que cette étrange disparition inquiétait Severus, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il n'est pas coutume de voir qu'un élève de Poudlard disparait sans donner de nouvelles. « Je suis certain que Dumbledore doit en savoir plus à son sujet… Il faut que je le vois. »

Au bout d'une heure quarante-cinq de cours, Rogue se leva de son bureau et passa entre les rangées, terrorisant les élèves sur son passage. Lançant des « pathétiques » à la vue des mixtures suspectes dans les chaudrons.

« - Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons sans cervelle. N'y a-t-il que Miss Granger pour relever le niveau de cette classe ? » tonna-t-il.

Tous les élèves le regardèrent bouche-bée, mais sans être tétanisés par la peur. Ils semblaient plutôt abasourdis. Rogue se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, et se retint de se mordre le lèvre.

« GRANGER, encore votre faute ! Il n'est quand même pas CROYABLE que vous arriviez à me faire vous complimenter alors que vous n'êtes même pas là ! » songea un Rogue plus que furieux.

Il lança un regard assassin à tous les élèves qui le regardaient avec la bouche ouverte.

« - Fermez donc votre bouche, avant d'avaler des mouches. » cracha Rogue avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Potter ! 10 points en moins pour n'avoir pas su réussir une potion aussi simple alors que vous êtes en septième année ! Et maintenant, disparaissez ! »

Les élèves rangèrent avec une hâte incomparable tous les effets personnels et disparurent comme leur avait ordonné le professeur Rogue.

Rogue leur emboita le pas et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé tous les cachots et la moitié du château, Rogue frappa trois coups secs à la porte du bureau directorial. La voix enjouée de Dumbledore lui intima d'entrer.

« - Severus ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Un bonbon au citron ? » dit-il en lui tendant une vasque remplie de bonbons à la saveur préférée de Dumbledore.

« - Non merci. » déclina Rogue avec un rictus. « Albus, je doute fortement que vous soyez sans indications quand à la disparition de Miss Granger. »

Dumbledore joint ses deux mains sous son menton et observa Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« - En effet, Severus. Je sais où se trouve Miss Granger, mais celle-ci m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne hormis au professeur McGonagall. » déclara Dumbledore sur un ton presque enjoué.

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

« - J'exige de savoir ! Albus, cette élève – bien que l'admettre m'est difficile – une des meilleures élèves que Poudlard ait eu de tous les temps ! » lança Rogue, commençant à perdre son sang-froid. « J'ai le droit, autant que Minerva, Filius et Pomona, de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Miss Granger » Rogue s'approcha du bureau et y posa à plat ses deux mains. « J'attends. »

Le regard pétillant d'Albus croisa celui de Severus et il sourit.

« - Et bien Severus, il me semble que vous connaissez déjà la réponse… » Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit encore plus. « La clé est la mémoire » lâcha-t-il sur un ton énigmatique.

« - Je vous interdis de jouer avec moi à ce jeu-là, Albus ! » bouillonna Severus « La clé est la mémoire… La mémoire ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia, Albus je.. »

« - Allons allons, Severus, je te sais pourtant plus malin que ça. Cherche dans tes souvenirs enfouis… Miss Granger ne t'a jamais rappelé personne ? »

Severus regarda Dumbledore sans comprendre pendant quelques instants, puis la lumière sembla se faire.

« - Non… Ne me dites pas… » commença Rogue.

Albus l'intima à continuer.

« - Je devais avoir… 12 ou 13 ans, j'ai rencontré une élève de Gryffondor qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Miss Granger. Elle n'est d'ailleurs restée que six mois à Poudlard. Vous n'étiez pas là, à ce moment là, d'ailleurs. C'était les débuts de Minerva en tant que professeur de métamorphose et directrice des Gryffondors. »

« - Tout à fait, Severus. N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de « ton » Hermione, à qui tu donnais cours tous les jours de ta vie pendant sept ans ? »

« - Honnêtement, non ! J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément mais j'ai pris ça pour une pure coïncidence. » déclara Severus.

« - Miss Granger a décidé de remonter le temps, pour empêcher Voldemort d'atteindre les sommets. Nous saurons dans six mois, si elle va réussir ou non. Si elle y arrive… Le monde va être complètement chamboulé. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se produire, Severus. Je suis dans une impasse… Miss Granger a perdu la tête, j'en ai bien peur. »

Severus considéra Dumbledore d'un air grave.

« - Insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout » murmura Rogue.

* * *

><p>Hermione sorti de l'infirmerie pour le repas du soir, avec un nouvel ami dans ses cordes. Durant tout le temps qu'elle était restée à l'infirmerie, Rogue lui avait tenu compagnie, se détendant petit à petit.<p>

Ils avaient fini par beaucoup parler et Hermione se rendit vite compte que le niveau intellectuel de Rogue dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était tellement intelligent pour son âge, qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il n'avait que 12 ans. Plusieurs fois elle faillit commettre l'impair de l'appeler « Professeur », bien que le Severus de cette époque n'était absolument pas comparable avec le Professeur Rogue des temps modernes, Hermione ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée qu'il s'agissait pourtant de son professeur.

La légendaire rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard était déjà d'actualité (elle l'était depuis toujours d'ailleurs) et ainsi convinrent-ils de ne pas ébruiter leur amitié naissante. Dans les deux cas, ils se dirent qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne rien laisser paraître.

Durant l'après-midi, Severus dut quitter le chevet d'Hermione pour aller suivre ses deux dernières heures de cours. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, la jeune Gryffondor tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

« 1° -Mon plan était de découvrir ceux de Jedusor et de les contrer, en pénétrant son esprit.  
>2° - Pénétrer son esprit m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie… Donc sur ce point-là, c'est mort.<br>3° - J'avais penser à intégrer son groupe, mais encore une fois… c'est mort.

4°… »

« - Miss Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta dans son lit et découvrit le professeur McGonagall à son chevet.

« - Bonjour Professeur McGonagall ! » Lança Hermione, tout d'un coup de meilleure humeur, puis elle repensa à son rêve et ses joues se tintèrent d'un rose léger.

McGonagall s'assit aux pieds d'Hermione et lissa les plis du lit d'un air distrait.

« - J'ai entendu parler de votre petit… malaise durant le cours de DCFM. Allez-vous mieux ? » demanda McGonagall.

« - Oui, merci professeur. Il ne s'agissait que d'un… fulgurant mal de tête ! Rien de plus, rassurez-vous. » répliqua Hermione d'une seule traite.

McGonagall la regarda un instant puis posa sa main sur la jambe d'Hermione, par-dessus le draps de lit. Ce contact fit frémir Hermione.

« - Je ne sais pas… s'il est judicieux de poursuivre » elle regarda autour d'elle et baissa le ton « la transformation animagus. »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

« - Il n'est pas nécessaire de la stopper, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune rapport entre ce mal de tête et la transformation animagus, professeur McGonagall. »

McGonagall soupira puis se leva.

« - Très bien Miss Granger, mais ne me faites pas regretter de vous faire confiance. » répliqua sèchement le professeur avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Hermione regarda son professeur partir, son regard s'attarda sur les hanches de son professeur, puis sur ses fesses et la Gryffondor se gifla mentalement.

« Je suis dans la merde ! »

L'heure du diner arriva enfin et Hermione pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de chercher Jedusor du regard. Ce dernier, assis à la table des Serpentards, la fixait d'un air supérieur. Hermione lui renvoya son regard, même si son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, tant il battait fort.

Severus se trouvait non loin de Voldemort ado' et il lui lança un regard indifférent, puis reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Hermione s'installa à la table de Gryffondor, aux côtés d'Alice. Cette dernière lui entoura les épaules de son bras et l'attira à elle.

« - Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu vas bien ? On ne t'a pas vue de l'après-midi ! » s'exclama Alice.

« - Ca va, merci Alice… J'ai été prise d'une violente migraine, j'ai passé l'après-midi à l'infirmerie, mais tout va bien maintenant ! »

Hermione se voulait rassurante mais Alice s'aperçu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« - Tu es certaine que tout va bien Hermione ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune.

Hermione acquiesça, puis englouti son repas à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une fois fait, elle se leva et fila en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer et avait besoin de se retrouver seule.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir, Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Son lit était défait, ce qui était normal puisque le matin même elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le refaire, mais jamais au grand jamais, elle n'ouvrait les couvertures à ce point.

Elle s'approcha prudemment, sa baguette à la main et contourna son lit. Là, elle pu voir sa malle grande ouverte, ainsi que toutes ses affaires éparpillées partout, ses livres de cours ouverts, ses cahiers ouverts et des pages déchirées.

« Jedusor… Sale fouineur ! Mais tu ne trouveras rien… Rien du tout ! »

Hermione se félicita sur ce coup, de n'avoir rien emporté de plus que le nécessaire, c'est-à-dire ses cours, ses parchemins et plumes, quelques vêtements (surtout des jupes et des chemisiers à vrai dire) et deux ou trois effets personnels qui ne pouvaient mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Elle commença à ramasser ses affaires, mais ne pu retenir ses larmes. Elle était fichue, Jedusor allait la tuer, l'attaquer, l'empêcher de lui nuire. Il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard… Cette après-midi, il lui avait clairement laissé entendre qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Si Severus n'était pas arrivé, qui sait où elle serait. Elle rangea ses affaires, se mit au lit et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.


	6. Réflexions, cadeau, dérapage

_Bonjour ! J'ai fait quelques commentaires concernant ce chapitre tout à la fin. N'allez pas le lire** avant** de lire le chapitre, sinon cela va vous gâcher la « surprise », mais** il serait bien de les lire tout de même en fin de chapitre** !_

_Voilà voilà !_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Tara1990:** "La Hermione de Rogue", c'était pour pouvoir mieux situer dans l'époque. S'il l'aime tant c'est parce que premièrement c'est l'élève la plus douée de Poudlard, et ensuite, "Son Hermione" va se montrer très persuasive niveau amitié dans les prochains chapitres! Merci de ta fidélité ;)_  
><em>

**Tgsrct:** Je m'excuses encore une fois pour les erreur temporelles & chronologiques! Les choses se compliquent un peu pour Hermione et McGonagall dans les prochains chapitres, et pour Jedusor également. Merci de me lire!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Réflexions, cadeau, dérapage.<p>

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda sa montre, avisant l'heure, mais se leva quand même et enfila ses vêtements en toute hâte. Elle attrapa un petit paquet posé sur sa table de nuit et sorti discrètement du dortoir. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas, laisser passer cette occasion de parler à son professeur.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall était installée dans un fauteuil moelleux devant la cheminée de ses appartements professoraux, un verre de whisky à la main. La journée avait été rude pour elle, l'absence d'Hermione à ses cours se faisait ressentir. Son absence tout court. Minerva, depuis sept ans maintenant, avait pris l'habitude de vivre et de côtoyer Hermione sans rien laisser paraître. Le passé de Minerva était le futur d'Hermione, et la règle du temps était de ne rien faire pour perturber les choses… Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Tous les ans sans exception, Hermione lui apportait une petite attention, comme beaucoup d'élèves d'ailleurs. Mais venant d'elle, c'était toujours particulier. Un jour d'autant plus difficile à supporter l'absence de son élève.<p>

Elle savait qu'en ce moment précis, les choses se déroulaient d'une façon que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, pas même Dumbledore, ni Hermione, ni même elle à cette époque…

La Directrice des Gryffondors poussa un soupir. Elle repensait à sa vie, aux amours qu'elle avait vécus. En étant adolescente, elle avait eu des amourettes, bien sûr, comme tous les adolescents du monde (sorcier ou moldu).

En sortant de Poudlard, elle tomba folle amoureuse d'un moldu. Leur relation s'accéléra et avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, il la demanda en mariage. Minerva, pesant le pour et le contre, le monde sorcier, le monde moldu, le fait de devoir cacher sa vraie nature… Elle refusa. Ce fut la première fois où elle perdit la tête pour un garçon.

Un peu plus tard, elle rencontra un sorcier du ministère de la magie, elle y travaillait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, donc deux ans. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, même si son unique et seul grand amour restait son Moldu. Lorsqu'il la demanda en mariage, Minerva accepta, elle sentait bien avec lui.

Tout se passait à merveilles, mais cette relation fut de courte durée. Le mari de Minerva disparu tragiquement au bout de trois années de mariage, la laissant seule et sans enfant.

Suite à cela, Minerva reçu un hibou de Poudlard, annonçant que le Professeur Dumbledore allait devoir s'absenter cette année et qu'elle était la candidate idéale pour le poste de Professeur de métamorphose. Elle accepta sans hésiter, un besoin de changer d'air se faisant grandement ressentir et retourner à Poudlard, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Minerva emballa ses affaires et parti sur le champ pour Poudlard afin de remplacer Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva soupira encore.

« Et c'est là qu'Hermione débarque… »

La Gryffondor fixait le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, songeant à ce qu'il était entrain de se produire, à cet instant exact, dans son passé. Elle ferma les yeux et frémit, des souvenirs douteux se bousculaient derrière ses paupières closes. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait à l'heure actuelle, et cela lui procura une explosion de milliers de papillon au creux de son estomac. « Joyeux Anniversaire, Minerva. » songea-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Minerva était assise dans son fauteuil, ou plutôt, celui de Dumbledore qu'elle remplaçait. Un verre de whisky à la main, elle fixait les flammes rougeoyant dans la cheminée, plongée dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que son mari était mort, mais ses pensées retournaient toujours à son premier amour… Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas déplorer autant qu'il serait normal, la perte de son époux, mais finalement c'était surtout beaucoup d'affection qui les unissaient.<p>

Evidemment, sa perte était tragique pour elle, mais au bout de six mois, elle commençait doucement à faire son deuil.

Tout à coup, elle repensa à la nouvelle élève. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose que Minerva n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Un « truc » comme on dit. Ce qui la chiffonnait le plus, c'était le « truc » qu'elle-même ressentait par rapport à Miss Granger. Lorsqu'elle la voyait, elle avait cette envie irrésistible d'aller lui parler, pour n'importe quel prétexte. Le premier jour où elle avait croisé ses yeux noisette, quelque chose d'inexplicable c'était produit dans son estomac… Quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'étant mise à l'aise, ils étaient détachés et retombaient avec négligence dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle avait troqué sa lourde et épaisse robe émeraude contre une nuisette délicate en satin bordeaux. Ses bottines noires étaient abandonnées au milieu de la pièce et son chapeau trônait fièrement sur la petite table basse à côté du fauteuil. Il ne lui restait que ses bas qui lui montaient à la mi-cuisse. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux ébène et le rouge du feu se reflétait en tons orangés sur ses joues. Tout en baillant, Minerva songeait à aller se coucher, la journée avait été longue.

Trois coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle se leva et attrapa sa robe de chambre posée sur le dossier du fauteuil et la passa négligemment sur ses épaules puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Qui est-là ? » demanda Minerva.

« - C'est Hermione Granger professeur » lança la voix fraîche et féminine d'Hermione Granger à travers la porte.

Le cœur de Minerva manqua un battement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour renvoyer la Gryffondor dans son dortoir, mais se ravisa et déverrouilla la porte.

« - Oui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle vienne jusque dans mes appartements, si tard ? »

Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit un paquet emballé dans un papier rouge, entouré d'un ruban doré.

« - Mais.. ? » interrogea Minerva

« - Joyeux anniversaire, Professeur ! » lança joyeusement Hermione.

Minerva s'effaça de l'entrée et invita d'un signe de main, Hermione à entrer dans ses appartements.

« - Comment saviez-vous que.. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« - Euh.. Et bien, je suis du genre à me tenir rapidement au courant. J'ai noté les anniversaires de mes professeurs, ainsi que de nombreux camarades. Allez, ouvrez-le ! »

Minerva désigna une chaise à Hermione qui ne lâchait pas sa directrice des yeux.

« Entre Viktor et Ron, as-tu déjà ressenti ce que tu ressens à cet instant précis, Hermione ? Faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence… La Minerva que tu connaissais te passionnait. Tu voyais en elle tout d'un modèle. Depuis que tu as rencontré ta Minerva mais en plus jeune, tu ressens des choses … Que tu n'avais jamais ressenties avant… »

McGonagall laissa glisser ses longs doigts fins sur le ruban doré délicat. Elle jeta un regard intrigué au paquet puis tira sur le ruban, doucement, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir dedans. Puis enfin, le ruban céda, le papier se relâcha et elle pu voir une petite boite marron.

Hermione, entre temps, s'était assise sur la chaise et observait son professeur. Elle était tellement différente. Sa peau avait l'air tellement douce et… chaude. Ses lèvres avaient l'air tendres et elle ne pu s'empêcher de humer discrètement l'air afin que son parfum parvienne jusqu'à elle. Hermione était arrivée ici mi-septembre, et nous étions le 4 octobre. Presque trois semaines qu'Hermione avait du s'habituer à l'absence de ses amis, de ses repères, et elle s'était raccrochée à la seule présence connue : Minerva McGonagall.

De plus, elle s'était aperçue récemment, notamment après l'échec de sa relation avec Ron, que les garçons l'ennuyaient, et qu'elle s'en désintéressait totalement. Elle se surprenait plus d'une fois à observer et même à admirer les jeunes filles et les femmes qui l'entouraient.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, la présence de McGonagall aussi proche d'elle et dans cette tenue pour le moins peu conventionnelle, lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Hermione était plutôt effrayée de ce qu'il se passait en elle, et surtout de voir envers QUI elle développait toutes ses étranges sensations. Même si Minerva n'avait même pas dix ans de plus qu'elle à cette époque, dans son époque à elle, elle en avait au moins 60 de plus ! Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'elle réalisait à présent que la Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Gryffondor et Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard devait se souvenir d'elle… Serait-ce la raison de la préférence nettement visible de Minerva envers Hermione parmi tous ses élèves ?

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées quand Minerva prit la parole.

« - Miss Granger, mais qu'est-donc que cet objet ? » demanda l'aînée, intriguée, en tenant dans ses mains une sorte de paire de lunette assez étrange.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta d'effacer le trouble de sa voix, prise au dépourvue alors qu'elle avait des pensées tout à fait inappropriées.

« - C'est un objet expérimental. Je l'ai créé à partir d'une potion de révélation combinée au sortilège Aparecium professeur. Lorsque vous porterez ces lunettes, elles deviendront invisibles par-dessus les vôtres, cela grâce à un sort de disparition. Elles vous permettront de détecter n'importe quelle source de magie en face de vous, et j'y ai ajouté un sortilège d'infra-rouge afin qu'elles fonctionnent aussi dans le noir. » récita Hermione, comme elle réciterait une leçon apprise par cœur.

Minerva était bouche-bée et elle regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« - Et… Vous avez créé cela seule, Miss Granger ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Mais c'est merveilleux comme invention ! Vous m'impressionnez Miss Granger ! »

A ces mots, Hermione vira au rouge et elle balaya l'air de sa main.

« - Ce n'est rien, vous savez Professeur ! J'ai fait énormément de recherches sur les objets magiques et j'ai compris le fonctionnement des ensorcellements combinés aux potions… Et voilà. »

Minerva s'était rapprochée d'Hermione durant ses explications, posant les lunettes sur la table, et elles se trouvaient maintenant l'une en face de l'autre. L'intention de la Gryffondor la touchait au plus au point. Un silence lourd s'imposa dans la pièce. Hermione décida que c'était le moment pour elle de s'éclipser et se leva donc. Minerva, quant à elle ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout… ? » songea Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ? » se demanda McGonagall.

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué mais pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie que Minerva recule, elle n'avait à présent plus aucune envie de partir. Elle était hypnotisée par les yeux verts de Minerva qui la fixaient d'une étrange manière. Elles étaient si proches qu'Hermione pouvait enfin ressentir le parfum de son aînée, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour interroger son professeur, quand celle-ci l'interrompit d'un geste simple, délicat et terriblement sensuel. Minerva déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et la fit glisser lentement tout le long de son visage, jusqu'à parvenir à sa bouche. La jeune Gryffondor senti son cœur manquer quelques battements lorsque la main douce de Minerva lui effleura la peau. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, juste le temps de savourer ce qui ne dura que le temps de quelques battements de cils.

Les doigts toujours déposé sur les lèvres d'Hermione, Minerva posa son autre main sur la hanche de son élève dans une lenteur torturante pour cette dernière. La jeune Gryffondor retenait son souffle tandis que son cœur semblait enclin à faire la course avec un avion à réaction dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres, ne laissant aucun doute à une invitation que Minerva saisit sur le champ.

Doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, qui attendit quelques secondes avant d'oser déposer sa main sur la nuque de son professeur et ainsi l'attirer plus contre elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes perdirent pied. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Ni le passé, ni le futur pour Hermione. Seul le présent importait. Minerva resserra son étreinte et Hermione se colla étroitement contre le corps de son professeur. Sous sa nuisette, la peau de Minerva était brûlante. De chaque pore de sa peau émanait le désir qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

D'une langue timide, Hermione caressa les lèvres de Minerva qui s'ouvrirent, permettant à Hermione d'approfondir leur baiser. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Hermione senti une douce chaleur monter de son bas-ventre. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait ressenti autant de désir dans le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourd gémissement du fond de sa gorge.

Minerva, quant à elle, semblait perdre complètement la tête, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Aurait-elle pensé un jour, embrasser une jeune femme, qui plus est son élève ? Elle rompit brusquement son baiser lorsqu'elle entendit le gémissement d'Hermione, revenant à la réalité. Que diraient les gens, deux femmes ensemble **(1)** c'est intolérable… Une adulte et une mineure, une élève !

« - Je.. Je… » bafouilla Hermione.

« - Sortez. » lui intima Minerva, le regard sombre et la voix glaciale. « Sortez immédiatement. Et si vous parlez à quelqu'un de ce qu'il vient de se passer… » menaça-t-elle.

Hermione était perdue, elle lui lança un regard effaré et parti en courant, retenant ses sanglots avec difficulté.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> : Oui, à cette époque, c'était plutôt mal vu. Même dans le monde des Sorciers !

**Aujourd'hui je vous écris un chapitre particulier. M'inspirant de l'univers de JK, je ne m'arrête pas là. Récemment, notre écrivain préférée a dévoilé pas mal de la vie de Minerva McGonagall et répondu à beaucoup de questions concernant la directrice des Gryffondors. Je m'en inspire donc aujourd'hui, pour parler un peu de sa vie, et ainsi peut être satisfaire la curiosité de certains fan's n'ayant pas eu accès à Pottermore en avant première (oulala).**

**Donc, concernant le moldu dont Minerva était éprise : c'est véridique. Evidemment je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails pour conserver la joie de découvrir cela par vous-même !**

**Ainsi que pour le sorcier, que Minerva épousa.**

**Ensuite, vous l'avez constaté, j'enchaîne avec la partie « Hermione » qui est bien sûr FICTIVE.**

**Pour ce qui est du contexte Ministère & Poudlard, j'ai du modifier la sauce. En vérité, lorsqu'elle est à Poudlard, Minerva est déjà avec son Sorcier… Et il n'est pas encore décédé, mais pour le bien du déroulement de ma fiction, Minerva arrive à Poudlard après le décès de son mari.**

_Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Reviews ! A bientôt._


	7. Réconfort

**CHAPITRE CLASSÉ M (MAJEUR).**

_- Violences sexuelles._

_- Rapports sexuels explicites._

_- Vulgarité du langage._

En lisant ce chapitre, **vous savez à quoi vous attendre.**

Chapitre 7 : Si souvenirs douloureux il y a, réconfort il y aura.

Hermione courrait en direction de son dortoir, les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage. Que s'était-il passé ? A peine un baiser, et maintenant la fureur de McGonagall. Qu'avaient-elles fait ? Où était passé leur self-contrôle, aussi bien l'une que l'autre ?

Hermione se présenta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et vit avec détresse qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas en train de dormir dans son tableau.

« Manquait plus que ça ! Où est-elle ? »

Hermione décida d'attendre quelques instants, mais au bout de quinze minutes, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : La Grosse Dame avait décidé de découcher, ce soir ! Hors, Hermione n'avait aucun droit de se trouver en dehors de son dortoir par une heure pareille.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, aux différentes solutions qui s'offraient à elle :

« L'infirmerie ? Non… Madame Kerzokva va encore se demander pourquoi je viens et risque de me poser des questions…

Aller dans une autre salle commune ? Non… Impossible !

Et la Salle sur Demande ? Elle risque d'être déjà occupée, Hermione !

Oh non… Je n'ai plus qu'une solution… »

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire cela… Et pourtant, c'est la seule opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. Hermione marcha d'un pas lent, mais pourtant il lui semblait que sa destination se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était arrivée. La Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa à la porte. TOC TOC TOC.

A l'intérieur, on pu entendre quelques mouvements désordonnés, un bruit de verre brisé, un juron, et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une McGonagall plus que surprise.

« - Miss Granger, il me semblait avoir été … claire, tout à l'heure. » déclara séchement McGonagall, sans accorder un autre regard à son élève que celui glacé de tout à l'heure.

« - Je.. Je.. C'est-à-dire que… En fait il se trouve… » Hermione se mit à balbutier et devint rouge comme une tomate.

« - Avez-vous perdu la capacité de parler, Miss Granger ? Peut-être s'est-elle perdue au moment où vous avez égaré votre langue, tout à l'heure… » lui lança sarcastiquement la Directrice des Gryffondors.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, outrée. Les paroles cruelles et le ton sarcastique de son aînée, lui allèrent droit au cœur. La façon de parler lui avait étrangement rappeler Rogue, durant quelques secondes.

« - Comment.. Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? » Lança Hermione, dont le ton montait dangereusement. « C'est VOUS, qui vous êtes approchée ainsi de moi, c'est VOUS qui m'avez EMBRASSEE » elle avait crié ce dernier mot.

McGonagall pâlit et la tira par le bras, à l'intérieur de ses appartements, le regard furieux.

« - CHUUUUT ! Mais vous voulez que tout Poudlard soit au courant ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione la fixa sans comprendre.

« - Mais… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant de lancer un regard interrogateur à McGonagall. Cette dernière soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

« - Que voulez-vous ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« - Lorsque j'ai voulu me rendre dans la tour des Gryffondors après le… Après… Enfin quand je suis partie, je me suis aperçue que la Grosse Dame avait disparu. J'ai attendu quinze minutes devant le portrait, mais elle n'est pas revenue.. Je.. Je ne savais pas où aller alors… »

« - Alors vous vous êtes dit que venir ici était peut-être une meilleure idée que d'aller à l'infirmerie ? » s'étrangla McGonagall.

Hermione se renfrogna.

« - Et bien, figurez-vous que OUI ! Si j'avais été trouver Madame Kerzokva, elle m'aurait surement posé une tonne de questions pour savoir pourquoi j'étais hors du dortoir à une heure pareille… Et vous, comme moi, savons pourquoi ! » Répliqua insolemment Hermione, qui ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait le sentiment de perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à McGonagall… Et particulièrement ce soir. Elle était désemparée.

Minerva la transperça du regard puis posa ses deux poings sur ses hanches, ses traits semblant s'adoucir.

« - Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… » commença-t-elle

« - N'était qu'une regrettable erreur qui ne se reproduira plus… » acheva Hermione, la voix glacée.

« - A dire vrai, ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'allais dire, Miss Granger, mais je pense que vous avez-vous-même explicité la chose d'une façon telle, que je ne puis vous contredire. Il semble que cela soit clair pour vous. » Lança McGonagall d'une voix sèche, mais blessée. « Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, - il y a peu de chances pour que l'on retrouve la Grosse Dame parmi tous les tableaux ce soir - mais tâchez d'être partie avant que je ne me réveille. »

Elle tourna les talons, et disparu derrière un claquement de porte, laissant une Hermione hébétée au milieu du petit salon. Elle avisa un canapé visiblement inconfortable, puis haussa les épaules, et se laissa tomber dedans, complètement morte de fatigue. Elle s'endormit plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espérer, et sa dernière pensée fut pour Minerva

« Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si blessée ? »

Minerva, blottie dans son lit, pensait à son étudiante, couchée sur cet inconfortable canapé. Son cœur se resserra, lorsque lui revint en mémoire la douceur des lèvres d'Hermione. Elle n'avait véritablement qu'une seule envie : qu'Hermione la rejoigne. Elle ne savait pas POURQUOI ni COMMENT elle pouvait ressentir de telles choses envers une fille, une jeune femme, une étudiante qui plus est… Mais c'était ainsi. Elle le sentait en elle, dans son corps, dans son corps, dans sa tête. Sa tête lui hurlait que c'était MAL, alors que son cœur tendait vers l'interdit. Son corps quant à lui, exprimait ce qu'il pensait, de la seule façon dont s'était possible : un désir brûlant.

Elle avait failli ce soir. Et avait manqué de recommencer, lorsqu'elle avait vu Hermione désemparée face à elle. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas interrompue, elle aurait surement brisé la dernière barrière en lui révélant ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais son étudiante avait été plus maligne qu'elle, et elle avait décidé d' « enterrer » ce baiser… Ce qu'elle aurait du être capable ELLE de faire. Après tout, c'est elle le professeur, le modèle, le respect des règles… Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne s'était plus sentie ainsi depuis… Son cœur se serra au souvenir de son premier amour.

Elle chassa toutes ses pensées et fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité et parsemé de rêves plus interdits les uns que les autres.

Alors que la Directrice des Gryffondors dormait à poings fermés, des cris lui parvinrent depuis son salon. Elle se leva d'un bond, la baguette magique à la main, oubliant complètement la présence d'Hermione dans son salon, et se précipita vers les cris, en tenue de nuit.

Déboulant dans le salon, la baguette brandie, Minerva McGonagall stoppa net sa course en apercevant son élève en plein cauchemar, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

« - NON ! MAMAN ! PAPA ! NON …. Il vous a retrouvé.. Il vous .. Il .. » la voix de la Gryffondor résonnait aux oreilles de Minerva d'une façon insupportable et ses larmes lui procuraient un énorme sentiment d'impuissance.

McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione et la secoua par l'épaule, elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, et enfin, la jeune femme sorti de ses songes… ou plutôt de ses cauchemars.

Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois, hébétée.

« - Pro.. Professeur ? Que faites-vous dans notre dortoir ? » Interrogea Hermione.

McGonagall lui sourit et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

« - Vous êtes chez moi… Hermione, vous vous en rappelez ? La Grosse Dame avait disparu de son portrait, et vous n'aviez pas d'autres choix que de venir ici, après notre… » elle s'interrompit brusquement, se contentant de la regarder, interdite.

Hermione sembla recouvrer quelque peu ses esprits, puis se redressa lentement.

« - Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, Min.. Professeur ! » se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse. « J'ai fait un mauvais rêve… C'est tout… »

McGonagall la regardait en fronçant les sourcils pensant qu'Hermione lui cachait quelque chose.

« - Miss Granger… Vos parents sont-ils.. ? » se risqua à demander la professeur.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, puis balaya l'air de la main, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

« - Je suis désolée, Hermione » déclara McGonagall en posant une main sur son épaule. « Si je peux vous être utile… »

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de cela. Ses parents avaient été assassinés par Voldemort en personne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en était pris PERSONNELLEMENT à eux, d'une façon aussi cruelle.

**Flash Back**

_Hermione avait trépigné durant tout le voyage du retour. Elle revenait de Poudlard et avait hâte de revoir ses parents. Elle n'avait pu rentrer durant les vacances, cette année, car elle avait été trop occupée avec la guerre et toutes ces choses affreuses._

_Elle débarqua sur le quai voie 9 ¾ et s'attendait à voir son père et sa mère, qui l'attendaient toujours de pied ferme… Mais ce jour-là elle ne vit personne. Cette anomalie angoissa énormément Hermione qui se précipita dans le Londres Moldus. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas réussi à passer la barrière ? Ainsi elle se retrouva dans King's Cross, au milieu de la voie 9 et de la voie 10, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de ses parents._

_Hermione, prise de panique, se précipita dans un taxi, lui ordonnant de rouler le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Hermione senti peser sur ses épaules une lourde atmosphère magique. Pas celle euphorique et joyeuse comme à Poudlard, non, ici elle ressentait une magie puissante et meurtrière. Elle abandonna ses bagages dans la jolie petite allée devant sa maison et se précipita à l'intérieur._

_« - MAMAN ? PAPA ? » appella-t-elle, avec un espoir hors du commun. « Je suis rentrée… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même._

_Elle pouvait constater qu'elle ne sentait pas de présence magique, aucun sorcier ne se trouvait ici… Du moins, il ne s'y trouvait plus. Car oui, d'après le ressenti magique qu'Hermione pouvait presque palper, il y avait eu de la magie ici, de la puissante magie. Hors, la seule sorcière que ses parents connaissaient, c'était elle-même…_

_Elle était immobile au milieu de son corridor, n'osant pas s'aventurer plus loin dans sa maison, qui aujourd'hui l'effrayant autant qu'avant elle la rassurait. Qu'allait-elle découvrir en franchissant les portes ? Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui l'attendait._

_Hermione se donna du courage et franchit la porte du salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Cuisine ? Rien… Salle à manger, rien non plus. Son cœur accéléra un peu plus tandis que son estomac se tordait, signe d'une inquiétude profonde._

_Elle retourna dans le corridor et posa son pied sur la première marche des escaliers. Elle lâcha un cri : Sa mère, trainée par les cheveux par une force invisible – de la magie sans doute – remontait les escaliers en pleurant et en hurlant. Hermione hurla et retira son pied de la marche. La vision sen alla en même temps. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et compris._

_« Le salaud… Chaque marche que je franchirai, me montrera en image le supplice de mes parents… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'attends là haut ? »_

_Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, et monta les marches deux par deux, pensant ainsi sauter une fois sur deux ces atroces images, hélas… Elles se mélangeaient toutes dans son esprit, provocant une vision cauchemardesque chez Hermione. Sa mère trainée par les cheveux, voyait ses membres se briser un à un, produisant un craquement sonore qui lui arrachaient des cris monstrueux. Elle pleura et implorait le « Pardon » d'une chose dont elle ignorait même le sens. Pourquoi demandait-elle pardon ? A qui ?_

_Arrivée au bout des escaliers, en quelques secondes à peine, Hermione tomba à genoux. Ce qu'elle avait vu lui donnait la nausée. Les mangemorts, s'étaient eux. Hermione le savait à présent. Ils s'en étaient pris à sa famille. Ils l'avaient attaquée en traître…_

_Hermione sanglotait, lorsqu'elle se rappela l'absence de son père, dans ses « visions »._

_« - Papa… ? » appela Hermione._

_Malheureusement, seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione se releva, prudente, n'osant faire un seul pas, de peur de voir encore d'autres atrocités._

_Hermione ne voyant pas d'autre solutions que d'avancer, fit un pas dans le couloir de l'étage. A son grand soulagement, rien ne se produisit. Elle regarda les quatre pièces qui s'offraient à elle : la salle de bain, sa chambre, la chambre de ses parents, la chambre d'invités._

_Hermione décida d'entrer en premier dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'attendre une « vision ». Rien ne se produisit. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pâle comme la mort. Elle leva les yeux vers son reflet et se mit à hurler, hurler !_

_« - NON ! Non ! PAPA ! Papa… » Hermione s'arracha à la vision que le miroir lui offrait, et se retourna pour voir son père dans la baignoire où il baignait dans son propre sang. Elle s'y précipita, les membres tremblant et embrassa le front glacé de son père._

_« - Merlin… Papa… Je t'aime tant. Je suis désolée, tout ça est de ma faute. Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »_

_Elle sanglota pendant longtemps auprès du cadavre de son père, puis leva les yeux au plafond, voulant implorer n'importe qui. Et c'est là qu'elle vit. Au plafond, dessinée avec du sang, la Marque des Ténèbres. Hermione s'interrogea, pourquoi là, pourquoi cachée ? Pourquoi pas dans le ciel, en vert lumineux ? Pourquoi ici, sur le plafond, avec du sang… Le sang de son père._

_Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione reposa délicatement la tête de son père contre le bord de la baignoire, se releva, essuya le sang séché sur son visage, et sorti dans le couloir. A présent, elle était terrorisée d'avance par ce qu'elle allait découvrir._

_Hermione marchait lentement vers sa chambre, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aller directement dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa maman, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir maintenant._

_Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, avisant l'intérieur d'un œil suspect puis constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, elle y pénétra. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit et regardait d'un air hagard tout autour d'elle. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était intact… Mais pourquoi ? Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione compris qu'elle ne trouverait rien ici, et se résolut à traverser le couloir jusqu'à la chambre parentale._

_Hermione respira profondément et ouvrit la porte. A peine avait-elle franchit le seuil, qu'elle se retrouva assaillie de visions cauchemardesques._

_Voldemort. Voldemort en personne, tenant ou plutôt soutenant par les cheveux sa mère, à terre, sur ses jambes brisées. Hermione regardait désespérée sa pauvre mère, pleura, mais sans aucun bruit et soudainement, elle eu hoquet de dégoût. Sa mère, contrainte et forcée, portait ses lèvres contre le sexe de Voldemort et lui faisait une fellation. A la vue du Maga noir poussant des râles de plaisir sadique, Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche, ses épaules secouées par un soubresaut de dégoût. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de la chambre pour stopper cette vision d'horreur, mais ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol. Elle ne pouvait sortir, elle était prise au piège, dans cette chambre, avec Voldemort abusant de sa mère martyrisée._

_Hermione ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi faire tout disparaître, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de « regarder », Hermione fondit en larmes. Sous ses yeux, Voldemort poussa un cri de jouissance et relâcha la mère d'Hermione qui s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant._

_« - Alors, espèce de sale moldue. Comment as-tu pu engendrer une sorcière aussi intelligente que Granger ? Cette petite garce, acolyte d'Harry Potter, ne fait que de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! » Cracha Voldemort de sa voix morbide._

_« - Elle.. Elle vous vaincra, ma fille… » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots, tandis qu'Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire face au soutient de sa mère._

_Voldemort lui asséna une violente gifle, qui fit gicler le sang._

_« - Espèce de PUTE » lança Voldemort en attrapant Hélèna Granger par les cheveux et la forçant à se relever._

_Elle hurla, ses membres brisés ne pouvant la supporter, elle retomba. Voldemort recommença._

_« - Lève-toi, vermine… » lui susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, tout en tirant sur ses cheveux._

_La mère d'Hermione sanglotant sur le sol, n'avait plus la force de se relever. Voldemort perdit patience et la souleva lui-même, la jetant sur le lit sans ménagement, ce qui arracha à Hélèna des cris de douleur._

_Ses cheveux bouclés étaient souillés par le sang et le sperme, son visage, maculé de sang, ruisselait de larmes, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang._

_Hermione était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, et ce qu'elle pensait comprendre. «_

_« Non… » pensa-t-elle._

_Voldemort se plaça devant le lit et attira la mère d'Hermione à lui._

_« - Je vais t'apprendre ce que ça fait d'être une petite pute comme toi » cracha-t-il, la voix remplie de haine._

_Hélène hurla et tenta de ramper sur le lit. Voldemort ricana et la rattrapa sans mal, lui arrachant sa jupe au passage._

_« - Reste ici, on va bien s'amuser, Granger ! »_

_Il l'attira plus à elle encore, l'obligeant à se soulever pour passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches et lui arracha sa culotte. La souffrance pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Hélèna. Voldemort tourna la tête vers la porte, vers Hermione, lui lança un regard remplit de haine et pénétra d'un coup de rein extrêmement violent, la mère d'Hermione._

_Voldemort sorti sa baguette et lança un Doloris sur Hélèna tout en continuant à la pénétrer sauvagement. Il riait comme un possédé, ne quittant pas « Hermione » (ou du moins l'endroit où elle allait se trouver quelques heures plus tard) du regard. Les cris de souffrance de sa mère mêlés aux cris de jouissance de Voldemort lui étaient tout bonnement insupportables._

_Au bout de quelques minutes interminables pour Hermione, Voldemort se retira, le sexe gonflé par le plaisir et rougit par le sang d'Hélèna. Cette dernière sentait d'ailleurs le liquide chaud et rougeâtre s'écouler lentement le long de ses jambes. Il l'avait brisée, violée, humiliée… Blessée. Le Doloris cessa._

_Hermione tremblait de rage, et priait à présent pour que le supplice de sa mère s'achève. Elle priait pour que Voldemort en finisse. Elle priait pour la mort de sa mère, sa délivrance._

_Voldemort laissa retomber les jambes d'Hélèna qui ne bougeait plus et respirait faiblement. Voldemort s'assit sur le lit et s'approcha du visage d'Hélèna et y laissa courir ses longs doigts blancs._

_« - Reprends-toi… » lui murmura-t-il doucement, sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione._

_Sa mère gémissait de douleur, Voldemort frémissait de plaisir._

_Après quelques instants, Voldemort se redressa de toute sa splendeur et retourna violemment la mère d'Hermione qui hurla sous la douleur. Il se positionna derrière elle et la pénétra, encore et encore. Les mains du Mage Noir étaient étroitement serrées autour du cou d'Hélèna tandis qu'il faisait des vas et viens. Alors qu'il la sodomisait, il décida qu'il était temps. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione, il attrapa la tête de la mère d'Hélèna entre ses deux mains, la ramena en arrière, et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec, accompagné d'un dernier coup de rein. La tête de la mère d'Hermione retomba mollement sur le lit, plus aucun mouvement ne faisait tressaillir son corps. Une fois fait, il se retira et continua à se masturber au-dessus du corps mort puis il atteint les sommets en lançant des mots incompréhensibles pour Hermione, mais dans un sifflement étrange._

_Voldemort se redressa, essuya ses mains sur les draps soyeux puis se retourna vers Hermione._

_« - Si tu en parles… Tu sais, je trouve que Molly Weasley a un certain charme. »_

_Puis il se volatilisa, libérant Hermione, qui se rua vers le lit de sa mère, en sanglotant._

**Fin du flash back**.

« - Hermione ? »

Hermione regarda Minerva d'un air absent.

« - Oui ? »

« - Vous sembliez perdues.. Dans vos pensées… Pas très agréables sembleraient-ils. »

En effet, Hermione senti une larme s'écraser sur sa joue, puis une deuxième, et un flot se déversa le long de ses joues rosées.

McGonagall lui entoura les épaules et l'attira vers elle.

« - Allez-y, pleurez… » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut déversé tout ce qu'elle pouvait de larmes, elle se releva et regarda longuement McGonagall.

« - Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ? Cette nuit ? Je … » Hermione baissa les yeux.

McGonagall se leva du canapé et se retourna vers elle.

« - Très bien, de toute manière mon lit est assez grand pour y loger trois Trolls des Montagnes » lança-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione se leva et la suivit.

Allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, aucune des deux ne dormaient. Hermione ne pensait plus à ses parents, mais était focalisée sur cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle pouvait sentir que McGonagall n'était pas endormir elle-non plus. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans cette chambre. Elle pouvait sentir que la respiration de son professeur s'accélérait à chaque minute qui passait. Elle pouvait sentir l'électricité entre les deux corps. Elle pouvait sentir sa main posée sur le lit, non loin de la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir le désir qui montait en elle, doucement, mais surement.

Hermione se rapprocha de son professeur, mine de rien. Elle sentit celle-ci se raidir, et cela lui arracha un sourire. Elle ne lui était pas indifférente, et ça lui plaisait.

« - Professeur ? » chuchota Hermione.

« - Mmh ? » lui répondit la voix pas du tout ensommeillée de McGonagall.

« - Vous dormez ? »

« - Bien sûr, et en même temps je vous réponds. »

« - … »

« - … »

« - …J'ai envie de vous. »

« - QUOI ? »

McGonagall s'était relevée d'un bond tandis qu'Hermione avait enfouit son visage dans les couvertures.

« T'es MALADE ! »

« Quelle subtilité Hermione… »

« - Hermione ? »

« - Non. » répliqua la voix étouffée sous les draps

« - Allons, sors de là ! » s'impatienta Minerva.

« - Non ! »

D'un coup sec, McGonagall tira sur les couvertures et dévoila une Hermione recroquevillée sur elle-même. Furieuse, elle se redressa et fusilla son professeur du regard.

« - C'est sorti tout seul ! D'accord ? Je ne suis plus une gamine » McGonagall s'était recouchée dans le lit, couchée sur le côté, faisant face à une Hermione en colère. « J'ai des pulsions sexuelles, j'ai des sentiments amoureux, et j'ai ces deux choses, pour vous ! » Lança-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres.

McGonagall ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de se pencher lentement vers Hermione et de capturer ses douces lèvres. Hermione lâcha un soupir et attira McGonagall vers elle.

Minerva se plaça au-dessus d'Hermione, couvrant son visage de petits baisers délicats, goûtant à chaque parcelle de sa peau. Hermione quant à elle, glissait déjà des mains aventureuses sous la nuisette noire de son professeur, lui caressant doucement le dos. Leurs corps brûlants se pressaient et leurs soupirs se mélangeaient. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'il se passait en elle, mais une chose était certaine : elles aimaient ça.

Minerva se débarrassa du chemisier de son élève, et ses baisers se firent plus entreprenant, ils s'égarèrent le long du cou d'Hermione, embrassant ses épaules, descendant dangereusement vers sa poitrine ronde et généreuse.

Hermione gémissait sous les caresses de Minerva, chaque parcelle de son corps frissonnait de désir. Elle étouffa un petit hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle senti l'une des mains de Minerva caresser lentement son ventre, avant d'entamer une descente vertigineuse jusqu'aux boutons de sa jupe. Hermione cru d'abord qu'elle allait les déboutonner, mais elle ne fit que passer par-dessus, pour continuer sa course sur les plis de sa jupe, avant d'atteindre sa cuisse. Là, elle caressa doucement l'extérieur de sa cuisse, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Hermione laissa timidement glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Minerva, toujours positionnée au-dessus d'elle, et attrapa les bords de sa nuisette, qu'elle releva lentement, jusqu'à lui retirer totalement. Elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de la poitrine qui s'offrait à elle et croisa le regard de Minerva.

« - Tu es sûre.. ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça, et pour appuyer ses dires, elle caressa lentement le sein droit de McGonagall, sans la quitter des yeux. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, un peu gênée qu'Hermione puisse y voir le feu qui y brûlait. Hermione, prenant ça pour un « j'aime », accentua sa caresse et approcha sa bouche du sein de son aînée. Elle en lécha timidement la pointe qui ne tarda pas à se dresser, ce qui l'excita davantage. Elle appuya ses lèvres sur le contour du téton de Minerva aspira très doucement, et délicatement, tout en caressant son autre sein. Les gémissements de Minerva firent perdre la tête à Hermione. De sa main libre, elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Minerva, jusqu'à son petit porte-jarretelles. Doucement, Hermione glissa ses doigts dans le sous-vêtement de Minerva, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de surprise. Elle était soumise, complètement soumise.

Hermione fit basculer Minerva et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui émeraude de son aînée, pouvant y lire tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant précis. Les joues empourprées de McGonagall contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sûre d'elle. Chaque geste était naturel, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait faire. Hermione passa une jambe entre celles de Minerva et se pressa contre elle, en faisant de légers mouvements de vas-et-viens, ce qui arracha des petits gémissements de plaisir à Minerva. Hermione était penchée au-dessus d'elle, ses boucles brunes retombant sur les corps de Minerva.

Minerva passa une main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et l'attira contre elle, elle lui donna un baiser fougueux, accueillant la coquine langue de son élève avec plaisir. Minerva dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'Hermione, libérant sa belle poitrine. Elle saisit ses deux seins ronds entre ses mains et les massa délicatement, tandis qu'Hermione bougeait toujours langoureusement contre son amante. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent aux soupirs.

Hermione abandonna la bouche de Minerva pour parsemer son corps de baisers. Lorsqu'elle atteint son slip, elle jeta un regard hésitant à Minerva, et la voir là, allongée, à moitié nue, haletant de désir, lui procura une immense envie de lui donner du plaisir.

Hermione saisit délicatement l'élastique du slip de Minerva et tira vers le bas, son amante souleva son bassin, afin qu'Hermione puisse lui retirer le sous-vêtement. Elle lui embrassa doucement le pubis, puis lui écarta les cuisses délicatement, continuant ses baisers, sous les gémissements de Minerva qui lui mettaient le feu à l'estomac. Elle lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, puis sa langue se déposa délicatement sur son petit bouton de chair, gonflé par le plaisir.

Minerva se tordait sous les caresses exquises de son élève, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores et Hermione perdait totalement le contrôle de ses sens. Elle se surprit elle-même à gémir d'entendre son aimée gémir. Sa langue inexperte pourtant, semblait vouloir faire atteindre des sommets à Minerva. Hermione introduit un doigt dans son intimité sans arrêter de titiller le bouton d'amour avec sa langue. Ce « simple » geste fit crier Minerva de plaisir.

Minerva déposa ses deux mains sur la tête d'Hermione et lui caressa les cheveux, tout en gémissent.

« - Mmh.. Viens, … Viens Hermione, viens là… » lui intima Minerva.

Hermione stoppa net et releva la tête, inquiète.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Minerva lui sourit et l'attira contre elle. Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de dire quoique ce soit, elle lui enleva se petite jupe et sa petite culotte.

« - Non… Mais je pense que tu peux bien partager.. Non ? »

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de laisser échapper un gémissement quand la main de Minerva caressa doucement son intimité. Son aînée se positionna près d'Hermione, de façon à pouvoir lui titiller les tétons tout en lui donnant un plaisir plus … intense. Hermione soupirait et gémissait.

Elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que les « trucs » avec Viktor ou Ron, mais JAMAIS, jamais, elle n'avait ressenti ça.

Minerva glissa délicatement un doigt dans son intimité, puis exerça de légers va et viens, accélérant à mesure que les gémissements d'Hermione se rapprochaient les uns des autres. Elle inséra encore plus doucement un second doigt, qu'Hermione paru accueillir avec une exquise chaleur.

Après quelques minutes, McGonagall s'interrompit et fit s'asseoir Hermione, puis vint s'asseoir en face et très proche d'elle. Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient et elles pouvaient ainsi se toucher ensemble, sans se gêner.

Hermione compris très vite où voulait en venir McGonagall et la caressa sans la quitter des yeux. Minerva entreprit de faire la même chose, se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sous le plaisir, Hermione avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux emmêlés pendaient sensuellement le long de son dos, ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir, ses yeux brûlants de désir et par-dessus le marché, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses petits gémissements en se mordillant les lèvres.

Cette position semblait leur convenir parfaitement bien, chacune y allait de son mieux et gémissait à n'en plus finir. Ensemble, elles atteignirent l'orgasme. Le premier de cette sorte pour Minerva. Le premier tout court pour Hermione.

Elles retombèrent allongées sur le lit, et Hermione vint se blottir contre la poitrine de Minerva. Après quelques minutes où le silence s'installa petit à petit, elles sombrèrent toutes les deux dans un sommeil heureux.

_Voilà. Chapitre assez violent, je sais. Je n'ai jamais sous entendu que cela serait une fic « gentillette ». Heureusement, il y a un petit lot de consolation à la fin du chapitre…_ **REVIEWS !**

**Bisous !**


	8. Les problèmes commencent

**Coucou ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre : PROMIS !**

**Bisous :x .**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Les problèmes commencent.<p>

Aux petites lueurs du jour, Hermione senti les rayons du soleil lui caresser sa peau nue. Elle étouffa un bâillement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Se rappelant des évènements de la veille, elle posa ses yeux sur le corps nu de son amante. Les couvertures à moitié remontées, laissaient entrevoir les jolies courbes de la jeune femme. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration apaisée, elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et ses longs cheveux noirs lui cachaient en partie le visage. Hermione resta quelques minutes à contempler ainsi son professeur quand elle remarqua deux petites rides au coin de ses yeux.

Ce petit détail, anodin, pour une jeune femme de 25 ans, à la fleur de l'âge, frappa Hermione en plein cœur. Elle sembla retomber dans une lourde réalité qui lui brisa le cœur. Dans six mois, elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Dans six mois, elle dira au revoir à la jeune McGonagall pour retrouver la McGonagall qu'elle fréquentait depuis sept ans maintenant.

« Je n'aurai jamais la force de lui lancer un Oubliette… Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Cette pensée affola Hermione. Elle se leva, en bougeant le moins possible, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, se rhabilla et parti sans faire le moindre bruit.

Elle marchait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la surprenne hors de son dortoir à cette heure-ci. Les matins d'octobre devenaient de plus en plus noirs, mais il était encore tôt, en ce 5 octobre pour qu'elle soit hors de son dortoir.

Hermione s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour coucher ainsi avec son professeur. La plus respectable des professeurs de cette école, avait enfreint une des règles la plus inviolable : les relations étudiants/enseignants sont strictement interdites au sein et en dehors de Poudlard, et c'était de sa faute !

Hermione pénétra dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et s'effondra sur son lit. Son objectif premier en arrivant ici, était de neutraliser Tom Jedusor, et puis… Elle avait rencontré Minerva. Son cœur avait chaviré, elle avait perdu la tête. Tom ne l'intéressait plus, ce qui l'intéressait à présent c'était de sortir de cette situation dans laquelle elles s'étaient mises. Devait-elle tout avouer à McGonagall ? Lui dire d'où elle venait vraiment ? Non. Impossible, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elles avaient. Et pourtant…

« Mais quel bordel… Mais quel bordel ! »

« - Hermione … ? » lança une voix féminine à la droite d'Hermione.

« - Mmmphffmmfff » lui répondit la Lionne.

« - Allez, Hermione, j'ai tout compris » lui chuchota Alice tout en se glissant dans le lit d'Hermione.

Hermione avait rencontré Alice le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard, et depuis elles étaient inséparables. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Alice, c'était une fille bien, droite et juste. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et son ouverture d'esprit facilitait les choses. Elle regrettait presque de ne pouvoir tout lui raconter sur l'avenir du monde Sorcier.

Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie blottie contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher que sa présence amicale lui faisait énormément de bien. Aussi, elle se resserra contre elle et soupira.

« - Et que crois-tu avoir compris, avec ton esprit farfelu, Alice ? » la taquina Hermione.

« - Tu es amoureuse … » la respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra, « d'un pauvre petit Belge qui t'attend désespérément en Belgique, et il te manque ! C'est pour cela que tu es si triste !» lança Alice sur un ton de victoire.

Hermione du retenir un pouffement.

« - C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais oui… Je suis amoureuse » souffla Hermione, prenant conscience des faits en même temps que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres.

« Amoureuse… » se répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse d'une personne rencontrée il y a si peu de temps ?

Hermine resta pensive un instant.

« … Mais non, je l'aime depuis… Depuis… »

Hermione se remémora vite fait ses années passées à Poudlard, et il lui sembla pouvoir mettre le doigt exact sur l'instant où elle avait comprit, sans se l'avouer, que McGonagall pouvait peut-être bien compter plus qu'il ne fallait pour elle.

_**Flash Back**_

_Regardez ! couina Parvati, penchée par-dessus le parapet. Elle montrait le pied du château où la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte à nouveau. De la lumière jaillit dans l'obscurité du par cet une ombre unique, longue et noire ondula sur la pelouse._

_« - Allons, voyons ! Dit le professeur Tofty d'un ton anxieux, ile ne reste plus que seize minutes, vous savez ! »_

_Mais personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention. Tous suivaient des yeux la silhouette qui courait à présent vers le lieu du combat._

_« - Comment osez-vous ? s'écria-t-elle. Comment osez-vous ? »_

_« - C'est McGonagall, murmura Hermione. »_

_« - Laissez-le ! Je vous dis de le laisser ! s'exclama la voix du professeur McGonagall dans l'obscurité. De quel droit l'attaquez-vous ? Il n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier… »_

_Hermione, Parvati et Lavande poussèrent un hurlement simultané. Devant la cabane, les silhouettes avaient projeté pas moins de quatre éclairs de stupéfixion sur le professeur McGonagall. Les rayons rouges la frappèrent à mi-chemin entre la cabane et le château. Pendant un instant, elle sembla s'illuminer, entourée d'un inquiétant halo rougeâtre, puis elle fut projetée dans les airs et retomba brutalement sur le dos. Entendue de tout son long, elle ne bougeait plus._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Hermione, à ce souvenir, eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. En effet, c'est à partir de ce jour – là qu'elle s'est rendue compte que Minerva McGonagall avait une importance toute particulière à ses yeux. Elle admettait cela, mais pour elle, McGonagall n'était qu'un modèle de perfection. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte à quel point son professeur comptait plus qu'un simple professeur, qu'un simple modèle, pour elle.

La voix d'Alice à ses côtés lui fit revenir les pieds sur terre et elle posa ses yeux sur sa douce amie. Elle inspira un grand coup et sorti de ses couvertures, abandonnant son amie dans ses draps à peine réchauffés.

« - Alice, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je te laisse, annonça Hermione avant de sortir du dortoir des Gryffondors. »

Elle dévala les marches de la Tour des Gryffondors, priant pour ne pas y croiser son amante, surtout en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Hermione se dirigea vers la volière d'un pas rapide. Une fois là-bas, elle s'installa au petit bureau bancale, mit à la disposition des élèves et des enseignants, choisi le plus beau parchemin qu'elle trouva et se saisit délicatement d'un plume à la pointe ronde. Les hululements des hiboux et chouettes autour d'elle lui procuraient un sentiment de sécurité, mais son cœur était serré, son ventre nouée, et difficilement, elle avala sa salive en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier.

_« Minerva, »_

Hermione secoua la tête, agita sa baguette magique et le prénom de son professeur s'effaça.

« - Trop personnel et froid » se dit-elle à voix haute.

_« Professeur McGonagall »_

Le sujet s'effaça à nouveau : trop formel.

_« Chère Minerva »_

Hermione considéra la proposition quelques instants et son cœur palpita lorsqu'elle décida de la laisser telle qu'elle.

Elle se pencha et s'appliqua et, de sa plus belle écriture, - ronde et délicate- , se mit à écrire.

_« Chère Minerva,_

_Il m'est difficile de vous expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussée dans vos bras, la nuit dernière. Il m'est également difficile d'expliquer les raisons qui me poussent à vous écrire, ce matin._

_La chaleur de votre peau, la douceur de vos caresses et le délice de vos baisers, à jamais resteront dans mon cœur. Si peu de moments partagés, ont créés en moi nombre de souvenirs qui même au-delà du temps ne s'effaceront pas, je l'assure. Des murmures et des regards, qui ne pourront être ensevelis sous ceux des futures après vous…_

_Il est en mon cœur, un amour pur et sincère, m'ayant fait succomber à votre douceur et à cette folie appelée « désir » qui me rongeait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il est, cependant, en mon esprit, une raison que personne ne peut contredire, pas-même mon amour, me poussant aujourd'hui à vous imposer ces quelques mots. Une raison prenant le dessus sur les sentiments, une raison qui se veut, justement, raisonnable._

_Ainsi, dans la plus grande tristesse de ne plus jamais vous redécouvrir, je me dois de mettre un terme à ce commencement qui ne doit en aucun cas avoir de suite. Il est certain que pour vous, comme pour moi, cette décision est certainement la plus sage à prendre._

_En espérant, évidemment, que cela n'affecte en rien nos rapports et les leçons que vous me donnez trois fois par semaine._

_Avec tout mon amour, celui qui fût, celui qui est, et celui qui, dans la pureté de mon cœur, restera toujours,_

_H.G. »_

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, relu quelques fois la courte lettre de rupture - si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ceci une rupture – et en convint à se dire qu'elle était parfaite, sincère et authentique.

Elle se dirigea vers la plus belle des chouettes et sorti un biscuit de sa poche.

« - Voilà ma belle, il est pour toi ce gâteau. » murmura-t-elle en attachant le parchemin à sa patte. « Apporte ceci au Professeur McGonagall, le plus vite possible. » Hermione caressa les ailes du magnifique rapace et le regarda s'envoler en poussa un hululement délicat.

La jeune Gryffondor redescendit de la volière, et n'en pouvant plus, le cœur serré et les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit, se dirigea sans aucun mot dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Elle se déshabilla lentement, ses doigts frôlant sa peau nue, lui rappelaient ceux de Minerva, la veille. Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et laissa couler l'eau quelques secondes, afin qu'elle se réchauffe, puis elle se glissa sous le jet en poussant un soupir de réconfort.

Hermione resta immobile quelques minutes puis fondit en larmes. Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi glaciale et, une fois au sol, elle replia ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Les sanglots de la Gryffondor, noyés sous le bruit de la douche, passaient inaperçus mais la soulageaient au plus haut point. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, lui laissaient un goût salé dans la bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

« On va être en retard, dégage de là ! Pourquoi t'as fermé à clé ? L'accès doit rester libre ! » tempêta une voix qu'Hermione ne prit pas la peine de vouloir identifier.

Elle se releva et entreprit de se savonner le corps. L'odeur de myrtille de son gel douche lui donnait une impression de satisfaction immense. Hermione se lava les cheveux et sorti de la douche.

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette de bain et sorti de la pièce en lançant un regard noir à toutes les petites nunuches qui attendaient en trépignant devant la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? T'en as mit du temps ! » lança une voix à sa droite.

Hermione se retourna vers elle, le regard mauvais.

« - Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton avec moi, et surtout, de te tenir aussi éloignée que possible. » cracha Hermione, ne se reconnaissant pas elle-même.

Elles se regardèrent toutes, choquées du comportement de la nouvelle, et se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain, l'heure tournant.

Alice observait Hermione du coin de l'œil, en s'interrogeant sur ce subit changement d'humeur, mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de lui en parler.

Hermione fulminait. Elle enfila son uniforme, fermant bien chaque bouton de son chemisier, nouant sa cravate correctement, les pans de sa chemise, dans sa jupe. Aujourd'hui, elle devait être invisible. Elle repensait aux évènements de jours passés. Jedusor qui avait tenté quelque chose, mais avait échoué. Severus qui lui avait tendu la main, conte toutes attentes, Alice, sa chère Alice et… Minerva.

Son plan avait échoué, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Le problème était qu'elle avait programmé, à l'aide d'un sort, son aventure dans le passé pour une durée de six mois. Le temps qu'elle estimait nécessaire pour sauver le monde Sorcier.

« Sauver le monde Sorcier… Hermione, tu y as vraiment cru ? » elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans sa malle.

Le plan Jedusor étant tombé à l'eau, elle pouvait tenter le tout pour le tout et peut-être l'empêcher de nuire pour de bon ? Elle pouvait encore sauver Severus, Peter… Les parents de Harry en serait également sauvé. Elle pouvait essayer, elle pouvait tenter quelque chose… Mais comment ?

Hermione attrapa son sac de cours, sa baguette et se dirigea en direction de la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, son estomac se noua. Le courrier, le courrier arrivait le matin… Hermione franchit les portes et lança un regard furtif à la table professorale. Elle vit McGonagall en grande discussion avec le Professeur Dipet, elle ne sembla pas l'avoir remarquée, et tant mieux, se dit-elle.

La Grande Salle était déjà presque pleine et seule la table des Gryffondors semblait encore un peu vide.

Hermione retint un sourire, elle ne pensait pas avoir passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain, de là à mettre en retard la moitié des septièmes années.

Plongée dans ses pensées (intimes), la Gryffondor ne s'aperçu pas qu'elle fixait sans gêne le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci sentant très certainement le regard insistant de la jeune fille tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard tendre, furtif, mais tendre. Hermione bafouilla quelques mots pour elle-même puis reporta son attention sur son assiette vide. Son estomac criait famine et elle pestait contre les élèves en retard.

Au bout de quinze minutes, tous les élèves étaient arrivés. Le repas apparu enfin sur la table et tous les élèves se mirent à manger dans un brouhaha de bonne humeur. Hermione chercha Jedusor des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait intensément. Trop intensément, peut-être.

« Oh non ! paniqua Hermione. Non, non ! Sors de là… Sors… » pensa-t-elle. « PAR MERLIN SORS DE LA !»

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Jedusor le premier, haussa le sourcil et lui lança un sourire mauvais, très mauvais. Hermione devint rouge de colère. Elle avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte, mais elle avait visiblement réussi à repousser le Serpentard de ses pensées. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien y voir ?

Au moment où Hermione allait se lever pour sortir de la Grande Salle, le courrier arriva. Une magnifique chouette effraie vint se poser avec grâce devant Minerva McGonagall qui lui caressa délicatement les plumes en s'emparant de la lettre accrochée à la patte du rapace. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de son professeur. Elle du bien admettre qu'elle était encore plus belle que les autres jours. Son regard semblait moins dur, ses traits semblaient moins tirés. Même son chignon tellement strict lui paraissait moins strict. Elle observa les mouvements de Minerva, comme passés au ralentit. McGonagall tira délicatement sur les ficelles retenant le parchemin enroulé puis le déroula. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le contenu du parchemin, Hermione pu voir le changement presqu'imperceptible sur le visage de Minerva. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de sa lecture, le professeur releva lentement la tête tout en déposant le parchemin sur la table et chercha la Gryffondor des yeux. Hermione ne pouvait détourner le regard, elle ne pouvait fuir, elle voulait que Minerva voie dans ses yeux à quel point elle était désolée. McGonagall eut un petit reniflement léger, enroula le parchemin, le glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et détourna son regard sans plus de cérémonie.

Le repas se poursuivit sans encombre, les élèves s'en allaient petit à petit pour leur premier cours de la journée. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son horaire et constata, non sans un petit serrement de cœur, que son premier cours de la journée était le cours de métamorphose. Elle regarda la table des professeurs et s'aperçu que Minerva était déjà partie. Avisant la table des Gryffondors, Hermione constata qu'aucun septième année ne manquait à l'appel, ils étaient encore tous entrain de déjeuner tranquillement.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires et se leva, sous le regard suspicieux d'Alice à qui le petit manège entre Hermione et McGonagall n'avait pas échappé, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la classe de métamorphose, Hermione sentait une étrange chaleur irradier de tout son corps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à McGonagall, seule dans sa classe, repensant très certainement à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée ce matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du couloir et vit qu'il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant que les premiers élèves n'arrivent, le cours commençant dans trente minutes. Elle s'adossa au mur en face de la porte et soupira. Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur une McGonagall à peine surprise de trouver Hermione en avance. Elle la transperça du regard, puis se détourna et rentra dans la classe, laissant la porte ouverte, sans mot dire.

Hermione hésita un instant mais compris que c'était une invitation. Elle prit son sac et pénétra dans la salle de cours, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. McGonagall était adossée à son bureau, et observait Hermione qui avançait en silence vers elle.

« - Vous avez oubliez… ceci, dit-elle en sortant une petite chaîne en or, avec un médaillon, de sa poche. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous aimeriez le récupérer, Miss Granger. » Elle avait insisté sur le « Miss » en lui tendant le médaillon et Hermione le prit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Hermione tendit la main vers son médaillon et s'en saisit délicatement, puis baissa les yeux.

« - Merci... Professeur, ce médaillon m'est très cher. » murmura-t-elle.

McGonagall la jaugea un instant du regard puis lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'Hermione fit.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra, elle n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser son professeur. Elle prit une bouffée d'air, pour se remettre les idées en place.

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques instants et Minerva brisa le silence.

« - Vous êtes en avance… »

« - Oui.. Je.. Enfin.. » bafouilla Hermione « Je déteste avoir les places au dernier rang » lança-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Hermione mentait, elle avait fait exprès de venir en avance. Elle voulait la voir, elle voulait … Que voulait-elle ?

McGonagall eu un petit sourire en coin qui fit presque fondre Hermione.

« - Parce que vous n'avez pas bonne vue sur votre Professeur, au dernier rang ? » lança Minerva en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

« - Pas bonne ouïe… Surtout » répliqua Hermione en déglutissant difficilement, son professeur toujours plus proche.

Minerva contourna Hermione et vint se placer derrière elle – qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce – et se rapprocha encore de la jeune Gryffondor.

« - Qu'importe que vous n'ayez pas une bonne ouïe du cours, Miss Granger » lui susurra McGonagall, Hermione sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou laissa tomber son sac de cours. « Ce qui vous intéresse c'est de pouvoir observer tous mes faits et gestes sans aucune gêne… » Elle posa sa main gauche sur la hanche d'Hermione qui ne pu empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine. « Voir de quelle façon je manie la baguette, en lançant mon sortilège… » Sa deuxième main vint lui dégager la nuque de ses cheveux trop encombrant, Hermione priant pour que Minerva fasse tout, sauf la faire languir. « Observer la façon dont je prononce la formule… » Minerva s'était tellement rapprochée d'Hermione, que ses lèvres effleuraient sa nuque, et son corps pressé contre celui de la jeune femme devenait brûlant. « Et surtout… Pouvoir m'observer à volonté, vous délecter de chaque geste que je peux faire… » Elle déposa un baiser délicat dans le cou d'Hermione, déplaçant sa main posée sur sa hanche, jusqu'au ventre de la Gryffondor, l'obligeant à se coller encore plus contre son corps.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de faire un minuscule mouvement de bassin – signe de désir-, qui n'échappa pas à McGonagall. Elle obligea Hermione, par de petites pressions dans son dos, à avancer jusqu'au bureau professoral et la fit se retourner. Hermione, coincée entre le bureau et son professeur, tremblait légèrement. De désir, d'envie, mais aussi à cause d'une certaine adrénaline. L'excitation de la situation.

Minerva planta son regard émeraude dans celui noisette d'Hermione et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de son élève. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, avant de jurer intérieurement. Minerva s'approcha lentement, très lentement, collant petit à petit son corps de façon sensuelle contre celui d'une Hermione s'abandonnant petit à petit, puis tout aussi lentement, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amante. Hermione s'agrippa au bureau pour ne pas défaillir. Ce baiser, elle le voulait depuis qu'elle avait posé son premier pied dans la Grande Salle ce matin, et qu'elle l'avait vue, sublime, rayonnante, femme…

Le professeur enlaça son élève par la taille et approfondit leur baiser, Hermione se souleva et s'assit sur le bureau de son professeur. Elles s'abandonnaient dangereusement l'une à l'autre, alors que les premiers élèves risquaient de ne plus tarder. Les mains de McGonagall filèrent sous la jupe de la Gryffondor qui du retenir un gémissement, tandis qu'Hermione elle-même déboutonnait quelques boutons de sa chemise, laissant libre accès aux lèvres affamées de Minerva qui s'empressèrent de couvrir chaque parcelle visible de la peau d'Hermione de petits baisers qui la faisaient frissonner. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du couloir, Hermione sursauta et commença à repousser McGonagall.

« - Shhht… J'ai verrouillé la porte, Hermione, de toute manière ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation et ils le savent. » chuchota-t-elle en remontant lentement ses mains le longs des cuisses d'Hermione. « Ils sont en avance d'un quart d'heure … »

« - Mais… » tenta de répliquer Hermione avant de se faire interrompre par les lèvres gourmandes de son professeur.

Hermione soupira et répondit avec fougue au baiser de Minerva tandis que cette dernière déboutonnait totalement le chemisier d'Hermione. Elle caressa lentement la poitrine de la jeune femme sans cesser de l'embrasser, sentant les tétons d'Hermione se dresser sous la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Hermione en voulait plus, elle attira McGonagall contre elle, tentant désespérément de trouver un endroit où glisser ses mains sous les robes de la Directrice des Gryffondors, en vain. Elle lui lança un petit regard de reproche qui s'effaça rapidement quand elle senti les doigts de Minerva quitter ses seins pour redescendre le long de son ventre, puis sa jupe, et enfin, caresser l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Hermione gémit quand elle senti la main de son professeur caresser son slip, déjà humide d'excitation. Minerva lui lança un regard entendu avant de glisser un doigt coquin sur les bords du sous-vêtement de la Gryffondor. Minerva continua ce manège quelques secondes puis fit lentement glisser le slip d'Hermione le long de ses cuisses, pour mieux atteindre le jardin secret de son étudiante. D'une main, Minerva dégagea la poitrine d'Hermione de son soutien-gorge, et laissa son autre main caresser, plus bas, Hermione. La bouche de l'animagus se délectait de la poitrine offerte d'Hermione tandis que ses doigts se jouaient de son précieux bouton de chair. Alors qu'Hermione étouffait un énième gémissement, McGonagall introduisit un doigt dans le sexe d'Hermione qui se cabra, savourant les mouvements de va-et-vient que son professeur exerçait. Délicatement, elle introduisit un deuxième doigt, pour accentuer la sensation, tout en continuant à suçoter et taquiner les tétons d'Hermione. Cette dernière sentait monter en elle le désir par vagues de chaleur de plus en plus rapprochées. Minerva posa sa main libre dans le dos d'Hermione, l'incitant elle aussi à donner quelques coups de reins pour une pénétration plus approfondie (nda : bah oui, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, un doigt reste un doigt). Sentant son élève sur le point de venir, Minerva se mit à l'embrasser, faisant en sorte qu'elle gémisse le moins fort possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se laissa aller et Minerva senti la jouissance de son élève. Elles restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, haletantes, puis Minerva donna un dernier baiser à Hermione avant de retirer doucement les doigts de son intimité. Hermione, les joues rosées, et soudainement gênée, se rhabilla en jetant un regard à la petite pendule suspendue au fond de la classe. Il ne restait que 4 minutes avant le début du cours. McGonagall contourna son bureau et remit de l'ordre (Hermione avait quelque peu dérangé tout cela), non sans lancer des petits regards en coin à son élève.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut terminé de s'habiller, McGonagall lui désigna une petite porte derrière un tableau. Hermione compris qu'elle devait l'emprunter pour se rendre incognito dans le couloir, avec tous les autres élèves.

Cinq minutes plus tard, McGonagall ouvrait la porte de la classe.

« - En silence ! » lança-t-elle à tous les élèves qui s'agglutinaient devant la salle de cours. « Vous pouvez entrer. »

Les élèves entrèrent en silence sous le regard perçant de leur Directrice de maison, Hermione fermait la marche. Elles ne s'accordèrent pas le moindre regard.

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers l'estrade et, de sa baguette magique, tapota le tableau où s'inscrit le thème de la leçon du jour, tandis qu'Hermione prenait place au premier rang.

« - Objecta Animalis » énonça McGonagall en regardant la classe par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. « Qui peut m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? » elle balaya les élèves de son regard sévère et ses yeux se posèrent sur la main d'Hermione montée en flèche vers le plafond.

McGonagall la désigna de sa baguette magique et Hermione se leva pour répondre à la question.

« - Le sortilège Objecta Animalis est le sortilège de base de la métamorphose d'objet en animaux. C'est le sortilège primaire à maîtriser si l'on veut réussir une bonne métamorphose. »

Hermione se rassit et McGonagall lui lança un regard satisfait.

« - Bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor » McGonagll se saisit d'un petit encrier et observa ses élèves. « Qui peut me dire comment se lance le sortilège d'Objecta Animalis ? »

Le bras d'Hermione se tendit à l'extrême au-dessus de sa tête sous les regards blasés des autres étudiants. Sautillant presque sur sa chaise, Hermione ressemblait à cet instant précis à une petite sauterelle. Cependant, McGonagall l'ignora cette fois, et Hermione se renfrogna, laissant retomber son bras lourdement sur le banc ce qui produisit un bruit sonore.

« - Miss Granger ? Un problème ?» lança sèchement le professeur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise de ce brusque changement de comportement.

« - Je ..Euh.. Bien .. Je connais la réponse Professeur McGonagall » bafouilla Hermione.

« - Et bien il me semble que vous n'êtes pas la seule étudiante de cette classe, Miss Granger » répliqua McGonagall avant de se détourner, laissant une Hermione abasourdie.

« - Le sortilège Objecta Animalis est un sortilège très basique, comme l'a énoncé plus tôt Miss Granger. » Elle lui lança un coup d'œil furtif. « Le tour est simple, vous levez votre baguette – comme ceci – en prononçant « Objecta Animal » et au moment où vous prononcez le « is » d'Animalis vous touchez l'objet de votre baguette. »

McGonagall fit une petite démonstration du mouvement de baguette sur le petit encrier qu'elle avait saisit auparavant, mais rien ne se produisit. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et McGonagall esquissa un sourire.

« - Bien sûr, cela serait trop facile s'il suffisait d'agiter une baguette magique et de lancer une formule, n'est-ce pas ? » McGonagall se déplaça dans la rangée centrale, laissant onduler sa cape derrière elle. « La métamorphose est une branche complexe de la magie, mais je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore vous l'a déjà expliqué. Cependant, - et me pardonnera-t-il de me le permettre – je me permets de remettre une base claire et précise dans vos petits esprits. »

Elle se retourna et tous les élèves la suivirent du regard, Hermione en premier, suspendue à ses lèvres (et quelles lèvres !)

« - La métamorphose, comme les potions, est un art. Il ne s'agit pas ici d'un art pratique, mais d'un art psychique. Elle demande de vous bien plus de concentration qu'un sortilège de déplacement d'objet, par exemple. » Elle agita sa baguette magique et le petit encrier s'envola puis délicatement, se posa sur le pupitre d'Hermione. « Ici, un faible niveau de concentration vous suffit… En métamorphose, vous devez entrer dans un sorte d'état second – nous ne parlons pas d'entrer en transe ici –, Elle émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux (tout le monde sait son avis sur les cours de Divination), mais d'une concentration supérieure. Vous devez imaginer l'objet, vous devez presque réussir à le sentir, une fois cela fait, vous devez vous concentrer le plus possible sur l'animal qu'est supposé devenir votre objet. »

McGonagall était revenue sur le devant de la classe et observait les élèves qui grattaient frénétiquement leur morceau de parchemin, Hermione comprise. Elle attendit quelques minutes, afin que leur attention soit de nouveau concentrée et s'approcha du banc d'Hermione.

« - Ceci – elle montra l'encrier – est en encrier, comme vous pouvez le constater. » Quelques rires fusèrent par-ci, par-là, mais un regard sévère de McGonagall les fit taire.

McGonagall agita sa baguette et prononça la formule, touchant l'objet au moment opportun et sous le regard surpris des élèves, l'encrier se métamorphosa en un petit lézard qui cligna deux fois des yeux et sorti sa minuscule langue.

« - Et voilà le travail ! » déclara fièrement McGonagall. « Pour le prochain cours, je veux deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les effets négatifs et indésirables de cette métamorphose, ainsi que sur les risques encourus et pourquoi. Je veux aussi que vous fassiez une recherche sur le contre-sort de ce sortilège. Et pour finir : INTERDICTION de tenter de le pratiquer seul. » Elle lança un regard perçant à tous les élèves. « Vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé. »

Les élèves se levèrent en un brouhaha et sortir de la classe, discutant de tout et de rien. Hermione rangeait lentement ses affaires, attendant une réaction quelconque de McGonagall qui ne vint jamais. Ni un regard, ni un sourire, ne vinrent troubler l'impassibilité de son visage.

Hermione termina de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à la franchir, elle tourna la tête vers le bureau où McGonagall la fixait. Hermione lui lança un regard noir et sorti de la classe.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir, qu'elle se heurta à un élève.

« - Oups, excuse-moi je… » Hermione s'interrompit.

« - Granger.. »

« - Tom… » rétorqua Hermione.

« - Tu es très… Intéressante, Granger » lui lança-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. « Il est aisé de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! » poursuivit-il, un léger ricanement ponctuant ses paroles.

Hermione pâlit et lui lança cependant un regard de défi.

« - Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire de ce que tu as pu découvrir dans ma tête ? Il te serait bien difficile d'avancer quoique ce soit… Tu devrais avouer pratiquer illégalement la légilimancie, Tom… »

Jedusor lui lança un regard noir.

« - Méfie-toi Granger… Ton esprit est encore mieux qu'une boule de cristal pour moi… » lui susurra-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione soupira. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer, et à cet instant précis elle n'avait qu'une envie : tout raconter à McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comme vous l'aurez constaté, le Flash Back est issu de "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix", Grand format, collection Gallimard = Chapitre "Buses" Page 518 (si je me souviens bien!)<strong>_

_**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce petit (long ?) chapitre vous a plus ! REVIEWS**_


	9. Hystérie

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce GROS retard. Mes études étant assez prenantes, je n'ai pas toujours trouvé le temps d'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à reviewer._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux reviews :<em>**

**Tara1990** : Oui, toujours coincée avec Tom et on dirait bien que la situation empire. Minerva va se montrer très différente durant ce chapitre.

**Selene233** : Merci merci, voici la suite. Désolée pour le retard !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Hystérie<strong>

Hermione observait Jedusor s'éloigner à pas rapides dans le couloir et inconsciemment, ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa baguette magique. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, le cœur battant, les images du meurtre de ses parents partout dans sa tête, devant ses yeux, du sang, des cris, des pleurs et Voldemort, riant, jouissant.

« - TOM »

Le prénom résonna entre les murs glacés du couloir. Le temps sembla se figé, l'espace d'un instant, le jeune Serpentard s'était également figé. Il se retourna lentement, et un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage à la vue de la Gryffondor.

Hermione se tenait droite, une lueur de démence dans les yeux, et ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Le bras de la Gryffondor, tendu à l'extrême, se terminait par sa baguette magique qui émettait de petites étincelles rougeâtres.

« - Que crois-tu pouvoir me faire, Granger ? » Siffla Tom à l'intention d'Hermione.

« - La ferme ! » cracha Hermione en faisant quelques pas vers Jedusor, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. « LA FERME ! »

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle n'avait plus de barrière, plus de retenue. Aujourd'hui il devait souffrir, comme ses parents avaient souffert. Elle était aveuglée par une rage insurmontable qui s'était emparée d'elle. Une rage qu'elle avait essayé durant des mois de refouler. Une rage qui l'avait conduite ici, à cette époque, pour que tout ce qu'elle allait vivre n'arrive jamais. Une rage si forte, qu'à cet instant, Hermione ne voulait pas le voir mourir, mais le voir souffrir.

Jedusor l'observait de son regard noir et impassible, sans faire un mouvement, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Les doigts à peine déposés sur sa baguette, il était prêt à riposter.

« - STUPEFIX » lança Hermione.

Jedusor esquiva facilement le sort et lui lança un regard moqueur.

« -C'est tout ? »

Hermione serra les dents et s'élança vers lui, brisa la distance qui les séparait.

« - INCENDIO –AVIS – IMPEDIMENTA »

Un jet de feu suivit d'une dizaine de petits oiseaux jaillirent de la baguette d'Hermione en foncèrent vers Jedusor. Lorsque celui-ci voulu éviter les deux maléfices, le troisième le frappa.

« - Alors Jedusor, tu vois, même les plus simples sorts peuvent t'atteindre… » le nargua-t-elle en ricana.

« - STUPEFIX » hurla-t-elle.

Tom, ralenti par le sortilège d'entrave ne pu esquiver le sort et tous ses membres se raidirent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Hermione était à présent face à lui, face à ses yeux noirs reluisants de haine. Il fulminait intérieurement de s'être laissé avoir si facilement. La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et effleura son visage de sa baguette magique.

« - Si tu savais… Ce qui t'attends. Tu effleures ton rêve du doigt, mais ce soir j'y mettrais fin. » murmura-t-elle, ne remarquant pas qu'une porte venait discrètement de s'ouvrir un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« - Sectumsempra » murmura-t-elle encore une fois, la baguette magique pointée vers le ventre de Jedusor. Une plaie béante s'ouvrit, partant du bas ventre et remontant jusqu'à l'abdomen. Un cri de souffrance s'étouffant dans la gorge stupéfixée du futur mage noir.

« - ENDOLORIS » hurla Hermione, prise de folie. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et ne pu retenir un rire sadique lorsqu'elle pu voir la souffrance dans le regard de Jedusor.

Son corps stupéfixié ne pouvait bouger et pourtant l'on pouvait entendre de sinistres craquements à mesure que le sort faisait son effet.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre, couvrant à peine le rire presque démoniaque d'Hermione, baguette tendue.

« - HERMIONE ! » Hurla une voix. « - Oh mon Dieu. Miss Granger ! MISS GRANGER ! »

Cette fois, Hermione sursauta et le sort s'interrompit. Elle sembla revenir sur terre quand elle croisa le regard émeraude de son professeur.

« - Mi.. Minerva ? » chuchota-t-elle, avant de poser son regard sur la flaque de sang répandue aux pieds de Tom. « - Oh… » souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Minerva la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Le sol était dur et froid, la noirceur l'entourait. Où était-elle ? Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle chercha sa baguette à tâtons, mais en vain. Elle soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Les souvenirs lui revinrent, ce couloir, Jedusor… Le sortilège impardonnable.

« - Oh non… » lança-t-elle dans la pièce froide dont les murs répercutèrent ces deux petits mots.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte au fond de ce qui semblait être un cachot. Dans un élan fou d'espoir, elle essaya d'actionner la poignée mais, évidemment, la porte resta close.

« - D'accord. Je suis toujours à Poudlard, sinon je sentirais la présence des détraqueurs. Mais où suis-je ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte et ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quel accès de folie l'avait-elle prise ? Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Loin de tous ses amis, loin de Dumbledore, loin de.. Non, elle n'était pas loin de Minerva. Elle pourrait l'aider, Hermione en était sûre. A cette pensée elle eut un sourire, mais il s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était Minerva qui l'avait… Arrêtée.

Elle l'avait enfermée ici. Avait-elle peur d'elle à présent ? Non, elle devait lui parler. Quand allait-elle venir la voir ? Allait-elle seulement venir ? Hermione fixa le vide, le noir, autour d'elle. Ses paupières lourdes, chargées de larmes ne tardèrent pas à s'affaisser et c'est à même le sol, qu'elle s'endormit.

Des cliquetis la réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. La bouche pâteuse, Hermione entrouvrit les yeux pour distinguer le faible faisceau de lumière émanant de l'entrebâillure de la porte. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre et elle plissa les yeux afin de distinguer la forme sombre qui pénétra dans le cachot sordide. La jeune sorcière se releva un peu quand l'inconnu s'approcha d'elle. La porte du cachot se referma et l'obscurité revint. Hermione s'assit dos au mur et tendit l'oreille. Dans la geole, aucun son de pouvait parvenir de l'extérieur. Les sons de l'intérieur s'en trouvaient amplifiés. Aussi, quand Hermione entendit l'imperceptible soupir de l'inconnu, le nœud présent dans son estomac se relâcha un peu. Elle aurait pu reconnaître ce soupir entre milles.

Lorsque Minerva avait ouvert la porte, elle avait directement reconnu la silhouette assoupie de son amante… Amante… Pourrait-elle encore un jour utiliser ce terme ? Elle s'était avancée prudemment dans la pièce sans dire un mot, et elle avait laissé la porte se refermer derrière elle. Le besoin d'être ensemble, c'est cela qui rongeait Minerva en ce moment-même. Elle vit Hermione bouger, s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et ne pu retenir un soupir. Un soupir d'incompréhension, un soupir de lassitude. Les pulsations de son cœur battant la chamade lui envoyaient des ondes d'incompréhension dans tout le corps. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle vraiment ?

« - Miss Granger, claqua la voix froide – plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu – de Minerva dans la pénombre de la pièce. Votre comportement n'a d'égal que celui des sorciers pratiquant la magie noir. Vous en rendez-vous compte ? Le Doloris est un sortilège INTERDIT, Miss Granger. Il peut vous envoyer tout droit à Azkaban ! »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça au nom de la prison pour sorciers. Elle senti remonter en elle une vague de sanglots qu'elle ne pu réprimer.

« - Je.. Je.. » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle regrettait tant d'avoir perdu le contrôle, mais Jedusor devait souffrir – autant qu'elle avait souffert – et mourir pour éviter que le monde sorcier ne sombre dans la terreur et l'oppression. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela à Minerva sans lui révéler qu'elle venait du futur… Elle se sentait prise au piège. Hermione entendit les pas de Minerva résonner sur le sol et senti la chaleur de son corps quand elle s'assit non loin d'elle. Sa présence la rassurait, bien qu'elle était totalement dans le floue à cet instant précis.

« - Her.. Miss Granger, nous avons fait de plus amples recherches à votre sujet. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de vous… Ni en Belgique, ni ailleurs. Qui êtes-vous ? » murmura Minerva d'une voix douce.

Les sanglots d'Hermione firent place à un long silence pesant. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune sorcière. Que faire ? Avait-elle vraiment pensé que son plan marcherait longtemps ? Elle avait été idiote de penser que personne ne remarquerait sa non-existence.

« - Minerva, tu.. Tu dois me faire confiance, déclara Hermione d'une voix tendre et douce. »

McGonagall soupira, elle pouvait sentir la main d'Hermione posée sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle bougea son auriculaire et frissonna au contact de la peau de son élève.

« - Je ne peux pas. Hermione, tu as agressé un élève ! » Sa voix se durcit l'espace de quelques secondes. « Avec un sortilège interdit… Que tu avais l'air de déjà savoir maîtriser… »

Hermione savait que son amante n'avait plus – ou presque – confiance en elle. Elle se résigna.

« - Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, née en 1979. Etudiante en septième année au Collège de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie… » souffla-t-elle à l'intention de McGonagall. « Si vous avez déjà fouillé ma chambre, vous avez du trouver un retourneur de temps spécial… Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, je vous conseille d'y aller. Sa valeur est inouïe et il me vient d'Albus Dumbledore en personne. »

McGonagall agita sa baguette et un léger « Lumos » se fit entendre. Une boule de lumière apparut à la pointe de la baguette de l'enseignante. Elle observa Hermione quelques instants, le visage de la jeune fille était pâle à faire peur, ses yeux brillaient d'une telle sincérité que McGonagall ne pu que la croire.

« - Mais… Pourquoi ? Il faut avertir le professeur Dipet, tu .. »

« - NON ! s'exclama Hermione – attrapant par la même occasion la main de son amante posée non loin d'elle -, surtout pas. Personne, Minerva, personne ne doit savoir que je viens du futur. Va chercher le retourneur de temps et reviens… Dépêche-toi avant qu'on ne le trouve. »

Minerva se leva, incrédule, et sortit du cachot, en refermant la porte soigneusement derrière elle. Hermione se sentait soulagée d'un poids énorme, bien qu'elle voyait d'ici d'autres problèmes arriver.

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur et soupira. Elle allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, chapitre assez court. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard (et pour ce chapitre si court). Mes examens sont terminés, mais dans un mois je rentre en stage, donc… Je posterai aussi vite que possible !<em>

**REVIEWS**


	10. Les aveux d'Hermione

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous !). Je tiens d'abord à vous présentez mes excuses pour le retard considérable que j'ai pris dans l'écriture de ma fic. Malheureusement, mes cours sont vraiment très prenants et je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture entre mes stages, mes examens et mes travaux journaliers. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration, simplement en manque de temps. De ce fait, j'écris vraiment vraiment lentement mais par contre, mes idées sont toujours bien là et j'en ai des tas !**

**Merci à celles (ceux ?) qui me suivent et s'abonnent à ma fic, pour être prévenu(e)s des nouveaux chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir une notification de suivi !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre (très tardif) vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! (mais d'abord, les reviews !)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Tara1990** : Effectivement, elle l'a eu ! Mais … Cela restera-t-il sans conséquences ?

**NatsuShizu** : Merci, j'espère que tu continueras à « surkiffer » !

**Loving Draymione** : Tout d'abord, le couple « Draymione » est celui que je déééteste le plus (enfin non, c'est Ronmione ahah) je préfère Sev/Hermione, mais c'est pas grave, je voulais juste te le dire :D ! Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Luli** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

**Sygui** : Et non, me voilà ! Je n'ai ni abandonné, ni eu une panne d'inspiration, juste manque de temps ! Mon stage c'est très bien passé, je te remercie ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 : Les aveux d'Hermione**

Minerva émergea de derrière une des nombreuses statues de Poudlard. L'accès à certains cachots était protégé par des statues à mot de passe. Les mots d'Hermione tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle venait du futur ? Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

McGonagall se dépêchait pour arriver avant les autres dans la chambre d'Hermione, empruntant quelques raccourcis réservés au corps professoral de Poudlard. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, Minerva se tint devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui la regardait d'un œil hagard.

« - De la visite… » ronronna-t-elle en direction de McGonagall.

« - Papillote » énonça clairement McGonagall, mais le tableau ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle commença à s'impatienter : « Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous faire la causette, maintenant faîtes pivoter ce tableau avant que je ne vous métamorphose en gros cochon rose ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

La Grosse Dame lui jeta un regard noir et pivota sur ses gonds tandis que Minerva s'engouffrait dans le petit couloir menant à la salle commune des Gryffondores. Les élèves étaient en sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Minerva n'avait donc aucune crainte d'être surprise. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des jeunes filles et y pénétra doucement.

Elle s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et avisa les objets qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Un lit parfaitement fait, une malle soigneusement fermée, quelques parchemins et une dizaine de livres sur son bureau d'étudiante, une petite table de chevet où reposait un livre sur les animagi. Ce détail fit sourire Minerva.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la malle et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle ressenti une certaine gêne de fouiller ainsi dans les affaires de son élève, mais après tout c'était à sa demande. Doucement, elle sorti les objets un à un de la malle, vérifiant à l'intérieur de chaque boîte, de chaque trousse, en vain. Elle replaça tout soigneusement et referma la malle. Sa deuxième investigation se porta sur la table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le petit tiroir et constata qu'il ne contenait que quelques potions pour les menstruations et une plume étrange à laquelle elle ne prêta pas plus attention que ça. Commençant à se demander si Hermione ne l'avait pas menée en bateau, Minerva se dirigea vers le bureau et souleva chaque livre, ouvrit chaque tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à un tiroir bloqué.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sorti sa baguette.

« - Alohomora » chucota-t-elle… Mais rien ne se produisit, ce qui n'étonna pas la directrice des Gryffondores. Après tout, Hermione était beaucoup plus maligne que ça. Après avoir essayé quelques sortilèges de base, Minerva se mit à songer aux incantations personnelles. Elle essaya plusieurs formes d'incantations mais commençait à perdre patience.

« - Ce n'est quand même pas une élève qui va me bloquer comme cela ! » songea-t-elle. Elle voulait tellement ouvrir ce tiroir, elle voulait croire en Hermione et la protéger. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle.

« - Hermione… » souffla-t-elle avec une tristesse dans la voix. Tout à coup, elle entendit un petit cliquetis et le tiroir s'ouvrit comme par enchantement (nda : ahahah !).

« - Qu'est-ce que… » mais elle fut interrompue par la vue du retourneur de temps dont Hermione lui avait parlé. Il était magnifique et semblait bien plus perfectionné que tous les retourneurs qu'elle avait pu observer. En le regardant convenablement, elle pouvait nettement voir Hermione, ou du moins son hologramme, flotter dans une sphère ovale, les yeux clos, et les cheveux flottants. Intriguée, elle l'observa quelques minutes sous toutes ses coutures, en prenant bien soin de ne pas tourner les molettes du sablier. Elle referma le tiroir et passa le sablier autour de son coup, puis quitta le dortoir et se dirigea vers les cachots, le cœur un peu moins serré. Au moins, Hermione ne lui avait pas menti sur cela.

* * *

><p>Hermione frissonnait de plus en plus et ne cessait d'entendre un hululement lointain d'une chouette qui ne la rassurait pas. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il faisait jour… Hermione passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux mais cela lui arracha un cri de douleur.<p>

« - Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » elle tenta de toucher sa main droite avec la gauche mais elle ne la reconnu pas. A la place, il lui semblait avoir des serres dures et froides. « - Je perds la boule… Ca y est, l'obscurité me rend folle ».

En parlant d'obscurité, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle y voyait parfaitement bien, pourtant aucune lumière ne perçait dans se cachot, pas même sous la porte. Elle cligna des yeux et en les rouvrant, elle y voyait toujours aussi bien.

Elle laissa sa tête aller contre le mur et les paroles de Minerva lui revinrent en mémoire « Ton animal viendra à toi, tu dois le laisser venir… Tu ressentiras des pulsions, tu seras beaucoup plus en alerte ». Était-ce cela donc ? Son animal se manifestait-il à elle dans ses moments de désarroi ? La première fois ce fût dans la pièce sombre de Minerva, alors qu'elle était intérieurement effrayée, et le voilà qui revenait, dans ce cachot froid, humide et… effrayant !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Maintenant que Minerva savait qu'elle venait du futur, maintenant qu'elle allait trouver le retourneur – du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait pas le choix que de lui dire la vérité, mais coincée dans ce cachot, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Des pas se firent entendre et Hermione se redressa, sur le qui-vive. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit entrer McGonagall.

Minerva pénétra dans le cachot et retrouva Hermione qui semblait l'attendre.

« - Lumos … Vous m'avez entendu arriver Miss Granger ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, observant McGonagall à la lueur de sa baguette. Son cœur s'était remis à battre la chamade et elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser sur le champ.

« - Etonnant… Dès que j'ai pénétré dans les cachots, j'ai pris ma forme d'animagus… » murmura-t-elle.

Hermione ne releva pas le mot, ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de la chouette qui naissait en elle.

« - Professeur… » lança Hermione « L'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Minerva s'approcha lentement d'Hermione et lui passa quelque chose autour du coup. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de la jeune fille qui ne pu réprimer un frisson.

« - Je l'ai trouvé, Hermione… Maintenant, il faut que tu m'expliques. » Lui répondit-elle en faisant apparaitre une couverture qu'elle déposa sur les épaules d'Hermione.

McGonagall s'assit par terre et intima Hermione d'en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Elle respira très profondément et fixa Minerva dans les yeux.

Minerva lui rendit un regard encourageant.

« - Vous êtes sûres que personne ne peut nous entendre ici ? »

Minerva acquiesça, elle avait insonorisé la pièce.

« - L'époque à laquelle je vis… Le monde dans lequel je vis a sombré dans la plus pure des terreurs. » commença-t-elle alors que le visage de Minerva changea du tout au tout, passant de la surprise au choc. « Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait… Poudlard est aujourd'hui dirigé par le Professeur Dumbledore et vous êtes officiellement Directrice des Gryffondors – Un éclair de fierté passa dans le regard de Minerva – et… James Potter et Lily Evans sont morts. »

Minerva fronça les yeux, se demandant surement qu'elle était l'importance de ce détail dans le récit d'Hermione.

« - _Quand James et Lily Potter ont eu Harry le 31 juillet 1980, un puissant mage noir qui semait la terreur à l'époque, tuant les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, violant des femmes et des adolescentes, brûlant des villages entiers de moldus. Il était le plus puissant de tous les mages noirs… Le 31 octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort – car c'est ainsi qu'il se fait appeler – vint à la rencontre des Potter pour tuer leur enfant. Il avait entendu une prophétie qui disait ceci : « **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...** ». Il exécuta James Potter sans aucune pitié, cependant il pensa à épargner Lily, mais elle protégeait tant son fils qu'il lui lança le sortilège mortel. Voldemort voulu alors tuer Harry mais l'Avada Kedavra se retourna contre lui- l'amour de Lily et son sacrifice avaient protégé Lily » ce qui l'anéanti. Le monde Sorcier se releva alors peu à peu et revit, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Harry grandit et entra à Poudlard, en même temps que Ron et moi…_ »

Hermione marqua une petite pause et Minerva l'écoutait très attentivement, les sourcils un peu froncés, signe de concentration.

« - _Nous nous sommes liés d'amitié et avons grandi ensemble… Mais en quatrième année, l'improbable se produit : Voldemort renait de ses cendres. Le monde a donc resombré dans le noir, dans le mal, la peur et la souffrance et il veut toujours tuer Harry. Voldemort aidé de ses Mangemorts tuent tous les moldus, sang-de-bourbes et personnes s'opposant à son règne. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici… Je veux faire en sorte que tout cela cesse, je suis donc remontée à la source._ »

Hermione se tut et le silence qui s'installa ensuite devint vite pesant. Minerva toussota et prit la parole.

« - Si je comprends bien… Nous vivons dans le chaos. » son visage s'assombrit « mais pourquoi venir ici, maintenant ? »

Hermione la fixa dans les yeux et son visage se durcit.

« - Parce que Lord Voldemort est l'anagramme de… Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Mineva plaqua une main sur sa bouche, la mine horrifiée.

« - Hermione.. Tes parents … » commença Minerva sans vraiment savoir comment terminer sa phrase, Hermione lui facilita la tâche et acquiesça.

« - Il les a tués. Torturés, puis tués. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial remplit de haine. « Il doit payer maintenant. Trop de gens sont morts. Trop de sang a coulé et cela doit cesser. »

Minerva la considéra, la mine grave, puis se leva en tendant la main à Hermione.

« - Ce n'est pas d'ici que tu pourras faire quelque chose. »

« - Mais.. Vous me croyez, sans plus ? »

« - Bien sûr. Pourquoi inventerais-tu une chose pareille ? De toute manière, je te fais confiance. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et elle attrapa la main de Minerva qui l'aida à se relever.

« - Maintenant, nous allons retourner dans mes appartements, et nous trouverons une solution. Attention, personne ne doit te voir. » Expliqua Minerva.

« - Mais ils vont bien se rendre compte que j'ai disparu ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« - Evidemment ! Je feindrais la surprise et supposerais que tu t'es échappée… »

Les deux femmes sortirent des cachots et rejoignirent les appartements du professeur, empruntant des couloirs réservés aux enseignants, couloirs déserts qui seraient bondés dans une heure, au retour de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... Je suis désolée pour ce court chapitre. Je promets que le prochain sera plus long ! <strong>

**Bisous ! (Revieuws?)**


	11. Désir

_**Et voici le chapitre onze, je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre cette fois-ci. C'est pour me faire pardonner en avance de la longue attendre qui va suivre … Bloque, quand tu nous tiens !**_

_**Attention, ce chapitre contient de scènes à caractère sexuel. Vous êtes prévenus.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Désir<strong>

Minerva et Hermione pénétrèrent dans les appartements de l'enseignante et la chaleur qui y régnait réconforta immédiatement Hermione. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot durant toute leur cavale dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Minerva referma la porte derrière elles et le silence déjà pesant s'alourdi un peu plus.

Minerva se dirigea sans un mot vers le bar de son séjour et en sorti deux verres, elle se retourna vers une Hermione poisseuse et collante dans ses vêtements salis par le cachot. Ses cheveux tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules, ses boucles jadis souples et lumineuses n'étaient plus que de simples mèches de cheveux ondulés, graisseux et sales. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et la bouche pâteuse.

« - Scotch ? » lui proposa Minerva en prenant en main une vieille bouteille de scotch irlandais.

Hermione déclina l'offre de Minerva, malgré sa furieuse envie de se débarrasser de ses problèmes, elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça.

« - Je préfèrerai une Bière au Beurre, si vous en avez, professeur… » répondit Hermione d'une voix timide, toujours plantée au milieu du salon.

« - Miss Granger, allez-vous rester plantée au milieu de mon salon pendant longtemps ? » demanda Minerva avec un petit sourire en coin en désignant le canapé de la tête.

Hermione lui sourit et se dirigea vers le canapé. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans les oreillers douillets et de soupirer d'aise. Minerva vint s'installer auprès d'elle en lui tendant sa Bière au Beurre.

« - Merci » chuchota l'étudiante.

En silence, elles sirotèrent chacune leur verre, pensant aux évènements de la soirée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Ce fut Minerva qui brisa le silence en premier.

« - Ecoutez, Miss Granger, j'ai un plan pour vous sortir de là. Premièrement, j'ai trouvé la solution pour vous laisser vous déplacer dans les couloirs en tout sécurité. Ensuite, nous trouverons un moyen d'inverser ce retourneur de temps pour vous renvoyez chez vous. »

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - Me déplacer dans le château … ? »

« - Oui, j'ai surpris Monsieur Potter » à ces mots, Hermione tiqua, « en possession d'un objet interdit au sein de l'établissement, je lui ai donc confisqué. »

Elle observa Hermione qui lui sourit.

« - La cape d'invisibilité… » lança Hermione.

« - Oui, mais comment.. » commença Minerva avant de s'interrompre.

« - Harry … Le fils de James Potter, la possède aujourd'hui. Enfin, dans le futur… Nous … Nous l'utilisons souvent. » avoua-t-elle, le rose aux joues.

Minerva opina de la tête et bu une gorgée de son scotch.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pourrez utiliser cette cape pour vous déplacer dans le château, mais je vous interdits de vous approcher de Jedusor, Granger. »

« - PARDON ? » Hermione se leva d'un bon « Mais.. Mais.. Je croyais que vous aviez saisi l'importance de ma présence ici, Professeur ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Minerva lui jeta un regard sévère avant de se lever du canapé.

« - Ecoutez-moi Hermione, je ne peux pas vous laissez délibérément faire du mal à un élève dans cet établissement, vous comprenez ? Au sein de Poudlard, je ne tolèrerai aucune incartade… Entre les murs du château, vous ne vous approcherez pas de lui, suis-je claire ? »

Hermione la regarda, interdite, indécise.

« - Mais… »

Minerva haussa un sourcil et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une position tellement autoritaire qu'Hermione préféra se taire.

« - Je vous promets de ne pas l'approcher… » marmonna-t-elle à contre cœur.

Elle vida sa Bière au Beurre d'un trait et se dit que finalement, elle aurait peut-être du prendre quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. Cette mission virait au cauchemar. Elle était maintenant dans le collimateur de Jedusor, et Minerva la surveillait de près.

« - Trop près, d'ailleurs » songea l'étudiante.

Minerva disparu dans sa chambre quelques minutes puis réapparu avec une serviette de bain qu'elle tendit à Hermione.

« - Allez vous doucher, détendez-vous, et surtout, décrassez-vous » lui lança-t-elle avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçu son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s'observa quelques instants et se désola que les choses aient prises une telle tournure. Tout cela ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle perde le contrôle ?

Hermione se tourna vers la douche et constata avec plaisir qu'il s'agissait d'une douche ouverte (NDA : comme les douches l'italienne, go google pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Elle ouvrit le jet d'eau et la laissa couler quelque seconde, afin que l'eau se réchauffe. Elle se déshabilla et laissa tomber ses vêtements en un petit tas à ses pieds.

Minerva était assise sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait aux paroles d'Hermione. La survie de l'humanité reposait-elle sur leurs épaules ? Qu'arriverait-il si elle changeait les choses ? La première règle d'un voyage dans le temps n'est-elle pas de ne pas chambouler l'ordre des choses ? Elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était dans une impasse.

McGonagall entendit l'eau de la douche ruisseler et une douce chaleur monta de son bas ventre. Elle pensa à Hermione, ses quelques nuits passées dans ce sombre cachot. Cette enfant… Non, cette jeune femme avait déjà connu trop d'horreurs pour son jeune âge. Elle avait perdu toute son innocence et la vie lui était déjà insupportable.

Hermione se glissa sous la douche et soupira de plaisir, sentant l'eau couler sur son corps et la saleté s'en détacher. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête en arrière pour accueillir l'eau sur son visage. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau, dans son cou en une douce caresse. Hermione, malgré toute cette situation désastreuse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son enseignante. Depuis que son enseignante avait pénétré pour la première fois dans ce sombre cachot, Hermione rêvait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses pensées dévièrent à leur nuit torride, il y a quelques jours, et son estomac se tordit. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que ses mains glissèrent inconsciemment sur sa poitrine dont les seins s'étaient déjà fièrement dressés au contact de l'eau. Ce geste lui déclencha une vague de frissons qui lui parcoururent l'échine dorsale. Elle se massa délicatement les seins et laissa échapper un gémissement qui grondait doucement dans sa gorge depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle se sentait en feu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être sortie de son cachot, de retrouver le plaisir d'une bonne douche, ou si c'était simplement le fait qu'elle se trouvait une fois de plus dans les appartements de Minerva et qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : Elle.

Minerva se leva d'un bon lorsqu'elle entendit le cri d'Hermione. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et aperçu Hermione, les joues rosées, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, les mains posées sur ses seins. Elle avisa le petit tas de vêtements sur le sol et reporta ses yeux sur son étudiante. Elle se caressait délicatement la poitrine et une de ses deux mains entamait une descente vertigineuse vers son intimité.

Minerva ne pouvait détourner le regard et sentait déjà monter en elle un désir brûlant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de réprimer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, la rejoindre. Depuis qu'elle était entrée de ce cachot, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : la serrer dans ses bras.

McGonagall trouva la chaleur de la pièce étouffante et entreprit de déboutonner sa robe de sorcière qu'elle laissa glisser sur le sol dans un bruissement délicat d'étoffes. Elle se rapprocha de la douche où Hermione se livrait toujours à ses sensuelles caresses. Son soutien-gorge tomba part terre et sa culotte ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin. Complètement dénudée, Minerva s'approcha d'Hermione silencieusement et colla son corps contre le sien.

Hermione sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, trouvant devant elle son professeur complètement nue. Minerva approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et, délicatement, lui donna le baiser dont elles rêvaient tant. Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de Minerva et l'attira un peu plus contre elle, leurs seins s'écrasaient. La langue de Minerva caressa les lèvres d'Hermione qui les ouvrit afin d'approfondir leur baiser.

Minerva plaqua Hermione contre le mur glacé de la douche. L'étudiante glissa ses mains sur les fesses de son amante, les malaxant allègrement ce qui fit gémir Minerva. Cette dernière passa une jambe entre celle d'Hermione et se colla encore plus contre elle. Hermione ondula du bassin, tandis que Minerva lui déposait de petits baisés dans le cou. Elle entreprit de caresser les seins de la jeune femme ce qui lui arracha un gémissement plus prononcé.

« - Minerva.. »

Minerva s'arrêta et observa Hermione qui la fixait de son regard brûlant.

« - Oui.. ? » s'inquiéta l'aînée.

« - Je.. Je.. » Hermione se tu. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle se sentait affreusement sale et qu'elle n'avait même pas encore pris la peine de se laver de la crasse des cachots ? Seule l'eau l'avait purgée de toute cette saleté, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Minerva recula et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle était magnifique. Ses lèvres (NDA : de la bouche ! Coquines !) gonflées par leur baiser ne lui disaient qu'une seule chose : ENCORE. Sa poitrine où se dressaient deux pointes fières et provocantes hypnotisait Hermione.

« - Je.. On.. » balbutia-t-elle, gênée, intimidée, sale.

Minerva lui sourit et attrapa une éponge de douche comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son élève.

« - Tourne-toi. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione s'exécuta et soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle senti l'éponge lui caresser durement le dos. Elle se relaxa sous les mains expertes de Minerva et au bout de quelques minutes, la pression s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, McGonagall n'était plus là.

Hermione comprit le message subliminal laissé par l'absence de son enseignante. Elle se lava en deux temps trois mouvements et sorti de la douche, une serviette de bain négligemment entourée autour de son corps.

Minerva était allongée sur le lit, à moitié recouverte d'un léger drap. Elle observait Hermione qui se rapprochait d'elle. Arrivée devant le lit, elle laissa glisser sa serviette de bain sur le sol et grimpa sur le lit. Minerva s'assit et attira Hermione à elle, elle l'embrassa. Hermione s'allongea à côté de son enseignante et caressa son corps sans la quitter des yeux.

Minerva bascula Hermione et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux noirs chatouillant le visage pâle d'Hermione. Ses yeux noisettes étaient plongés dans le regard émeraude de Minerva et dedans brillait l'envie, le désir. Minerva l'embrassa à peine et sa bouche entama sa descente. Elle entoura délicatement un des tétons d'Hermione de ses lèvres et en titilla la pointe avec sa langue, tout en caressant délicatement son autre sein.

Rapidement ses mains s'aventurèrent beaucoup plus bas, caressant doucement l'intimité d'Hermione qui gémissait sous les caresses parfois inexpertes mais tellement douce de Minerva.

Minerva remonta jusqu'à la bouche d'Hermione pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que ses doigts caressaient déjà son petit bouton d'amour. Les mains d'Hermione avaient suivi le même chemin que celle de son aînée et caressaient à présent également l'intimité de Minerva. Leurs gémissements étaient entrecoupés de soupirs, leurs corps transpirants bougeaient en rythme tandis que leurs cœurs tentaient de gagner le marathon de l'année.

Alors qu'elles étaient au paroxysme du plaisir, elles jouirent ensemble, leur cris résonnèrent à l'unisson dans la chambre.

Minerva se posa à côté d'Hermione, tout contre elle, une main posée sur la poitrine de son amante. Elles se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une formidable explosion retentisse, faisant trembler tous les murs du château.

Minerva se releva d'un bon alors qu'Hermione faisait de même.

« - Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Reviews ?<strong>_


	12. Les prémices de la Guerre

_Bonsoir à toutes ! Et oui il est tard alors que je commence ce chapitre (00 :36) mais j'ai besoin de ce petit moment d'évasion sinon je pense que je vais craquer, le nez dans les bouquins._

_Tout d'abord, ayant relu le chapitre précédent, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les honteuses fautes d'orthographe que j'y ai laissé : je ne me suis pas relue avant de le poster._

Ceci fait, passons aux réponses aux reviews !

**Tara1990** : Ahah ! Tu vas donc savoir à présent !

**Sygui** : Et oui, Jedusor est vraiment malin, mais Minerva aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Les prémices de la Guerre.<strong>

Minerva enfila en vitesse la première robe de sorcier qui lui passait sous la main et s'attacha en hâte les cheveux en un chignon mou et désordonné. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique, agita sa main et la cape d'invisibilité des Potter apparu spontanément. Elle la tendit à une Hermione catastrophée à moitié habillée, les cheveux complètement en vrac.

« - Je.. Je viens ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« - Ne soyez pas stupide, Granger ! Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser ici ? Dépêchez-vous ! » rétorqua-t-elle, le visage sévère.

Hermione fini de s'habiller en hâte et ne pu retenir un faible sourire en voyant Minerva ainsi. C'est à ces moments précis qu'elle lui rappelait le plus la Minerva de son époque. Sévère, organisée, utile.

Minerva mit ses lunettes sur son nez, Hermione déposa la cape sur ses épaules, et toutes deux quittèrent les appartements douillets pour se lancer à la découverte de l'explosion.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, la jeune lionne sentait son cœur palpiter. Elle était dans ces moments d'adrénaline qui la rende surexcitée. Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient mainte et mainte fois retrouvés dans ce genre de situation et elle savait que ce sentiment en elle était vraiment bénéfique. Le genre de sentiment qui la boostait. Elle suivait Minerva de près, bien que son allure défiait celle de la marche rapide, elle ne voulait pas la perdre des yeux.

Elle savait qu'en étant invisible, elle était un atout pour Minerva mais cela la mettait également en danger. En étant invisible, elle n'était pas hors de portée d'un sortilège perdu.

Au bout d'interminables minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent dans la hall de Poudlard où se regroupaient déjà des élèves tétanisés par la peur et l'angoisse.

Le professeur McGonagall se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et augmenta le volume de sa voix d'un coup de baguette magique.

« - Silence… SILENCE ! » tonna-t-elle.

Le silence se fit instantanément et tous les petits et grands s'étaient tournés vers elle, le visage ensommeillé.

« - Je veux que chaque préfet et préfet en chef de chaque maison s'associent et emmènent les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur vienne vous chercher. Suis-je claire ? »

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva de la foule et les étudiants avancèrent lentement vers la grande salle.

Hermione ne quittait pas la foule des yeux. Elle cherchait Tom. Une dizaine d'élèves défilèrent devant ses yeux et elle le vit, son insigne de préfet en chef luisant à la lumière des chandeliers, épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier. Il guidait de jeunes élèves de première à travers le chahut d'une manière bienveillante qui troubla Hermione.

S'il était présent, d'où venait cette explosion ?

Le professeur McGonagall passa devant elle, ses yeux cherchant furtivement autour d'elle. Hermione compris qu'elle s'interrogeait sur sa position. Elle lui saisit la main et senti la pression de celle de son enseignante en retour. Ensemble, elles marchèrent à la rencontre des autres professeurs sortis du lit.

« - Minerva ! » s'exclama le Professeur Dipet.

« - J'ai regroupé tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, Armando. » précisa-t-elle en inclina la tête en signe de salut.

Les autres enseignants fixaient la Directrice des Gryffondores avec perplexité.

« - Minerva, vous êtes blessée ? » s'enquit le professeur de botanique.

« - Non ! Pourquoi donc cette question ? » demanda-t-elle en se tourna vers lui, toujours sa main cramponnée à celle d'Hermione.

« - Et bien… Votre main, si crispée.. Je.. J'ai pensé que vous souffriez d'une douleur quelconque… » balbutia le professeur.

A ces mots, Minerva lâcha mollement la main d'Hermione qui recula d'un pas le plus silencieusement possible.

« - Non, je vais bien. » les rassura-t-elle. « Mais… Où est donc passé Alarius ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle non plus n'avait pas encore remarqué l'absence de son professeur de potion. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

« - Allons voir aux cachots » déclara Dipet. « Allons, allons, dépêchons. »

La petite troupe se précipita aux cachots et à peine avaient-elles atteint la grande porte de bois qui les séparait du reste du château, qu'une horrible odeur de chaire calcinée leur monta au nez. Hermione se boucha le nez en étouffant un haut-le-cœur. Tous se figèrent devant la porte, se regardant les uns les autres.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Minerva posa sa grande main blanche contre le bois sombre de la porte. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait déjà la carrure pour être définitivement la Directrice des Gryffondores et qui sait, plus tard, la directrice de Poudlard.

De son autre main, Minerva se saisit de la poignée et en une petite pression, la porte était ouverte. Une fumée noire s'échappa par la faible ouverture. Minerva savait à présent ce qu'ils allaient trouver au fond de ce couloir. Elle poussa la porte d'un coup sec et celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, dans un bruit sinistre.

Elle pénétra dans le couloir suivie du reste du corps professoral de Poudlard, suivie d'Hermione.

« - Lumos » lança-t-elle, suivie de près par tous les autres enseignants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la classe de potion puis Minerva respira un grand coup et poussa la porte donc le bois était rongé par une sorte d'acide malodorant.

« - Par Merlin… » murmura le professeur de botanique.

« - Que s'est-il donc passé ici ? » s'exclama le professeur Dipet.

« - Mais où est Alarius ? » rétorqua Minerva donc le teint était encore plus blême.

Hermione qui était presque collée à Minerva exerça une petite pression sur son bras.

« - Au-dessus… » murmura-t-elle le plus bas possible, de sorte à ce que Minerva seule l'entende.

Minerva leva lentement la tête en direction du haut plafond et poussa un petit cri. Les autres professeurs suivirent son regard et blêmir.

« - Il..Il.. » balbutia le professeur Flitwick. (NDA : Oui, il était déjà là)

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, collé au plafond, gisait le corps calciné du professeur Milvius. Sa peau noircie par endroits et fondue à d'autres dégageait de petites volutes de fumées noires. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient positionnés en signe de X et sa bouche était grande ouverte, comme s'il criait encore et encore.

Un silence pesant s'abattu sur le petit groupe et Hermione baissa la tête, désolée.

« - Qui ? » s'exclama le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

« - Cela ne peut être que cette fillette ! Elle a déjà attaqué Jedusor, elle a surement recomencé ! » accusa alors Rusard (NDA : oui, il est là aussi flûte !)

« - Ne soyez pas stupide Rusard, elle est en ce moment-même dans un cachot de Poudlard ! » coupa le Directeur. « N'est-ce pas Minerva ? »

Hermione retint son souffle tandis que Minerva, ne perdant pas la face, s'avança d'un pas en direction des autres professeurs.

« - Evidemment. Je l'y ai enfermée comme vous me l'avez demandé, Armando » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre mais sèche.

« - Et bien allons voir ! » s'insurgea Rusard.

Il parti en direction des profondeurs de Poudlard, suivit par le petit groupe et… Hermione.

« Mais.. Mais… Il m'a tendu un piège. Il savait ! Il savait que je serais accusée. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que j'ai quitté les cachots ? »

Hermione paniquait. Son regard se posa sur Minerva qui marchait d'un pas rapide, sa robe virevoltant derrière elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne portait même pas de sous-vêtement dans une situation aussi critique.

Le petit groupe arriva devant le sinistre cachot et Hermione frissonna.

« - JE LE SAVAIS ! » s'exclama Rusard « Regardez, mais regardez ! Vide ! Vide le cachot ! »

Tous les professeurs se retournèrent vers Minerva, attendant une explication.

« - Mais enfin c'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-elle, blême tout à coup. « Elle était encore là ce soir, je lui ai apporté son repas ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle savait. Elle allait leur dire toute la vérité, et leur plan serait foutu. Hermione tenait sa cape, prête à l'enlever dès que Minerva aurait tout dévoilé.

« - Cette enfant… » commença Minerva d'une voix froide. « Merlin.. Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça, mais je pense que nous ne sommes pas de taille à la combattre. » déclara-t-elle sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione.

Les autres professeurs hochèrent la tête. Le professeur Dipet prit la parole, la mine grave.

« - Je vais prévenir le ministère de la Magie » déclara-t-il, manquant – par cette déclaration – de faire tomber Hermione à la renverse.

Qu'allait-il se passer, elle allait être fichée au ministère ! Non ! Il fallait que Minerva trouve un plan, il le fallait immédiatement.

« - Attendez Armando. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. » le retint-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air perplexe.

«- Et quoi donc, Professeur McGonagall ? » répondit-il, de plus en plus suspicieux.

« - Je.. J'ai fait des recherches et il n'existe aucune Hermione Granger.. Ni ici, ni en Belgique, ni ailleurs. Il n'existe aucune famille de sorcier portant le nom de « Granger ». » expliqua-t-elle lentement. « Je pense donc qu'il est de toute manière inutile de déclarer une Hermione Granger au ministère de la Magie comme étant un élément dangereux. »

Dipet la regarda, la mine outrée.

« - Me demandez-vous de passer cela sous silence Minerva ? » grinça-t-il.

« - Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne pense pas que nommer la personne à qui nous avons affaire changera quelque chose. Laissons donc ce pseudonyme de côté. Voudriez-vous qu'une innocente personne soit fichée à tout jamais au Ministère de la Magie pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas commis » ?

Hermione avait envie de l'embrasser, elle l'avait sauvée, encore et encore. Tous les professeurs fixaient le Directeur, visiblement en accord avec les propos de Minerva.

« - Ainsi soit-il ! » pesta-t-il avant de disparaître.

Un silence s'installa puis Minerva déclara qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle disparu, Hermione sur les talons.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, Hermione retira sa cape avec soulagement.

« - Merci… » murmura-t-elle avant d'enlacer son amante.

« - Tu dois rentrer le plus vite possible… » murmura à son tour Minerva.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! Désolée pour ce court et non-relu chapitre... Bonne nuit tout et à bientôt ! (Reviews ?)<em>


	13. La naissance du second plan

_**Mes chères lectrices, me voilà aujourd'hui avec le treizième chapitre, qui arrive très tardivement et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Comme je vous l'avais précisé dans mon précédent chapitre, j'étais en période d'examens (je suis d'ailleurs admise en seconde année \o/) et surtout, le 6 juin, ma petite sœur de 12 ans a eu un très grave accident de la route. Etant donné ces évènements, je n'ai été que très peu présente chez moi et évidemment, toute motivation à écrire un nouveau chapitre s'était envolée.**_

_**Aujourd'hui qu'elle se porte un peu mieux, bien que toujours à l'hôpital, je peux recommencer à écrire.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**L93** : _Merci beaucoup ! Quant à savoir si elles reprendront leur histoire, nous allons le savoir dans quelques chapitres._

**Dead Alexia** : _Merci merci ! Le retour dans le futur (ou le présent !) se fera dans quelques chapitres._

**Tara1990** : _Fidèle au poste et je t'en remercie ! Tu ne te doutes pas du coupable ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : La naissance du second plan.<strong>

Hermione se réveilla à l'aube, Minerva blottie contre elle. Elle s'étira péniblement et posa sa main dans les cheveux de son amante, pensive.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le meurtre du professeur de Potion et un nouveau professeur avait pris sa place ainsi que celle de Directeur des Serpentards. Horace Slughorn était un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années, assez gros avec une énorme moustache à la gauloise et un début de calvitie. C'était un ami et à présent collègue du Pr. Dumbledore.

Hermione pensait à son étrange professeur de potion – elle l'avait elle-même eu durant sa sixième année à Poudlard – et un éclair vint soudainement la frapper. Elle se releva d'un bond, réveillant Minerva au passage et se mit à farfouiller dans sa malle.

« - Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? » balbutia McGonagall.

« - Je sais Minerva ! Je me souviens … » Elle s'arrêta de farfouiller dans sa malle et en sorti, triomphante, une petite carte couleur argent pliée en deux, entourée d'un ruban vert émeraude

Minerva la regardait, perplexe.

« - Ceci » commença la Gryffondore en s'approchant de sa Directrice de maison « est un carton d'invitation à la fête de Noël du professeur Slughorn, pour les membres de son club « Le club de Slug ».

« - Et donc… ? » l'incita Minerva.

« - Et donc, ce club, regroupe les meilleurs élèves de chaque maison. J'y ai moi-même été conviée lors de ma sixième année. Si nous suivons cette logique, c'est cette année que Voldemort va intégrer le club et demander des informations sur les Horcruxes ! » s'exclama Hermione qui jubilait.

« - Les… QUOI ? » s'étrangla son professeur, « Les Horcruxes ? LES ? »

Hermione soupira et s'assit aux côtés de son professeur, elle s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la regarder gravement.

« - Voldemort – Tom- est le plus puissant mage noire que le Monde sorcier ait jamais connu, Minerva. Je ne plaisantais vraiment pas. Ne réalises-tu pas ce que je te dis ? » s'exclama la jeune Lionne.

Minerva porta sa main à son visage et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - Et donc, ce club ? »

« - Je te le dis, il s'agit du Club de Slughorn. Tom va l'intégrer, se mettre Horace dans la poche et ensuite il va lui poser des questions sur les Horcruxes… Des questions étranges. Malheureusement, Horace va lui donner les réponses qu'il attend. » Hermione se tu un instant. « Il les lui donnera si nous ne nous interposons pas. »

« - Non, nous ne devons pas changer le cours des choses, Hermione. C'est la première règle des voyages dans le temps… » murmura Minerva, ce qui agaça au plus au point Hermione qui se leva comme une furie.

« - Non, tu ne comprends rien ! James et Lily mourront, tous ceux qui s'opposeront à lui mourront, mes parents mourront parce qu'ils étaient des moldus ! »

Hermione s'habillait avec rage tout en lançant des regards noirs à Minerva. Cette dernière était toujours assise, nue, au milieu des draps froissés, regardant Hermione avec inquiétude.

« - Je pars. Maintenant. » décréta Hermione une fois habillée. « Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai moi-même ! ».

Elle s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité et quitta les appartements de McGonagall sans demander son reste, le cœur serré de laisser son amante derrière elle.

* * *

><p>La fin du cours sonna enfin pour les élèves, mais surtout pour le professeur McGonagall qui se sentait épuisée depuis plus d'un mois. Elle venait d'avoir les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année et – bien évidemment – il y a avait eu du grabuge entre Malefoy et Potter, sans parler de Weasley qui en tentant de métamorphoser Malefoy avait mit le feu aux cheveux du blond.<p>

« - Quel empoté … » soupira Minerva en se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs.

Durant tout le trajet, elle ne pouvait chasser Hermione de ses pensées, elle n'était partie que depuis un mois et pourtant cela lui paraissait une éternité. S'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte de la salle des professeurs, Minerva perçut des bribes de conversation.

« - … n'a jamais parue aussi inquiète, même durant les sombres instants de la Guerre. » chuchota Chourave.

« - C'est certain. Quelque chose se trâme… Quelque chose de mauvais. Quelque chose de dangereux. » déclara Trelawnay de sa voix chevrotante, ce qui eut le don d'irriter McGonagall.

« - Sybille, Pomona, avez-vous remarqué que son état correspond à la disparition de cette pauvre enfant ? »

Un bruit sec, ressemblant à un livre que l'on aurait refermé violemment se fit entendre.

« - Ca suffit ! Bande de jacasseuses puériles que vous êtes. Il y en a ici qui aiment travailler dans le silence et la concentration. Vous êtes priées de stopper vos conversations tout à fait inintéressantes ou d'aller les continuer ailleurs, dans un endroit dénué de tout intérêt intellectuel, comme la classe de thé – pardon de divination – du Pr. Trelawney ! » Lança Severus Rogue de sa voix doucereuse mais étrangement menaçante.

Minerva le remercia profondément intérieurement, patienta quelques secondes puis entra dans la salle des professeurs en saluant ses collègues, muettes, d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre place auprès de Rogue, dans un des vieux fauteuils molletonnés.

Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle, la sonda de son regard noir et l'instant d'après, il referma son livre.

« - Dans mon bureau, ce soir, à 21 heures précises. » lança-t-il tellement bas que Minerva elle-même eu du mal à l'entendre.

Puis il s'en alla sans demander son reste dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Minerva reste sans voix quelques instants puis se leva et quitta à son tour la salle des professeurs. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas et prit place aux côtés du Directeur. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard bienveillant avant de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Quelques instants plus tard, dans un brouhaha joyeux, les élèves affluèrent dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre le dernier repas de la journée. Minerva parcourait la foule d'étudiants dans l'espoir qu'elle savait vain de voir les jolies boucles brunes d'Hermione. A la place, elle croisa les regards de Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers leur table, la mine sombre. La « disparition » de leur amie les inquiétait énormément et Minerva s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir leur en parler. Mais… Telles étaient les volontés d'Hermione.

Rogue emboitait le pas aux élèves, jetant des regards noirs à qui osait croiser le sien. Il s'installa à la droite de Minerva sans pour autant se soucier d'elle. Cette dernière entama son repas, ne cessant une seule seconde de penser à Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione, la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard. Une fois à l'air libre, elle se dirigea vers le saule Cogneur, s'empara d'une branche pas trop lourde, mais assez longue et épaisse pour toucher le nœud magique de l'arbre qui s'immobilisa instantanément. Elle plongea dans le trou de l'arbre et s'arrêta dans le sombre tunnel le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent à la pénombre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle agita sa baguette (que son amante lui avait rendue au préalable) et lança « Accio Malle ». Patiemment, elle attendit que la malle ait fait le trajet jusqu'à elle, s'en empara et quitta la cabane hurlante en direction des « Trois Balais » où elle prendrait une chambre.<p>

Minerva avait assisté, impuissante, à l'envol de la malle de son élève. Elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Après tout, elle était professeur et se devait de donner cours sans laisser ses états d'âmes prendre le dessus. Mais malgré la douche, ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir aux révélations d'Hermione. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, Poudlard abritait en ses murs, le futur mage noir le plus dangereux de tous les temps. Mais si ce qu'elle disait était faux… Alors …Et c'est là que ça la frappa.

Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, le meurtrier d'Alarius était tout trouvé. Mais qui la croirait ? Elle, nouvelle à Poudlard, qui plus est la plus jeune personne du corps enseignant. Elle allait le surveiller de plus près, pour Hermione et un peu pour elle aussi.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue était installé à son bureau, corrigeant les copies de ses étudiants en usant de son encre la plus rouge, distribuant des T et des commentaires acerbes à tours de bras.<p>

« - Granger, au moins, vous m'obteniez des EE à chaque devoir… Insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. » murmura-t-il au moment-même où l'on frappait à la porte.

Severus contempla sa montre « 21 heures. Ponctuelle comme toujours. »

« - ENTREZ » cria-t-il.

Minerva pénétra dans le bureau du Maître des Potions et s'installa – sans demander l'avis de son hôte – sur une chaise en face du bureau.

« - Severus, vous m'avez demandée ? » s'enquit Minerva.

Ce dernier se leva et contourna son bureau afin de s'approcher de la porte qu'il verrouilla d'un Alohomora et insonorisa la pièce.

« - Voyez-vous Minerva, aussi douée que soit Granger en sortilège, elle a – semble-t-il – eu quelques difficultés à lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie correctement. » commença-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Minerva qui l'incitait à continuer.

« - Dans mes souvenirs lointains, ceux de mon adolescence à Poudlard, je peux encore apercevoir une chevelure brune et bouclée, telle une crinière de Lionne qui n'est pas sans me rappeler l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! » continua-t-il.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma, interdite. Un petit temps silencieux lui permis de se lancer.

« - Severus, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps avant de me parler de ce fait ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Le Maître des Potions eut un rictus méprisant.

« - Je ne me lance pas à tort et à travers dans d'hâtives conclusions. J'analyse les situations avant d'émettre la moindre hypothèse. » Son regard noir sonda Minerva qui était, pour la première fois de sa vie, mal à l'aise face à Severus Rogue. Il lâcha un soupir avant de continuer « De toute façon Albus a vendu la mèche une semaine après le départ de Miss Granger. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils car Albus devait pourtant tenir sa langue sur tout cela.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que Miss Granger m'avait révélé son plan, il y a des années, lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, elle me fait ou me faisait – peu importe – confiance. » Continua-t-il alors que Minerva hochait la tête.

Rogue s'approcha de McGonagall de sa démarche féline et la toisa du regard.

« - Vous savez qu'elle va revenir. Peut-être pas saine et sauve, mais elle va revenir. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous aussi tendue, Minerva ? Nous cacheriez-vous quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il, le regard suspicieux.

Minerva lui lança un regard courroucé et se leva, le dos droit, la tête haute, le regard assassin.

« - Je ne vous permets pas, Severus. » siffla-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau du maître des potions.

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. La journée s'était écoulée rapidement alors que la lionne imaginait mille façons d'empêcher Slughorn de donner des informations à Voldemort. La nuit pointait son nez doucement et Hermione savourait l'air froid du mois de novembre sur son visage. Les yeux rivés au ciel, elle pensait à son professeur de métamorphose puis son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à Rogue, puis jusqu'à Rogue junior.<p>

Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Il lui restait un peu plus d'un mois avant la fête de Noël **(1).**

« - EUREKA ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'emparer d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin. Elle s'installa à son bureau et gratta pendant des heures et des heures avant de finalement s'endormir sur ses notes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voici la fin de ce chapitre. Encore mille excuses pour ma longue absence. Vous a-t-il plus ? Des conseils ? Des critiques ? C'est dans les reviews que ça se passe ! Merci.<strong>_

**(1)** Je dis « fête de Noël » car je ne me souviens plus exactement à quel moment Slughorn donne des informations à Voldemort.


	14. Le Polynectar

_**Coucou ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture !**_

Réponses aux reviews:

**Tara1990:** Ca n'est pas encore tout de suite que l'on va découvrir ce qui unira Rogue et Hermione !

**L93:** Merci BEAUCOUP ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Voici la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le Polynectar<strong>

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était dans la salle du restaurant de l'auberge, mangeant tranquillement son petit déjeuné. Elle avait emporté avec elle sa cape d'invisibilité, quelques fioles ainsi que son sac à dos.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune sorcière était dans Pré-au-Lard, invisible à tout œil. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la Cabane Hurlante dans laquelle elle pénétra. Il était encore tôt en ce mois de novembre et la pénombre envahissait les lieux.

Elle décida cependant de ne pas utiliser sa baguette magique, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. La lionne se dirigea vers le tunnel reliant la cabane au parc de Poudlard et s'y engouffra. Une fois le chemin sinueux parcouru, elle sorti du passage secret en évitant les branches du saule, furieux.

Il lui fallait quelques minutes de marches pour arriver aux portes de Poudlard du Saule Cogneur. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin l'immense perron du château, les premières lueurs du soleil se faisaient sentir sur sa peau glacée. Doucement, elle poussa la porte et ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall désert.

Hermione savait où aller, elle l'avait déjà fait en 2e année (NDA : oui, vous vous direz « c'est Harry qui l'a fait » mais pour l'histoire…c'est Hermione !) et se rappelait de l'endroit exact où se trouvait la réserve d'ingrédients pour le cours de potion. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'empara de tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« - Sangsues, peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, corne de bicorne en poudre, Touffes de Polygonum, Chrysopes … » elle regarda plusieurs fioles contenant des chrysopes et s'empara de celle dont l'inscription indiquait « cuits pendant 21 jours ».

Elle inspira profondément, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver du sisymbre, cet ingrédient devait être cueilli à la pleine lune. Elle avait tout calculé, et la lune serait pleine ce soir.

Hermione referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle se posta à côté de l'entrée et attendit patiemment que les premiers élèves sortent de la salle commune pour s'y glisser. Prenant soin d'éviter tout contact avec les étudiants qui marchaient, encore endormis, elle monta les escaliers assez raides qui conduisaient au dortoir des premières années.

Elle déboucha sur une salle en forme de « S » « Comme Serpentard » se dit-elle en souriant. La lionne observait les murs où était suspendu plusieurs fois le blason de Serpentards, les lits à baldaquin arboraient, eux aussi, les couleurs de la maisonnée, vert et argent. Elle s'approcha doucement de chaque lit et s'arrêta finalement devant celui qu'elle cherchait.

« - Severus Rogue » pensa-t-elle.

Elle put remarquer que ce dernier n'était pas dans son lit et en fut soulagée. Elle se pencha sur son oreiller et attrapa délicatement un cheveu du Serpentard. Cependant, avant de le ranger dans une fiole, elle lui jeta un rapide sortilège afin de voir s'il s'agissait bien d'un cheveu humain. Etre transformée en chat une fois lui avait suffit et elle ne voulait retenter l'expérience avec aucun animal.

Sa tâche accomplie, elle s'éclipsa et remonta dans les couloirs principaux de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, Hermione fit volte-face, la baguette tendue, les sens aux aguets. Dans ce couloir désert, il lui semblait pourtant avoir entendu un bruit de pas. Ne voyant rien, elle se retourna et reprit son chemin. Quelques mètres plus loin, à l'angle du couloir, elle percuta violemment une personne venant de sa gauche.

Hermione tomba à la renversa, à moitié découverte, sur le sol. Elle crispa ses doigts autour de sa baguette, prête à s'en servir quand elle entendit une voix qui lui retourna le cœur.

« - Miss Granger ? » balbutia le Professeur McGonagall en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Minerva… » murmura Hermione, le rouge aux joues. Elle aurait préféré ne pas la croiser et encore moins la percuter.

Une fois debout, la jeune lionne récupéra sa cape et la passa autour d'elle.

« - Je… » commença-t-elle avant d'être happée par Minerva qui, donnant trois coups sur le coude droit d'une armure à l'angle du couloir, fit apparaître un passage secret.

Elles étaient étroitement serrées dans ce minuscule couloir obscur. Minerva fit lentement tomber la cape d'Hermione avant de murmurer un « Lumos » bien placé. Les jeunes femmes s'observèrent à la lueur de la baguette et Minerva rompit la faible distance qui les séparait encore.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione, collant au passage son corps brûlant contre celui de son élève, ou ex-élève, ou future, elle ne savait plus. La langue d'Hermione vint caresser les lèvres de son enseignante qui lui ouvrirent le passage.

Minerva ne pu retenir un gémissement et son cœur, son corps, son ventre, tout n'était que battements incontrôlés. Chaque pore de sa peau réclamait les caresses d'Hermione, ses baisers, son souffle chaud. Minerva ne pu résister et laissa ses lèvres vagabonder au creux du cou de son amante, à son oreille, contre sa clavicule, posant ses grandes mains sur les hanches plus que féminines de la brunette.

Le souffle d'Hermione se saccadait petit à petit tandis que Minerva se délectait des parties accessibles de sa peau. Bientôt, la main d'Hermione déboutonnait fébrilement la robe de professeur de McGonagall, alors que l'autre main dégageait la cascade noire du chignon bien trop serré qui l'étouffait. La robe de Minerva tomba par terre dans un bruissement d'étoffe et Hermione pu contempler, une fois encore, la beauté de son amante. Elle pencha sa tête et déposa des petits baisers au creux de sa poitrine tandis que Minerva entreprenait à son tour de déshabiller Hermione. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement toutes les deux en sous-vêtements. Le mur glacé dans le dos d'Hermione lui provoquaient des frissons inimaginables et lorsque Minerva plaça habillement sa jambe entre celles d'Hermione, émettant une petite pressons appréciable, une vague d'excitation monta en elle.

Hermione, saisissant le message, plaça sa propre jambe entre celles de Minerva. Serrées-collées comme cela, elles entreprirent d'onduler sensuellement des hanches, réchauffant petit à petit leurs parties intimes au gré de leurs gémissements mutuels.

Bientôt, Hermione brûlait d'en avoir plus. Elle laissa courir sa main dans le dos de Minerva et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui tomba au sol. Elle ramena sa main et caressa délicatement un sein, dessinant son contour, titillant son mamelon. De son autre main, elle se saisit du second sein de Minerva, toujours ondulante contre elle. Elle aimait les tenir, les presser, les caresser et s'en donnait à cœur joie. D'un coup, elle repoussa Minerva et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement avant de laisser descendre sa bouche qui engloba tendrement un premier sein, le suçotant, le goûtant, le savourant. Son sexe brûlait d'excitation, elle resserra un peu les cuisses, ce qui lui arracha un minuscule soupir.

Sa bouche continua sa descente vertigineuse et rencontra l'élastique de la culotte de Minerva. Elle lui ôta délicatement et commença à lui embrasser le sexe, doucement, précieusement. Ses baisers s'engagèrent un peu plus dans la zone intime de son enseignante qui soupirait déjà de plaisir. Rapidement, la bouche de la jeune sorcière, qui fût remplacée par ses doigts, remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Minerva et l'embrassa passionnément.

Minerva, quant à elle, glissa directement sa main dans le slip d'Hermione, et toutes deux faisaient des vas-et-viens de plus en plus approfondit. Lorsqu'Hermione senti un doigt, puis deux, se glisser dans son vagin, elle ne pu retenir un cri ce qui acheva d'exciter Minerva qui, sous les caresses d'Hermione, atteignit la jouissance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione suivait le tracé de Minerva jusqu'au septième ciel.

Elles restèrent collées l'une contre l'autre, haletant, transpirant et frissonnant. L'odeur de l'une enivrait les sens de l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, mais à ce moment-là, elles étaient heureuses. Hermione se décala doucement et baissa les yeux avant de ramasser ses vêtements et de se rhabiller sous le regard incompréhensif de Minerva.

Hermione regarda son professeur et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

« - Ne m'en veux pas… » chuchota-t-elle à son amante en lui caressant la joue.

Elle ramassa sa besace et s'apprêtait à sortir du passage lorsque Minerva saisit sa main. Hermione se retourna et Minerva l'embrassa tendrement, tellement amoureusement, délicatement, qu'Hermione senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se détacha de Minerva et ajusta sa cape afin d'être totalement invisible.

« - Peut-être échouerai-je, peut-être réussirai-je, mais je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire … » souffla Hermione à l'intention de son amante.

« - Alors je tenterai de t'aider… Où loges-tu, Hermione ? »

« - Je t'enverrai un hibou. » lança Hermione avant de s'enfuir, laissant Minerva seule, nue, désolée, dans ce passage secret qui transpirait encore l'amour.

Hermione s'effondra dans son lit, le visage dans son oreiller, la tête lui tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et derrière ses paupières closes, dansaient les visages de Minerva, de Tom, de ses parents, Harry, Ron…

En remontant le temps, Hermione s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Sauf à Elle. Elle s'était préparée à combattre, elle s'était préparée à échouer, elle s'était préparée à devoir monter des plans de dernière minute, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait pensé à se préparer pour la rencontre de son éventuel grand amour. Et par grand amour elle entendait bien sûr Minerva. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti d'attirance particulière pour les femmes, bien sûr elle reconnaissait la beauté d'une femme lorsqu'elle se présentait, mais sans plus. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ELLE ? Son cœur chavira lorsque dans sa mémoire olfactive, le parfum de Minerva la submergea. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, elle revoyait Minerva pour la première fois, en première année. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que ça serait cette Minerva qu'elle allait retrouver. Que se passerait-il ? Comment réagiraient-elles ? Hermione l'aimait, et elle savait qu'avant de remonter le temps, elle avait déjà une affection particulière pour son professeur.

Hermione, épuisée, s'endormit pour ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard, alors que les rayons de la pleine lune lui caressaient le visage. Elle se leva péniblement et reparti pour Poudlard, sa besace balancée sur son épaule. Elle refit le même chemin qu'au matin, sauf qu'à la sortie du Saule Cogneur, elle bifurqua vers la Forêt Interdite. Durant un cours avec Hagrid en 4e année, elle avait repéré du sisymbre à la lisière de la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva à destination.

La sorcière marchait précautionneusement, sans s'éclairer de sa baguette afin de ne pas être repérée. Elle s'activait à sa recherche depuis un bon moment lorsqu'un craquement près d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu une silhouette familière. Hermione plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et son sang se glaça. A quelques pas d'elle, Jedusor était immobile, les yeux luisant dans la pénombre.

La Gryffondore serrait ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique et tentait de calmer sa respiration, il ne lui fallait pas être repérée. Elle ne pouvait faire un seul mouvement, de peur d'être entendue. Les minutes passèrent, longuement, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait dehors à cette heure et surtout, ici. Cependant, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié de le voir transgresser le règlement de Poudlard.

Finalement, des pas rapides se firent entendre et une silhouette fine et allongée entra dans le champ de vision d'Hermione.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Tu es en retard » lança la voix froide de Jedusor.

« - Flitwick faisait sa ronde ! J'ai du l'éviter à plusieurs reprises, à croire que c'était fait exprès ! » lâcha la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy.

« - Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? » chuchota alors Jedusor.

Un bruissement d'étoffe parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione qui ne manquait pas une miette de la conversation mais qui ne pu voir de ce qu'il s'agissait.

« - J'ai réussi à la récupérer dans le bureau de Chourave ! » railla Malefoy « Elle est vraiment naïve… »

« - Parfait… Il ne me manque plus que Serpentard et Serdaigle… » répliqua Jedusor (1).

Un éclair de compréhension vint soudainement frapper Hermione. Voldemort récoltait déjà les objets pour faire ses Horcruxes, il avait déjà établi une grande partie de son plan, si ce n'est la totalité. La dernière partie de son plan consistait-elle à approfondir parfaitement sa connaissance des Horcruxes en interrogeant Slughorn ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent de banales paroles avant de s'éclipser, chacun de leur côté. Hermione resta immobile de longues minutes afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis. Elle trouva la plante qu'elle cherchait puis retourna à l'auberge.

Une fois rentrée, elle s'assit à son bureau et sorti sa plume ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin.

« **_Minerva,_**

**_Je suis à l'auberge des Trois Balais, chambre 9, rejoins-moi dès que tu le peux._ **»

Elle ne signa pas son mot, certaine que son amante la reconnaîtrait mais jeta un sortilège afin que seul le véritable destinataire – autrement dit Minerva – puisse ouvrir la lettre. Elle descendit à l'accueil et utilisa l'un des hiboux mis à disposition, puis remonta dans sa chambre.

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione fouilla dans sa malle et en sorti un chaudron rétréci ainsi qu'un support pour l'y déposer. Elle lui rendit sa taille normale et alluma un petit feu.

« - C'est parti… » murmura-t-elle avant d'entamer la préparation du Polynectar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Voilà, comme vous l'avez compris, je parle déjà ici des objets pour les Horcruxes, mais après tout, c'est mon histoire, pas vrai ?<strong>_

_**Content(e)s ? Pas content(e)s ? Des commentaires, négatifs ou positifs ? C'est dans les reviews que cela se passe !**_


	15. Un plan qui s'active

_**Coucou à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour cette année sans chapitre. J'avoue avoir délaissé cette fic' mais entre l'école qui me prenait beaucoup de temps et la revalidation de ma petite sœur suite à son accident, ainsi que l'emménagement de ma fiancée à la maison, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à faire et pas une minute pour écrire.**_

_**Je vous poste ce chapitre-ci en remerciant toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues depuis que j'ai déposé cette histoire sur ainsi que celles arrivées en cours de route et dont les reviews dans ma boîte mail me remplissaient de joie (et de culpabilité oui oui). Donc... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux review :<strong>

**Claire** : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Oui, je vais continuer cette fic, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et de rien !

**Tara1990** : Evidemment qu'elles se sont manquées ! :D Voici la suite.

**Duchaillu** : Merci !

**The Keeper21** : Et voilà que tu peux assouvir ce désir de me lire (enfin !).

**Melfique** : WAOUW ! Toutes tes reviews m'ont fait HYPER plaisir. Tu découvriras la réponse à tes questions dans quelques chapitres :D. Encore MERCI.

**Daw-Set** : Alors je suis contente d'avoir pu réunir tes trois critères de référence !

**DanaSnape13 et Thierry** : Voici la suite ! Encore merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Un plan qui s'active.<strong>

Le mois de novembre s'écoulait lentement, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Minerva. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son hibou et n'était pas venue la voir à l'auberge. Hermione se demandait chaque jour pourquoi elle restait sans nouvelles mais ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé à cette époque, elle n'aurait jamais été là pour lui donner cours.

Ce qui la chiffonnait, c'était que Minerva lui avait pourtant demandé de la tenir au courant, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle vienne la voir. Dans un jour et une nuit, le polynectar qu'elle préparait soigneusement depuis un mois (début du mois de novembre) serait prêt. Elle en avait tout un gros chaudron, et avait assez de fioles pour ne pas en gaspiller une miette. La première partie de son plan touchait à sa fin, il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à contacter la personne dont elle allait prendre l'apparence – de gré ou de force -, Severus Rogue. Elle le savait, cette partie du plan était la plus risquée, mais elle avait intimement confiance en lui, au fond d'elle. Après tout, elle avait réussi à faire confiance à l'adulte, mangemort à ses heures, espion le reste du temps. Pourquoi l'enfant serait-il différent ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur réussir son approche, sinon… Elle devrait utiliser la force, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

Hermione contemplait les étoiles et la lune, elles étaient suffisantes pour éclairer sa chambre, tant le ciel était pur. La jeune sorcière s'assura que sa potion allait bien et alla se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva était encore dans la salle des professeurs, corrigeant les devoirs de métamorphose des élèves de 6e année. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la dernière copie de la pile, elle posa sa plume et soupira. Elle n'avait cessé de surveiller Tom Jedusor, et il se révélait absolument… Naturel. Elle ne remarquait rien en lui qui devait lui inciter de la méfiance à part peut-être une intelligence hors norme. Elle en venait à se demander si Hermione n'était pas totalement cinglée. La jeune sorcière avait une telle obsession et une telle sincérité dans ses paroles que Minerva n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la croire. Et s'il s'avérait finalement qu'elle se trompait ?

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains, perdue. Devait-elle aller lui faire part de ses doutes ? Le Professeur McGonagall se leva et ramassa ses effets personnels avant de rejoindre ses appartements. Elle poussa un soupir de fatigue lorsqu'elle s'affala devant sa cheminée, un verre de pur scotch à la main. Du coup de baguette, elle libéra sa cascade de boucles noires et détacha les boutons de son col d'une main fébrile. Elle avait l'estomac en boule et ne cessait de penser à Hermione. Cette jeune fille la rendait complètement dingue. Minerva fini d'une traite son verre et s'en resservi un autre, la nuit allait être longue…

* * *

><p>Au même moment, des années plus tard, Minerva lisait paisiblement un manuel de métamorphose. Paisiblement était vite dit alors que toutes les trente secondes à peu près, le visage d'Hermione faisait surface dans l'esprit de la sorcière.<p>

Dans trois mois, Hermione serait de retour à Poudlard. A cette pensée, Minerva senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, semblable à une décharge électrique. Elle referma son manuel et se dirigea vers son bureau personnel, elle ouvrit un tiroir duquel elle sorti un vieux livre relié. La couverture était marron et parsemée de symboles qui semblaient cousus à l'encre d'or. Minerva en caressa doucement la tranche avant de l'ouvrir au niveau du signet. Les pages étaient recouvertes de sa fine écriture, légèrement ronde. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts usés par le temps sur la page suivante du livre, vierge cette fois, et s'emparant d'une plume qu'elle fit tinter dans son encrier avant de s'asseoir délicatement.

« Hermione,

Durant toutes ces années qui nous ont séparées toi et moi, j'ai noircis les pages de ce livre. Parfois avec assiduité, parfois non. Au gré de mes souvenirs, parfois de mes rêves, ton nom s'est imposé dans ce livre qui t'es dédié. Je ne sais quoi te dire lorsque tu reviendras, la nouvelle toi, et celle que moi j'ai jadis connue. A compter du jour où tu reviendras, rien ne sera comme avant. Je sais que ton regard, ton désir et ta passion s'envoleront à la seconde-même où tu me reverras. Je ne serai plus celle que tu as connue, mais j'ose espérer que ton amour restera quelque part au fond de ton coeur... »

* * *

><p>L'aube pointa son nez doucement par les volets de la chambre d'Hermione, mais ce matin-là, elle ne fut pas la seule à faire irruption dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière.<p>

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçu Alice, assise au pied de son lit. La jeune sorcière brune se releva vivement et écarquilla grand les yeux.

« - Alice ?! Mais que... Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« - Je t'ai suivie, simplement » répliqua la malicieuse Alice. « J'ai observé ton manège lorsque tu es venue voler les ingrédients dans la réserve, je t'ai vue disparaître dans ce passage avec McGonagall, je t'ai suivie lorsque tu es rentrée dans ton auberge... Et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider de venir te trouver. »

Hermione la fixait, abasourdie. Etrangement, la seule chose qui l'importait à ce moment, c'était qu'Alice l'avait vue avec Minerva.

« - Tu... Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois avec le Profe... »

« - Laisse tomber Hermione. J'avais déjà remarqué son attitude et la tienne, vous étiez étranges. Quoiqu'il se passe entre vous deux, ça ne me regarde pas. Je peux garder tes secrets, je l'ai fais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant... Je sais que tu complotes depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas trouvé pourquoi tu le fais. Tu te sens prête à me donner une explication ? »

Hermione soupira et sorti de son lit. Elle prit sa plume et écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin avant de le glisser dans une fente sur le sol.

« - J'ai demandé du thé et des toasts. Une bonne journée commence avec un bon petit déjeuné, pas vrai ? »

Alice prit place aux côtés d'Hermione autour de la minuscule petite table de sa chambre. Hermione soupira et commença son récit.

Elle commença d'abord par son voyage dans le temps, puis par la raison de ce voyage, son plan - qui n'avait malheureusement - pas fonctionné comme prévu, Minerva d'aujourd'hui et... Minerva de demain.

Alice n'avait rien dit durant toute la durée de l 'histoire d'Hermione. Enfin, elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et prit la main d'Hermione entre les siennes.

« - Je te soutiendrai. Je crois en toi, et en tes...histoires étranges. Alice marqua un temps d'arrêt puis sourit de nouveau. Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amoureuse d'une fille... Mais bon ! Ces choses-là, j'en avais déjà entendue parler, mais c'est plutôt secret de nos jours, je ne sais pas comment cela est dans ton monde mais ici... Il vaut mieux ne pas l'ébruiter du tout, 'Mione. »

Hermione sourit tristement à l'évocation de ce surnom, l'image de Ron et Harry lui revint en mémoire et son coeur se serra.

« - Tu sais Alice, dans notre monde ce n'est pas plus facile. Certes, les temps ont changé mais les mentalités n'évoluent que très peu... Mais je n'ai jamais connu d'autre ..., Hermione prit sa respiration, femme que Minerva. » déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent la journée à parler de choses et d'autres, mais surtout du monde sorcier du futur, de Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard de MacGonagall, sévère professeur de métamorphose et, le plus surprenant, de Rogue - Professeur de potion !

Le soir venu, Hermione demanda à Alice de retourner à Poudlard et d'occuper Minerva le plus de temps possible. Alice serra son amie dans ses bras, ne discuta pas et parti sans mot dire. Hermione s'empara du Polynectar concocté par ses soins depuis un mois maintenant. Elle remplit un autre petit - tout petit - chaudron où elle laissa tomber le cheveu de Rogue. Elle mélangea soigneusement puis rempli quatre fioles de Polynectar. Elle disposerait de quatre heures à partir du moment où elle aurait avalé la première fiole. Mais avant cela, elle devait trouver Severus et espérer que l'enfant qui deviendra son terrifiant (nda : et SEXYYYY) Maître des potions à Poudlard était aussi intelligeant et vif d'esprit que ledit Professeur. Elle savait qu'à partir de ce soir, le cours du temps allait changer. Elle avait peur des conséquences, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait dans son futur si elle changeait les choses maintenant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle enfila sa cape et par-dessus, la cape d'invisibilité que Minerva lui avait prêtée.

Hermione jeta un sortilège de protection au reste de Polynectar puis un sort de dissimulation sur le chaudron, enfin, elle quitta l'auberge. La nuit était noire, sans lune, ce qui rendait son avancée plus difficile d'autant plus qu'il était hors de question qu'elle utilise un Lumos. Elle arriva à la Cabane Hurlante sans trop de difficultés et rapidement, se rendit dans le Parc de Poudlard.

Arrivée au château, elle se rendit d'abord dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors. Elle priait pour que les jeunes soient endormis et éprouva un immense soulagement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était le cas. Elle sorti sa baguette et l'agita en utilisant un sortilège informulé. La Carte des Maraudeurs lui tomba dans les mains quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione quitta le dortoir en catimini et une fois hors de la Tour des Gryffondors, elle jura que ses intentions étaient mauvaises afin de pouvoir localiser sa proie numéro une : Severus Rogue.

Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que mini-Rogue traînait - illégalement - près de la réserve d'ingrédients.

« - Déjà maître des Potions, Severus... » pensa-t-elle. C'est cette même pensée qui lui donna une petite dose d'espoir vis-à-vis de lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle rencontra enfin le chemin de Rogue. Il était un peu plus petit que lui de taille, mais à peine. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans le noir d'une lueur de malice qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans un étroit couloir avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois à l'abri, elle se découvrit et Rogue ne s'exprimait toujours pas, Hermione compris que son sortilège de Langue de Plomb avait fonctionné.

« - Severus, c'est Hermione Granger, tu te rappelles de moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant de le voir acquiescer d'un air furieux, le regard meurtrier. « Parfait. Il faut que tu m'aides, je... » par où devait-elle commencer ? Que lui dire ? Comment faire ? Et c'est là qu'elle compris. « Severus, écoute-moi, tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu as une prédisposition naturelle pour la légilimancie et l'occlumancie. Je vais te demander de simplement laisser aller ton esprit et accueillir ce le mien te donne. » Hermione saisi la main glacée du jeune garçon et ferma les yeux en se concentra sur l'essentiel : Voldemort, Rogue adulte et espion pour l'ordre, Tome Jedusor, la Chambre des Secrets, tout ce qui pouvait aider son histoire, son plan, et surtout, tout ce que Rogue pouvait savoir pour l'aider et la croire.

Au bout d'une ou deux longues minutes, Hermione lâcha la main de Rogue et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Te tairas-tu si je te libère la langue ? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus acquiesça frénétiquement la tête et Hermione le libéra. Un long silence s'en suivi. Silence qu'Hermione brisa, la voix tremblante.

« - Es-tu prêt à m'aider pour que tout ce que tu as vu ne se produise jamais.. ? » murmura-t-elle.

Severus sembla réfléchir un instant.

« - Que dois-je faire pour t'aider, Granger ? » répliqua-t-il, la voix déjà glacée du Maître des Cachots.

« - J'ai besoin que tu me laisses être toi le temps d'une soirée, que tu me donnes le lieu et le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards. »

« - Et après ? Quand tu redeviendras toi et que Tom... Voldemort ? Sera sur mon dos ? » lança-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air dubitatif.

« - Si tout se passe correctement, il n'y aura pas de « Après », Prof...Severus. »

Rogue la regarda de haut en bas et soupira.

« - Bon. Très bien Granger. Mais si ça tourne mal, tu me le paieras ! » grinça-t-il.

Hermione fut empli d'un sentiment de victoire. Son plan fonctionnait !

Alice frappait à la porte du bureau de McGonagall à l'instant-même où Hermione pénétrait dans la salle commune des Serpentards sous la forme de Severus. Quatre heures. Elle devait l'occuper quatre heures.

« - Alice ? Que faites-vous là à une heure pareille ? » s'exclama McGonagall. « Que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir ? »

« - Je.. C'est à dire que... Je.. » Alice bafouilla, il lui fallait quelque chose à dire, vite ! « Je suis au courant pour Hermione et vous ! »

Le visage de McGonagall se décomposa et Alice se gifla mentalement. Il lui fallait quelque chose à dire, oui, mais CA ?!

Le professeur de métamorphose s'effaça pour laisser entrer Alice dans ses appartements.

La nuit allait être longue... Pour les trois Gryffondors. Et le mois de décembre commençait bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Des remarques ? Contents ? Pas contents ? Reviews ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !<strong>_


	16. Et si le passé avait déterminé le futur

_**Chapitre 16 : Et si le passé avait déterminé le futur ?**_

Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, étrangement sereine. Elle repéra immédiatement Tom près de la cheminée avec un énorme livre sur les genoux. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde lorsqu'elle s'assit auprès de lui.

« - Bonsoir Tom, lança-t-elle.

- Tiens, Severus. Je ne t'avais pas vu quitter la salle commune. D'où viens-tu à cette heure ?

- Un tour vers la réserve. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant..., lança Hermione. Et toi, que fais-tu ?

- Je révise, cela me semble évident non ? cingla Tom. »

En jetant un coup d'oeil aux quelques lignes du manuel que Tom tenait entre les mains, Hermione était sûre et certaine n'avoir jamais dû réviser ce genre de manuel pour aucun des cours de Poudlard.

« - Ah bon. Je ne reconnais pas ce livre..., mumura-t-elle. »

Tom se retourna vers elle, le regard étrangement noir.

« - Et, es-tu en dernière année Severus ? répliqua le futur mage noir.

- Non... Non c'est vrai ! Comment ça se passe avec Slughorn pour toi ? Car il m'a invité à une sorte de soirée pour Noël, avec le « Club de Slughorn », et je ne suis pas sûr d'y aller, si c'est pour me retrouver avec de stupides Gryffondors ou pire, des Serdaigles toute une soirée... »

Tom se retourna vers lui, l'oeil intéressé.

« - Une soirée, dis-tu Severus ? Il ne me semble pas en avoir entendu parler, mais je suppose que l'invitation ne saurait tarder, répliqua-t-il en fermant son livre. J'ai quelque chose à faire, Severus, tu veux m'accompagner ? » demanda Tom en se levant.

Hermione dégluti difficilement mais se leva à son tour. Où voulait-il l'emmener ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« - Je te suis. » déclara la jeune gryffondor avant d'emboiter le pas à Jedusor.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva considérait Alice d'un air grave. Assises toutes les deux sur le canapé où Hermione avait une fois passé la moitié de la nuit, elles sentaient le malaise de plus en plus perceptible dans la pièce.

« - Miss Callaway, les propos que vous tenez ne sont absolument pas fondés. Sur quelle base pouvez-vous affirmer cela ?, lui demanda McGonagall par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Hermione me l'a confié... Ainsi que le reste. Tout le reste, déclara Alice. »

McGonagall resta interdite un instant et se pencha vers la jeune sorcière.

« - Tout le reste ?

- Le futur... Tout ça... »

Minerva se pinça l'arrête du nez en respirant profondément.

« - Très bien. Que savez-vous Miss Callaway ? Je veux dire, vous êtes ici, il y a bien une raison à cela. Commençant à connaître Miss Granger, je ne serai pas étonnée que vous fassiez diversion pour elle...

- Euh, je.., non. PasdutoutProfesseur, balbutia Alice. Je ne sais pas où elle est, pas du tout. »

Minerva se leva, et d'une main impatiente se saisit de sa bouteille de scotch. Cette jeune femme allait la rendre folle. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-elle croisé sa route ? Elle se retourna vivement vers Alice.

« - Ecoutez, si Hermione a raison, Jedusor est dangereux. Et si Jedusor est dangereux et qu'Hermione est avec lui, alors Hermione est en danger ! Vous me suivez Callaway ? S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Miss Granger, pourrez-vous vous le pardonner ? »

Alice dévisagea McGonagall.

« - Je vois très bien ce que vous essayez de faire, Professeur McGonagall ! Vous tentez de me manipuler, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant à son tour, mais je ne suis pas si facile que cela à manipuler. Hermione m'a accordé sa confiance, vous devriez faire de même vis-à-vis d'elle ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais donné signe de vie suite à son hibou ? Peut-être que si vous l'aviez aidée, elle ne prendrait pas de risque ce soir ! Cracha Alice. »

McGonagall s'approcha doucement d'Alice. Malgré son jeune âge, l'enseignante imposait une sacrée dose de sévérité et de prestance face à quiconque. Alice ne recula pourtant pas. Minerva déposa un index accusateur sur la poitrine d'Alice, ouvrit la bouche mais ne pu rien dire. Elle laissa retomber sa main et vida son verre.

« - Que Merlin la protège... » murmura doucement McGonagall en regardant le Parc à travers sa fenêtre.

Hermione suivait Jedusor dans les couloirs, puis ils sortirent dans le parc. Après quelques minutes de marche, Tom se retourna subitement vers Hermione.

« - Accio polynectar ! » lança-t-il, la baguette brandie.

Hermione recula d'un pas, le regard horrifié.

« - Je ne sais pas combien de fois tu vas essayer de me piéger Granger, mais sache que je suis plus fort que toi. Beaucoup plus fort que toi et ta petite protection mentale. Tu es translucide, Granger. Maintenant, soit tu me dis comment tu as obtenu l'aide de Severus, soit je le découvrirais par moi-même en fouinant dans ta petite cervelle. »

Hermione pâli. Mais quel genre de sorcier était-ce ? Elle avait sous-estimé la capacité de son adversaire et surestimé la sienne. Elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et commença à se concentrer pour créer un bouclier.

« - Et bien je lui ai montré l'avenir Tom. L'avenir du monde sorcier, et cela l'a semble-t-il décidé. Crois-tu qu'une personne sensée serait ton alliée ? Doutes-en, Tom, car toute personne se considérant comme ton allié, n'aura jamais toute sa tête. » Hermione pensait à Bellatrix Lestrange et à son rire fou.

Jedusor la foudroya du regard et brandi sa baguette.

« - Endoloris » déclara-t-il simplement.

Hermione tomba sur le sol et hurla de douleur. Son bouclier n'était pas assez fort pour empêcher toute la douleur de se propager dans son corps. Certes, elle était diminuée mais pas suffisament.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis la jeune sorcière ne pu continuer à les compter. Hermione se sentait décliner petit à petit, sa force mentale diminuant, le bouclier avait disparu. La douleur était extrême et Hermione reprenait son apparence petit à petit.

Jedusor brandit encore une fois sa baguette, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

« - EXPELLIARMUS »

La baguette de Tom s'envola et il se retourna, décontenancé.

Minerva tenait dans sa main la baguette de Jedusor et brandissait la sienne vers lui.

« - Que faites-vous, Mr Jedusor ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione respirait lentement, inconsciente.

« - Que pensez-vous avoir vu Professeur ?

- J'ai vu que vous lanciez un sortilège impardonnable à une jeune fille sans défense, Mr Jedusor. »

Tom eu un sourire mauvais.

« - Je vais vous dire ce que vous avez vu, Professeur : un jeune élève de Poudlard, préfet-en-chef, neutralisant l'individu recherché dans le monde sorcier pour avoir attaqué un élève - moi - ainsi qu'assassiné un professeur après avoir été enfermé dans un cachot de Poudlard et pris la fuite. Et je vois surtout son enseignante - ou devrais-je dire amante - la défendant alors que tout le ministère est à sa recherche. »

McGonagall le regarda, interdite. Il avait raison. C'était ce portrait que l'on se faisait d'Hermione dans le monde sorcier. Que devait-elle faire ?

« - Que voulez-vous, Tom ? demanda-t-elle à contre-coeur.

- Je veux, Professeur, que vous vantiez mes louages auprès de cet abruti de Slughorn afin d'être invité à sa petite sauterie le soir du réveillon de Noël. Hermione m'a gentiment appris l'existence de cette petite fête dont je saurai tirer parti comme il le faut..., déclara Jedusor. Ensuite, je veux que vous ne vous mettiez jamais plus en travers de mon chemin. Faites ce que bon vous semble de votre Sang-de-Bourbe, et laissez mes affaires tranquilles. »

McGonagall renifla avec dégoût et lui rendit sa baguette.

« - Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle non sans amertume.

- Bien. Dans quelques mois je serai diplômé et cette affaire - la coucherie d'un professeur avec une soi-disant élève fugitive - ne s'ébruitera pas. Bonne soirée Professeur, déclara Tom avant de tourner les talons. »

Minerva se précipita vers Hermione et l'emmena dans ses appartements où Alice, tremblante, l'attendait.

« - J'ai tout vu... Tout vu professeur ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle respire à peine, je l'emmène dans la chambre. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione reprit connaissance dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Au-dessus d'elle, deux paires d'yeux la fixaient.

«- Hermione ! » s'exclamèrent les deux sorcières.

Hermione tenta de se redresser et grimaça de douleur.

« - Il va falloir être un peu plus courageuse cette fois-ci Hermione. Je ne pouvais t'emmener à l'infirmerie et je t'ai prodigué des soins moi-même...Mais je ne suis pas médicommage, s'excusa Minerva.

- Ca ira... Merci, Minerva... répondit faiblement Hermione.

- Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Alice.

- Severus, il faut trouver Severus, et vite, répliqua Hermione, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. »

Minerva et Alice se regardèrent avec inquiétude alors qu'Hermione se rendormait.

Jedusor attrapa Severus par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« - Espèce de traître ! Tu trahis ta maison et ton ami. Pour une sang-de-bourbe qui plus est ! Cracha Jedusor.

- Pardonne-moi Tom ! Que puis-je faire pour mériter ton pardon ? balbutia Severus.

- Sois ami avec elle... Et attends. Attention Rogue, je te garde à l'oeil, menaça Jedusor, tu as intérêt à être avec moi jusqu'au bout maintenant. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver dans ce grand château...? »

Jedusor tourna les talons, laissant Rogue désemparé.

«- Granger, qu'as-tu fait...?»

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est la fête aujourd'hui, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>_


	17. La surprise de Minerva

**_Coucou ! Je sais que les deux chapitres précédents ne sont pas très lointains mais je pars pour cinq jours demain matin, dans le sud de la France et je ne posterai rien jusqu'à mon retour, donc je poste aujourd'hui. Je suppose que de toute façon, ça ne vous pose pas de problème !_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux rw :<strong>

**Melfique** : et oui, quand je suis repartie ça roule. Tant que j'ai du temps, surtout, ça roule.

**BellatrixSnape92** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! :)

**Duchaillu** : merciii !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : la surprise de Minerva.<p>

Severus faisait les cents pas dans les toilettes des garçons. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'entendait-il par « être ami avec Granger » ? Severus avait une petite idée de ce que Jedusor avait en tête. Deux idées même ! Petit a, il devait espionner Hermione pour Tom et lui rapporter tout ce qu'elle disait. Petit b, il allait devoir lui-même se charger d'évincer la jeune sorcière.

Il secoua la tête, s'appuya contre la lavabo et observa son reflet. Etait-il ce genre d'homme ? Allait-il le devenir ? Etre le larbin d'une personne plus puissante et dire oui à tout ? Peut-être. En attendant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à Tom. Il était trop jeune, trop faible et trop inexpérimenté pour pouvoir s'opposer à lui.

En bon ami, Severus pensa que la première chose à faire était d'aller trouver Hermione... Mais où était-elle ? Ceci était la première question pratique de cette pseudo-amitié. Il sorti des toilettes et avançait en silence dans les couloirs du château. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci, sauf les patrouilleurs. Severus allait devoir les éviter, et trouver Hermione coûte que coûte. Il émit un petit rire sarcastique, c'était aussi évident de la trouver que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors, Severus aperçu le professeur McGonagall quelques pas devant lui. Elle lui faisait dos et ne l'avait donc pas repéré. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se souvint d'une image étrange qu'il avait pu voir dans l'esprit d'Hermione un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : il y voyait distinctement Minerva lui parler en l'enlaçant et ses yeux renvoyait son propre reflet.

Severus souleva un sourcil interrogateur en interprétant ces images de la façon la plus logique possible : les deux sorcières étaient bien plus proches qu'un professeur et un élève devait l'être. Peut-être qu'alors...

Severus effectua les quelques pas qui le séparait de Minerva et l'interpella.

« - Professeur McGonagall ?

- Merlin ! Severus ! Tu m'as flanqué une de ces trouilles..., s'écria Minerva, une main posée sur son coeur. »

Severus haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse.

« - Que faites-vous là, Mr Rogue ?

- Je cherche Gr..Hermione, professeur.

- Que..Quoi ? répliqué McGonagall, déstabilisée par ce jeune Serpentard qui appelait une Gryffondor par son prénom.

- Je cherche Hermione, Hermione Granger, professeur. Pouvez-vous m'aider... ? questionna Rogue en la transperçant de ses yeux noirs. Il me semble que vous êtes la mieux placée pour m'aider à la trouver.

- Je vous cherchais également, Hermione veut vous voir. Immédiatement. »

Minerva fit volte-face et Severus lui emboita le pas.

La jeune femme était perplexe. Pourquoi Severus la cherchait-elle, lui aussi ? Que complotaient-ils ? Minervait avait évidemment remarqué qu'Hermione avait emprunté - si l'on peut dire - la forme de Severus, mais il n'en avait pas l'air fâché. Il n'avait pas l'air étonné. Peut-être n'était-il même pas au courant ? Mais alors pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Tom était-il derrière cela ?

Minerva chercha à tâtons sa baguette dans sa poche et lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le bois souple, ils serrèrent le manche dans une poigne de fer.

Et si ce n'était pas Severus mais Tom ? Tom avait bien confisqué le polynectar d'Hermione, celui dans lequel elle avait déposé un cheveu de Severus.

Comment pouvait-elle être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Severus et non de Tom ?

Plus ils approchaient de ses appartements, plus Minerva était tendue. Amenait-elle Tom au sein de ses appartements, condamnant Hermione à... à quoi ? Elle se détendit quelque peu en rationnalisant. Tom n'aurait pas l'audace d'attaquer Hermione dans ses propres appartements.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent et pénètrent dans la pièce chaleureuse qu'est le salon. Alice était assise sur le canapé et dévisageait Rogue. Minerva, sans un mot, l'emmena au chevet d'Hermione qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Elle les laissa seuls mais ne ferma pas la porte.

« - Severus, murmura Hermione, je suis désolée. Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi...

- J'aurai du m'en douter, le courage des Gryffondors..., cingla Rogue.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Severus. Est-il venu te trouver ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? questionna-t-elle. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Severus s'approcha un peu plus du lit de la Gryffondore et lui saisi la main.

« - Il n'est pas venu me trouver, mais quand il le fera, je saurai l'accueillir, menti-t-il.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione en secouant la tête, ne t'oppose pas à lui, il te ferait du mal. Je.. .Je ne peux pas le concevoir. »

Severus la dévisageait. Cette jeune femme était vraiment très étrange. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et elle semblait tant attachée à lui.

« - Je sais que tu dois me trouver étrange. Je te connais.. Enfin... Je connais le toi adulte, celui auquel malgré tout ce qui se passera, je tiens d'une certaine façon. N'oublie pas Severus, ton esprit est une force.

- Je ne comprends rien, Granger. Tu délires ! s'exclama Severus en se reculant, un rictus sur le visage.

- Non ! Quand tu seras adulte, maître des potions ne sera pas ton seul titre, un second t'irait tout aussi bien : maître de l'occlumancie. Tu as ce don, Severus, sers-t-en !

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Il est tard, certains se lèveront demain pour aller en cours, déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Severus se sentait étrangement concerné par le sort de cette Gryffondor. Il lui accorda un dernier regard, un regard qu'il aurait voulu froid et distant mais qui se révéla être empli de compassion et de... confiance. Oui, la confiance. Voilà ce qu'il lui accordait. Hermione lui sourit et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller alors que le jeune Serpentard quittait la pièce.

Alice vint dire au revoir à Hermione quelques instants plus tard puis Minerva pénétra dans la chambre.

« - Tu es incorrigible, Hermione. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! IL aurait pu te tuer ! » dit-elle en lissant le drap sous ses doigts.

« - Il le fera de toute façon un jour ou l'autre Minerva... Lorsqu'il voudra atteindre Harry, il passera d'abord par moi, puis par Ron. Et quand Harry sera devenu seul et vulnérable plus que tout, il attaquera. » expliqua Hermione en soupirant. « Je suis fatiguée, Minerva... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune sorcière fermait les yeux. Minerva la regarda quelques instants puis se glissa dans le lit avec elle. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles s'endormirent finalement alors que l'aube ne tardait pas venir.

Les jours et les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Hermione était de retour à l'auberge et recevait quotidiennement la visite de Minerva. Alice venait tant qu'elle pouvait mais les sorties devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à effectuer. Les camarades de dortoir d'Alice la voyaient s'éclipser plusieurs nuits par semaine et soupçonnaient une activité illégale de la part de l'étrange Alice Callaway.

Mais le visiteur le plus étrange qu'Hermione recevait était Severus. Elle savait qu'il avait un bon fond, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lierait une amitié avec son futur et terrifiant maître des potions. Ils s'entendaient à merveilles et partageaient leur amour pour la connaissance.

Minerva occupait son temps, entre ses cours et ses visites à Hermione, à parler avec Slughorn. Elle le trouvait niais et ennuyeux à souhait, mais avait-elle le choix ? Leurs sujets de discussion tournaient souvent autour des potions de métamorphose, mais surtout, elles tournaient autour des étudiants les plus talentueux.

Severus était - pour Slughorn - le plus talentueux élève qu'il n'avait jamais eu en potion. Au bout de maintes et maintes discussions concernant Severus, Hermione mentionna Tom Jedusor.

« - N'avez-vous jamais remarqué avec quelle facilité ce garçon manie la magie ? Il fait des merveilles en cours de métamorphose ! s'extasia-t-elle.

- Oui, il est vrai que ce jeune garçon me semble très prometteur. Mais il n'excelle pas aussi bien en potion qu'en métamorphose ou en sortilèges !

- Allons, Horace ! Comment pouvez-vous fermer les yeux sur ce talent hors pair ! Je suis certaine qu'avec un peu d'attention, vous constaterez qu'il est plus doué que ce que vous ne pensez, répliqua Minerva. »

Elle se répugnait à le louer ainsi, mais cela semblait pourtant fonctionner. A voir les yeux pétillants de Slughorn, Minerva savait qu'elle avait aiguisé son appétit pour les « jeunes talents ».

Il ne restait que quatre jours avant le réveillon de Noël. Slughorn allait-il finalement inviter Tom Jedusor ?

Laissant Slughorn à ses pensées, Minerva rejoint ses appartements. Poudlard était en effervescence à l'approche du 24 décembre. Les filles ne parlaient que du bal, de leur tenue, de leur cavalier, alors que les garçons étaient plus intéressés par l'après-bal.

Cela faisait sourire Minerva, elle se dit que le corps enseignant allait avoir beaucoup de travail après le bal pour repérer tous les couples aux quatre coins du château.

Son coeur se serra à l'idée qu'Hermione passe le réveillon de Noël seule... Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de la rejoindre. Mais peut-être que... Non, c'était improbable, trop risqué, trop dangereux.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?!

Elle prit une plume et rédigea quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'elle envoya aussitôt. Une heure plus tard, elle avait déjà une réponse. Minerva jubilait lorsqu'elle s'empara de la petite fiole.

Elle attendit patiemment que le soir tombe puis se rendit chez Hermione.

La jeune sorcière lui ouvrit et Minerva brandit brusquement la petite fiole. Hermione, hébétée, s'en saisit et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Ceci, est la raison pour laquelle tu m'aimeras encore plus ! annonça triomphalement Minerva.

- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'un cheveu - ou poil - pourrait m'apporter de siiii réjouissant ? répliqua la brune.

- Ton entrée pour le bal de Noël.

- Quoi ?! Mais qui... ? A qui appartient ce cheveux ?

- Le soir de Noël tu prendras l'apparence de Fiona McTurtle ! déclara McGonagall sous le regard dubitatif d'Hermione. Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie ! Je lui ai envoyé un hibou en lui demander quelques cheveux à elle pour une petite affaire personnelle. Je refuse que ma belle Hermione passe son Noël seule dans cette auberge. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle enlaça Minerva et l'embrassa délicatement.

« - Demain, nous aurons deux heures pour choisir ta robe de bal. Il te faudra prendre du polynectar pour le faire, Fiona ne fait pas tout à fait ta taille...

- Très bien. M'accompagneras-tu ? Que dois-je savoir à son propos ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et Minerva décida de passer la nuit avec la brunette.

Le lendemain, une petite cloche tinta ce qui tira Hermione de son sommeil. Elle s'étira et avisa Minerva, nue, à moitié recouverte par le drap, les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'extirpa du lit et descendit à la cuisine de l'auberge. Etant maintenant résidante depuis quelques temps, elle passait directement dans les cuisines chercher son petit déjeuné.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle remonta un plateau de petit déjeuné pour deux personnes.

Préférant ne pas réveilla sa douce, elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre et laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol, elle prit une rapide douche et sorti de la salle de bain.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit où Minerva la regardait complètement éveillée.

« - Bonjour... » Hermione se pencha vers son amante et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Bonjour ! » répliqua Minerva en l'attirant contre elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné. « C'est comme cela que l'on dit bonjour, Hermione. »

Rapidement les mains de Minerva chassèrent la serviette dans laquelle Hermione était enroulée. Elles continuèrent le long du dos encore humide d'Hermione pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses. La brune plongea son regard dans celui de Minerva et lui glissa quelques baisers dans la nuque avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Doucement, Hermione caressa la poitrine de Minerva en ondulant doucement du bassin sur le ventre de son amante. Minerva quant à elle prenait plus fermement en main les petits seins ronds d'Hermione dont elle malmenait les tétons pour le plus grand plaisir de sa partenaire. Une des mains d'Hermione abandonna la poitrine de Minerva pour se diriger vers son intimité (en faisant passer son bras derrière son dos). Chacune des respirations saccadées de Minerva infligeait une minuscule pression sur le clitoris d'Hermione toujours à califourchon qui, au vu de ses petits gémissements réguliers, semblait apprécier grandement.

Minerva gémissait à n'en plus finir en sentant les doigts devenus presqu'experts d'Hermione la caresser encore et encore, jusqu'à la jouissance.

Minerva renversa Hermione et se positionna, la tête entre ses jambes, pour goûter à son fruit défendu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione atteignit à son tour la jouissance.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent sans cesser de s'embrasser.

« - Au fait, Minerva, le petit-déjeuné est servi ! » lui rappela Hermione. « La journée risque d'être chargée, alors mangeons ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé, pas aimé? Dites-le! On se dit à la semaine prochaine ?<strong>_

_**PS : excusez les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, entre la valise et le reste !**_


	18. La vie réserve bien des surprises

Bonjour bonjour ! Comme d'habitude, la ponctualité n'est pas mon fort ! Vous m'en excuserez.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Duchaillu** : voilà la suite !

**Melfique** : tu verras ! N'avons-nous pas en tête que nos deux sorcières sont astucieuses ?

**Solveig5** : à prendre en compte : Severus Rogue est mon personnage préféré par-dessus TOUS les autres personnages. Jamais, JAMAIS, je ne ferai de lui un salaud !

**BellatrixSnape92** : merci ! Et elles ont été excellentes ! Voici la suite.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 18 : La vie réserve bien des surprises.<strong>_

Hermione et Minerva se rendirent à Près-au-Lard afin de dénicher une robe pour Hermione. Cette dernière n'avait plus du tout l'apparence de la jeune femme étudiante au collège de Poudlard. Elle avait prit cinq bons centimètres, ainsi que cinq bonnes années, ses cheveux oscillaient entre le noir ébène et le brun foncé, lisses, ils lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur étincelaient de bonheur à cet instant précis.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements la plus cotée du moment et s'extasièrent sur de nombreuses robes. Minerva fût la première à trouver sa robe, Hermione mit un peu plus de temps à accorder les couleurs avec sa nouvelle apparence. Cependant, chacune refusait que l'autre voit sa robe, cela les fit sourire et elles s'impatientaient encore plus d'être le soir du réveillon.

Elles rentrèrent à l'auberge où elles mangèrent en silence, chacune pensant à cette prometteuse soirée. Hermione avait un pincement au coeur en pensant à Harry et Ron qui, eux aussi, iraient au bal ce soir-là, et qu'elle le raterait. Cependant, en posant son regard sur Minerva qui l'observait à la dérobée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et d'oublier rapidement ses camarades à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à quel point le professeur McGonagall serait un pilier pour elle, un soutien. Soudain, elle repensa à Severus et au Club de Slug.

« - Minerva... » murmura Hermione sous le regard interrogateur de son aînée « Jedusor a-t-il été convié à la soirée de Noël du Professeur Slughorn ? »

Minerva acquiesça en silence et Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son plan C allait pouvoir commencer.

« - Nous nous y rendrons évidemment. Slughorn t'invitera car tu es brillante Minerva. Ne refuse pas, précise cependant que tu seras accompagnée par ta meilleure amie - moi - et qu'il n'est pas question que tu la laisses de côté. Il ne te refusera pas cette faveur. »

Minerva lui lança un regard furieux. Voilà donc pourquoi Hermione avait tant insisté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle réussisse à convaincre Slughorn d'inviter Jedusor à cette petite sauterie. Elle l'avait piégée.

« - Tu ... N'as tu pas déjà assez risqué ta vie, Hermione ? Dois-tu encore une fois te mettre en travers de son chemin... Ne.. » Hermione se leva d'un bond, et s'approcha d'un pas vif de McGonagall. Elle déposa sa main sur son front et se concentra sur toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues depuis le retour de Voldemort, ainsi que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres datant de son règne, les souvenirs d'autres Mangemorts, etc.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, McGonagall la repoussa brutalement et lui lança un regard glacial. Elle se leva, lissa les plis de sa robe de sorcier, réajusta son chapeau, attrapa ses courses et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Tu es folle. Si Jedusor doit devenir le sorcier que tu me montres, tu es folle de t'opposer à lui. J'en ai assez de me battre pour ta sécurité alors que tu n'en as que faire. Bonne journée, Miss Granger. » cingla-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre d'Hermione, la laissant seule au milieu des différents paquets de l'après-midi shopping entre filles. Elle se laissa aller sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Minerva avait raison. Que lui était-il passé par la tête au juste ? Qu'elle pourrait se défaire de Voldemort ? Quelle rigolade !

Hermione se redressa soudainement en entendant du bruit derrière sa porte. Minerva avait-elle fait demi-tour ?

En un craquement sonore, Minerva apparu devant les grilles de Poudlard qu'elle franchit rapidement, sa robe de sorcière voletant derrière elle. Elle avançait d'un pas vif et furieux, son regard perçant la noirceur de la nuit déjà tombée depuis plus d'une heure. Elle pénétra dans le hall de Poudlard, chaque pas résonnant durement sur les dalles froides du château. Le froid mordant du château, la nuit durant l'hiver, lui fit accélérer le pas. Une fois dans ses appartements, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et soupira.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit sa garde-robe et contempla chacune des robes de sorcière, son regard se posa sur une robe émeraude emballée dans un plastic protecteur transparent. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle la déballa lentement. Elle se plaça devant son miroir et la posa devant elle. La robe aurait encore pu lui aller, mais elle était trop veille pour la porter maintenant. La neige tombait lentement par la fenêtre et petit à petit, le parc de Poudlard blanchissait. Elle se dirigea vers son salon et s'empara de la bouteille de whisky quand trois coups secs retentirent à la porte.<p>

Elle reposa sa bouteille en soupira, n'étant pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite, surtout à cette heure.

« - Severus... Que me faut l'honneur de ta visite ? » ironisa la Directrice des Gryffondors en s'effaçant pour laisser pénétrer le Maître des Potions dans ses appartements.

« - Bonsoir Minerva. » lança-t-il en se glissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le Professeur McGonagall présenta son canapé à son invité et lui proposa un verre sans glace.

Severus s'en saisit et posa un regard perçant sur sa collègue depuis 20 ans.

« - Accepterais-tu de te joindre à moi demain soir ? »

La phrase résonna quelques instants dans les oreilles de Minerva qui avala difficilement sa gorgée.

« - Et bien Severus, en voilà une demande ... Qui me surprend, je dois l'avouer. » dit-elle en déposant son verre sur ses genoux.

« - Ta solitude est entrain de devenir plus pesante et noire que la mienne, et je ne voudrais pas que quiconque me vole mon titre de solitaire des cachots, vois-tu Minerva. » plaisanta Severus avec un petit rictus non sans condescendance.

« - Le Professeur Rogue ferait-il preuve de pitié et d'empathie ? » répliqua Minerva d'une voix cinglante.

Ledit professeur se renfrogna et se laissa aller dans le canapé de la rouge et or.

« - Voyez-vous, très chère collègue, mon expérience en tant qu'espion me permet de percevoir les choses évidentes qui pourtant sont invisibles aux yeux du commun des mortels. Les secrets, le double-jeu, de mes collègues... » susurra-t-il sans quitter de son regard noir sa collègue qui restait muette devant ses insinuations. « Le gentleman que je suis ne peut laisser une demoiselle en mal d'amour, seule le soir de Noël... » acheva-t-il avec un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire.

Minerva se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans mot dire.

« - J'accepte votre invitation, Severus. » répliqua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « Passez me prendre à 18h30 précise. »

Severus se leva, lissa sa robe et quitta les appartements de sa collègue en silence.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Severus qui la toisait de son regard noir.<p>

« - Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé de chambre je pense... » lança-t-il avant de se retourner pour partir.

« - Attends, Severus ! C'est moi... Enfin, c'est Hermione. Entre. »

Le serpentard emboita le pas à Hermione non sans lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« - Mais ? ... »

« - J'ai pris du polynectar, mon apparence normale reviendra sous peu. Mais que fais-tu là, Severus ? »

« - Je... » Severus respira un grand coup « Je viens pour te prévenir : Tom me contraint de lui répéter tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous... »

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune serpentard.

« - Je savais que tu étais digne de confiance, Severus. Je suis désolée... »

Hermione leva sa baguette et avant même que Severus n'ai pu faire un geste, elle lui lança le sortilège d'oubliette partiel.

Severus tomba, inconscient, et elle le reconduisit jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Voilà, très court chapitre, je l'avoue, mais rapidement un nouveau (j'espère).<p>

Bisous.


	19. Joyeux Noël

_**Voici la suite. Pas de chapite 20 avant au moins 15 jours car je pars en vacances demain matin ! Bonne lecture :)**_

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**_BellatrixSnape92_**: Oui, en mal d'amour. Mais pourquoi l'est-elle réellement? Moi aussi j'ai toujours aimé Severus. Mon Sevychou!

_**Artemis972**_: Voilà la suite! Merci! Bonne lecture.

_**Melfique**_: Ce n'est pas encore tout de suite que tu sauras ce qu'Hermione "fait" de Severus! Mais voici la suite tout de même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19 : Joyeux Noël<strong>

Hermione était prête, cinq ou six fioles de polynectar dans son sac à main, sa robe parfaitement ajustée sur son nouveau corps, sa baguette magique glissée dans son porte-jartelle, elle était prête. Mais Minerva avait plus de cinq minutes de retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle sentait monter en elle une appréhension, viendrait-elle ? Les minutes passèrent lentement, le clocher de Pré-au-Lard sonnait les dix-huit heures lorsque trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard au miroir puis ouvrit la porte. Elle contempla l'auteur des coups et resta bouche-bée. Devant-elle se tenait - évidemment - une Minerva McGonagall resplendissante, presque méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux habituellement retenu dans un chignon sévèrement serré tombaient en cascade de boucles le long de ses épaules et de son dos. Seules deux nattes épaisses au niveau de ses tempes se rejoignaient à l'arrière de sa tête en un tout petit chignon tressé. Ses yeux émeraudes, auxquels la robe était assortie, étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage raffiné et ses pommettes rosées donnaient à son visage un éclat de fraicheur hors du commun.

Ses lèvres brillantes s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsqu' Hermione laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur la tenue de son professeur. Elle portait une robe émeraude qui lui tombait juste en-dessous des genoux, cintrée à la taille, elle permettait de pouvoir entrevoir les courbes généreuses de l'écossaise. Ses épaules étaient dénudées à l'exception d'un minuscule morceau de tissu tombant nonchalamment à la naissance de ses bras. Minerva lui tendit une main finement gantée qu'Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de baiser.

« -Tu.. Tu es magnifique, Minerva. » balbutia Hermione sous le coup de l'émotion.

« - Toi aussi, Fiona... » lui répondit-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « N'oublie pas, ce soir tu t'appelles Fiona McTurtle et tu es ma meilleure amie. Compris ? »

Hermione acquiesça en silence, heureuse de pouvoir accompagner sa dulcinée au bal - même si cela impliquait du polynectar et une totale absence de complicité amoureuse.

* * *

><p>Minerva se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle avait troqué son chapeau sombre contre un serre-tête en argent mais n'avait cependant pas abandonné son chignon. Elle portait toujours une robe verte, mais celle-ci était plus légère et plus raffinée que l'habituelle robe du Professeur McGonagall. Elle lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, ce qui accentuait sa morphologie fine et élancée. Elle portait une ceinture argentée elle aussi, ornée d'une boucle en forme de tête de lion. Ses manches lui arrivaient à la moitié des avants bras et ses poignets étaient ornés de petits bracelets délicats eux aussi argentés.<p>

Severus Rogue était ponctuel, c'est ainsi qu'à 18 heures précise, trois coups discrets retentirent dans les appartements de Minerva. Cette dernière alla ouvrir la porte et croisa le regard sombre du maître des Potions. Il n'avait pas troqué sa robe noire, il n'avait pas changé ses cheveux. Cependant quelque chose semblait différent et Minerva trouva rapidement ce changement : chaque bouton de sa robe n'étaient plus noirs, mais argentés ce qui lui donnait inévitablement une certaine touche de glamour.

« - Il en faut peu pour transformer un homme » plaisanta-t-elle sous le regard légèrement courroucé du Professeur de Potions qui lui présenta néanmoins son bras.

« - Après-vous, Minerva. »

* * *

><p>Minerva et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, la jeune brunette était déstabilisée par l'ambiance qui régnait : elle était tout à fait différente des fêtes où elle avait l'habitude d'aller.<p>

Les jeunes sorcières de Poudlard et les jeunes sorciers étaient chacun de leur côté, observant timidement l'autre clan. Les professeurs étaient assis à leur table, comme d'habitude, mais se montraient plus discrets, plus réservés.

La décoration était sobre et la musique rappelait à Hermione les vieux films en noir et blanc qu'elle regardait avec son père.

Lorsqu'Hermione sorti de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elles. Hermione crispa légèrement ses doigts sur sa robe pêche. Elle était, tout comme celle de Minerva, assez longue pour lui cacher les genoux et cintrée à la taille. Sa poitrine étaient enserrée dans un bustier dont les extrémités - ainsi que le bas de sa robe- étaient recouvertes de dentelle fine et noire. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon « donut » (Nda : CF Google !) et une frange tombait gracieusement sur son front. Ses yeux bleus étaient surligné d'un fin trait d'eye-liner et de jolies petites perles ornaient ses oreilles. Un collier de perles blanches achevait de rendre sa tenue glamour en tombant sur ses clavicules gracieuses.

« - Allons, Fiona, ne restons pas plantées-là... » lui murmura Minerva en l'emmenant vers la table des professeurs.

« - Bonsoir chers collègues, je vous présente Fiona McTurtle, ancienne élève de Poudlard. Elle avait l'intention de passer Noël seule, cette année, et il en était absolument hors de question ! »

Tous les professeurs présents à la table acquiescèrent avec vigueur et lui firent un accueil chaleureux certain se souvenant de quelle élève talentueuse elle était. Hermione restait cependant très timide et avait du mal à engager la conversation avec eux.

Elle balaya une fois encore la salle du regard quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jedusor. Elle garda un visage impassible et continua son tour de salle comme-ci de rien n'était bien qu'elle tremblait de l'intérieur. Au fil des semaines qui ont passé loin de Poudlard, Hermione avait renforcé sa défense psychique et ne laisserait pas une fois encore Jedusor faire une intrusion forcée dans sa tête.

La soirée commençait tout doucement à démarrer, les jeunes sorciers les plus courageux invitaient les premières sorcières sur la piste de danse, tandis que les autres les contemplaient avec envie.

« Alors c'était ça, une soirée d'étudiant dans les années 50' ? » se dit Hermione. « Ce n'est finalement pas si différent de nous... »

* * *

><p>Minerva et Severus étaient chacun d'un côté de la porte de la Grande Salle, accueillant les étudiants et répétant inlassablement le même discours « Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool, la seule punition sera l'exclusion. » à chaque étudiant franchissant la double porte.<p>

La fête avait déjà bien commencé, plusieurs jeunes filles se déhanchaient sans cavalier sur la piste de danse, tandis que les jeunes hommes - un verre de punch à la main - discutaient du dernier match de Quidditch Européen en date.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent arrivés, Severus accompagna Minerva à la table des professeurs sous le regard ahuris de ceux-ci.

« - Et bien Severus, qu'as-tu fait boire à notre Minerva pour qu'elle porte les couleurs de Serpentard ce soir ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

Minerva s'empourpra et Severus eu un sourire de vainqueur.

« - Que voulez-vous Albus, toutes les femmes ont un côté Serpentard en elle, cela va sans dire ! » lança le Maître des Potions en jetant un regard en biais à Minerva qui prenait place.

Elle regardait ses élèves s'amuser sans penser au danger, l'espace d'une nuit, la Guerre n'existait plus. Severus vint la rejoindre et posa une main qui se voulait rassurant sur son épaule. Minerva savait à quel point Severus pouvait être insupportable, mais elle connaissait aussi les bons côtés de son ami, et lui savait toujours à quel moment il était temps d'être l'ami et non plus le Directeur de Serpentard, son rival dans la course pour la Coupe des 4 Maisons.

Le fait qu'Hermione ait négligé son oubliette donnait à Severus un certain sentiment d'implication dans ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques mois. Il avait vécu - d'une autre manière - ce que vivait Minerva et surtout, il était témoin d'une histoire troublante qui laissait visiblement toujours des traces dans le cœur de la Gryffondor.

« - Un peu de vin, Minerva ? » proposa aimablement le maître des Potions.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein lorsqu'Horace Slughorn s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle. Hermione glissa un regard à Minerva qui lui lança un regard entendu. Il était temps.<p>

Elles attendirent patiemment que l'invitation se mette à vibrer dans la poche de Minerva pour sortir de la Grande Salle, après avoir vu plusieurs étudiants - dont Jedusor - faire de même. Elles arrivèrent à la petite sauterie privée d'Horace Slughorn et furent accueillies par de la bière au beurre, de la musique Irlandaise et une tonne de décoration. Tout dans cette fête reflétait la bonne humeur perpétuelle de leur hôte.

Hermione sentait des démangeaisons sur son visage et elle su qu'il était temps de reprendre une fois encore du polynectar. Elle se recula un peu du monde et sorti rapidement la fiole qu'elle bu d'une traite. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçu Jedusor avec ses camarades, son air impérial donnait à ses acolytes une apparence de soumission totale.

Elle retrouva Minerva et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et Minerva acquiesça. Hermione avait une boule dans le ventre car son plan n'allait pas tarder à être mis à exécution. Elle agita discrètement sa baguette en direction de Slughorn et lui lança un des trois sortilèges interdit : l'imperium.

Elle avait appris à jeter ce sortilège avec Maugrey, ou plutôt, l'usurpateur : Croupton Jr. mais elle avait appris à le dirigier, seule. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle le jetait, ce soir.

« - Horace, ce soir tu vas t'occuper de tes hôtes comme tu sais le faire : à la perfection. Lorsque Jedusor te demandera tes informations sur les Horcruxes, RIEN, ne sortira de ta bouche. » pensa Hermione.

Elle observait Horace qui clignait des yeux un instant, il semblait désorienté mais il reprit très rapidement ses esprits et entreprit de raconter une de ses nombreuses histoires au petit groupe d'élève qui l'entourait.

Minerva et elle purent enfin commencer à profiter de leur soirée, tout en gardant évidemment un oeil sur le Serpentard.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Jedusor s'entretenait avec Slughorn qui semblait étrangement hermétique à son regard noir et de plus en plus mauvais. Il n'obtenait visiblement ce pour quoi il était là.

Hermione était tendue et les observait à la dérobée, cachée derrière son verre de bière au beurre. Elle se tourna pour déposer son verra et perdit de vue Jedusor. Elle haussa les épaules et présuma qu'il avait sans doute décidé, vexé, de retourner dans la Grande Salle. La respiration courte dues aux danses effrénées avec Minerva qui avaient eu raison de son chignon impeccable d'où s'échappaient maintenant plusieurs mèches ébènes, Hermione se décida à rejoindre Minerva. D'ailleurs, où était Minerva ? La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra soudainement et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle se saisit de sa baguette magique et fit rapidement le tour de la salle. Minerva n'était plus là, c'était clair. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Hermione avait trouvé que les Bières au Beurre ingurgitées lui faisaient un peu trop d'effets. Où était-elle ?

Hermione quitta la fête et avançait lentement l'oreille tendue au moindre son. La moitié du Château devait certainement toujours se trouver dans la Grande Salle, après tout il n'était pas encore minuit, mais Voldemort y était-il ?

* * *

><p>Minerva regarda sa montre 23h50 discrètement alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec Severus. Cependant, l'oeil aiguisé de son collègue ne lui laissa pas le bénéfice du doute.<p>

« - Je vous ennuie peut-être Minerva ? » claque la voix glaciale de Rogue.

« - Non, voyons Severus, nos conversations sont toujours des plus intéressantes. » s'excusa Minerva.

Cependant cette dernière restait tendue et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Hermione se figea sur place, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu la voix - le rire - de Minerva. Elle s'approcha du local d'où provenaient les sons. Elle arma sa baguette, ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied (NDA : oui ça fait plus classe à la moldue !) et pénétra dans la classe, sur ses gardes.<p>

Elle abaissa rapidement sa baguette face au spectacle devant elle.

« - M-Minerva.. ? » balbutia Hermione, le regard ahuri.

Cette dernière sursauta et repoussa rapidement l'élève devant elle - une septième année sans aucun doute - et abaissa sa robe.

« - Her.. Fiona ! Je... » tenta de s'expliquer Minerva en s'approchant, mais Hermione recula vers la porte, les lèvres tremblantes.

La jeune élève pris ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste, rouge de honte, les effluves de l'alcool ingurgité atteignirent les narines d'Hermione lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur.

« - Tu me dégoûtes ! » cracha la jeune Gryffondore à son amante avant de claquer la porte.

Au même instant, la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans tout le château, son « Joyeux Noël à tous» chaleureux et les applaudissements qui le suivirent semblèrent fades à Hermione qui quittait le château. Arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard, elle transplana dans un « plop » presque inaudible au milieu des chants de Noël et des flocons de neige qui s'entassaient au sol.

Horace Slughorn se senti subitement mieux. Le poids qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la soirée avait disparu. La fête était à son apogée et il se resservi un verre de Bière au Beurre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Vous me détestez ?<strong>_


	20. Le silence

Bonjour ! Voici, comme promis, la suite de notre aventure !

Je tiens à présenter mes excuses aux éventuelles lecteurs/trices irrité(e)s par des fautes d'orthographe dignes d'un élève de 12 ans ... Je ne prends pas toujours le temps de relire les chapitres avant de les poster - par manque de temps et/ou aussi par manque de courage - je vais essayer de m'appliquer afin que ces fautes d'inattention n'arrivent plus ou que rarement.

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Duchaillu** : effectivement, pas très gentil...

**Leti2a** : tu aurais pu me détester ! Moi-même quand cette idée a germé dans mon esprit, je me suis un peu détestée mouahahaha !

**Melfique** : oh mais parfois l'amour ne suffit pas... Malheureusement, la tentation est parfois plus forte. Hermione aussi, est une élève... hum.

**BellatrixSnape92** : toutes les erreurs peuvent être réparées, non ?

**DanaSnape13** : alors apprécie-là ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 20 : le silence.<em>**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveillon de Noël et Minerva se levait un jour de plus, rongée par l'inquiétude. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hermione lui avait claqué la porte à la figure. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels elle se détestait pour cette bavure qu'elle avait commise sous le coup de l'alcool, de l'émotion, de... De quoi déjà ? Pourquoi se cherchait-elle autant d'excuses ? Elle avait merdé. Rien ne l'obligeait à commettre l'impardonnable et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait seule. Hermione ne donnait plus signe de vie et Minerva espérait vraiment de tout son coeur que c'était la colère qui la faisait agir comme ça et non pas un funeste destin.

Minerva se rendit dans la grande salle et, au milieu du brouhaha des étudiants entrain de déjeuner, elle sentait en elle monter un sentiment d'appréhension. Les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire : « Mon voyage temporel durera six mois. Pas un jour de plus. ». Hermione était arrivée fin septembre. Minerva attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier et en regarda la date : 27 février. Il lui restait donc moins d'une semaine à passer dans cette époque.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise au passage et se précipita dans la tour de Divination. Elle tambourina à la porte jusqu'à que le professeur Trelawnay lui ouvre.

Contrairement à Sybille Trelawyney, Lycoris Trelawney paraissait tout à fait normale et n'avait rien de la folle farfelue qu'allait devenir sa petite-fille. Toutes deux respectivement arrière-arrière petite fille et arrière petite-fille de la très célèbre Cassandra Trelawney, elles se sont vues offrir l'une après l'autre le poste de Professeur de Divination.

Lycoris Trelawney n'était plus très jeune et il lui restait quelques années seulement pour enseigner son don.

« - Minerva ? » demanda-t-elle surprise « Que faites-vous là à cette heure bien matinale ? »

« - Lycoris, je suis désolée de vous déranger, puis-je m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous ? »

Le professeur Trelawney acquiesça et s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa collègue, qui semblait d'ailleurs bien agitée.

« - Je vous écoute, Minerva. » murmura Lycoris en posant sa main sur l'épaule de McGonagall, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé poussiéreux.

« - Voilà, j'aurai.. J'ai besoin de s'avoir ... Il me faut retrouver une personne. » souffla-t-elle.

Lycoris cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et leva un doigt tremblotant vers le plafond.

« - Ma chère... Il n'est pas évident de localiser une personne sans rien savoir à son propos... » elle plongea son regard bleu et profond dans celui de Minerva qui hésitait maintenant.

« - J'ai un objet fabriqué par cette personne... Serait-ce suffisant ? » demanda McGonagall en retirant lentement la seconde paire de lunettes qu'elle portait constamment. Celle-ci redevint visible une fois que Minerva l'eu posée sur la table.

Lycoris sursauta et s'empara prudemment de la paire de lunette.

« - Parfait... Plus que parfait... » murmura-t-elle mystérieusement.

D'un claquement de doigt, la classe de divination s'assombrit et une carte du Royaume-Unis apparu devant les deux femmes. Le professeur Trelawney se saisit des lunettes dans une main et laissa planer l'autre au-dessus du plan. Lentement, plusieurs fois. Minerva la regardait faire, sceptique, lorsqu'un point lumineux se matérialisa doucement sur la carte. Alors qu'elles se penchaient toutes les deux afin de mieux le localiser, le point se mit à vaciller et clignoter.

Le professeur Trelawney plaqua sa main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un hoquet de surprise.

« - Je l'ai trouvée... » murmura-t-elle. « et elle est ici... A Poudlard. »

Minerva poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« - Oh non... Ne soyez pas soulagée, Minerva. » continua la voyante. « Son point vacille, cela veut-dire qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité... Ou pire : qu'elle est en danger. »

« - Que voulez-vous dire, Lycoris ?! » s'exclama Minerva.

L'étrange professeur de Divination se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de la tour qui donnait sur la forêt interdite.

« - Je veux dire, professeur McGonagall, que la personne que vous recherchez- cette jeune fille étrange qui nous a causé bien des tracas et que vous protégez - est actuellement en danger. » elle se retourna vers McGonagall, songeuse.

« - Co-comment savez-vous que... ? »

Mais Trelawney l'interrompit d'une main exagérément baguée.

« - Mon troisième oeil, peut tout capter. Je sens votre coeur pur - entaché par de mauvaises actions cependant - battre à tout rompre pour l'honneur de cette demoiselle. Je sens votre respiration trembler à l'idée qu'elle soit en danger. Je peux sentir au plus profond de vous un sentiment de culpabilité intense. Je peux sentir votre foi en son courage et son désir de vaincre... » elle se rapprocha un peu plus de McGonagall et déposa délicatement sa main sur la tête de la jeune Gryffondor. « Je peux sentir votre peur face à l'ennemi... ainsi que ce lourd secret, ce fardeau, que depuis six mois maintenant vous portez. »

McGonagall se dégagea de sa portée et se saisit lentement de sa baguette.

« - Guidez-moi jusqu'à elle » murmura McGonagall. « Ou montrez-moi sur la carte de Poudlard où elle se trouve. »

Le Professeur Trelawney soupira et passa sa main sur son front en signe de désespoir.

« - Ô si vous saviez ce que me présage mon troisième oeil. Il n'est pas question d'un quelconque sauvetage de votre part, Minerva. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « De minute en minute, l'avenir de cette jeune sorcière se trouble. Le noir l'obscurcit et il est trop tard à présent. Je ne vois pas sa présence s'étendre au delà d'une semaine... Tout au plus. »

McGonagall senti son coeur manquer un battement. L'obscurité... Que cela signifiait-il ? Hermione était à Poudlard, mais où ?!

Elle regarda le professeur Trelawney qui la fixait étrangement et brandit sa baguette vers elle.

« - Je suis désolée, professeur Trelawney... Oubliettes. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva dévalait les marches de la tour de Divination. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que la sorcière révèle à tous ses collègues ce dont elles avaient parlé ce matin. Elle ne pouvait mettre plus encore Hermione en danger.

Elle devait la trouver, mais comment faire ?

Minerva déboula sur le couloir du septième étage et retourna dans sa tête toutes les questions éventuelles qu'une sorcière de 17 ans pourrait se poser si elle devait se cacher, afin de trouver une piste pour la rechercher.

« - Un endroit où me cacher si le monde sorcier était à mes trousses... » pensa-t-elle en marchant lentement dans le couloir. « Un endroit dans Poudlard où on ne penserait pas à me chercher... »

Un bruit étrange de bois craquelé attira l'attention de Minerva qui se retourna en direction du bruit. Mais cette porte, était-elle là lors de son passage ? Elle connaissait le château presque sur le bout des doigts, et elle était presque certaine que ce couloir était pourtant vierge de toute pièce !

Elle s'approcha avec curiosité de la porte en bois en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Elle actionna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, aucune fenêtre, aucune autre porte que celle pour où elle était entrée - qui avait d'ailleurs disparue. Contre les murs, des dizaines de bibliothèques remplies de livres plus anciens les uns que les autres. Minerva avançait prudemment, elle n'avait jamais vu cette pièce avant... Comment avait-elle pu lui échapper durant toutes ses années de scolarité ?

Au fond de la pièce, une petite lueur semblable à celle d'une bougie, tremblotait. Minerva s'approcha doucement de l'endroit et entendit, trop tard, le stupefix qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Minerva se raidit et bascula en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Qui avait bien pu l'attaquer ? Mais où était-elle ?

Un visage familier qu'elle ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

« - Finite Incantatem »

« - Hermione ! »

Elle l'avait retrouvée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle lui dire combien elle l'aime et combien elle a été stupide !

Minerva se releva d'un bond et s'avança vers Hermione qui recula. Elle eu un pincement au coeur devant cette réaction, mais elle s'y attendait.

« - Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? » lança-t-elle glacialement.

Minerva hésita un instant et lui raconta sa matinée avec le professeur Trelawney.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« - Toi ? Toi tu es allée demander de l'aide à une voyante ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle encore une fois. « Ca alors... »

« - Mais... Elle m'a assurée que tu étais en danger, ton point clignotait... mais... » s'interrogea doucement Minerva en tendant une main vers Hermione.

« - Minerva, la divination n'est pas une science exacte. Mon point clignotait car mon séjour ici touche à sa fin. Voilà tout... »

« - Ou peut-être parce que tu es réellement en danger, Granger. » lança un voix glaciale dans l'obscurité.

Hermione leva sa baguette en direction de la voix mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir lorsque Minerva s'effondra et hurla de douleur.

« - Non ! » la voix d'Hermione se brisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suite au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !<strong>_


	21. L'héritière

_**Voici la suite ! (Oui, déjà !)**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 21 : l'héritière<strong>_

Hermione tomba à genoux aux côtés de Minerva qui se tordait de douleur sous l'effet du Doloris. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Rien du tout, elle n'avait pas pu la protéger et tout était de sa faute.

Elle se releva et regarda Jedusor avec haine. Il lui rendit son regard, avec un sourire narquois et s'avançait lentement vers elle, sa baguette magique crépitant. Hermione joignit lentement ses deux mains devant sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, la respiration soudainement lente et régulière.

Jedusor l'observa, déconcerté, que faisait-elle ? Minerva avait cessé de gémir et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Une onde magique impressionnante se dégageait du corps d'Hermione, soulevant légèrement ses cheveux telle une brise de vent d'été.

Le serpentard s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, pour la première fois, hésitant. Tout à coup, Hermione frappa dans ses mains et une boule de lumière bleue et bronze de la taille d'un ballon de foot apparu. Elle tournoyait autour des deux jeunes femmes, les enveloppant d'une aura magique qui semblait redonner des forces à Minerva.

Jedusor dégluti.

« - De l'ancienne magie... Comment peux-tu ?! » cracha-t-il « Seul un desc... »

« - Seul un descendant de l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard peut utiliser l'ancienne magie entre les murs du château. » compléta Hermione d'une voix sonore. « Exactement ! »

Jedusor afficha une mine mauvaise et leva sa baguette en direction d'Hermione.

« - C'est impossible pour une sorcière de ton âge de déjà maîtriser l'ancienne magie. Une née moldue qui plus est ! »

Hermione ricana avant de lever ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Une née moldue... Je l'ai cru moi aussi, Tom. » les extrémités des mains d'Hermione semblaient s'allonger un peu plus à chaque seconde. « Elevée à la moldue, sans aucun doute. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais n'importe quelle sorcière peut-elle faire ceci ? »

Hermione se propulsa dans les airs et la seconde d'après, un magnifique aigle royal se trouvait à sa place. Il tourna ses yeux jaunes vers Jedusor et fonça en piqué sur lui, toutes serres devant. Jedusor lui lança un sortilège qu'Hermione évita aisément. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et agita ses ailes afin de le déstabiliser puis attaqua ses avant-bras.

Jedusor hurla de douleur et recula en se pliant sur lui-même. Hermione se battait bec et serres, faisant battre en retraite le futur mage noir. Elle avait presque envie de rire devant ce spectacle ridicule et un cri strident s'échappa de son bec.

« - Tu me le paieras Granger ! » hurla Jedusor avant de quitter la salle sur demande avec précipitation.

Hermione se posa sur le sol aux côtés de Minerva et reprit forme humaine. Minerva avait recouvert toutes ses forces grâce à la boule de magie qu'Hermione avait libérée.

« - Minerva... » murmura Hermione avant de vaciller et de s'écrouler brusquement sur les dalles froides.

Hermione reprit connaissance trois jours plus tard. Trois jours durant lesquels Minerva n'avait pas quitté son chevet. La salle sur demande n'avait accueilli aucun autre visiteur et c'était tant mieux. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à quiconque, la présence d'Hermione inconsciente dans le château ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans son repère. Celui-ci avait, cependant, changé quelque peu. Une petite cuisine était apparue, ainsi qu'un canapé, une cheminée, deux fenêtres, et un grand lit à baldaquin. Un peu sur la droite, une porte entrebâillée, qui n'était pas là avant.

Hermione chercha du regard McGonagall et trouva celle-ci endormie dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux. Attendrie, elle essaya de se lever mais ce simple mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur, réveillant Minerva qui se précipita à son chevet.

« - Hermione ... » Minerva caressa les cheveux de la brune avec tendresse « Tu es réveillée ? »

Hermione acquiesça en silence avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, Professeur McGonagall. » trancha Hermione d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Le ton employé blessa l'écossaise qui n'en laissa rien paraître.

« - Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » questionna Minerva.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« - Je n'en sais rien... » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai découvert - durant les deux mois où je suis restée cachée ici ! - que j'étais la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle... C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents, ni pourquoi j'ai été confiée à des moldus. »

Minerva la regarda, le regard pensif.

« - Comment as-tu découvert que tu étais ... une Serdaigle de sang ? »

Hermione s'assied dans son lit et remit ses oreillers en place avant de se laisser aller contre ceux-ci en poussant un soupir d'extase.

« - Je faisais des recherches - comme toujours - dans des livres anciens pour découvrir un moyen de modifier le passé sans chambouler complètement le futur - et il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire d'ailleurs - et je suis tombée sur un livre étrange à la couverture bleue et les pages couleur bronze, mais qui n'avait ni titre, ni auteur. Je l'ai donc ouvert, avide de savoir ce que contenaient ses pages. Et je fus très déçue de ce que j'y vis : rien. Les pages étaient vierges !

Lassée de mes recherches infructueuse, je me suis mise à pleurer. » à ces mots, Hermione rougit de honte et reprit son récit. « C'est là que c'est apparu. »

Hermione se leva avec précautions et alla s'emparer du livre qui était posé sur le bureau, au milieu d'une tonne d'autres livres. Elle ouvrit le livre sous le regard inquisiteur de McGonagall et commença la lecture.

« - Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma descendance. Semble-t-il plus intelligente que les trois autres, elle a su prendre la bonne décision. Remonter le cours du temps n'était pas une erreur car sans cela, aucune découverte n'aurait pu être établie. Un moyen de vaincre le mal est recherché par tant de sorciers, mais il est maintenant à ta disposition. Hermione Granger, ta protection est maintenant rompue. Tu as quitté ton monde et ton temps, tu n'es donc plus protégée par ta famille moldue. Celle-ci t'a recueillie pour t'effacer aux yeux du monde sorcier, car il est dit que seuls les trois réunis peuvent vaincre le dernier. Aussi, tu as depuis longtemps découvert l'un d'entre eux, celui qui a le pouvoir de faire apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor. Il te reste à présent à découvrir le porteur de la marque du blaireau. Tu l'auras sans doute deviné seule, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je te livre le dernier : toi. Tu es l'unique héritière de Rowena Serdaigle. Voldemort découvre donc à cet instant que tu es un obstacle à son pouvoir éternel. Il découvrira bien des années plus tard qui est le descendant de Gryffondor, mais ne trouvera pas seul l'héritier de Poufsouffle. Vous êtes déjà deux, la course du temps a commencé, il vous faut découvrir au plus vite le troisième avant que Lord Voldemort ne le fasse. »

Hermione marqua une pause et Minerva la fixait sans broncher.

« - Je crois en toi, Hermione, ton intelligence et ta sagesse sont la clé. Sans elle, le courage et la loyauté n'ont pas de raison d'être. R. Serdaigle.»

Hermione regardait à présent le professeur McGonagall qui était bouche-bée.

« - Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ce qu'il allait se tramer à notre époque ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« - Aucune idée... Mais je dois rentrer. Il me reste trois jours pour me préparer.»

Hermione s'éloigna de Minerva et lui lança un regard dur.

« - Tu devrais partir. Jedusor n'osera pas t'attaquer devant tout le monde reste sur tes gardes et évite de te promener sans témoin... »

Le regard d'Hermione se voila et Minerva se dirigea vers elle.

« - Hermione, je ne peux pas te laisser seule, pas maintenant, pas encore. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Mais Hermione n'était pas prête. Pas encore. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

« - Prends soin de toi... » murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain que Minerva avait pris soin de demander à la salle sur demande.

Elle entendit le grincement de la porte puis le silence.

* * *

><p>Dans le Château, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Tous les élèves courraient en direction de la grande salle comme Dumbledore l'avait ordonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall se tenaient devant la porte de la grande salle, identifiant la marée d'élèves arrivant dans tous les sens.<p>

Minerva était inquiète, trois jours restaient avant qu'Hermione ne revienne à Poudlard et Voldemort avait commencé les hostilités. Il savait qu'il devait s'organiser avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il avait un avantage sur eux. Un avantage temporel qu'ils allaient devoir combler.

« - TOUS LES ELEVES DE TOUTES LES MAISONS DOIVENT SE RENDRE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ».

La voix de Dumbledore résonnait inlassablement entre les murs du château, couvrant à peine les cris de panique des jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui connaissaient pour la première fois, la frappe de Lord Voldemort...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, je sais, c'est un petit chapitre... Mais je n'ai pas été trop méchante, un petit jour à peine entre les deux chapitres ! Merci qui ?<strong>_


	22. Poudlard 1998

Bonjour ! Et voici la suite.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**BellatrixSnape92** : je ne dévoilerai pas l'héritier de Poufsouffle évidemment, mais tu le découvriras très très bientôt.

**Melfique** : il vous croire que vous vous êtes données le mot pour mettre à jour l'héritier de Poufsouffle.

**Leti2a** : merci à toi !

**wesker101** : m'en voilà ravie !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 22 : Poudlard 1998<strong>_

Après un jour de bataille intensive, Voldemort rappela ses troupes et laissa Poudlard dans les décombres, pleurant ses morts et blessés. Le château avait été assailli sans préavis, à l'heure du dîner, d'une terrible explosion dans le hall. Dumbledore avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid hors du commun et d'une puissance extraordinaire. Il avait défendu ses murs et ses protégés avec une hargne sans nom. Les professeurs ainsi que les étudiants de dix-sept ans s'étaient joints à la bataille et nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdu la vie ou perdu un être cher.

Harry Potter n'avait pas eu l'occasion de combattre, car Voldemort ne s'était pas montré. Ron et lui avaient vaillamment vaincu plusieurs Mangemorts et autres créatures magiques du côté sombre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Voldemort restait sous silence. Aucune victime sorcière ou moldue, aucune apparition de Mangemorts, rien dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Dumbledore craignait que cela ne présage rien de bon. Non, vraiment rien de bon.

Minerva McGonagall faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, regardant nerveusement sa montre à gousset toutes les cinq minutes. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, un verre de scotch à la main, la Directrice des Gryffondors se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil à motifs écossais. A vingt-deux heures précises, elle vida d'un trait son verre.

* * *

><p>Hermione attendait devant les appartements de Minerva, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle entendit la pendule de Poudlard annoncer 22 heures et elle frappa à la porte de la Directrice des Gryffondors.<p>

Minerva ouvrit la porte et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui lui sourit timidement. La lionne s'effaça afin de laisser pénétrer l'aigle dans ses appartements.

« - Je vois que tu portes toujours mon cadeau... » dit-elle en se débarrassant de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le silence lui répondit et Minerva s'était approchée d'elle en douceur, enlaçant la Gryffondore par la taille tout en posant son front contre l'arrière du crâne de la brune. Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux, n'était-elle pas venue pour cela ? Pour pardonner à Minerva son écart de conduite. Pour pardonner à Minerva d'avoir céder à la tentation de la nouveauté ? Après tout, les femmes c'était la grande nouveauté pour l'écossaise. N'était-elle pas venue pour lui dire au revoir ?

La brunette posa délicatement ses mains sur celles de Minerva et se serra un peu plus contre son torse. Minerva murmura une formule qu'Hermione ne saisit pas et une douce mélodie retentit dans les appartements de la directrice. (nda : allez, je vous envoie enfin quelques chansons des années 50 (si - si)).

Doucement, sur l'air de « In the Still of the Night » du groupe The Five Satins, Minerva autorisa ses mains et glisser doucement le long des hanches d'Hermione tout en ondulant sensuellement dans son dos. Remontant délicatement ses mains jusqu'aux boutons du chemisier de la brunette, elle les défit un à un, non sans caresser la peau délicate de son amante. Hermione ne pu résister plus longtemps et se retourne face à Minerva. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et elle pu sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage, ses lèvres, sa peau. Lentement, Hermione brisa l'écart et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Minerva.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps des deux femmes. L'aînée approfondit tendrement leur baiser, laissant sa langue entrer dans un ballet intime avec celle d'Hermione, tout en pressant son corps contre celui de son aimée. Minerva voulait s'imprégner de la jeune gryffondor, chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa peau, de son odeur elle laissa lentement remonter ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à arriver à la nuque délicate d'Hermione. Elle parsema son visage d'une multitude de petits baisers, tira délicatement sur la chevelure d'Hermione afin de lui faire pencher la tête en arrière et plongea sur son cou gracieux dont elle respira les effluves avant de goûter sa peau frissonnante sous ses caresses.

Hermione s'abandonnait complètement et son coeur se gonflait d'amour et de tendresse - à ces émotions se mêlait une tristesse palpable qui lui tordait imperceptiblement les intestins - à chaque caresse de Minerva.

Elle se laissa guider par Minerva jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle se laissa allonger sur le lit de Minerva. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir l'amour avec elle, elle en profitait à fond chaque seconde. Minerva finissait le déboutonnage de son chemisier et découvrit la poitrine d'Hermione qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle se pencha vers elle, la caresse de ses cheveux accompagnant chacune de ses caresses, et embrassa délicatement un sein, puis l'autre avant de laisser doucement se glisser une main entreprenante sous le soutien-gorge de son amante.

Hermione perçu lointainement le grésillement du tourne disque qui enclencha la chanson suivante et se promit de ne jamais oublier ce son. Sous ses gémissements, la voix de Jo Stafford entonnant « You Belong to Me » résonnait dans la chambre de Minerva.

Cette dernière se redressa lentement, les joues rouges, les cheveux défaits, et déboutonna sa robe de sorcière. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant Hermione qui approcha sa bouche de son ventre qu'elle inonda de baisers. Doucement, elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Minerva et lui ôta son sous-vêtement trop encombrant. Elle fit de même avec son slip et attira Minerva contre elle. Elles s'embrassèrent encore et encore, leurs mains redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, leurs respirations rauques, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson.

Hermione ne pu retenir ses larmes alors que la chanson « Only You » des Platters résonnait dans la pièce. Silencieusement, tout contre son amante lui faisant l'amour, Hermione se laissa aller, sa tristesse et son plaisir se mêlaient dans une étrange danse des sentiments. Minerva s'approcha doucement du visage de son aimée et embrassa ses larmes tout en continuant de lui faire l'amour.

« - Je..Je t'aime Minerva » lui souffla Hermione, avant d'atteindre l'orgasme le plus intime de tous. Minerva ne lui répondit que par un baiser chargé d'amour et de tendresse, un baiser douloureux, alors qu'Hermione la faisait chavirer à son tour dans les profondeurs du plaisir charnel.

Le lendemain matin, Minerva se réveilla seule, Hermione n'était plus là.

* * *

><p>Minerva s'éveilla en sursaut en ce matin de printemps. Elle se leva et se prépara en vitesse. Du moins, ce qu'elle tenta de faire. Comment devait-elle s'habiller ? Comme d'habitude, Hermione la connaissait comme cela. Son estomac se tordit, comment allait-elle réagir. Que devait-elle dire ? Que devaient-elles se dire ?<p>

Quelques coups discrets frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Elle alla ouvrir en feignant la normalité de la chose alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre.

« - Severus... » salua-t-elle non sans déception dans la voix.

« - Cachez votre joie, Minerva ! » cracha Severus Rogue, maître des Potions, en pénétrant dans les appartements de McGonagall.

Celle-ci se détourna et s'excusa distraitement.

« - Que me vaut ta visite à une heure si matinale, Severus ? »

Minerva se retourna vers lui, intriguée par son silence, et haussa un sourcil en guise de question : « Alors ? ».

Severus s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Elle est revenue... » lâcha-t-il - la phrase résonna dans l'esprit de McGonagall - « Dumbledore m'envoie te chercher. »

Minerva l'avait déjà précédé et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore tandis que Severus quittait à son tour les appartements de la directrice de Gryffondor.

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard sous son regard amusé. Le professeur McGonagall n'allait pas tarder à arriver, lui avait-il dit. Son visage avait soudain viré au cramoisi, puis au blanc. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de Minerva sur ses vêtements de la veille.

Dumbledore lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle était certaine qu'il était au courant, rien n'échappait à ce vieux fou, c'était bien connu.

Hermione entendit la voix de sa directrice et elle son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle la vit gravir la dernière marche menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Minerva arriva devant la gargouille de Dumbledore et prononça le mot de passe, cependant, la gargouille ne bougea pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que ! » s'étrangla-t-elle devant le refus d'obtempérer de la gargouille.

Severus qui venait d'arriver derrière elle lui lança un regard en biais.

« - Dumbledore a changé son mot de passe cette nuit... »dit-il en se raclant la gorge « Intemporel ».

La gargouille se déplaça lentement, découvrant un escalier en colimaçon.

Minerva monta les marches en parlant nerveusement avec Rogue qui, lui, ne pipait mot. Elle gravit la dernière marche et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione.

« - Miss Granger » s'exclama McGonagall d'une voix neutre « Bienvenue parmi nous ! ». Elle s'avança vers Hermione et lui accorda une étreinte maladroite et rapide.

Severus Rogue lui accorda un signe de tête en guise de bienvenue et leur attention se reporta sur Dumbledore.

« - Alors Miss Granger, nous sommes toute ouïe. » déclara Dumbledore en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière toussota, s'assied dans le dernier siège libre - à côté de McGonagall - et s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Je.. J'ai... » balbutia-t-elle en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle.

« - Allez-y Miss Granger, nous vous écoutons. » lui dit doucement Minerva en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule « Vous êtes partie pendant six mois, le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et moi-même sommes curieux des informations que vous pouvez nous apporter dans notre lutte contre Voldemort. »

Hermione étant déconcertée par le ton de McGonagall. Avait-elle oublié ? Néanmoins, elle commença son récit, omettant biensûr toute relation avec McGonagall.

Au moment où elle parla de l'oubliette sur Rogue, elle lui lança un regard d'excuse.

A la fin de son récit, Dumbledore joignit les mains et l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« - Bien. Vous êtes donc l'héritière de Serdaigle ! Qui l'eut crû. Il est vrai que le Choixpeau a hésité avant de te mettre à Gryffondore... »

Il se leva et lissa sa longue barbe.

« - Je présume que l'héritier de Gryffondor n'est autre que Harry... » Hermione acquiesça « Cependant, je doute que le trio d'héritier soit le même que votre trio, à vous, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley... » Hermione acquiesça encore une fois. Elle en était venue à la même conclusion.

« - Je pense que Ron... Ron n'est... Enfin, il a déjà tourné le dos à Harry plusieurs fois, ainsi qu'à moi-même. La principale qualité d'un Poufsouffle n'est-elle pas la loyauté, professeur Dumbledore ? » expliqua Hermione d'une voix assurée.

Dumbledore acquiesça, ses yeux pétillants la sonda jusqu'à l'os.

« - Mais alors... Qui est-ce ? » demanda McGonagall

« - Je me pose la même question que Minerva... » susurra le professeur Rogue, son regard noir posé sur Hermione. « Avez-vous la réponse, Miss Je-sais-tout ? »

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

« - Alors il me semble clair que la situation est urgente, et il est grand temps de trouver l'héritier de Poufsouffle. » déclara Dumbledore. « Minerva, veuillez raccompagner Miss Granger à la tour des Gryffondors, s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez y aller. »

McGonagall se dirigea vers la sortie sans mot dire et Hermione lui emboita le pas, maudissant Dumbledore

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilààààà ! Bisous !

Si vous souhaitez la liste complète des chansons que j'ai écoutée durant LE moment, la voici:

In the still of the night - the Five Satins

You belong to me - Jo Stafford

Earth Angel - The Penguins

Only You - The Platters

Love me tender - Elvis Presley


	23. Intemporel

**_Bonjour ! Voici la suite que, j'espère, vous allez apprécier !_**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Duchaillu** : et bien bonne découverte alors.

**BellatrixSnape92** : héhé, il faut bien s'arrêter quelque part ! Merci en tout cas.

**Leti2a** : nous allons approfondir un peu plus ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre chère Minerva dans ce chapitre.

**Melfique** : ravie que tu ais aimé ces chansons ! Je remercie ma tendre chérie pour me faire toujours découvrir des nouveautés des années 50/60. J'y ai pris doucement goût et mes préférées sont nombreuses ! Tant de questions que tu me poses, quelques réponses ci-dessous ! Bonne lecture, donc.

**L93** : moi aussi j'avais pris pas mal de retard, mais je l'ai rattrapé, heureusement.

**Artémis972** : l'amour ne triomphe-t-il pas toujours ? C'est la devise universelle... Mais l'est-elle vraiment ?

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23 : Intemporel<p>

Les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la tour des Gryffondors, sans échanger un mot. Hermione se torturait l'esprit de questions qui lui restaient sans réponse : « A-t-elle oublié ? Fait-elle semblant ? Veut-elle tirer un trait sur cette partie de son passé ? Attend-elle une réaction de ma part ? ».

Minerva de son côté, le visage impassible, son chapeau sur la tête, se tenait bien droite et marchait à une distance raisonnable de son élève. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement fort qu'elle se demandait un instant si Hermione n'allait pas l'entendre avec son ouïe surdéveloppée - maintenant qu'elle a atteint sa forma d'animagus - elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour elle, presque 50 ans avaient passés depuis... Depuis elles. D'autres étaient passé(e)s dans sa vie depuis. D'autres sentiments, d'autres passions... Mais elle était la première, elle resterait toute sa vie dans son cœur et elle le savait.

Hermione jetait des regards en biais à son professeur de métamorphose et la trouvait très tendue - trop peut-être. Elle avait eu un choc quand McGonagall était entrée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le temps et ses effets l'avait touchée, elle aussi. Evidemment, elle le savait déjà ! Mais elle pensait qu'elle réagirait différemment. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé (nda : sortez-vous l'image de Maggie Smith de la tête et tout de suite !) , des rides s'étaient installées sur son visage biensûr. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de gris par endroit, et ses mains… Ses mains n'avaient pratiquement pas changé. Elle lui semblaient toujours aussi douces et fermes.

La faculté qu'avaient les sorciers de vieillir moins vite que les moldus leur donnait un sacré avantage. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir 70 ans presque passés. Non, peut-être une légère cinquantaine.

McGonagall s'arrêta soudain de marcher et Hermione lui rentra dedans, ce qui la sorti de ses pensées instantanément.

« - Pr.. Professeur ? » balbutia Hermione, rouge de… de quoi ? De honte ? Non… Rouge de se retrouver aussi proche de Minerva qui lui faisait maintenant face.

« - Miss Granger ? » répliqua McGonagall, un sourcil arqué.

« - Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêtée ? » demanda la jeune lionne sans la quitter du regard alors que McGonagall lui souriait en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Et bien parce que nous sommes arrivées à la tour des Gryffondores, Miss Granger. » lui répondit-elle.

Hermione resta interdite et regarda par-dessus McGonagall. Effectivement, la grosse Dame la regardait avec un regard qui en disait long « Je ne vais pas attendre toute la sainte journée que vous vous décidiez ! ».

Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'avancer vers le tableau. Si elle partait maintenant, est-ce que cela voulait dire que c'était terminé ? N'avoir rien dit, rien fait, allait-il mettre un point final à cette histoire ? A leur histoire ?

« - Miss Granger ? » l'appela doucement McGonagall, mais la voix resta sans réponse. « Miss Granger ? Miss.. Hermione ! »

Hermione sursauta et son regard troublé croisa celui de McGonagall.

« - Je n'irai pas. » lui lança-t-elle. « Je n'irai pas dans cette tour, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui… » murmura-t-elle.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, les émotions qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler tentaient de prendre le contrôle de son corps, de sa voix, de son regard.

« - Comment ça, vous n'irez pas dans cette tour ? » la questionna-t-elle d'une voix sèche. « Cessez de faire l'enfant Miss Granger et avancez-vous vers la Grosse Dame ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard désespéré mais rencontra celui impassible de la Directrice des Gryffondors, et, à contre-cœur, elle s'avança vers le tableau.

« - Le mot de passe ? » claironna la voix de la Grosse Dame.

« - Carpe Diem » lança McGonagall.

Le tableau pivota et Hermione avança lentement, elle mit un pied à l'intérieur de la tour et se retourna, mais son regard de rencontra que le couloir vide. McGonagall était partie.

A peine était-elle apparue dans la salle commune qu'un silence de plomb tomba sur eux. Tous la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« - Hermione ? » la voix de Ron semblaient lointaine, le sang battait dans ses oreilles, sa gorge étaient serrée.

« - Hermione ?! » s'exclama Harry en la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« - Tu..Tu m'étouffes Harry » murmura-t-elle à son meilleur ami qui desserra son étreinte. Cependant, Hermione resta blottie dans ses bras, que ça faisait de bien de retrouver ses amis.

Ron s'approcha doucement, et l'étreignit à son tour, plus modestement.

« - Mais où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! On était persuadé que c'est un coup à … Tu-sais-qui ! Et puis il a attaqué Poudlard. Et te voilà ! Mais comment… » Ron parlait rapidement et toutes les informations parvenaient à Hermione comme un choc.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'isolèrent dans un coin de la salle commune tandis que tous les élèves la regardaient et murmuraient à son adresse.

« - Tous les cours sont annulés depuis l'attaque de Tu-sais-Qui » lui expliqua Ron « les professeur s'occupent à reconstruire le château et nous… » il balaya la salle commune d'un revers de la main qui laissa comprendre à Hermione qu'ils restaient groupés, toute la journée à discuter.

« - Qui… Enfin… Qui est mort ? » demanda maladroitement Hermione.

Le visage des deux gryffondors s'assombrirent

« - Plusieurs Serpentards, -une vingtaine - dont les noms m'échappent, ont refusé de se joindre aux Mangemorts et ils les ont tués… » déclara Harry d'une voix sombre « les autres… Ont simplement disparus. On imagine qu'ils sont retournés chez eux, ou qu'ils ont rejoints les rangs de Voldemort. »

Ron acquiesça et soupira.

« - Dean et Seamus sont morts, quelques premières années… » Harry rougit de honte en se rendant compte qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas leurs prénoms.

« - Cho Chang et Michael Corner, à Serdaigle… » murmura Ron alors que le visage de Harry se crispait.

« - Et… Et à Poufsouffle ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« - Aucune mort à déplorer… » répondit Ron, avec un demi-sourire « C'est déjà ça… »

« - Et toi Hermione ! Où étais-tu passée ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules et souffla un « plus tard » avant de s'enfoncer dans les coussins confortables du canapés sur lequel ils étaient assis. Les yeux fermés, elle repensait à Minerva et son attitude. A nouveau, sa gorge se serra.

* * *

><p>McGonagall pénétra dans ses appartements et s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre en soupirant. La matinée avait été éreintante. Elle passa une main sur son visage et ferma les yeux, Hermione était revenue. Quarante-ans qu'elle attendait ce jour. Quarante-ans qu'elle préparait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Quarante-ans qu'elle imaginait leurs retrouvailles… Quarante-ans. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout réagit comme elle le pensait. Elle s'était montrée froide et distante, elle était restée le professeur McGonagall qu'Hermione connaissait avant de remonter le temps.<p>

Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle revoyait Hermione. Son canapé, où elle avait dormi pour la première fois. Son lit, son bureau… Elle était partout. Durant quarante-ans, elle avait réussi à la ranger dans un coin de sa tête et avait vécu sa vie. Mais maintenant… Tout était différent.

* * *

><p>« - Hermione ? »<p>

« - Mmh ? » répondit l'intéressée.

« - On va déjeuner ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione se leva du canapé avec lenteur. Combien de temps était-elle restée assise là ?

A voir l'échiquier, les garçons avaient fait une partie de ce jeu barbare pendant qu'elle rêvassait.

Le trio arriva dans la grande salle déjà bondée et Hermione jeta un regard en biais à la table des professeurs. Rogue s'entretenait avec Minerva qui semblait contrariée. Rogue quant à lui, arborait un petit sourire victorieux.

Les trois sorcières s'assirent à la table des Gryffondores et mangèrent en silence. Hermione n'était pas bavarde et se demandait comment annoncer à Ron qu'il n'allait pas faire partie de l'aventure ? Le jeune rouquin se sentait déjà trop souvent exclu, relégué à l'arrière plan, dans « l'ombre » du Survivant. Qu'allait être sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'une fois de plus, il serait inutile ?

* * *

><p>Minerva observait Hermione à la dérobée et remarqua l'air tracassé de celle-ci. Elle la vit pousser un soupir et se lever de table sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard vers la table des professeurs.<p>

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif quand une voix familière l'interpella. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Neville.

« - Salut Neville ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le moral soudainement allégé.

« - Comment vas-tu ? Je savais que tu allais revenir ! Beaucoup de personnes te croyaient morte, mais moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire à ton retour. »

« - Ah… Bien, merci Neville… » lança la gryffondore en rougissant.

« - Même Ron… Enfin… Tu sais. Il peut se montrer assez pessimiste, parfois. Il pensait que… que… » Neville s'interrompit et rougit brusquement.

« - Que… ? » l'incita-t-elle.

« - Laisse tomber, Hermione. Le principal c'est que tu sois là, non ?! » déclara-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Hermione eut soudainement un poids sur le cœur. Elle observait Neville et les marques d'une lutte acharnée barraient son visage et son cou, couverts d'ecchymoses et de plaies cicatrisées.

« - Et bien, tu as l'air de t'être battu avec un lion ! » plaisanta Hermione.

« - Comme un lion tu veux dire ! »

Neville lui conta ses affrontements, et comment il s'était retrouvé face à Fenrir Greyback et l'avait combattu sans fléchir.

Il lui raconta comment il avait brandit sa baguette en hurlant « Pour Dumbledore et pour Harry ! » prouvant une loyauté sans faille.

Hermione écouta son récit jusque tard dans la nuit, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait ratées. Durant six mois, la vie à Poudlard s'était écoulée normalement et les sorciers avaient peut à peu oublié sa disparition.

« - Biensûr, Harry a interrogé sans relâche tous les professeurs. » expliqua Neville « Il a littéralement harcelé Dumbledore et McGonagall. Quant au professeur Rogue, toutes les retenues du monde n'arrivaient plus à éloigner Harry et ses questions. »

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire à Hermione qui imaginait Harry braver la colère de Rogue pour lui poser une énième fois la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres « Où est Hermione, Professeur Rogue ? ».

« - Et Ron ? » murmura Hermione même si elle savait déjà la réponse.

Neville soupira et se gratta la tête.

« - Tu sais… Beaucoup de personnes ont pensé ça. Voldemort prenait du pouvoir, les moldus tombaient comme des mouches… C'est normal tu sais… »

« - Neville ! » s'impatienta Hermione.

« - Ron était persuadé que tu avais pris la fuite. En Amérique ou ailleurs… Que tu avais lâchement fuis… » murmura-t-elle.

Une déception profonde ainsi qu'une colère sourde montèrent doucement dans le cœur d'Hermione. Même si cela ne l'étonnait pas de Ron. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité frappa Hermione.

« - Et pas toi, Neville ? Tu n'as pas pensé ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« - Moi ? Jamais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais partie, mais je savais que tu reviendrais… Harry le savait aussi. Il n'a jamais cessé de croire en toi. »

Hermione l'avait trouvé. C'était lui, le blaireau. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et s'excusa.

« - J'ai quelque chose à faire, Neville. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de te revoir ! » lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Minerva sorti de la douche avec précipitation, quelqu'un tambourinant à la porte. A peine eut-elle le temps d'enfiler un peignoir pour cacher sa nudité que les coups redoublèrent d'intensité.

« - J'arrive ! » cria-t-elle en direction de la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

« - Miss Granger ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« - Je dois vous parler Professeur… » lança Hermione. « Je peux ? »

Minerva se décala pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.

« - J'ai trouvé l'héritier de Poufsouffle. » déclara-t-elle.

McGonagall la regarda avec attention.

« - Déjà ? Mais comment… ? »

« - Il était sous notre nez dès le départ ! Qui a toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore et Harry ? Qui possède une prédisposition pour la botanique - dont rappelons-le, le professeur Chourave est le professeur - qui a toujours cru en moi ? » expliqua Hermione. « Neville Londubat ! »

McGonagall la regarda interdite.

« - En êtes-vous sûre, Miss Granger ? »

« - Douteriez-vous de ses capacités Professeur ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

McGonagall se pinça l'arrête du nez pour garder son calme, ses cheveux glacés dégoulinants dans son dos. Le peignoir collait à sa peau mouillée, dévoilant un corps encore parfaitement sculpté. Sa poitrine se tenait encore fièrement pour son âge. Hermione se délectait de la vue quand McGonagall interrompit sa contemplation.

« - Non, biensûr que non. En avez-vous parlé à Monsieur Potter ? » Hermione secoua la tête négativement. « Je vois. Il faut leur annoncer demain et commencer leur entrainement d'animagus le plus tôt possible. Il semble que cela ait été déclencheur chez vous… »

McGonagall s'installa sur son canapé et invita Hermione à faire de même.

« - Minerva… » murmura Hermione « Hier… Enfin, pour moi, pour toi… Je… »

« - Auriez-vous perdu la capacité de vous exprimer, Miss Granger ? » cingla McGonagall.

Cette remarque était celle de trop, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'accrocher si Minerva ne le voulait pas.

« - Peut-être que oui, mais je n'ai pas oublier comment faire ça. »

Hermione se pencha vers McGonagall qui se raidit un instant, sa respiration soudainement plus rapide. Hermione leva son regard vers celui de McGonagall, dans ses yeux dansaient encore les souvenirs de leurs étreintes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune gryffondore pour briser l'espace qui se tenait encore entre elles deux.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de McGonagall et attendit une réaction… Qui ne vint pas. Elle se recula alors tout aussi doucement et baissa la tête.

« - Veuillez m'excuser. » murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

« - T'excuser, Hermione ? » répliqua McGonagall en passant ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune lionne afin de croiser son regard. « T'excuser de m'aimer malgré tout ? Malgré les années ? »

Hermione eut un faible sourire et essuya une larme qui coulait malgré elle sur sa joue.

« - Les années ? Une seule nuit s'est écoulée pour moi. Une nuit durant laquelle tu as vieilli de quarante ans, c'est vrai… Et alors ? »

McGonagall posa sa main sur la joue de la Gryffondore et repoussa une mèche de cheveux sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Quarante-cinq ans... » murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser Hermione avec tendresse et douceur.

Leur baiser s'intensifia et Hermione s'accrocha désespérément au cou de son professeur, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue afin d'entamer un ballet sensuel avec celle de son aînée. Elles s'interrompirent à bout de souffle et Minerva eut un sourire énigmatique.

« - Sacré Dumbledore… »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>**


	24. La colère rousse

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 24. Bonne lecture !**_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Duchaillu **: perspicace ! Les entrainements sont pour bientôt.

**Melfique** : Oui ! c'est exactement cela, elle est décrite avec des cheveux noirs. Et même dans les films, ses cheveux ne sont pas vraiment gris gris mais plutôt brun gris.

**BellatrixSnape92** : voici la suite, assez vite ?

**Artemis972** : Merci !

**Alicia2312** : démasquée ! Voici donc le chapitre 24.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24 : la colère rousse.<strong>

Hermione rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors comme sur un nuage. Harry et Ron l'attendaient dans la salle commune, assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés avec un regard de reproches.

« - Herm'… On t'attend depuis longtemps ! Où étais-tu passée, nous sommes au milieu de la nuit ! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry lança un regard en biais à son ami et plongea son regard vert dans celui d'Hermione, comme Dumbledore l'aurait fait, ce qui la déstabilisa.

« - Harry, tu traînes trop avec le Professeur Dumbledore ! » lança-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'élu lui décocha un sourire et tapota le canapé à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'y asseoir. Hermione s'y laissa tomber avec un énième soupir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle en voulait à Ron, mais elle n'était pas étonnée de l'attitude du rouquin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui en tant qu'héritier de Poufsouffle. Ron Weasley a longtemps été jaloux de son meilleur ami et sa célébrité. Harry Potter le survivant, et son ami, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Elle n'était pas rancunière, loin de là, mais l'attitude de Ron au cours de ces sept années passées ensemble lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Elle savait que dès qu'elle annoncerait la nouvelle, cela ferait l'effet d'une bombe et le trio s'émiettera petit à petit. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le rouquin et il y a avait peu de chance qu'il digère cette humiliation.

Hermione se leva lentement et alla se placer près de la cheminée alors que ses deux amis discutaient. Les cours ne reprendraient que dans une semaine, la vie à Poudlard se réanimait peu à peu. Les nuits pouvaient encore être longues et blanches et de toute façon, le sommeil faisait défaut aux deux garçons depuis quelques jours.

Hermione regardait les flammes et son esprit la transportait lentement vers Minerva. Elle avait raison quand elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait absolument parler des héritiers aux concernés. La situation était urgente et la jeune gryffondor devait prendre son courage à deux mains et l'annoncer à ses meilleurs amis. Harry, lui, se doutait déjà être étroitement liés à Godric Gryffondor.

« - Harry, Ron, je dois vous parler… » lança soudainement Hermione, la mine sombre.

Les garçons portèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille et , la curiosité piquée au vif, l'invitèrent à continuer.

Tout en faisant les cents pas, Hermione leur raconta son aventure comme elle avait tenté de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort - ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs son acharnement sur la sorcière - comment elle avait été prise pour une meurtrière à Poudlard… Elle évita de leur parler de McGonagall, enfin, de SA McGonagall tout du moins.

Harry et Ron étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et Hermione inspira profondément avant de continuer.

« - Alors que j'étais réfugiée dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard, un peu avant mon retour, je lui ai demandé de me donner tout ce qui aurait pu m'aider dans notre lutte contre Lord Voldemort et… c'est là que j'ai découvert un livre vierge - du moins je le pensais - qui réagit à mes larmes… »

Ron émit un « pfeuh.. » qui irrita Hermione au plus au point et elle lui lança un regard noir.

« - A peine une goutte de larme s'était-elle écrasée qu'une écriture apparu... »

Hermione fouilla dans son sac et en sorti le dit livre, qu'elle tendit aux garçons. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé la lecture, ils la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds et Harry se leva lentement du canapé.

« - Tu… Tu es l'héritière de Serdaigle, Hermione ? » bafouilla-t-il. « Mais… Comment se fait-il que tu sois à Gryffondor.. ? »

Hermione sourit à cette question que tous s'étaient posée.

« - Le Choixpeau a hésité avant de me placer à Gryffondor. Il a sans doute compris que pour le bien de ma - notre - destinée, je devais être à Gryffondor. » murmura-t-elle.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui ne bougeait pas, le rouge lui montant doucement aux oreilles, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui lui souris tristement et secoua la tête négativement. Ron l'avait déjà compris lui-même.

« - Constance, équilibre, loyauté et patience sont les principales qualités des Poufsouffles. » murmura-t-il en se levant lentement, le livre toujours entre les mains, la mine sombre.

Il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione avec un sourire mauvais.

« - Mais bien sûr… Je suis la troisième roue du carrosse, n'est-ce pas ? (nda : cf cinquième roue du carrosse.) »

Harry et Hermione ne répondirent rien, mal à l'aise.

« - _Harry Potter_ participe à la coupe de feu._ Harry Potter_ délivre la sœur de son ami - Ginny Weasley… Et maintenant,_ Harry_ le descendant de Gryffondor et _Hermione_ descendante de Serdaigle vont sauver le monde Sorcier ! N'est-ce pas ? » gronda-t-il. « Même ma propre mère rêve que tu sois son fils,_ Harry Potter_ ! »

« - Arrête, Ron ! » s'exclama Harry en s'avançant vers lui. « C'est nous trois, tu te rappelles ? Ca l'a toujours été ! »

« - C'EST FAUX ! » hurla le rouquin, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. « Ca n'a jamais été que TOI… Et puis nous. » il pointa du doigt Hermione et l'imita « Je vais à la bibliothèque, faire des recherches pour _Harry_, le professeur Dumbledore a confiance en _Harry_. Voldemort a peur de _Harry_… _Harry_, _Harry_ ! Et maintenant TOI ! »

Ron, fou de rage, lança le grimoire en direction d'Hermione qui l'arrêta en plein vol sans même un mot, ni baguette. Ron cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

« - Co..Comment fais-tu cela ?! » ragea-t-il.

« - Ron, calme-toi… Nous n'avons pas choisi notre destinée, ni la tienne. » murmura Hermione, les yeux rouges de larmes.

Le rouquin s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa violemment les mains.

« - M'as-tu déjà remarqué, Hermione ? » siffla-t-il, rouge de colère. « As-tu déjà remarqué les regards que je te lance, dès ton réveil, jusqu'au coucher ? Non bien sûr. Non. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« - Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Ron ? Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu as pensé que j'avais FUIS ? » s'emporta la gryffondor.

Ron resta interdit quelques secondes tandis qu'Harry les observait, la mine déconfite.

« - Je… J'ai… » balbutia Ron, soudainement calme. « J'ai pensé cela oui, mais tu es partie sans nous donner la moindre explication Hermione ! »

« - Voilà ce qui fait la différence entre toi et un Poufsouffle, Ron. » ricana Hermione.

Ron agrippa soudainement les cheveux d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui, déposant un baiser brûlant et douloureux sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ses mains moites se posèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme qui tentait désespérément de le repousser.

« - Lâche-la Ron ! LÂCHE-LA ! » Harry empoigna alors Ron et l'envoya valser contre la table basse qui s'effondra sous son poids.

« - Mais oui ! Harry ! Voilà tu as choisi ton camp ! » éructa Ron, essuyant un filet de sang coulant sur son menton.

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres et Harry s'approcha d'elle avec douceur. Ron se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune et se retourna une dernière fois vers les héritiers en les pointant d'un doigt rageur quand il fut interrompu.

« - Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?! » lança la voix de Neville du haut de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. « - Ron ?... Harry ? Hermione ?! » il dévala les escaliers et s'approcha de la jeune gryffondor.

« - Allez au diable » lança Ron avant de disparaître par le trou du portrait.

Un silence de plomb s'installa lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois seuls dans la salle commune. Après deux minutes qui semblèrent durer l'éternité, Harry lâcha un juron.

« - Bordel ! Mais… » Harry ne trouvait pas les mots tant l'attitude de Ron l'avait choquée.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle explosion » lâcha-t-elle de sa voix étouffée.

« - Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? » lança Neville.

Hermione soupira et lui tendit le livre que Ron lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt au visage.

Neville parcouru rapidement la page et releva la tête.

« - Oh… Je suppose que Ron ne fait pas partie de l'équation. » murmura-t-il.

« - Lui non, mais toi… Oui. » murmura Hermione sous les regards interloqués de Neville Londubat et Harry Potter.

Hermione se leva sans et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

« - Rendez-vous demain à 10 heures dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. » leur dit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant à son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle et chercha Ron du regard. Elle ne le trouva évidemment pas. Minerva lui lança un regard qui n'était ni rempli de leurs souvenirs, ni rempli de tendresse, ni quoi que ce soit. Elle eu un pincement au cœur et avala rapidement ses toasts.

Minerva McGonagall avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir à elles. Hermione, si jeune, si fraîche, pleine de vie et promise à un avenir radieux et …Elle. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela. Hermione méritait de vivre le grand Amour avec une jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle méritait de vivre toutes les choses qu'un couple de moins de trente ans se devait de vivre. Ce soir était le dernier où elle se laissait faiblir. Il y a quarante-ans, Hermione avait réussi à chambouler sa vie. Depuis elle avait acquis des responsabilités qui ne lui permettaient plus ce « genre » d'écart. Elle devait remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle aperçu Hermione à la table des Gryffondors, bien qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder, elle lui lança le regard le plus neutre et froid qu'il lui était possible de lancer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bisous !<strong>_


	25. Distance

_**Bonjour! Du temps libre? La suite par ici! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews<strong>:

**Alicia3212**: et bien, pour maintenant! Bonne lecutre.

**BellatrixSnape92**: oui, horrible Ron. (Comment ça je déteste ce personnage?). L'avenir seul nous dévoilera le destin amoureux de nos deux héroïnes...

**Leti2a**: et oui, prévisible. Minerva prend-t-elle les mauvaises décisions ou sa peur d'affronter la réalité le fait-elle pour elle? Merci en tout cas!

**Melfique**: Moui, pauvre Ron... (Noooon). L'amour et la douleur ne sont-elles pas deux choses indissociables?

**Artémis972**: Une nuit d'amour? Non non non! La nouvelle Minerva n'a plus goûté au corps d'Hermione depuis de nombreuses années... Oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi: Ron est un connard! (Ouuuh la méchante!)

Je tiens à remercier les "Guest" qui reviewent également, mais pensez à signer, sinon il m'est assez difficile de répondre à vos reviews/questions!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Bonne lecture !<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 : Distance<p>

Alors qu'Hermione terminait son petit-déjeuner, Harry et Neville entrèrent dans la grande Salle. Silencieusement, ils s'assirent aux côtés de la jeune gryffondor. Sans un mot de plus, ils entamèrent leur premier repas de la journée. Harry avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, mais Hermione savait qu'elles ne dataient pas de cette nuit. De toutes les épreuves qu'Harry avait eu à affronter, peut-être la colère de son meilleur ami était-elle la plus difficile à surmonter. Hermione posa une main chaleureuse sur l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami et, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux émeraudes du Survivant, elle émit une petite pression réconfortante de la main.

Neville paraissait encore plus étourdit que d'habitude et avait, par deux fois déjà, renversé son jus de citrouille. Il touchait à peine aux œufs brouillés/bacon dont il s'était pourtant généreusement servi.

Alors qu'Hermione allait s'adresser à lui, le courrier arriva. Une volée de hiboux, grands, petits, vieux ou plus jeunes, entrèrent dans la grande salle dans un tourbillon de plumes et de hululements sonores.

Un grand hibou aux plumes orangées survola le nouveau trio et laissa tomber une lettre pour chacun qu'ils attrapèrent au vol. Hermione se saisit de l'enveloppe et pu reconnaître l'écriture ronde d'Albus Dumbledore sur celle-ci.

« Miss Granger,

Veuillez vous rendre dans le bureau directorial - le mien donc - à 10 heures précises ce matin.

Le mot de passe est « Orangette ».

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers le table des professeurs et croisa le regard pétillant du plus grand directeur de Poudlard de tous les temps. A sa droite, Minerva McGonagall sirotait sa tasse de thé, enveloppant d'un regard bienveillant tous les élèves encore présents à Poudlard. Nombre sont ceux dont les parents avaient exigé le retour à la maison après l'attaque de Poudlard. Sûrement les pensaient-ils plus en sécurité chez eux qu'entre les murs de Poudlard. Aussi, la Grande Salle jadis remplie d'étudiants endormis aux aurores était maintenant résonnante de quelques murmures discrets et de claquement de couverts des résistants.

Hermione tenta de croiser - une fois encore - le regard de McGonagall mais fût déçue par tous les efforts dont sa directrice faisait preuve pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Elle plia la lettre qu'elle fourra dans sa poche et jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset : 9h45. Il était temps pour elle de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« - On se retrouve plus tard à la salle sur demande les garçons. J'ai… Quelque chose à faire. Disons 13 heures ? A tout à l'heure ! » Hermione se leva de table et quitta rapidement la grande Salle sous le regard interloqué de Harry et Neville.

« - Mais… » murmura Neville tandis qu'Harry haussait les épaules.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent, eux aussi, vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall reposa ses couverts et quitta son siège, non sans saluer le reste de ses collègues.

Dix heures précises, Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et fut accueillie par le cri perçant de Fumseck. Le directeur n'était pas encore arrivé et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'assouvir sa curiosité en observant tous les objets entreposés dans ce gigantesque bureau. Alors qu'elle s'emparait d'un scrutoscope, une voix sèche interrompit son investigation.

« - Miss Granger, comme dit le dicton « On ne touche qu'avec les yeux » ».

Confuse, Hermione reposa l'objet et se tourna vers McGonagall.

« - Désolée… Professeur McGonagall. » répliqua Hermione, la voix glaciale, tout en se demandant si, avec le temps, McGonagall était devenu bipolaire.

« - Je suppose que Dumbledore vous a convoqué tous les trois ? » demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Je.. Je ne leur ai pas demandé professeur… » répondit Hermione en se souvenant soudainement qu'Harry et Neville avait, eux aussi, reçu une lettre de matin - et du même hibou !

Minerva McGonagall émit un reniflement et pinça doucement ses lèvres si serrées qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne sur son visage.

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard courroucé.

« - Mais enfin pourquoi tu… »

« - Miss Granger ! » lança la voix tonitruante de Dumbledore, interrompant la gryffondor qui lança tout de même un regard noir à sa directrice.

« - Professeur Dumbledore » le salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

« - Nous n'attendons plus que Mr Potter et Mr Londubat qui, si je ne me trompe pas arriveront dans 3…2…1… » un bruit de porte se fit entendre « Aaaah ! Harry ! » Dumbledore adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à Hermione et invita tout ce beau monde à s'asseoir.

« - J'ai entendu dire que Miss Granger vous a révélé, hier soir, ses découvertes durant son voyage temporel. » Dumbledore leur adressa un regard entendu et les trois jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent non sans se demander d'où il pouvait bien tirer ses informations. « - Le professeur McGonagall ici présente sera votre professeur particulier. »

Minerva leur adressa un regard sévère qui énerva au plus haut point Hermione.

« - La métamorphose d'Hermione - sa formation d'animagus - a, semble-t-il, fait éclore son vrai pouvoir. » Minerva joignit ses mains et s'appuyant contre le bureau de Dumbledore. « Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que la même chose se produira avec vous deux. »

« - Voici donc pourquoi, durant les prochains mois, le professeur McGonagall vous verra tous les deux à raison de trois soirs par semaine. » continua Dumbledore en regardant Harry et Neville.

Harry et Neville acquiescèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Quant à Miss Granger, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même assureront votre entraînement séparément deux fois par semaine chacun. »

« - Excusez-moi Albus, mais n'avions-nous pas convenu que vous seul prendriez en charge Miss Granger ? » intervint McGonagall.

« - J'ai malheureusement d'autres choses dont je dois m'occuper Minerva, je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien avec Miss Granger. Vous êtes brillante et votre expérience en tant que sorcière remarquablement douée au maniement de la baguette ne pourra que renforcer les qualités de Miss Granger. » coupa Dumbledore.

Hermione senti son estomac se tordre et vit ses craintes confirmées : Minerva l'évitait.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains faisant sursauter l'assemblée et agita sa baguette.

« - Voici le planning des entraînement : Neville et Harry vous verrez le professeur McGonagall le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi. Quant à vous Miss Granger, ça sera le mardi et le jeudi. Le lundi et le mercredi, vous me retrouverez dans mon bureau. Chaque entraînement débutera à 20 heures. »

Il agita une fois encore sa baguette et trois parchemins - un pour chacun - apparurent.

« - Evidemment, aucun retard ne sera toléré, encore moins une absence. » Dumbledore regarda les jeunes sorciers par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Bien sûr… La confidentialité la plus totale vous est demandée à partir de maintenant. » Tous les trois hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et Dumbledore poussa un long soupir de contentement. « Un bonbon au citron ? »

Harry, Neville et Hermione quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore et se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Hermione ne parla pas de tout le trajet. Evidemment, nous étions mardi, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait rendez-vous, enfin, cours, avec McGonagall. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé hier soir lui semblait bien lointain désormais. L'attitude de Minerva vis-à-vis d'elle ne laissait pas planer le doute : elle prenait ses distances.

Arrivés à destination, Hermione entreprit de remettre ses cours en ordre grâce aux notes et devoirs de Harry. L'absence de Ron se faisait lourdement ressentir et Hermione tentait de chasser l'image de sa colère en se concentrant sur le bruit de la plume qui gratte le parchemin.

Neville, bien qu'aillant toujours eu de bons rapports avec Hermione et Harry, se sentait un peu perdu dans toute cette nouveauté. La salle commune était pleine d'étudiants flânant en attendant le repas, il leur était donc impossible de discuter entre eux.

Plusieurs élèves se sont demandés où était passé Ron, mais l'absence de réponse d'Harry et Hermione les lassèrent.

La journée passa rapidement, un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui appréhendait son cours de 20 heures. A peine son repas terminé, Hermione s'empara de son sac et salua ses compagnons avant de quitter la grande salle. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval afin de ne pas être gênée durant son entraînement. A 20 heures précises, elle attendit devant leportrait que McGonagall lui ouvre. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à peine avait-elle frappé à la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Tous les meubles de l'appartement avaient été repoussés et un grand espace vide leur permettrait d'exploiter la magie d'Hermione.

« - Débarrassez-vous de votre sac et de votre cape, Miss Granger, nous allons commencer » lança McGonagall sans même se retourner, Hermione à sa suite s'exécuta.

L'entraînement débuta par quelques sort simples de défense qu'Hermione maîtrisa assez facilement.

« - Je veux que vous m'attaquiez, Miss Granger, sans votre baguette. Vous l'avez déjà fait, recommencez. Surprenez-moi. »

Hermione s'exécuta mais McGonagall paraît les sorts avec une telle facilité que cela irrita Hermione.

« - C'est là tout ce que vous avez à me donner, Miss Granger ? » l'attaqua la voix cinglante de McGonagall.

Hermione redoubla d'effort, enchaînant les sortilèges du plus facile au plus difficile, en passant par les plus dangereux qu'elle connaissait. Elle réussit quelques fois à percer la défense de sa directrice et celle-ci la félicita.

« - Bien, vous maîtrisez votre magie de base. Voyons ce que cela donne lorsque vous êtes un animagus … »

Hermione la regarda, choquée.

« - Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - C'est la particularité d'un bon animagus, Miss Granger. Peu de personnes obtiennent un jour ce niveau de magie, mais la forme ultime d'un animagus, la plus évoluée et la plus maîtrisée, nous permet de faire de la magie sans baguette et sans formule… » lui expliqua McGonagall.

Hermione resta sans voix et, pour lui montrer, le professeur McGonagall se métamorphosa en sa forme animagus (le chat bande d'incultes !) puis soudain un jet d'eau bouillante se déversa sur Hermione qui hurla et s'écroula au sol.

McGonagall reprit sa forme humaine et se précipita vers elle, la baguette brandie.

« - Et votre défense, Granger ! » hurla-t-elle tout en appliquant des sortilèges de guérisons sur Hermione.

La nuit allait être longue, longue. Très longue.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla courbaturée et un mal de tête lancinant lui vrillait la tête. Elle avait, ce soir, entrainement avec Dumbledore et elle se demanda si celui-ci serait autant sans pitié que McGonagall l'avait été avec elle. En repensant à sa prestation de la veille, Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré. Elle arrivait à peine à voler ET créer une barrière protectrice - en même temps - sous sa forme animagus.

Elle pu un peu s'isoler avec Harry et Neville et ils parlèrent longuement de l'entraînement d'Hermione ainsi que de la transformation en animagus.

Hermione quitta la tour des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle décida de s'approcher un peu plus lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de Rogue, la curiosité piquée à vif.

« - … réaction d'adolescente puérile ! » siffla la voix de Severus Rogue, maître des potions.

« - Je ne vous permets pas, Rogue ! » lança la voix courroucée de McGonagall. Hermione senti son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle la reconnu.

« - Une chance pareille ne se représente pas deux fois dans une vie, Minerva ! » lança glacialement Rogue. « Je peux vous en parler en connaisseur… »

« - Il n'y a pas de discussion supplémentaire possible. Il y a un bon nombre d'années que j'aurai du prendre cette décision. » la voix de McGonagall se rapprochait et Hermione paniqua.

« - Dans quel but ? » répliqua Rogue. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle vous apportera tout ce dont vous rêvez. » continua-t-il « Cette jeune femme est remarquable, vous comme moi le savez ! »

« - Assez, Severus. Ma décision est irrévocable. Elle doit pouvoir s'épanouir et vivre … Miss Granger ?! » s'exclama McGonagall.

Hermione se figea sur place, comment avait-elle pu la repérer ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux et elle voulu se frapper : les chats ont un odorat et une ouïe surdéveloppés.

« - Professeurs. » les salua-t-elle avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« - Ravie ? » cracha la voix lointaine de Severus Rogue à Minerva McGonagall qui passa une main sur son visage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Reviews ?<strong>_


	26. La réfugiée

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 26 pour votre plus grand plaisir (sisi !).**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**Artémis972 **: Harry et Neville vont doucement prendre place dans l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas. L'inspiration ne semble pas me quitter en ce moment !

**Melfique **: Oui, totalement butée ! Elle n'est pas écossaise pour rien voyons !

**Duchaillu **: Il lui faut un entrainement intensif pour mener à bien sa mission, malheureusement pour Hermione…

**BellatrixSnape92 **: Bien vu, Albus fini toujours par se mêler de tout.

**Leti2a **: Merci beaucoup, cela me fait très plaisir. Méfiance, il est très difficile de faire changer d'avis une écossaise butée !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : réfugiée<strong>

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient, le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et Hermione continuait son entrainement intensif avec McGonagall et renforçait sa défense psychologique avec Dumbledore.

Harry et Neville, quant à eux, parvenaient à présent à ressentir, entendre et voir comme leur animal respectif. La métamorphose totale n'était plus très lointaine. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et Ron n'était jamais réapparu.

Harry avait pourtant contacté Molly à plusieurs reprises, mais ne pouvant dévoiler Neville au monde sorcier, il était tenu au secret et laissait la mère Weasley dans le silence. Cette dernière n'avait pas non plus eu de nouvelles de son fils et devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Arthur faisait des recherches au ministère, envoyant des Aurores à sa recherche, mais Ronald Weasley restait aux abonnés absents.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais tissé de liens plus forts avec Neville avant aujourd'hui. Plus le temps passé en sa compagnie grandissait, plus Harry se rendait compte de la personnalité exceptionnelle de son camarade. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être un jour senti aussi en confiance avec quelqu'un - hormis Hermione bien entendu - comme c'était le cas avec Neville. Ils étaient, c'est vrai, camarades de dortoir depuis maintenant sept années, évidemment qu'il avait tissé quelques liens d'amitié avec ce garçon, mais ces quelques semaines passées en son - quasi - unique compagnie lui révélait à quel point lui et Neville étaient complémentaires.

« - Pas comme pour Ron… » pensa amèrement Harry submergé par des vagues de souvenirs d'éclats entre Ron et lui, entre Ron et Hermione, entre Ron et Seamus…

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser Neville de ses pensées quand la voix fraîche d'Hermione l'interpella.

« - Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? » dit Harry

« - Oh.. Tu sais… Fatiguée ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Neville ? »

« - Que ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! » s'exclama Harry, sur la défensive.

« - Euhm.. Et bien… Tu sais… » Hermione articula silencieusement le mot « blaireau » et un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Harry.

« - Ah … Oui ! Une certaine progression, comme moi » répliqua-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué en balançant sa sacoche sur son épaule.

« - Neville est déjà parti déjeuné ? » questionna la jeune lionne.

« - Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas son père ! » s'exclama Harry un peu trop vivement au goût d'Hermione.

« - Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement en signe d'approbation et attrapa son sac pour quitter la salle commune. Hermione lui emboita le pas, songeuse.

Harry s'installa à côté de Neville, qui était déjà levé depuis un bon quart d'heure, sans lui décrocher un mot et s'empara d'un morceau de brioche qu'il beurra avec application.

Neville lui proposa du jus de citrouille et salua Hermione avec un sourire radieux.

« - Bonjour jeune et jolie demoiselle ! »

« - Salut Neville ! Toujours aussi flatteur ! » le taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en attrapant un toast et une tranche de fromage.

Tout en bavardant de choses et d'autres, Hermione glissait de discrets regards à la table des professeurs et pouvait apercevoir Minerva McGonagall faisant de même. Cette constatation fit sourire Hermione. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre Rogue et elle, la jeune femme avait décidé de rester à sa place d'étudiante. Son cœur la faisait souffrir, son corps tout entier réclamait la chaleur de Minerva, ses rêves étaient troublés par son rire et son sourire, mais Hermione ne pouvait - et ne voulait - décemment pas harceler sa directrice de Maison si celle-ci ne voulait plus d'elle. Aussi, doucement, douloureusement, elle tentait de passer à autre chose.

Evidemment, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle, Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer et ses yeux étaient à l'affût d'un geste, d'un signal inespéré, qui n'arrivait jamais. Elles se contentaient de travailler, travailler, travailler encore ! Hermione ne pouvait croire que Minerva avait si facilement tourné la page sur leur relation… Mais la réalité la frappait régulièrement lorsqu'elle se souvenait que son amante avait eu quarante-cinq longues années pour tourner cette page de sa vie.

« -Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Neville lui donna une petite tape sur la joue pour la ramener à la réalité et Hermione repoussa doucement sa main.

« - Excuse-moi Neville, j'étais… Dans la lune. » bafouilla la jeune sorcière. « Que disais-tu ? »

« - C'est l'heure du cours de métamorphose, et la vieille McGonagall » Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer à ce surnom « va finir par te transformer en montre à gousset si tu es encore en retard à son cours… »

Harry et Neville se levèrent en même temps et se bousculèrent violemment.

« - EXCUSE-MOI NEVILLE ! » s'exclama Harry, rouge de honte et de confusion.

« - Harry, mon pote, y a pas de malaise ! » répliqua Neville en lui assénant une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes lorsqu'elle remarqua le manège du Survivant. Se pouvait-il que… Non ! Et pourtant… Harry emboita le pas à Neville en se grattant la tête, signe de sa nervosité, et Hermione les suivit.

Le cours de métamorphose se déroula comme tous les autres : passionnant, intéressant et… torturant. Hermione avait deux heures entières pour ne pas quitter des yeux son professeur, deux heures à l'écouter et à constater tous les efforts qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour ne pas avoir à l'interroger. Cela en devenait ridicule et irritant pour Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de perdre son statut de Miss-Je-sais-tout.

Comme à chaque fois que la cloche sonnait, Hermione remballait doucement ses affaires, afin d'être la dernière à sortir du local. Comme à chaque fois, Hermione espérait que McGonagall l'interpelle. Avec un soupir discret, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Miss Granger ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement et elle fit volte-face.

«- Oui ? »

« - Vous avez laisser tomber … » Minerva pointa un objet au sol, derrière Hermione. « Votre plume. »

Hermione baissa la tête et se pencha pour ramasser la plume, en bas des marches, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Minerva la regardait donc s'en aller, sans ça, comment aurait-elle pu voir la plume tomber ?

« - Merci, professeur. » dit la jeune femme en se relevant précipitamment, trop peut-être.

Elle vacilla sur la marche et tenta de se rattraper à la torche à sa droite mais n'y parvint pas et chuta. Son sac se renversa, éparpillant tout son contenu sur le sol.

« - Merde ! » jura Hermione alors que McGonagall s'approchait vivement d'elle, sa cape virevoltant derrière elle.

« - Miss Granger… » elle s'agenouilla et lui tendit la main « vous vous êtes fait mal ? ».

« - Non.. » souffla Hermione en s'emparant de la douce main de son professeur. Une décharge électrique lui parcouru l'échine et son regard croisa celui de Minerva.

McGonagall l'aida à se relever et lâcha rapidement sa main. Elle lissa sa robe en se raclant la gorge et l'observa remettre ses affaires en vrac dans son sac.

Les joues roses, le souffle court, Hermione remit son sac sur son épaule et quitta le local sur un « Merci Minerva » glacial qui percuta McGonagall de plein fouet.

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs des cachots, avec tout ça, elle était en retard pour le cours de Potion. Rogue allait la tuer !

Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur l'imposant Severus Rogue.

« - Miss Granger, vous vous êtes perdue ? » cingla-t-il, le regard sombre.

« - Je.. Non.. J'étais … » bafouilla Hermione

« - Et bien ? En plus de ça vous avez perdu la faculté de vous exprimer ? Qui l'aurait crû de la part de cette pipelette de Miss-Je-sais-tout ! Allez vous asseoir ! »

Hermione entra dans le local, la tête enfoncée entre les épaules et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Neville et Harry.

« - Hermione ! Il ne t'a même pas retiré de points ! » lui souffla Harry, ahuri.

« - POTTER ! 10 points en moins à Gryffondor ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de salive, pour effectuer cette potion. Au travail ! » tonna Rogue tandis qu'Harry grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Hermione qui reprenait doucement son souffle fronça les sourcils, c'est vrai, Rogue ne lui avait pas retiré de points. Après l'avoir entendu parler en sa faveur auprès de McGonagall, voilà qu'il l'épargnait ! Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire en pensant à Rogue, sous sa carapace.

Le cours de potion se poursuivit sans encombre, Neville réussi presque sa potion et ne fit perdre aucun point à Gryffondor. Hermione qui mourrait de fin sorti la première du local de potion afin de se diriger vers la grande salle.

« - Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, je passe aux toilettes en vitesse ! » lança-t-elle en direction des garçons avant de remonter les escaliers à grande enjambées.

Les toilettes étaient désertes et Hermione pénétra dans la première cabine. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit un reniflement discret et tendit l'oreille. Cela recommença une fois, puis deux. Quelqu'un pleurait dans ces toilettes. Hermione sorti doucement de la cabine où elle était et passa devant toutes les autres lentement.

« - Hem… Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix faisant échos sur les murs en pierre.

Silence. Reniflement. Silence.

« - C'est Hermione Granger. » déclara-t-elle, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

« - La Sang-de-bourbe Je-Sais-Tout, évidemment. » répliqua une voix féminine et trainante.

Le sang d'Hermione se figea. Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle posa sa main sur sa baguette, prête à l'utiliser.

« - Sors de là. » lança calmement Hermione qui se demandait pourtant pourquoi une personne utilisant ce terme, pleurait dans une cabine de toilettes.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de réitérer sa demande.

« - Il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour, de toute manière. » tenta de plaisanter la gryffondor.

Hermione entendit le verrou de la cabine cliqueter et elle serra un peu plus ses doigts sur sa baguette. Méfiante, elle recula d'un pas.

« - Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, hésitant à baisser sa baguette.

« - Parkinson ? » Hermione flancha et baissa sa baguette à la vue du visage ecchymosé de Pansy Parkinson. « Mais.. Harry m'a dit que… »

« - Oh, le petit Pot-Potter t'as parlé de nous ? » ricana Parkinson, qui malgré tout, n'avait pas perdu de son venin. Ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés. Elles avaient les ongles noirs et de nombreuses coupures sur les mains.

« - Harry m'a dit que tous les Serpentards ayant refusé de se joindre à … Voldemort, avaient été tués ! Mais tu… » Hermione n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Pansy se dirigea vers un évier et s'aspergea le visage en grimaçant.

« -Outch… C'est douloureux. »

Hermione se rapprocha d'elle, entre deux eaux, ne sachant comme réagir avec la Serpentard.

« - Pansy… Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Poudlard ? » murmura Hermione.

Pansy se tourna vers elle et se désigna d'un revers de la main.

« - Je ne suis le larbin de personne. Et je refuse de suivre « Lord Voldemort » dans son délire psychotique. » cracha-t-elle avec hargne. « Lorsque mes parents l'ont appris… »

La voix de Parkinson se brisa et Hermione compris qu'ils étaient les auteurs de l'état Pansy.

« - Je t'emmène chez Dumbledore. » murmura Hermione. « Mais d'abord, tu vas m'attendre devant la grande-salle. Tous les élèves y seront à cette heure-ci. »

Pansy acquiesça en silence et emboita le pas à Hermione.

Harry et Neville se demandaient où était passée Hermione, qui était censée arriver rapidement. Soudain, les portes de la grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Hermione pénétra dans la pièce. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et dépassa la table des Gryffondors sous l'œil interrogateur de ses deux camarades.

Alors qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à Dumbledore, celui-ci se redressa et adressa un petit signe de la main à Rogue. Tous deux se levèrent et suivirent Hermione sous les murmures de tous les étudiants.

« - Miss Parkinson… » Dumbledore assit derrière son bureau la considérait d'un air grave. « Votre retour parmi nous n'était pas attendu. »

Parkison ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête vers ses pieds.

Le professeur Rogue déposa une main sur l'épaule de son étudiante et prit la parole.

« - Miss Parkinson… Nous avons besoin de savoir si vous avez été marquée. » demanda le maître des Potions.

Pansy secoua la tête négativement et Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hermione, restée en retrait, observait la scène en silence.

« - Bienvenue chez vous, Miss Parkinson. » lui lança Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant. « Poudlard restera toujours la maison de ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin. »

Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle était toujours plantée là, après tout, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Serpentards. Elle n'était pas préfète en chef, et encore moins préfète de Serpentard. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas encore renvoyée ?

« - Le cachot des Serpentards est bien trop grand pour une jeune fille seule, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » murmura Dumbledore en caressant doucement sa barbe.

Rogue lui lança un regard interrogateur et fini par acquiescer d'un hésitant.

« - Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson n'auront qu'à partager la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard qui a déserté ses quartiers ! » annonça joyeusement Dumbledore.

« - PARDON ?! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Hermione, Pansy et Severus.

« - Permettez-moi d'émettre un contre-avis, professeur Dumbledore… » commença Severus d'une voix doucereuse mais Dumbledore lui coupa la parole d'un signe de la main.

« - Allons, Severus. Avons-nous une autre solution ? »

« - Pourquoi Miss Parkinson ne prendrait pas l'appartement pour elle seule ? » tenta une dernière fois Rogue alors que Dumbledore se levait de son siège.

« - Elle a besoin d'être entourée. Et Miss Granger est l'heureuse gagnante de ce poste. » Dumbledore observa les jeunes filles par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et eu un sourire malicieux. « Miss Granger, vos affaires seront apportées dans vos nouveaux appartements. Quant à vous, Miss Parkinson… Le professeur Rogue se chargera de vos achats à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Rogue se raidit et étouffa un juron avant de lancer un regard noir à Dumbledore.

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Albus, ne serait-il pas plus approprié qu'une…Femme s'occupe de cette… Tâche ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Dumbledore fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et congédia tout le monde. Rogue quitta le bureau en faisant claquer sa longue cape noire, suivi de près par Hermione et Pansy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue déboula en trombe dans les appartements de McGonagall.

« - Minerva, vous avez un sacré problème ! »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bisous !<em>**


	27. Cohabitation

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 27. J'espère ne pas publier trop rapidement et que vous parvenez à suivre le rythme!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews:<strong>

**Alicia2312**: Voici la suite! Moi j'adore Rogue tout court !

**Duchaillu**: Pansy nous réservera quelques surprises... Et notre Minerva aussi! Mais pas tout de suite.

**Melfique**: Allons, je ne méprise pas Ron... Presque pas! Il ne réapparaîtra pas tout de suite, mais Harry a un grand coeur, c'est connu.

**BellatrixSnape92**: Toujours à l'affût Albus, un vrai mêle-tout!

**Artemis972**: Effectivement, jalousie et écossaise ne font pas bon ménage, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Cohabitation<strong>

« - Minerva, vous avez un sacré problème ! »

Minerva McGonagall suspendit son geste et le verre qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche reflétait la lueur de la cheminée. Elle toisa Rogue du regard.

« - Je vous demander pardon, Severus ? » grinça Minerva, de plus en plus irritée par ce mêle-tout que Severus Rogue devenait avec elle.

« - Parkinson est revenue » sous le regard interloqué, Rogue agita la main « Plus tard. Donc Miss Parkinson est revenue. Et notre cher Directeur a trouvé très intéressant d'ordonner à Miss Granger de partager sa chambre avec Miss Parkinson. »

Minerva haussa un sourcil, puis les fronça, semblant ne pas comprendre.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde. Après tout, Miss Parkinson doit bien avoir un endroit où se reposer et le dortoir des Gryffondors peut très bien l'accueillir. Cependant, j'aurai aimé qu'Albus m'en touche un mot, c'est vrai. » répliqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son doux nectar.

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - Satanés Gryffondors aussi vifs que des limaces. » grogna-t-il en se rapprochant de McGonagall. « Pas son dortoir. Sa chambre. Albus leur a conseillé de partager la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard. »

Severus Rogue s'était malgré lui attaché à leur histoire. Il connaissait Minerva depuis tant d'années que - après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé - la voir renoncer à sa chance d'être enfin heureuse lui tapait sur le système. Il avait envie de la secouer mais devait se contenir sérieusement.

« - Sa.. Chambre ? » balbutia McGonagall en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais Parkinson et Granger ne pourront JAMAIS se supporter ! Severus, vous avez laissé faire ça ? »

Rogue poussa un énorme soupir de lassitude et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Vous êtes désespérante, Minerva. » lui lança-t-il d'un ton froid avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Minerva attendit quelques secondes et se leva rapidement.

« - Albus Dumbledore » lança-t-elle à la cheminée en y soufflant une petite poudre violette.

La tête du directeur de Poudlard apparu dans la cheminée.

« - Minerva, l'heure de votre cours de métamorphose avec les 2e année n'est-elle pas bientôt arrivée ? »

« - Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête, Albus ?! » tonna-t-elle sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

« - Verriez-vous un quelconque problème quant aux rapprochements entre les maisons en ces temps obscures, Minerva ? » demanda Albus avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

Minerva MacGonagall bouillonnait, comprenant très bien ce que manigançait le vieux sorcier.

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Albus, je ne sais pas ce que vous savez, ce que vous croyez savoir ou pire, ce que vous imaginez, mais je ne tolérerai pas qu'une tiers personne tente de tirer les ficelles de ma vie. » s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

Albus émit un petit rire et sa tête disparu de la cheminée, laissant Minerva McGonagall d'une humeur massacrante. Elle posa sa cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose.

Hermione et Pansy n'avaient pas cours avant 15 heures et l'heure du repas était quasiment terminée.

« - T'as faim, Pansy ? » demanda gentiment Hermione à sa nouvelle camarade.

« - Si j'avais faim, je saurais moi-même me rendre aux cuisines Granger ! » répliqua froidement Parkinson en lui lançant un regard noir.

Les deux sorcières étaient debout au milieu de la grande chambre du préfet où un deuxième lit à baldaquins avait été apporté. Hermione avisa un tas de malles entassées dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers elles.

« - On fait plus ou moins la même taille, je pense… » Hermione ouvrit sa malle de vêtements et en sorti un uniforme de Poudlard. « Avec quelques retouches, ça devrait être bon. » Hermione se dirigea vers Pansy et lui tendit la pile de vêtements.

« - Merci Granger. » grimaça la Serpentard, visiblement mécontente de devoir lui être reconnaissante.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit l'eau couler. Elle décida de déballer - encore- ses affaires et d'un coup de baguette magique, tout était à sa place, ordonné et rangé. Enfin, elle s'allongea sur le lit et grimaça en constatant que tout ici était vert et argent. Il leur fallait une couleur neutre, si elles devaient vivre ici à deux.

Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées quant à la possible redécoration de la chambre, n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrire.

« - Granger, tu es beaucoup trop petite pour moi. Ajuste-moi ces vêtements pour une taille 1,75 m et taille 38. Tour de poitrine de 85 C. »

Hermione se redressa et son visage devint cramoisi.

« -Mais.. Mais Pansy ! » balbutia la rouge et or « Tu aurais au moins pu t'envelopper avec une serviette ! »

La jeune serpentard était nue comme un vers devant Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« - Pardon Granger ! Je ne pensais pas heurter ta sensibilité… » ricana Pansy.

« - Mais vous êtes comme ça chez vous ? »

« - Bien sûr, entre Serpentards, pas de pudeur. On prenait nos douches ensemble et je pense avoir pu mater toutes les nanas de Serpentards au moins une fois ! »

« - Ah..Bon. » elle agita sa baguette et les vêtements prirent une toute autre forme.

Elle jeta un regard discret à Parkison qui s'habillait. Ses cheveux trempés avaient dégoulinés sur son corps dont la peau frémissait. Ses tétons étaient durcis par la sensation de froid et ses seins paraissaient fermes et tendus. Hermione senti le rose lui monter aux joues. Jamais encore elle n'avait observé un autre corps que celui de Minerva et voir celui de Pansy, en tout point différents de la silhouette fine et élancée de Minerva, lui provoquait de drôles de sensation.

La serpentard n'avait rien à désirer des autres filles. Bien que son visage ait un petit quelque chose de masculin et que ses traits étaient durs, elle était parfaitement proportionnée, ses fesses rebondies lui procuraient une chute de rein hallucinantes. Son ventre était plat mais pas musclé. Ses jambes et ses bras, eux, étaient délicatement sculpté. Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit lorsqu'il se posa sur des cicatrices encore violacées. Qu'avait-elle eu à supporter ?

« - Doit-on établir des règles de pudeur, Granger, ou bien est-ce que - après m'avoir maté pendant cinq minutes - tu pourras vivre avec ma nudité. » lui lança Pansy, en sous-vêtement, mes poings su les hanches.

« - Euh … Et bien.. Fais comme chez toi, Pansy. » murmura Hermione, confuse.

Elle se détourna et fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur son bureau alors que son esprit était envahit par d'innombrables pensées qui dérangeaient Hermione.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà vu d'autres filles en sous-vêtements, en maillot de bain et parfois - par accident - une ou l'autre fille nue de Gryffondor, mais les regards se devaient d'être rapidement détournés.

L'intimité qui s'installait entre les deux jeunes femmes mettait Hermione mal à l'aise car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, et non pas seulement de la voir. La nuance subtile entre ces deux actions lui procurait un sentiment de honte. Pansy s'affichait, sans aucune arrière pensée sans doute, et que faisait-elle ? Hermione la matait, car oui, c'était le terme approprié.

Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tapota l'épaule.

« - Il reste un dernier détail » dit-elle en pointant le blason de Gryffondor cousu sur sa cape.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi habillée. Un petit sortilège et le tout était réglé.

« - Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air dubitatif en avisant la chemise de Parkinson qui dépassait de sa jupe et à moitié boutonnée, la cravate lâche.

« - Evidemment ! » répliqua la Serpentard en s'affalant sur la lit d'Hermione qui lui lança un regard courroucé.

L'heure tournait et Hermione soupira. Il lui restait trente minutes avant le cours de sortilèges. Etrangement, le fait d'abandonner Pansy l'ennuyait.

« - Je vais devoir aller au cours de Sortilège, Pansy. » lui lança Hermione en prenant son sac. « Je repasse par la chambre après le cours et nous irons ensemble dîner. »

« - J'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter Granger ! » répliqua Pansy sans bouger du lit d'Hermione.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre. Sur le chemin, elle retrouva Harry et Neville qui l'assaillirent de questions. Hermione leur expliqua rapidement l'arrivée de sa nouvelle colocataire et Harry renifla avec dédain à plusieurs reprises.

« - Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, Harry. » le réprimanda Hermione alors que Neville acquiesçait.

Le cours de sortilèges commença et Hermione se vida l'esprit pour se concentrer.

Pansy n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, la sieste qu'elle avait prévue lui paraissait comme un échec. Elle se redressa et regarda les affaires ordonnées d'Hermione.

« - Voyons voir ce que tu caches… » Pansy farfouilla avec précautions dans les affaires d'Hermione et soupira. « Des livres, des livres, des livres… Elle n'a donc rien d'autre dans sa vie ? » soupira la Serpentard quand soudain, un livre pas comme les autres attira son attention.

Pansy l'ouvrit et l'écriture fine et régulière d'Hermione noircissant les pages de ce cahier l'intrigua. Aussi, elle survola quelques pages et eut un hoquet de surprise.

« - Alors ça … ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Conquise, elle se plongea dans la lecture de ce trésor.

Le cours touchait à sa fin et Hermione pianotait des doigts sur le bancs. Elle connaissait déjà tout ça, tous les sortilèges que Flitwick leur apprenait. Les trois sorciers quittèrent la salle à la sonnerie et Hermione s'excusa auprès d'eux avant de filer vers les cachots.

Harry et Neville soupirèrent.

« - On ne la voit plus beaucoup… » murmura Neville.

« - Non, c'est vrai… » répliqua Harry qui, bien que sa meilleure amie lui manquait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de passer du temps en la seule compagnie de Neville.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune en bavardant. Harry avisa l'heure et constata qu'il avait largement le temps d'aller se doucher. La salle de bain des Gryffondors était déserte, tout comme le dortoir. Quelques étudiants étaient dans la salle commune mais, de toute façon, comme depuis l'attaque de Voldemort, le nombre d'élèves présents en même temps dépassait rarement le chiffre cinq.

Harry s'éclipsa et se déshabilla dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous un jet d'eau chaude. Il poussa un râle de satisfaction et se frictionna le corps. Au bout de quelques longues, très longues, minutes, Harry éteignit la douche et s'enveloppa d'une serviette éponge. Il sorti de la douche et lança un sort d'anti-buée sur le miroir. Une silhouette passa derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, laissant tomber sa serviette au passage.

« - Argh ! Neville ! Mais tu m'as fait peur abruti… » s'exclama Harry.

« - Désolé mon pote, je pensais être seul. » s'excusa Neville, lui aussi dévêtu.

« - Euh.. Ouais, okey… » balbutia Harry qui ne pouvait empêcher son regard de parcourir le corps musclé de son camarade. « Hé merde.. » pensa-t-il en sentant son sexe se durcir lentement sous le regard ahuri de Neville.

Harry ramassa précipitamment sa serviette et s'enroula dedans. Il se détourna et attrapa sa brosse-à-dents tandis que Neville passait sous la douche. Son érection, de plus en plus dure, le faisait souffrir. Harry passa de l'eau sur son visage pour se calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne parvenait pas à empêcher d'imaginer Neville sous la douche, Neville sous la douche… Avec lui !

« - Merde, merde merde ! » marmonna-t-il quand la voix de Neville l'interpela.

« - Hé Harry ! Tu peux me passer ton gel douche ? J'ai laissé le mien dans le dortoir. »

Harry jura intérieurement et se saisit de son gel douche.

« - Tiens, Neville. » cria Harry, le bruit de l'eau l'obligeant à hausser le ton.

Neville apparu dans l'encadrement de la douche, la nudité de son corps frappe de plein fouet Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher laisser échapper un gémissement alors que son sexe était tendu à l'extrême.

Neville le regarda dans les yeux en se saisissant de la bouteille de lui tendait Harry.

« - Ca va Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« - Oui.. Oui pourquoi ? »

« - Tu as une tête bizarre.. C'est tout. » murmura Neville.

« - Quoi ? » cria Hary en se rapprocha.

« - Tu… » mais Neville s'interrompit car Harry venait de trébucher sur la marche de la douche et il le rattrapa in extrémiste.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAH » cria Harry qui lâcha une seconde fois sa serviette, dévoilant à Neville son énorme érection.

« - Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que.. ? » Neville repoussa Harry qui tomba à la renverse.

Harry lança un regard désolé à Neville avant de quitter la salle de bain.

« - PUTAIN ! »

Hermione pénétra dans leur chambre et fut surprise de voir Pansy assise tranquillement sur son lit.

« - Hey Pansy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Je t'attendais voyons ! On y va ? Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Pansy avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Une seconde, je me change et on y va. »

« - Avec plaisir… » pensa la Serpentard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>_


	28. De l'indifférence au désir

_**Bonjour! Et voici un long chapitre pour vous faire plaisir! **_

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews:<p>

Duchaillu: oui, mais dans le prochain chapitre on pourra voir un peu d'évolution pour eux. Pansy est une fouine, oui, mais cela se révélera utile!

Melfique: tu pourras voir la réaction de Neville dans le prochain chapitre. Pansy n'est pas si méchante, pourquoi saccagerait-elle la vie d'Hermione? Huuu.

L93: voici, voilààà! Bonne lecture!

Artemis972: Oui, intéressant. Hermione se retrouvera-t-elle dans un triangle amoureux? Minerva va-t-elle craquer? Pansy va-t-elle jouer? Tuuuududum.

BellatrixSnape92: tu vas ENFIN savoir ce que Pansy a vraiment lu! Heureuse?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : De l'indifférence au désir.<strong>

Pansy et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, non sans appréhension. Normalement aucun élève n'était au courant de la présence de Pansy, hormis Harry et Neville.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes passaient entre les tables peu remplies, mais pourtant à leur maximum d'élèves ces derniers temps, toutes les conversations se turent peu à peu pour repartir de plus belle en un brouhaha de murmures dont la cible était Pansy Parkinson.

Elles prirent place aux côté de Harry et Neville sous le regard choqué, courroucé ou interloqué des Gryffondors présents à la table. Hermione qui se voulait rassurante, posa sa main sur celle de Pansy et lui sourit malicieusement.

Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains afin que le silence dans la Grande Salle se fasse.

« - Comme chacun et chacune d'entre vous a pu le constater, Poudlard accueil aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève - ou plutôt, une ancienne-nouvelle élève - entre ses murs, dit-il en lançant un regard à Pansy qui se tortillait sur son banc. Comme je le dis toujours, et le dirai toujours : Poudlard sera toujours la maison de ceux qui en ont besoin, continua-t-il tout en survolant l'assemblée d'un regard bienveillant. Aussi, je vous demanderai d'accueillir comme il se doit, une nouvelle résistante à la menace de Lord Voldemort ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à frapper dans ses mains. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne suive à son tour la rythme des mains de Dumbledore. Bientôt, tous les étudiants firent de même.

« - Je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! » finit Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir.

Hermione semblait ravie de la tournure des évènements, c'est ce que pouvait constater Minerva McGonagall qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les deux jeunes femmes développer leur complicité si rapidement. Le repas se déroula sans encombre et Hermione ne jeta pas un seul regard à la table des professeurs. Minerva constata - une fois encore - que cela était la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue qu'elle se montrait tout à fait indifférente. Pire encore, elle riait aux éclats en compagnie de Harry et Neville alors que Pansy semblait leur raconter l'histoire du siècle. Elle sentait monter en elle une douce colère qui l'envahissait de fourmillements incontrôlables. Elle reposa sèchement ses couverts et posa sa serviette sur la table d'un geste vif.

« - Un problème Minerva ? lui demanda calmement Dumbledore.

- Aucun, merci Albus, pour votre … sollicitude, répliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. »

Elle se leva sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle inspirait, expirait, et ce de façon à contrôler la colère dans sa voix. Elle atteignit enfin le nouveau quatuor.

« - Miss Granger, je vous rappelle que malgré tous ces évènements palpitants, lança-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Pansy, nous nous voyons toujours à 20 heures ce soir, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers la sortie. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et pouffa.

« - Elle traîne trop avec Rogue, la veille McGo…

- Arrête de l'appeler ainsi Harry ! s'exclama Hermione presque tremblante.

- Pardon 'Mione… murmura le survivant. »

Hermione n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Minerva depuis des heures ! Et là, la voilà qui se pointe comme une fleur et qui lui parle ! A la seconde où Hermione avait senti l'effluve qui se dégageait de McGonagall, celle qu'elle connaissait par cœur, avant même qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Hermione ne touchait plus à son assiette et restait silencieuse. Une chaude pression sur sa cuisse la sorti de ses pensées et elle aperçu la main de Parkinson posée là, sur elle, comme si de rien n'était. S'en était trop pour elle. Hermione se leva et quitta la table sans un mot pour ses camardes et parti à grandes enjambées.

La Gryffondor s'écroula à plat ventre sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleurait tant qu'elle pouvait et constatait qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait si mal, elle pensait pouvoir l'oublier, facilement passer à autre chose mais c'était faux. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne changeait son cœur ou son esprit. Elle se sentait terriblement seule depuis que Minerva était redevenue son « simple » professeur de Métamorphose. Elle était désorientée, sa nouvelle mission, le départ de Ron, Harry qui avait une attitude si étrange et …Pansy. Oui, Pansy, qui se promenait nue devant elle sans jamais soupçonner l'effet qu'elle produisait chez la Gryffondor. Cet effet-même qui rendait Hermione mortifiée de culpabilité entre son cœur qui balance pour Minerva et son attirance, son désir, pour Pansy.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et Hermione, qui avait cessé de pleurer, entendit des pas s'approcher de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, ne voulait pas bouger, ne voulait pas parler. Elle senti le côté droit de son lit s'affaisser et une source de chaleur à ses côtés. Elle senti cette source se rapprocher et un parfum familier enivrer ses narines. Pansy était là, elle avait attendu un moment avant de venir, une heure peut-être. Pourquoi ? Une amie aurait directement couru à sa suite, non ? Le souffle régulier de Pansy parvenait à apaiser ses derniers soubresauts de poitrine et la main qu'elle glissait doucement dans son dos la réconfortait. Doucement, Hermione tourna la tête vers Parkinson qui avait prit place sur un oreiller à côté d'elle. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans le gouffre de ses yeux noirs -ils lui faisaient un peu penser à ceux de Rogue, à part qu'une lueur supplémentaire les animait - qui la fixaient sans ciller. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur la peau de son visage. La main de Pansy abandonna son dos et vint, doucement, enlever les mèches du visage d'Hermione.

Cette dernière senti soudainement son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le contact des lèvres de Pansy sur les siennes qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ce baiser avec un goût amer-sucré. Sucré parce qu'étonnement, les lèvres de la Serpentard en avait le goût. Amer, parce qu'évidemment, le souvenir de ceux de Minerva flottait dans l'air. Pansy posa sa main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et l'attira contre elle tout en approfondissant le baiser. Hermione s'aperçu avec surprise à quelle point la Serpentard embrassait divinement bien. La gryffondor laissa filer sa main sur la chute de rein de sa colocataire et la glissa sous sa chemise. La peau de Parkinson frissonnait et elle poussa un soupir sensuel qui retourna le ventre d'Hermione. Son souffle s'accéléra et fébrilement, la brune déboutonna le chemisier de Pansy, laissant apparaître cette poitrine généreuse qu'Hermione avait pu admirer quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne pensait plus, elle se contentait de ressentir, et Pansy lui donnait de quoi le faire. La Serpentard glissa sa main sous la jupe d'Hermione et caressait ses fesses sans cesser de l'embrasser, tantôt lentement, tantôt sensuellement. Au loin, très loin d'elles, la pendule géante de Poudlard sonna 20 heures. Hermione repoussa Pansy afin de se mettre à califourchon sur elle, et arracha presque sa propre chemise qu'elle envoya valser au loin. Ses seins déjà durcis par l'excitation pointaient insolemment sous son soutien-gorge à dentelle. Pansy s'en saisi délicatement sans quitter des yeux la Gryffondor, son regard s'était assombri et Hermione n'y voyait plus danser que la flemme d'un désir ardent. Les joues rosées, les lèvres rougies par les langoureux baisers échangés, Hermione soupirait et gémissait alors que la Serpentard lui montrait toute son expérience. Le bassin d'Hermione ondulait et le bas-ventre de Pansy faisait pression sur le sexe d'Hermione qui, comme pouvait le constater Pansy à travers sa petite culotte, était déjà prêt. Pansy dégrafa lentement le soutien-gorge d'Hermione afin de libérer sa poitrine qu'elle saisit à pleine main et se mit à la malaxer généreusement. Hermione se pencha un peu, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper la pression érotique qu'exerçait le contact de leur deux corps sur l'intimité d'Hermione, et Pansy enveloppa un sein de ses lèvres chaudes et entreprit de le suçoter, sa langue titillant le mamelon de la brunette. Une de ses mains entama une descente vertigineuse et passa sous la jupe de la Gryffondor. A peine avait-elle effleuré le tissu déjà trempé qu'Hermione lâcha un gémissement sonore, puis un second. Alors que Pansy devenait plus aventureuse, la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Miss Gran..., commença la voix sèche - à l'intonation pourtant inquiète - de McGonagall. Granger… » acheva-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Hermione poussa un cri et se releva à toute vitesse, attrapant le drap au passage, cachant sa poitrine dénudée, face à une McGonagall déconfite.

« - Je..Miner..Prof.., balbutiait Hermione, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court. Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous avez trente minutes de retard, Miss Granger, lança McGonagall en détournant le regard d'Hermione, le posant sur Pansy qui ne faisait presqu'aucun effort pour se cacher, puis revenant sur Hermione. Je comprends donc pourquoi, acheva-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. »

Hermione avança d'un pas vers McGonagall qui se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Je suis déçue par votre comportement, Miss Granger. Je n'aurai pu imaginer que la plus brillante élève de Poudlard rate un cours particulier pour…, le professeur McGonagall se retourna vers Pansy et continua d'une voix froide. Pour une partie de jambes en l'air. »

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait à sa suite, à moitié débraillée.

« - Minerva ! Attends ! Minerva… Minerva ! PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL ! Nom d'un hippogriffe ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

McGonagall se tourna enfin vers elle, son visage avait retrouvé son expression sévère et neutre habituelle.

« - Je..Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas.. je n'ai pas entendu la cloche et je.. Je suis désolée, balbutiait la Gryffondor, dans le mini salon réservé au préfet de Serpentard. Je ne voulais pas, avec Pansy, c'est arrivé comme ça ! »

Minerva haussa un sourcil et redressa son chapeau de sorcière.

« - Ce qu'il se passe dans votre vie privée ne me regarde nullement, Miss Granger, coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide. Cependant, lorsque vous n'êtes toujours pas à notre cours après trente minutes de retard…Cela me regarde. Je veux vous voir dans quinze minutes dans mes appartements comme d'habitude. Quinze, pas seize. »

Minerva fit volte-face et laissa Hermione au bord des larmes. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre et lança un regard désolé à Pansy. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui en vouloir…

« - Alors c'est elle, lança Pansy avec un sourire triomphant.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Hermione tout en s'habillant à la hâte.

- Ton fantasme, tes rêves érotiques, ta vision quand tu te fais plaisir sous la douche…, murmura Pansy.

- Tu…, Hermione s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard noir, puis haineux. Tu as LU mon JOURNAL ?

- Hééé mais t'affoles pas Granger, quand on veut cacher quelque chose, le plus stupide est de l'écrire dans un livre qui n'est même pas protégé par un sort, ricana la Serpentard. »

Hermione sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Parkinson.

« - Comment as-tu OSE ? cracha-t-elle.

- Oh ! Du calme Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Je suis désolée okey ? Je m'ennuiai et j'ai…je… j'ai… Oui j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires ! Mais JAMAIS je n'aurai pensé trouver en trésor pareil ! Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lire tes récits sexuels - qui sont d'ailleurs très bien écrits - et je mourrai de curiosité de savoir QUI, bon sang QUI te faisait cet effet et…ces choses ! » s'exclama Pansy en se relevant. « Et surtout… De les expérimenter avec toi ! » susurra-t-elle.

Hermione bouillonnait de rage, tout ça, c'était de la faute de Pansy.

« - Tu …Tu…, Hermione ne trouvait rien à redire car, tout bien réfléchi, Pansy avait raison. Elle avait été stupide de croire que personne ne tomberait jamais dessus. »

Elle abaissa sa baguette et attrapa son sac.

« - A ce soir, nous aurons une discussion, lança la Gryffondor avant de quitter la pièce. »

Pansy s'allongea dans les draps d'Hermione en soupirant.

« - Quelle bombe, cette Granger… »

Hermione frappa trois coups et attendit. Minerva ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer sans un mot. Hermione, mal à l'aise, déposa ses affaires à l'endroit habituel.

« - Baguette, lança McGonagall en tendant la main tandis qu'Hermione la lui remettait. »

McGonagall déposa leurs baguettes sur le petit guéridon à côté d'elle et releva ses manches.

« - Vous maîtrisez la magie presqu'à la perfection, mais vos entraînements ont été efficaces, expliqua McGonagall en retirant ses lunettes. Cependant, la magie ne fait pas tout dans un combat et certains de vos adversaires utiliseront la force et la surprise.

- La force ? demanda Hermione, n'étant pas certaine de bien comprendre.

- La force, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant et en se mettant en position de combat.

- Non, refusa fermement Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non, répéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous. »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protestation et secoua la tête.

« - Miss Granger, je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

- Je préfèrerai me battre avec le professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Il en est hors de question Granger, Dumbledore m'a confié votre entraînement, l'entièreté de votre entraînement, souligna-t-elle. Alors, en position. »

Hermione hésita et se positionna finalement à l'identique de son professeur. A peine une seconde plus tard, cette dernière lui décocha un crochet du droit. Hermione recula de quelques pas, butant sur le canapé, abasourdie par la puissance de sa frappe.

« - Aie ! Mais ça fait mal ! » grogna-t-elle.

Hermione se protégea de justesse alors qu'un deuxième coup allait s'abattre de sur son visage. Hermione se contentait d'éviter les coups portés et n'osait pas frapper. McGonagall s'arrêta et la regarda sévèrement.

« - Il faut vous endurcir, Miss Granger. Vous devez, elle insista bien sur ce mot, me frapper. »

Hermione leva un point tremblant et la frappa à l'épaule. McGonagall ne bougea pas d'un cil et éclata de rire.

« - Vous me faites un check, là ? » se moqua-t-elle avant de lui asséner un véritable coup de paume dans la clavicule.

Hermione senti perler une larme alors qu'elle jurait douloureusement. Elle ne savait PAS se battre, et encore moins se battre avec elle.

Hermione brandit un poing plus franc mais McGonagall l'intercepta et lui tordit le bras si fort qu'Hermione se retrouva dos à McGonagall, contre son torse.

Le souffle de son professeur dans ses cheveux la déstabilisa encore plus que toute cette mascarade. Quand Minerva la lâche, Hermione recula d'un pas ou deux et se prépara à accueillir les coups.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, McGonagall s'élança et Hermione lui attrapa à son tour le poignet, mais plutôt que de lui faire une sorte de prise de karaté-judo, elle n'en savait trop rien, elle l'attira à elle. Les deux femmes se regardaient et McGonagall, le regard dur, leva brusquement son autre main et gifla Hermione.

Soufflée, la Gryffondor ouvrit grand la bouche, depuis quand se battait-on avec des gifles ? Alors que la deuxième arrivait à vive allure, Hermione se saisit de la main de sa directrice, l'emprisonnant complètement dans sa poigne.

« - Bien Hermione, vos réflexes sont vifs, je n'en doutais pas, la félicita Minerva. Lâchez-moi maintenant. »

Hermione, au contraire, resserra un peu plus son emprise et attira McGonagall contre elle. Hermione. Elle l'avait appelée Hermione.

« - Que.. Non. Lâchez-moi Granger ! ordonna McGonagall d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- Sinon quoi ? Pensez-vous que lors d'un vrai combat, un simple ordre ferait céder votre adversaire ? murmure Hermione qui se rapprochait un peu plus encore du visage de son professeur.

- Miss Granger, si vous ne me lâchez pas immédiatement, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor, menaça le professeur McGonagall sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui ne répondit rien.

Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes qui l'ont fait tant de fois chavirer. Hermione brisa la distance qui les séparait encore et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Minerva.

Cette dernière voulu la repousser mais, pourtant, répondit à son baiser, contre toute attente.

Hermione lâcha doucement, sans cesser de l'embrasser, les poignets de son adversaire et cette dernière attrapa son visage pour approfondir le baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Minerva, toujours les mains sur le visage d'Hermione lui lança un regard chargé de reproches.

« - 50 points en moins à Gryffondor. » murmura-t-elle avant de pousser sur le canapé Hermione sur qui attira McGonagall dans sa chute.

Les deux femmes avaient des gestes incontrôlés, et, les mains tremblantes, Hermione ôta la lourde cape du professeur McGonagall qui s'affaissa sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Hermione embrassait chaque parcelle de peau du visage de Minerva, l'enlaçait, la serrait, la humait, s'imprégnait, tandis que son aînée laissait glisser sa main jusqu'à la cuisse de la jeune femme qu'elle saisi et releva. Hermione comprit le message et enlaça la taille de son professeur de ses jambes. Dans le silence le plus complet, seuls brisaient cette quiétude, leurs soupirs. McGonagall, ses sentiments inavoués et son désir charnel aidant, déboutonna doucement le chemisier de sa belle qui la regardait de ses grands yeux noisettes. Ses longs doigts fins glissaient lentement entre ses seins, puis sur son ventre, et enfin, remontèrent dans les cheveux de la brunette.

Hermione avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle dégrafa l'arrière de la robe-col de son professeur et libéra son corps de cet étau de tissus. Minerva se redressa et se débarrassa du reste de sa robe. Un silence gêné s'installa alors que McGonagall se retrouvait en sous-vêtements face à Hermione. Cette dernière constata que les goûts simples et discrets de Minerva avaient évolués et elle portait désormais des sous-vêtements, non pas affriolant mais d'une féminité à couper le souffle. Sa poitrine avait un peu gonflé, étrangement, et sa peau était toujours aussi douce. Minerva remarqua le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione et eut un mouvement de recul que la brune interrompit. Elle attira McGonagall à elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

« - Tu es magnifique… lui murumra-t-elle.

- Je…, commença Minerva qui fut interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante de Rogue. »

Les deux femmes se redressèrent et Minerva attrapa sa robe de sorcière, furibonde.

« - MAIS CA VOUS ARRIVE DE FRAPPER A LA PORTE ROGUE ? » hurla-t-elle alors que le maître des Potions n'accorda aucune attention à leur semi-nudité.

« - Voldemort arrive. Albus m'envoie vous chercher. » annonça-t-il d'une voix sombre alors qu'Hermione laissait échapper un petit cris.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois quelques secondes puis Rogue quitta les appartements de Minerva.

« - Et MERDE » jura McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pour celles qui s'interrogent, on en saura un peu plus à propos de Neville et Harry dans le prochain chapitre. GROS BISOUS!<strong>_


	29. Avertissement

_**Bon, puisqu'il était prêt, je vous l'offre, pour votre plus grand plaisir, pour ce week-end! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Avertissement<strong>

Hermione et Minerva se rhabillèrent à la hâte et se précipitèrent dans le Hall. Tous les professeurs étaient présents et ils jetèrent un regard interloqués à Hermione.

« - Miss Granger ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Nous n'avons pas prévenu nos étudiants pourtant… » interrogea Mme Chourave.

Hermione jeta un regard stressé à Minerva qui lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête.

« - Miss Granger était avec moi, Pomona, expliqua McGonagall. Elle suit quelques cours particuliers trois fois par semaine.

- Très particuliers, murmura Severus Rogue à l'oreille d'Hermione qui piqua un fard. »

Elle voulu lui mettre un coup de coude mais se ravisa, se souvenant qu'il était son professeur de potions et non pas son ami.

« - Lord Voldemort est en chemin, annonça Dumbledore. Et étrangement, il serait seul… continua-t-il.

- C'est un piège, assurément ! s'exclama le minuscule professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

- Où se cachent ses Mangemorts ? s'exclama le professeur Bibine.

- Oui ! C'est vrai ça ! »

Tous les professeurs parlaient en même temps et avec agitation, aussi Dumbledore haussa le ton.

« - Allons, allons, un peu de calme ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Il n'y aurait, selon les aurores, aucun Mangemort à ses côtés. Pas même Bellatrix Lestrange. Nous devons nous tenir prêt à l'accueillir. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda d'un air grave.

« - Miss Granger, avec vous toujours les pièces ensorcelées avec lesquelles vous communiquiez lors de l'AD ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui professeur, acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Bien, nous allons rassemblez tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle et vous leur expliquerez que lorsque la pièce - que vous allez leur distribuer - deviendra brûlante, ils devront rester dans leur dortoir. Uniquement, dans leur dortoir.

- Bien professeur Dumbledore, répondit Hermione. Et pour ce qui est des sorciers de plus de 17 ans ?

- Ils pourront choisir : protéger les plus jeunes, ou se mêler aux plus forts, lui répondit-il avec sagesse. »

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, suivie de tous les professeurs. La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans l'école et la jeune Gryffondor sursauta.

« - Tous les étudiants sont priés de se présenter dans la Grande Salle immédiatement. Je répète : immédiatement ! » Dumbledore répéta son annonce trois fois et les élèves arrivèrent en une masse confuse et sonore.

Comme lors de la précédente attaque, Severus et Minerva comptaient tous les étudiants qui pénétraient dans la Grande Salle, leurs noms apparaissant sur un registre magique. Ce même registre mentionnait les élèves absents jusqu'à ce qu'ils apparaissent.

« - Albus, appela Minerva, il manque une élève.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Dumbledore en se retournant.

- De Neville Londubat, répondit-elle.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines et elle chercha Harry du regard. Le Survivant se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et elle croisa son regard.

« - Où est Neville ? » articula-t-elle à son encontre.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard inquiet tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui.

« - Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Dans.. Dans la salle sur demande, murmura Harry en rougissant.

- Tu l'y as laissé ?

- Oui ! Il dormait ! s'exclama Harry, de plus en plus rouge.

- Dormir ? Mais pourquoi irait-il dormir dans la salle sur demande ? Seuls les élèves qui veulent…, Hermione s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux. Harry ?!

- C'est pas… Enfin… Je vais le chercher ! s'empressa-t-il de dire avant de partir sous les yeux de McGonagall.

- Monsieur POTTER ! REVENEZ ICI !

- Espèce de cornichon sans cervelle, cingla Rogue avant de partir à sa poursuite. »

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle étourdissait Hermione. Pourquoi Voldemort venait-il seul ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

Harry courrait à perdre haleine à travers les escaliers, Rogue le talonnant. Il arriva enfin devant le mur et passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort à Neville. La porte apparu et il s'y engouffra, entendant loin derrière lui, Rogue l'appeler.

Neville dormait toujours et Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, puis le secoua.

« - Neville… Neville réveille-toi, dépêche !

- Hein.. ? murmura l'intéressé.

- Habille toi et dépêche toi ! Voldemort arrive… »

Neville sursauta et chercha ses vêtements partout.

« - Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais… Nous ne sommes pas prêt ! Comment peut-il ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il vient seul d'après Hermione… Allez, ton t-shirt est là ! »

Neville habillé, ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle sur demande et tombèrent nez à nez avec un Rogue fulminant de colère.

« - POTTER ! LONDUBAT ! Vous êtes des ABRUTIS !, s'égosillait-il.

- Professeur Ro…

- ASSEZ, suivez moi et DEPECHEZ-VOUS, petits imbéciles ! »

Harry et Neville suivirent Rogue sans broncher. Le long des couloirs sinueux, Harry avait le loisir de penser à sa soirée passée en compagnie de Neville. Neville qui passe une main dans ses cheveux, Neville qui l'embrasse, Neville qui l'enlace… Harry fut pris de soudaines bouffées de chaleur et souffla.

\\ Flash-Back :

Harry et Neville quittèrent la Grande Salle à la suite de Pansy, les deux garçons ne comprenant vraiment pas l'attitude de la Gryffondor depuis qu'elle était revenue à son époque.

« - Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione dans cet état-là…, confessa Harry.

- Oui… Elle est différente…, acquiesça Neville. Mais elle n'est pas la seule.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda précipitamment le Survivant à Neville qui s'arrêta et qui lui fit face.

- Je veux dire que tu es étrange, Harry, murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Ton attitude envers moi, ton malaise et… Ta réaction dans la douche, continua-t-il. Il y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? lui demanda finalement Neville, sous le regard interdit d'Harry.

- Quoi ?! Non… Et pour la douche… Tu sais ce que c'est, incontrôlables ces choses-là, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Incontrôlables…, répéta Neville en s'approchant de Harry.

- Ehh… Neville ? s'enquit Harry alors que son camarade se rapprochait au point qu'Harry doivent faire un, puis deux, puis trois pas en arrière. Ca va, mon pote ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se retrouvai coincé entre le mur et Neville qui se tenait tout proche de lui.

- J'ai bien remarqué que depuis… le départ de Ron, tu étais très différent Harry. Surtout avec moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Survivant qui dégluti difficilement, alors qu'un légère bosse prenait naissance dans son pantalon.

- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Enfin… peut-être que Ron me manque et que…

- Pfff ! Laisse-moi rire. Je parie que tu n'y penses pas une seconde, ricana Neville. Du moins, pas comme tu penses à moi…, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas, Neville. De quoi me parles-tu ? répliqua Harry d'une voix un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude. Comment pense-je à toi ?

- Comme ça, répliqua Neville en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. »

Harry eut le souffle coupé par l'audace de son camarade d'apparence si timide. Et le souffle coupé par ce baiser.

« - Je.. Co…Comment as-tu su ? balbutia Harry, une fois leurs bouches libérées.

- Parce que…moi aussi. Et ça fait un sacré moment que j'ai un faible pour le « Survivant ». Malheureusement entre Cho et Ginny…

- Ginny ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, Ginny, tu n'as pas remarqué la façon qu'elle a de te regarder ? s'étonna Neville.

- Non…, murmura Harry. »

Neville se recula et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande et Neville montra à Harry ce qu'était qu'un vrai baiser.

Ils se découvrirent mutuellement, mais partiellement. C'était trop tôt. Harry ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et … tout faire. /

Harry, Neville et Rogue arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore prit la parole.

« - Lord Voldemort se dirige vers nos portes, ce soir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je demanderai à tous les élèves de rester dans leur salle commune. Lorsque la pièce que Miss Granger, ici présente, vous aura distribuée, deviendra brûlante, il sera impératif que vous restiez dans votre dortoir. »

Des murmures angoissés s'élevèrent de la foule.

« - Mettez-vous en rang et passez chacun devant Miss Granger pour récupérer la pièce. Les élèves de 17 ans ou plus, seront autorisés à nous rejoindre lorsque la pièce enverra le signal. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester auprès des plus jeunes et les rassurer. C'est parti. »

Les élèves se mirent docilement en rang et prirent chacun leur pièce. Une fois fait, ils regroupèrent auprès des Préfets de leur maison et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune respective.

Hermione en tête du groupe des Gryffondors, avec Pansy, restait pensive. Arrivés à la salle commune, Hermione compta ses élèves.

« - Bien. Que chacun reste calme, tonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Ginny, tu es en charge des élèves. Pansy, tu viens avec moi. Harry et Neville aussi. »

Les élèves attendaient dans le calme, un silence angoissant s'imposait à eux et le quatuor quitta la salle commune.

Tous marchaient en silence, chacun repensant aux évènements de la soirée. Pansy se rapprocha d'Hermione et la saisi par la main. A sa grande surprise, elle ne se dégagea pas et émit une petit pression de la main. Harry et Neville se regardèrent interloqués de voir leurs amies se tenir ainsi la main.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et Hermione lâcha rapidement la main de Pansy, cependant pas assez rapidement car McGonagall leur lança un regard froid. A quoi jouaient-elles ?

« - Bien. D'après nos dernières informations, il semblerait que Voldemort soit accompagné… D'une seule personne, déclara Dumbledore. Il est à Pré-au-Lard et ne va pas tarder à franchir notre barrière. »

Un murmure inquiet s'éleva au sein du corps professoral.

« - Qui est avec lui, Albus ?, s'enquit McGonagall.

- Malheureusement, nos doutes se sont avérés exacts, Minerva …, murmura Dumbledore alors que McGonagall portait une main à sa poitrine et tournait les yeux vers Harry et Hermione.

- Qui est-ce professeur ? demanda Hermione, pourtant presque certaine de connaître la réponse qu'elle ne pouvait accepter.

- Il s'agit de Ronald Weasley, annonça Dumbledore. »

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la Grande Salle. Harry refusait d'y croire et Hermione tremblait de colère. Comment avait-il PU leur faire ça ? Comment leur ami depuis sept longues années avait-il pu leur tourner le dos de cette façon ?

Les murs du château se mirent à trembler et on pouvait apercevoir par les fenêtres, des éclairs lointains.

« - Ils forcent la barrière…murmura Chourave. »

Hermione tressaillit et, après un regard entendu de Dumbledore, chauffa la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, presque tous les septième années étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. L'annonce du nouveau partisan de Voldemort se répandit comme de la poudre parmi les nouveaux arrivants.

Enfin, une explosion retenti dans le Hall et la porte de la Grande Salle sauta hors de ses gonds.

« - Quel comité d'accueil, lança la voix ténébreuse de Voldemort, visiblement seul. Que d'attention pour un seul homme.

- Tom, nous t'attendions, lui répondit Dumbledore en s'avançant dans sa direction. »

Voldemort parcouru l'assemblée du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry - dont la cicatrice lui brûla - puis sur Hermione et enfin, sur Pansy, dévoilant un rictus dangereux.

« - Vos défenses étaient très facile à briser…murmura Voldemort d'une voix pourtant claire. Peut-être déjà précédemment et considérablement affaiblies ?

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ton humble et solitaire visite ? demanda Dumbledore alors qu'une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières attendait le moindre signe pour lancer l'offensive.

- Je tenais à vous présenter, personnellement, mon nouveau partisan. Il m'a été d'une précieuse, très précieuse aide, en me révélant … Certaines choses, répliqua Voldemort. Viens, ordonna-t-il à quelqu'un qui visiblement, se tenait dans le Hall. »

C'est d'abord ses cheveux roux qu'Hermione reconnu. Harry serra les poings et ne quittait pas son ancien camarade des yeux.

« - Vois, Harry Potter, que malgré ta justesse, même tes amis te font défauts ! gronda Voldemort à l'attention du Survivant.

- C'est faux ! répliqua Harry, en avançant d'un pas.

- Ah… C'est faux, répéta Voldemort en regardant autour de lui. Ronald Weasley est donc… Faux ! Invisible ? Inexistant ?

- Mes amis ne me font pas défaut, continua Harry. Seuls ceux qui ne le sont pas, me tournent le dos…, dit-il en regardant Ron qui lui lançait un regard méprisant. »

Voldemort se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un signe de tête. Ron tira sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. La foule eut un mouvement d'ensemble et deux dizaines de baguettes se retrouvèrent brandies en direction de Ron.

«- Evidemment… Harry Potter et sa troupe, grinça Ron qui tendit encore un peu plus sa baguette.

- RON ARRÊTE ! cria Hermione qui se détacha de la foule.

- TA GUEULE ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! lui répliqua le roux, rouge de fureur. ENDOLORIS ! »

Hermione s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant tandis que des stupéfix et expelliarmus fusaient en direction des deux sorciers, mais entourés d'un bouclier, aucun des sorts lancés ne perçaient.

« - Caput maleficus »

Une gigantesque tête de cadavre en décomposition apparu au milieu de la foule, les élèves apeurés s'écartaient de Parkinson et de sa baguette brandie. L'odeur nauséabonde de putréfaction qui se dégageait de la tête dont la dimension devait faire au moins dix fois la taille d'une tête normale. Elle flottaient lentement dans l'air en direction de Voldemort et Ron. Les sorts avaient arrêtés de fuser, seul le doloris continuait d'agir, Ron ne fléchissant pas.

La tête s'avança et perça la barrière, Ron arrêta son doloris et lança un sortilège d'entrave à la tête. Son sort n'eu aucun effet, il tenta de l'enflammer, sans succès. Lorsqu'elle eu atteint les deux sorciers, elle déversa une sorte de vomi sombre qui ressemblait à du sang. Ron et Voldemort tentaient de se dépêtrer de ce liquide mais finirent par battre en retraite. Avec un bruit d'explosion, ils disparurent, seule la voix de Voldemort persistait.

« - La prochaine fois ne sera pas un avertissement… » siffla-t-elle.

La tête putréfiée disparu et Pansy s'écroula, blanche comme la mort. Hermione qui avait reprit un peu de souffle se précipita vers elle.

« - PANSY ! Elle ne respire plus ! PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! s'exclama-t-elle en paniquant.

Le directeur accouru et passa lentement sa baguette sur le corps de la Serpentard, livide, et releva la tête vers Rogue.

«- Elle est en anémie. Allez nous chercher une potion de régénération de sang, Severus.

- En anémie ? Mais elle n'est même pas blessée !

- Vous avez votre brevet de secourisme, Miss Granger, faites-lui du bouche à bouche, lui ordonna Dumbledore. »

Hermione s'exécuta sous le regard tétanisé des élèves. Minerva s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione. Elle prit l'une des mains de Pansy entre les siennes et la massa énergiquement.

Rogue revint dans la Grande Salle alors que Pansy respirait très faiblement et lui administra la potion.

« - Poppy, emmenez-là à l'infirmerie, demanda Albus à Poppy en lui tapotant dans le dos. Que tous les élèves rejoignent leur salle commune. »

Les élèves quittèrent la pièce sur le champ, tout en murmurant sur le sort que Pansy avait lancé. Était-ce de la magie noire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait réussi à faire partir Voldemort… Jusqu'à quand ?

Hermione suivi Pomfresh - bien que celle-ci s'y opposait fermement - jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour elle, mais avait confiance en les capacités médicales de Poppy.

McGonagall était restée dans la Grande Salle avec Dumbledore et les autres professeurs qui s'entretenaient gravement. Ils devaient impérativement se préparer à une nouvelle attaque de la part de Voldemort, et ce, dès ce soir.

Chaque professeur eut sa propre partie du château à protéger. Leur activité dura jusqu'au petit matin et tous les cours furent annulés le lendemain.

Hermione s'était assoupie, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit de Pansy, les bras croisé sur celui-ci et la tête reposant au creux de ses bras. Pansy ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la luminosité autour d'elle. Elle les referma aussitôt et se remémora les évènements de la veille. Oui, elle avait mit en échec Voldemort…Et celui-ci était furieux. Elle déglutit tant bien que mal et rouvrit les yeux. Elle aperçu Hermione à côté d'elle et sourit, déplaçant lentement sa main juqu'à atteindre les cheveux de sa camarade. Elle caressa délicatement les cheveux de la brune qui s'éveilla doucement.

« - Déjà une groupie, Granger ?, la taquina-t-elle.

- Pansy…, murmura Hermione avec émotion en se relevant.

- En chair et en os ! »

Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, en lui faisant face. Elle lui prit une main au creux des siennes et la porte à sa bouche. Après un petite baisé déposé, elle soupira.

« - Tu ne me refais plus-jamais-ça…

- Sinon ? la nargua la Serpentard

- Tais-toi ! »

Hermione lui caressa doucement la joue et se leva. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle s'était déjà trop attachée à la Serpentard. Après une seule - et très longue - journée passée en sa compagnie…Qu'est-ce que ça allait être à la fin de l'année ?!

« - Je vais déjeuner, je reviendrai te voir après, lui annonça Hermione avant de quitter la pièce. »

Comme elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, Hermione repensait à la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait vue Parkinson étendue là, livide, froide, presque morte. Son estomac se serra et elle se frotta les yeux, fatiguée. Elle accéléra le pas et percuta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

« - Hermione ?

- Minerva, sourit Hermione, soudainement sortie de ses pensées.

- Comment vas-tu ? murmura son professeur qui regarda autour d'elles puis l'enlaça doucement.

- Bien, répliqua Hermione en grimaçant, les souvenirs du Doloris encore présent dans ses muscles. Un peu tendue…c'est tout !

- Comment va Miss Parkinson ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle s'est réveillée et Poppy s'occupe d'elle, répondit la jeune femme.

- Bien… »

Les deux sorcières se regardaient et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait dû agir avec un peu trop d'émotions hier soir.

« - J'allais déjeuner, déclara-t-elle à McGonagall, et toi ?

- J'allais me coucher… »

Nouveau silence.

« - Bon…, murmura Hermione qui trouvait que la situation était des plus étranges, quand Minerva arrêterait-elle d'être aussi…tendue ?

- Bien. Alors à plus tard, répondit Minerva en continuant son chemin, sous l'air abasourdi d'Hermione.

- A plus tard… »

Hermione se retourna et regarda Minerva s'en aller avant de reprendre son chemin.

Une fois devant la grande salle, Hermione jura. « Et puis merde ! »

Elle fit volte-face et couru à en perdre le souffle jusqu'aux appartements de sa directrice de maison. Elle frappa vivement à la porte, tambourina-même, jusqu'à ce que Minerva McGonagall ouvre la porte avec fracas.

A peine était-elle apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'Hermione fondit sur elle avant de l'enlacer par la taille et de lui donner un baiser passionné.

« - N'avons-nous pas assez perdu de temps ? murmura-t-elle une fois leur baiser interrompu. »

Elle poussa doucement Minerva jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit puis entreprit de la déshabiller.

« - Attends, Hermione, l'interrompit McGonagall en la repoussant.

- Quoi encore ? s'exclama la jeune femme, frustrée.

- Une petite douche s'impose, murmura McGonagall avec un sourire d'excuse, la nuit a été longue. »

Hermione acquiesça et la suivi dans la salle de bain. Elle s'attendait à se que Minerva lui demande de la rejoindre mais elle n'en fit rien. Ainsi, chacun leur tour, elles prirent leur douche et Hermione sourit à la pensée que même si elle avait évolué au niveau des sous-vêtements, elle avait régressé au niveau de la pudeur.

Hermione s'entoura d'une serviette de bain et rejoignit Minerva qui se brossait les cheveux. Elle se colla dans son dos, fit glisser la serviette rouge qui l'entourait et laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches, avant de remonter sur le ventre et jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« - Hermione…, murmura encore une fois McGonagall, tu…

- Shhhht, siffla Hermione en l'attirant vers le lit où elle l'allongea pour la deuxième fois. »

Hermione se positionna au-dessus de son amante et caressa son visage avec de l'embrasser. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou puis ses mains sur son corps. Elle la voulait. Elle la voulait depuis trop longtemps. La peau déjà frissonnante de Minerva réagissait de plus belle sous les caresses de la brunette. Cette dernière glissa une jambe entre celles de Minerva et entreprit des vas-et-viens, collée-serrée à son amante. La chaleur montait rapidement et la respiration de McGonagall s'accélérait, ce qui avait pour effet d'exciter Hermione au plus haut point.

Un bruit sourd devant la porte puis quelques coups frappés exaspérèrent Hermione.

« - Mais PUTAIN de MERDE, grogna-t-elle alors que Minerva faisait mine de se relever. Hors de question, tu restes-là.

- Mais…

- Si c'est important, il ou elle reviendra ! »

A peine avait-elle dit ça qu'un nouveau coup retenti à la porte et la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la pièce.

« - Minerva, c'est Albus…

- Sans blague… soupira l'intéressée.

- Si vous êtes occupées, dit-il en insistant bien sur ce terme, rejoignez-moi, vous et Miss Granger, en fin d'après-midi. Bon amusement ! termina-t-il sur une note malicieuse. »

Hermione pouffa dans le cou de son amante, tandis que Minerva se raidissait sous elle.

« - Non mais… Quel âge a-t-il, déjà ? murmura Hermione.

- Oh … Au moins ça… répondit Minerva avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Et bien, nous sommes occupées, répliqua Hermione avant de saisir le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Minerva entre ses lèvres, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. »

Hermione reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée et ondula sensuellement du corps contre celui de McGonagall. Cette dernière passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle en suivant le rythme imposé par la brunette. La jeune Gryffondor caressa d'abord doucement, puis plus franchement le sein droit de son amante avant de suivre le tracé du mamelon et d'en titiller la pointe, arrachant un gémissement plus sonore cette fois à sa directrice de Maison.

« - Mmh.., souffla cette dernière contre la bouche d'Hermione qui s'écrasait fougueusement sur ses lèvres. »

Entre deux soupirs, mille gémissements de leur part , Hermione se positionna correctement entre les jambes de Minerva et glissa doucement sa main vers son intimité. Elle trouva rapidement le bouton de chair déjà très gonflé et le titilla de façon experte.

« - Oh.. Oui ! Tu… Tu n'as pas oublié…Ce que j'aimais… » murmura McGonagall alors qu'Hermione l'embrassait encore et encore.

« - Jamais… » susurra la brune entre les lèvres de son professeur en continuant quelques minutes avant d'insérer un doigt en elle, puis deux, la faisant se cabrer. Elle s'immisçait en elle tout en continuant de masser son clitoris avec son pouce, l'emmenant ainsi jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Alors que Minerva se relâchait sous elle, Hermione roula sur le côté et observa son amante. Elle détailla son visage, ses légères pattes au coin des yeux, le plis d'un front soucieux et les deux lignes entre les yeux, à force de froncer les sourcils. Hermione sourit à Minerva qui se tourna vers elle.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, puis embrassa le coin de sa bouche, son menton, son épaule avant de finalement revenir à sa bouche en prenant place au-dessus de la Gryffondor qui la regardait avec amour.

« - Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune gryffondor, avait-elle bien entendu ? Venait-elle - enfin - de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle ne répondit pas, alors que Minerva entreprenait de l'emmener, lentement mais surement, au septième ciel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>_


	30. L'enlèvement

_**Bonjour, voici le trentième chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 30 : l'enlèvement<strong>

Pansy ouvrit péniblement les yeux et grimaça. Ses membres étaient raides et une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la tête.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? » marmonna-t-elle dans ses dents alors qu'elle protégeait ses yeux de la lumière de l'infirmerie. « Mrs Pomfresh ? » appela la Serpentard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas résonnaient sur le carrelage et l'infirmière apparue enfin.

« - Mademoiselle Parkinson ? lui demanda-t-elle aimablement, la voix étrangement métallique.

- Serait-il possible de se faire soigner correctement ici ? grogna la Serpentard en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Sa vision était trouble mais son ouïe était parfaite. Poppy ? Vous avez une voix bizarre… murmura Pansy

- Comment ça une voix bizarre ? répondit l'infirmière qui s'était rapprochée de Pansy.

- Comme si… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'exclama Pansy, alors que l'infirmière tentait de lui appliquer un coton imbibé d'une substance que Pansy ne pouvait identifier, une main glacée sur la joue. Arrêtez ! Re…Reculez…Recu… »

La jeune Serpentard sombra dans l'inconscience et tout redevint noir.

Hermione s'éveilla doucement et se blotti contre McGonagall à ses côtés. Oui, voilà, tout était parfait. Elle soupira d'aise et savourait ce moment idyllique lorsque la pendule géante de Poudlard sonna midi. La jeune gryffondor se redressa brusquement, réveillant Minerva au passage.

« - Où vas-tu ? murmura cette dernière.

- J'avais promis à Pansy d'aller la voir après mon petit-déjeuner, répondit Hermione. Mais celui-ci ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu…

- De fait… murmura McGonagall, recouvrant son corps dénudé d'un drap de satin rouge. »

Hermione s'habilla rapidement, glissa un rapide baiser à sa dulcinée et quitta les lieux. Elle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, son estomac gargouilla mais elle l'ignora. Elle poussa les lourdes portes menant à l'infirmerie et fut accueillie par un silence religieux. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Pansy et le trouva vide. Elle fronça les sourcils, Pansy n'était-elle pas censée rester ici jusqu'au lendemain matin ?

« - Mrs Pomfresh, appela Hermione. Mrs Pomfresh ? Poppy? »

Silence. Hermione trouvait cela vraiment étrange de la part de l'infirmière dont la réputation était d'être à l'affût de quiconque oserait pénétrer dans son antre sans son consentement pour autant que cette personne ne soit blessée. Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh et poussa la porte, perplexe.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Poppy ! » Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de l'infirmière d'une pâleur morbide, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés… Vides, ternes… Morts.

Hermione agita sa baguette et son patronus apparu.

« - Va chercher Dumbledore ! Vite ! » le chat miaula et disparu dans un nuage bleuâtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall apparurent. Hermione se releva d'un bond, ses joues mouillées de larmes.

« - Elle… Elle… balbutia la Gryffondor. Elle est morte, Professeurs !

- Miss Granger, écartez-vous je vous prie, lui demanda Dumbledore. Quand l'avez-vous trouvée ? murmura ce dernier alors qu'Hermione se tenait entre Rogue et McGonagall.

- A l'instant, Professeur… Je venais voir Pansy et je… Je l'ai trouvée. J'ai trouvé cela étrange qu'elle ait déjà laissé sortir Pansy et…, Hermione s'interrompu quand Dumbledore tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction.

- Miss Parkinson n'est plus à l'infirmerie, vous dites ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave tandis qu'Hermione acquiesçait. »

Rogue, qui s'était approché de Pomfresh la sonda à l'aide de sa baguette et releva la tête, le visage sombre.

« - Elle a été utilisée, Albus, annonça-t-il alors que McGonagall plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Utilisée ?! interrogea Hermione d'une voix aigüe, redoutant déjà la réponse.

- Utilisée, Miss Granger… En tant qu'Inférius.

- Merlin… souffla McGonagall. »

Les trois professeurs se considéraient d'un air grave, au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione inspira profondément et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Pansy a-t-elle…, elle ferma les yeux, a-t-elle fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Malheureusement, non, répliqua Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

- Malheureusement, Professeur ?

- Malheureusement car les Inféri sont la pratique préférée de Lord Voldemort pour …, Rogue sembla hésiter et lança un regard à Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de continuer. Pour enlever des sorciers sans devoir faire le « sale boulot ». »

Hermione resta stoïque. Pansy, enlevée ? Mais pourquoi ? Et si elle était venue directement après son déjeuner ? Et si elle avait tout simplement été déjeuner au lieu de… La pâleur envahissait progressivement ses traits et une étrange sensation de fourmillement se répandait dans son corps. Pourquoi avoir enlevé Pansy ? Hermione ferma lentement les yeux. D'abord, Ron les avait quittés pour rejoindre les Ténèbres. De gré ou de force ? Nul ne le savait. Ensuite, Pansy disparaissait… Hermione paniqua. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait de l'atteindre en s'emparant de tout ce qui pouvait la toucher ? Ron, de qui elle était très proche mais qui n'était qu'un simple ami - comme un frère -et ne serait jamais rien de plus. Pansy, pour qui son cœur faiblissait de jour en jour… La suivante était-elle McGonagall ?

Alors que McGonagall scrutait le visage d'Hermione, elle pu déceler le désespoir dans ses yeux. La Préfète passait par l'angoisse, puis par le doute, par l'horreur, la tristesse… Toutes ces émotions se bousculaient dans son regard et Minerva eut un pincement au cœur. Elle savait qu'elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor avait déjà eu un choc pour quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un venait de disparaître purement et simplement.

« - Miss Granger, résonna la voix de McGonagall, une tasse de thé ? »

Rogue et Hermione la dévisagèrent alors que Dumbledore faisait disparaître le corps sans vie de Mrs Pomfresh.

« - Les élèves ne doivent pas être au courant, murmura Dumbledore. Dès demain, l'infirmerie sera dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre. En attendant, Poppy, sa voix eu un léger tintement de regrets, est officiellement en vacances… »

Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent et Rogue quitta l'infirmerie, le visage soucieux, suivi de près par Hermione et McGonagall.

Harry et Neville s'entraînaient durement dans la salle sur demande. Chacun arrivait désormais à prendre la forme de leur animagus sans aucune difficulté

McGonagall était donc passée à l'étape supérieure de leur entraînement : lancer des sorts en étant sous la forme animagus. Neville éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à réussir cette épreuve et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de l'épauler et de l'aider.

« - C'est simple, Neville, concentre-toi sur ton âme humaine lorsque tu es un blaireau.

- J'essaie, Harry ! Mais je n'y parviens pas ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est trouver des vers pour les gober ! soupira Neville, lassé.

- En te transformant, pense à quelque chose qui te rend vivant lorsque tu es humain, qui te rend heureux, et ne perds pas cette chose de vue lorsque ta transformation sera achevée. »

Neville ferma les yeux une énième fois et en un petit « plop » sonore, il devint un imposant blaireau. Il fixa Harry de ses yeux vides quelques secondes et commença à renifler le sol, ses longues griffes tentant de percer le sol dur de Poudlard. Harry soupira et lui lança un sort afin qu'il reprenne forme humaine.

« - Non… Encore raté ! s'exclama Neville, le regard dépité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux, Neville ? demanda Harry. Quelque chose qui te fasse vivre, ou plutôt survivre ici… insista-t-il. »

Neville le regarda étrangement quelques secondes et en deux enjambées, vint planter un baiser d'une douceur inouïe sur les lèvres du Survivant. Surpris, Harry répondit néanmoins au baiser de Neville. Ce dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et approfondit le baiser. Le rouge aux joues, ils se séparèrent après quelques longues secondes, à bout de souffle.

Harry regarda Neville, gêné. Evidemment, leur relation restait quelque peu étrange, un jour c'était l'amour fou, le lendemain l'amitié profonde. Ils ne s'étaient pas définis, mais au gré de leurs envies, ils étaient tantôt amants, tantôt amis. Dans le plus grand secret, le matin ils s'aimaient, le soir ils s'ignoraient.

Neville recula et un « plop » sonore retentit, à sa place, se tenait le blaireau. Son regard exprimait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose…D'humain. Harry brandit sa baguette et lui lança un simple « aguamenti » qui ne l'atteignit pas. Neville s'était réfugié dans une bulle de protection.

Harry le félicita et l'entraînement pu commencer. A son tour, il prit sa forme animagus et un lion majestueux s'approcha du blaireau. Il rugit, des étincelles rouges et or s'échappant de sa gueule comme un nuage de buée.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de McGonagall, face à la cheminée, la mine déconfite, les yeux sombres. Minerva lui proposa une tasse de thé, Hermione refusa.

« - Donne-moi plutôt quelque chose de fort, Minerva… murmura Hermione. »

McGonagall s'exécuta en silence. Elle n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements. Pas du tout. Bien sûr, Pansy enlevée était horrible, ils allaient tout faire pour la retrouver. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Minerva à cet instant précis, était la réaction de la femme qu'elle aimait vis-à-vis d'une autre jeune femme. Jeune femme que - rappelons-le - Minerva avait surprise en plein ébat avec Hermione.

Elle lui tendit son verre d'un geste sec et Hermione le porta doucement à ses lèvres, le regard tourné vers la cheminée.

« - Allons, Hermione, nous allons la retrouver, Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et…

- Tu ne comprends pas, Minerva, la coupa-t-elle, la voix froide.

- Quoi ? Dis-le moi, alors !

- Tout est de ma faute ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant. C'est ma faute si Voldemort a tué mes parents, c'est ma faute si Ron est parti…

- Mais non, ne dis pas ça, tenta de la réconforter McGonagall qui s'était approchée d'elle.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité !s'emporta la jeune femme qui se retourna vers son professeur, les larmes aux yeux. Mes parents, ensuite Ron… Maintenant Pansy. Ne comprends-tu donc pas, Minerva ? »

Le silence lui répondit alors que McGonagall restait interdite devant la douleur de son étudiante.

« - Il s'en prend aux personnes que nous aimons, n'est-ce pas sa spécialité ? Les personnes que nous AIMONS, Minerva. » s'exclama Hermione en lançant son verre à travers la pièce, faisant sursauter McGonagall.

Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione, laissant un trait sinueux sur sa peau claire. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et éclata en sanglot, devant McGonagall, désemparée. Comment devait-elle réagir après cela ? Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça délicatement, mais Hermione se dégagea.

« - Je ne peux plus, Minerva… Nous deux… murmura la jeune gryffondor.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hermione, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, répondit McGonagall.

- Il le sait, il le sait Minerva ! Il le savait déjà à l'époque. Tu seras la prochaine, tu comprends ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui et je pense être assez grande pour prendre les décisions qui me sont propres, seules, répliqua McGonagall d'une voix cinglante.

- Prends donc les décisions te concernant, je choisi de prendre les miennes : nous c'est terminé, répondit Hermione, le regard décidé. »

McGonagall recula d'un pas et son visage devint dur.

« - Bien. Allez donc retrouver Miss Parkinson, vous lui devez bien ça ! »

A peine avait-il dit ça, que Minerva le regrettait déjà. Hermione lui lança un regard outré et quitta la pièce.

« - Nom d'une chouette ! »s'exclama Minerva avant de partir à la suite d'Hermione.

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif, ignorant les pas précipités qu'elle entendait derrière elle.

« - Hermione ! » entendit-elle, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« - Miss Granger, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter ! » vociféra une voix dans le couloir. « Ou je retire 150 points à Gryffondor ! »

Hermione fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec McGonagall.

« - Je t'ai pardonné que tu m'ais trompée avec la première petite pétasse venue. Je t'ai pardonné cela parce que je t'aimais. J'ai pardonné l'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Je t'aurai tout pardonné parce que je t'aimais. » Explosa Hermione, la voix tremblante.

McGonagall posa une main délicate sur la joue de son élève.

« - Nous pouvons surmonter ça ensemble, Hermione… murmura Minerva en s'approchant d'elle. Le danger, la tentation, tout. Je t'aime aussi, je sais que nous sommes plus fortes que cela… »

Hermione secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Pansy, à son humour déplacé, à son rire, son regard, la chaleur de son corps. Où était-elle ? Elle regarda Minerva, son cœur se brisa à l'idée de lui faire tant de mal.

« - Non, je ne suis pas assez forte. Je.. je… » sa voix se brisa et elle fondit sur McGonagall pour l'enlacer. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou et la respira une dernière fois, pour étouffer un sanglot. Quand elle se dégagea, elle vit dans le regard de McGonagall, qu'elle avait compris. Elle lui saisit la main et y déposa un baiser.

« - Pardonne-moi… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » lui dit Hermione en relâchant doucement sa main chaude.

Hermione se retourna et disparu, laissant McGonagall seule au milieu de ce couloir.

« - Quarante-ans que la douleur n'avait pas été aussi vive… » pensa-t-elle.

Le froid et l'humidité réveillèrent Pansy. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne pu voir que la noirceur qui l'entourait. L'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait autour d'elle lui fit craindre le pire. Elle pouvait reconnaître l'odeur de la chair en décomposition parmi des milliers tant elle était épouvantable. Elle savait pertinemment où elle se trouvait et la question était : comment en sortir ?

Elle se leva et joignit ses deux mains, elle respira profondément malgré la nausée qui la submergeait et une minuscule boule de lumière apparu au bout de ses doigts. Pansy se réchauffa instantanément et la boule grossi lentement, illuminant la pièce - ou le cachot - autour d'elle. L'apprentissage de Mangemort avait eu du bon, tout de même, se dit-elle.

Elle jeta de furtifs regards autour d'elle et n'aperçut rien d'autre que le sol gluant et grouillant de vers, hormis les cadavres le jonchant. Elle avait déjà pu voir cela lorsqu'elle venait chercher des prisonniers. Etrangement, à l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée outre mesure, à part l'odeur évidemment. Aujourd'hui qu'il y était enfermée, c'était autre chose. La preuve qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire était devant elle.

Elle pensa à Severus Rogue, son seul espoir. Ancien mangemort, il devait se douter d'où elle était. Elle était certaine que déjà, ils mettaient un plan en œuvre pour venir la libérer. Elle pensa à Hermione et pinça les lèvres. Elle lui avait pourtant promis de venir la voir dans la matinée, mais elle n'était jamais venue. Et voilà que Pomfresh avait perdu les pédales et l'avait enlevée. Pansy joignit ses mains à nouveau et envoya un puissant jet d'eau sur les dalles où elle comptait s'asseoir, afin de les nettoyer un peu. Elle frissonna et s'assit sur le sol en recroquevillant ses genoux contre elle.

« - Nous sommes désolés, professeur Dumbledore, mais nous ne pouvons accéder à votre requête, siffla Shacklebolt alors que le directeur de Poudlard frappait du point sur la table.

- Allez-vous laisser une innocente là-bas ?! rugit-t-il.

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle n'était pas en vérité une espionne ! s'exclama Shacklebolt.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez de réels abrutis, susurra Severus Rogue. Cette jeune fille a été enlevée avec la complicité de feu Mrs Pomfresh utilisée comme Inférius ! Vous faut-il plus de preuves, par Merlin ?!

- Votre ton, Rogue ! tonna Maugrey en frappa son bâton sur le sol, le regardant avec son œil de verre qui tournoyait frénétiquement.

- Miss Parkinson est venue trouver refuge à Poudlard, Aurores, et nous avons faillit à sa requête, reprit Dumbledore. Il est de notre devoir de la secourir.

- Elle est majeur, me semble-t-il, répliqua Shaklebolt, vous n'êtes plus concernés, normalement.

- Elle est majeur mais reste néanmoins sous la protection du Magenmagot et de Poudlard tant qu'elle y est inscrite, dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'en dit la loi ? Vous êtes TENUS de protéger les sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard.

- Miss Parkinson a usé de Magie Noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, si je ne m'abuse, Professeur Dumbledore, répliqua Tonks. Ne devrait-elle pas dès lors être renvoyée ?

- Elle a fait fuir Voldemort et son nouveau comparse, bande d'imbéciles ! explosa Severus Rogue, qui pourtant perdait rarement son sang-froid. »

Les trois Aurores ne trouvèrent rien à répliquer et se regardèrent pensivement.

« - Bien. Nous allons lancer l'opération. Êtes-vous certain de l'endroit où elle se trouve, Rogue ? demanda Maugrey.

- Manoir Jedusor, dans les cachots, répliqua le maître des Potions en leur lançant un regard noir. Ravi que vous ayez retrouvé la raison.

- Bien, merci Severus, coupa Dumbledore avant que son attitude ne fasse revenir les Aurores sur leur décision. Je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Merci Messieurs. Rendez-vous ce soir ici-même afin d'établir les modalités de l'intervention. »

Les Aurores saluèrent Dumbledore et reprirent la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au Ministère.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Désolée pour le retard.<strong>_


	31. Perdue

_**Bonjour! Voici la suite! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews:<strong>

**Sygui**: Ouiiii! Moi aussi, j'avoue!

**Duchaillu**: Moi aussi héhé! Oui, je sais! Je le fais d'habitude, enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois-ci! Bonne lecture.

**2decaro**: L'Imperium c'était trop facile, tu vois? Pauvre Poppy...

**Meflique**: Oui, j'avoue, je suis horrible. Poppy quoi! Mais si ce sont uniquement les personnages auxquels on ne s'attache pas qui meurent, où est l'intérêt? Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était gore, mais c'est aussi pour ça que la fic est classée M ^^. Si Pansy meurt, la fic aussi, tu ne penses pas? Bisous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Perdue<strong>

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Pansy. Une semaine durant laquelle Hermione multipliait les allées et venues entre le bureau du Directeur et le bureau de Rogue. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore allés au Manoir Jedusor ? Les aurores mettaient trop de temps, ce n'était pas normal.

Elle n'avait pas accordé un regard à McGonagall en dehors des heures de métamorphose. Leur entraînement devenait superflus car Hermione parvenait désormais à lancer des sorts en tant qu'animagus aussi bien qu'en tant que sorcière. McGonagall avait donc remplacés ses entraînements par ceux d'Harry et Neville. Eux, d'ailleurs, progressaient à grande vitesse et Hermione n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de bavarder avec. Ils s'isolaient la plupart du temps, s'entraînant durement.

Pour la énième fois de la semaine, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille pivota, dévoilant des escaliers en colimaçon qu'elle gravit deux à deux.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous des nouvelles ? Pourquoi Pansy est-elle encore là-bas ?

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous, nous…

- Me calmer… ME CALMER ? Non ! Non ! Cela fait maintenant UNE SEMAINE. Une semaine, Professeur Dumbledore, que Pansy est entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. Qu'attendons-nous ?

- Les Aurores ne pensent…

- AU DIABLE LES AURORES ! Envoyez Rogue, envoyez qui vous voulez, mais ramenez-là ! JE NE…

- MISS GRANGER ! »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers McGonagall qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« - 15 points en moins à Gryffondor pour outrage au Directeur, Miss Granger.

- Bien entendu…, marmonna l'intéressée dans ses dents en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil face au bureau.

- Miss Granger, le professeur Rogue et moi-même tentons d'établir un contact avec Miss Parkinson depuis une semaine, mais nous n'y parvenons pas… Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfermé son esprit dans une sorte de bulle afin que personne ne puisse y pénétrer.

- Mais le professeur Rogue est un maître en légilimancie, pourtant, lança froidement la Gryffondor.

- Et il semblerait que Miss Parkinson en soit une d'occlumancie, Miss Granger. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même ne sommes pas parvenu à percer sa carapace, sans doute parce que nous ne sommes pas assez proches d'elle, comprenez-vous ? »

Hermione hoca la tête et Minerva McGonagall renifla à la droite d'Hermione, droite comme un i. Elle supportait mal que la gryffondor l'ait ainsi évincée. Bien entendu, elle agissait en adulte et en tant que Professeur, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne le supportait pas.

« - Comprenez-vous ce que je tente de vous dire, Miss Granger ? demanda encore une fois Dumbledore.

- Je…, balbutia-t-elle, je pense, enfin je veux dire…

- Il n'y a que vous qui soyez assez proche, Granger, voilà ce que le Directeur tente de vous dire ! cingla McGonagall sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione. »

La tension devenait tout à coup palpable dans la pièce alors que McGonagall bouillonnait et qu'Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer, prise entre son professeur de métamorphose éperdument amoureuse d'elle et son étroite affection pour Pansy.

« - Je ne suis pas aussi proche d'elle que vous le pensez, professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne connais rien d'elle, je veux dire… Ses faiblesses, ses points forts, me sont inconnus, que…

- Vous la connaissez sans doute un peu plus profondément que vous ne le dites, lança McGongall.

- Je…, Hermione s'interrompit en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça.

- Miss Granger, le …lien que vous et Miss Parkinson avez créé depuis qu'elle est de retour à Poudlard est notre seule chose. Nous devons essayez, insista Dumbledore. »

Hermione hocha la tête et lança un regard en coin à McGonagall, le visage fermé et le regard sombre.

« - Allez-y » l'encouragea Dumbledore alors que le professeur Rogue pénétrait dans la pièce.

Hermione inspira lentement et expira tout son souffle, comme Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé lors de leurs nombreuses entrevues, afin de faire le vide en elle.

* * *

><p>Pansy remua légèrement en gémissant. Le sol glacé sous ses os depuis une semaine la paralysait. Ses muscles endormis et affamés la faisait souffrir alors que Voldemort la laissait croupir dans ce trou pourri. Outre quelques Mangemorts venus l'abuser et la torturer, Pansy n'avait vu personne. Ses blessures physiques n'étaient rien de plus, elle avait été habituée à pire lorsqu'elle était en préparation à devenir Mangemort. Elle ne savait, concrètement, pas pourquoi elle était retenue captive. Elle se doutait que cela était une punition à sa trahison au grand Lord. Elle grelotait faiblement, tentant de se réchauffer comme elle pouvait, réaction physique que son corps se permettait encore. Une semaine. Elle referma les yeux lentement, trop faible pour illuminer encore cette pièce. Pour y voir quoi de toute manière ? Sa barrière psychique lui prenait toute son énergie mais elle refusait de laisser quiconque pénétrer son esprit, de la rendre folle, ou que savait-elle encore.<p>

Elle souffla doucement dans ses mains afin de les réchauffer et cette simple action sembla lui réchauffer tout le corps.

* * *

><p>« - Je n'y arrive pas, Professeur ! s'impatienta Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs.<p>

- La légilimancie requiert une parfaite concentration, Miss Granger, murmura le professeur Rogue. Vous devez vous détendre, ou votre esprit restera obstrué.

- Je.. Je ne peux pas, murmura Hermione. Dites au professeur McGonagall de quitter la pièce.

- Quoi ?! s'offusqua cette dernière. Par Merlin, mais on n'aura tout entendu ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Allons… Minerva, vous savez que cette situation reste délicate pour Hermione, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Bien entendu, bien entendu… répondit-elle soudainement calmée. »

Severus Rogue posa une main sur son épaule et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« - Ne perdez pas tout espoir, Minerva, lui murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement. »

Il plongea son regard d'ébène dans celui de Minerva et fut déstabilisé une fraction de seconde par la tristesse qui y régnait. Il lui accorda un demi-sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

« - Inspirez, Hermione. Si vous n'y parvenez absolument pas, c'est que…tout espoir sera perdu.»

* * *

><p>Perdue dans ses pensées, Pansy se demandait simplement pourquoi elle n'était pas restée à sa place : fille de Mangemorts, destinée à l'être également. Qu'avait-elle gagné en s'enfuyant ? Rien. Quelque chose lui tordit les intestins une fraction de seconde. Rien ? Le parfum d'Hermione sembla s'immiscer dans sa mémoire olfactive et son sang afflua plus rapidement dans son corps, le réchauffant légèrement. Si, quelque chose. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait été la première à lui accorder sa confiance, à lui ouvrir ses bras - et le reste - à son retour à Poudlard. Oui, la jeune gryffondor avait été un petit cadeau finalement. Son visage était bien plus présent à son esprit maintenant et il semblait s'encrer derrière ses paupières closes. Les yeux noisettes d'Hermione la regardant tendrement, au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux bouclés encadrant son visage. Pansy frissonna mais plus de froid cette fois. Il lui semblait presque pouvoir la sentir avec elle, sentir sa présence. Les lèvres d'Hermione bougèrent mais Pansy ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que son souvenir lui disait.<p>

* * *

><p>« - Je la sens, professeur. Ca y est. J'ai un contact, il ne faut pas qu'elle lâche ! s'exclama Hermione, surexcitée. »<p>

Le professeur Rogue lança un regard entendu à Dumbledore : tout espoir n'était finalement pas perdu.

* * *

><p>Pansy se concentra un peu plus, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Hermione s'agitait-elle ? Elle délirait ! Ce n'était pas un souvenir, pourtant. La voix d'Hermione lui parvenait aux oreilles. Faiblement, comme un murmure apporté par un vent chaud.<p>

« Pansy… » la voix souffla dans son esprit, dans son cœur, dans son corps. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« - Hermione ? se risqua la Serpentard, se demandant si elle devenait folle.

- Pansy ! Tu m'entends ! s'exclama la voix cristalline de la Gryffondor.

- …Je… Je pense oui ? Dans ma tête. Ca y est, j'entends des voix ! répliqua Pansy, ironiquement.

- Non ! C'est vraiment moi !

- Comment ça ? C'est impossible, rétorqua Pansy, la voix hautaine. Pas avec ma protection.

- Je l'ai percée, Pansy. Tu dois me croire, ne romps pas le contact… la voix d'Hermione semblait émue et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- C'est … Mais pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps ?

- Dumbledore me dit que nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça, j'ai besoin d'une preuve pour que les Aurores acceptent de venir te délivrer.

- Comment ça une preuve ? J'ai disparu, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? s'exclama Pansy dans sa tête, furieuse.

- Nous le savons ! Pense à l'endroit où tu es actuellement, il faut que je le vois. Concentre-toi surtout pour ne pas me perdre… murmura Hermione.

- Mais comment ? Comment penser à autre chose sans rompre le contact ? s'inquiéta la Serpentard.

- Rogue te conseille de m'imaginer dans l'endroit où tu te trouves, pour penser à moi et à cela en même temps. Tu peux le faire ? »

Pansy hocha la tête et imagina Hermione au milieu de ce cachot puant. Elle la visualisa tellement bien que c'est cette apparition qui reprit la parole.

« - Mais c'est immonde ! Oh… Pansy. Je dois déjà rompre le lien, Pansy.

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas ici seule, Hermione, la supplia la Serpentard.

- Je… Je suis obligée. Tiens bon ! Je serais toujours avec toi si tu penses à moi…

- Hermione, s'il te plait ! Hermione ? HERMIONE ! »

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit ses deux professeurs lui sourirent..<p>

« - Vous l'avez fait, Granger. Et d'une manière… bluffante ! Moi-même je n'aurai pas fait mieux, annonça Rogue.

- Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de vos souvenirs. Mettez-les dans ce flacon, allez-y. »

Hermione s'exécuta et Dumbledore confia la fiole à Rogue qui disparu par la cheminée.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, maintenant, lui dit Dumbledore en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Vous avez fait du bon travail Miss Granger. »

Hermione semblait sonnée. Elle quitta le bureau de Dumbledore après lui avoir fait promettre de le tenir au courant et rejoignit sa salle commune. Mais où était passé Harry ? Elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle monta au dortoir des garçons - l'accès lui était autorisé car elle était préfète-en-chef - et l'appela.

Silence. Mouvement.

« Harry ? » - nouveau mouvement. Hermione se dirigea vers le bruit et tira les rideaux à baldaquins.

« - OH ! PARDON ! » s'exclama-t-elle en refermant précipitamment les rideaux, rouge de honte. Harry était avec quelqu'un.

« - Harry, rejoins-moi dans la salle commune s'il te plait. » lança-t-elle à travers les rideaux alors que la voix étouffée d'Harry lui répondait positivement. La porte du dortoir claqua et Harry pouffa.

« - Tu crois qu'elle t'a vue ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas, au pire… Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Neville en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Survivant. C'est ta meilleure amie, non ? »

Harry acquiesça et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de rejoindre Hermione.

« - Harry ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Je suis dé-so-lée, je… mais comment une fille a-t-elle pu aller dans ton dortoir ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux sous le regard amusé de Harry.

- Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tellement étrange depuis que tu es rentée… Je suis certain que ce n'est pourtant pas cette histoire d'héritiers qui te mets dans un tel état. Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Et Pansy ?

- Promets-moi d'être… ouvert, d'accord Harry ?

- Tu m'inquiètes Hermione…

- Promets-le moi !

- D'accord, je te le promets ! »

Alors Hermione se laissa aller. Elle raconta à Harry ce qu'elle avait vécu avec McGonagall dans l'autre époque, comment elle l'avait retrouvée ici. Elle lui expliqua alors l'apparition de Pansy et les sentiments qu'elle avait développés à son égard. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où Pansy avait été enlevée, sa séparation avec Minerva. Tout.

Harry la regarda, sans voix.

« - Alors-là… Si je m'étais douté de ça, Hermione. Viens par-là, lui murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Hermione pleura encore, et encore.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Harry ! Minerva… Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Mais Pansy est là, et elle est en danger, et elle me plait, elle… Et Minerva est un professeur, et elle est beaucoup plus âgée que moi, et … » sa voix se brisa et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

« - Hermione, tu dois écouter ton cœur. Uniquement ton cœur. Ce qui te fait peur avec McGonagall ne doit pas être une barrière à votre relation. Mais tu ne dois pas effacer ce que tu ressens pour Pansy sous prétexte que tu as rencontré McGonagall en premier. Les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle resteront TOUJOURS dans ton cœur car elle est … ta première. Tu comprends ? »

Hermione acquiesça, séchant ses larmes.

« - Tu dois avant toute chose pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec Pansy…Quand elle reviendra, bien sûr.

- Mais depuis une semaine, je fais souffrir Minerva, je souffre aussi. Mon cœur est déchiré, à chaque fois que je la vois j'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'enlacer, l'embrasser.

- Je te comprends, Hermione… Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ignore, pas vrai ?

- Vraiment… murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à McGonagall ? Cette vieille chouette...

- HARRY !

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je voulais dire : elle peut comprendre. Elle est passée - obligatoirement - par les mêmes sentiments que toi un jour ou l'autre. Parle-lui.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain ! »

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait pu parler à son meilleur ami. Les secrets, pour elle, c'était trop ! Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du Survivant.

« - Et toi, alors ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Hem…, Harry se râcla la gorge, c'estunéluenfait.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas tout compris.

- C'est… Un élu en fait, lança-t-il, le rouge aux joues. »

Hermione resta sans voix quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

« - Alors là ! Voilà que tout s'explique : pourquoi tu étais TOI aussi si bizarre et surtout, comment une fille aurait-elle pu aller dans ton dortoir !

- Bah oui ! répliqua Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qui c'est ?!

- … C'est Neville.

- Nooooon !

- SI ! Mais tais-toi Hermione.

- C'est vraiment dans mes habitudes de tout répéter, Potter ? lui lança-t-elle en lui balançant une tape dans la nuque. »

Harry et Hermione soupirèrent, percer l'abcès, cela faisait vraiment du bien !

« - J'y vais, Harry, dit Hermione en se levant. Bonne nuit… »

Hermione quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète.

« Non. »

Elle bifurqua et se dirigea vers les appartements de McGonagall. Elle frappa trois coups, et la porte s'ouvrit sur McGonagall en peignoir.

« - Hermione ? lança-t-elle, surprise.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, répondit l'animagus en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non. Enfin, je faisais quelques recherches.

- Ah bon ? Sur quoi ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa et McGonagall soupira.

« - Ceci, dit-elle en montrant toutes sortes de plans étalés sur son bureau, sont les plans du Manoir Jedusor.

- Oh…, murmura Hermione, interdite, penchée sur les plans à côté de Minerva.

- Mission particulière confiée par le directeur.

- Que… Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione qui n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre.

- Il veut que je m' y infiltre… Sous ma forme d'animagus.

- Non, répliqua Hermione. Non, non, non ! Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Quel vieux fou !

- Hermione, calme-toi ! s'exclama McGonagall en haussant le ton. Les Aurores attaqueront le Manoir pendant que je m'infiltrerai. Voilà le plan.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Hors de question !

- Je suis majeure !

- J'ai dit NON !

- Je ne te demande pas la permission ! s'emporta Hermione, les poings sur les hanches. »

Elles se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, des éclairs dans les yeux. Puis Hermione baissa sa garde, Minerva n'y résista pas, elle attira la jeune femme à elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle s'attendait à être repoussée, hurlée, ensorcelée, mais certainement pas à ce qu'Hermione réponde à son baiser. Mais elle le fit. Elle y répondit, douloureusement.

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre... » murmura Hermione contre les lèvres chaudes de son professeur, des larmes salées se mêlant à leur salive. La jeune gryffondor laissa ses mains glisser lentement sur les épaules de son professeur tandis que cette dernière interrompait leur baiser.

« - Que fais-tu, Hermione ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Minerva tout en faisant tomber son peignoir sur le sol. »

Le cœur de Minerva se serra en constatant à quel point Hermione était perdue. Pourtant, elle ne pu lui résister.

Hermione embrassait déjà les épaules dénudées de Minerva, appuyée contre le bureau, faisant délicatement glisser les bretelles qui retenaient la nuisette pourpre de sa directrice de maison. Caressant ses bras nus, elle fini sa course en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de son amante et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, puis avidement. Elle abandonna ses mains pour glisser ses doigts le long des hanches délicates de Minerva, puis le long de ses cuisses qu'elle souleva avant de se positionner entre elles. Minerva s'agrippa délicatement à Hermione et pressa son corps contre le sien. La brune laissa ses mains se promener sous la nuisette de Minerva, la remontant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et goûta tendrement la poitrine de son amante et alors qu'elle se débarrassait du dernier vêtement de Minerva, celle-ci la repoussa et se remit debout devant elle. En deux temps, trois mouvement, Hermione se retrouva au-même stade de nudité qu'elle. Minerva se colla contre Hermione et laissa glisser ses mains dans son dos, jusque sur ses fesses qu'elle malaxa allègrement. Doucement, Minerva baisa les épaules d'Hermione, laissant sa bouche continuer sa descente, les mains toujours sur les fesses d'Hermione. Arrivée à son triangle sacré, Minerva positionna une jambe d'Hermione sur son épaule et l'accès à son intimité lui était à présent ouvert. Elle embrassa sa toison dorée et laissa sa langue pénétrer son secret en douceur. Hermione ne pu retenir un gémissement et posa une main sur la tête de son amante, de l'autre elle s'agrippa au dossier de la chaise. Minerva s'appliqua durant de longues minutes sous les mouvement saccadés d'Hermione puis s'interrompu soudainement. Elle se releva et embrassa passionnément Hermione, avant de la retourner. Sous la pression de Minerva dans son dos, Hermione se pencha et s'accouda au bureau.

« - Qu'est-ce que..

- Shhht… »

Minerva se positionna derrière Hermione, caressa lentement ses fesses d'une main et laissa glisser son autre main sur la vulve ainsi offerte d'Hermione. Lorsque celle-ci fut prête, Minerva glissa un doigt, puis un autre, et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'Hermione suivait avec délectation.

Elle accéléra le mouvement sous les gémissements de son amante jusqu'à sentir de légères contractions de la part d'Hermione. Elle ralenti mais approfondit son mouvement, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amante qui entamait sa montée vers la jouissance. Hermione trembla avec force et Minerva fit encore quelques mouvements avec de se tenir immobile derrière la brune. Enfin, elle retira ses doigts et Hermione se releva lentement, Minerva l'enlaça contre son dos, essoufflée, et embrassa sa nuque trempée, dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Désolée pour l'attente ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bisous !<strong>_

_**Petite question « sondage » : pour ou contre les « objets sexuels » (sous-entendu : pénis artificiel) ?**_

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous voir vous lasser de relations répétitives, dois-je pimenter cela ? Oui, non ?**_


	32. Le Manoir Jedusor

_**Bonjour! Chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci mais beaucoup moins de "blancs" et de dialogues aussi. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Le Manoir Jedusor<strong>

Allongée dans l'obscurité, Hermione écoutait la respiration lourde et profonde de Minerva contre son sein. Elle semblait paisible, rassurée, heureuse. Hermione soupira doucement et tourna les yeux vers la lune qui inondait la chambre de ses rayons froids. Le sommeil ne lui venait pas, comme toutes les nuits depuis la disparition de Pansy. Pansy, elle y pensait encore. Encore et toujours. Rassurée d'avoir constaté qu'elle était vivante, oui, mais dans quel état ? Hermione ferma les yeux et son esprit divagua autour de Pansy Parkinson, sa mémoire lui renvoyant des éclats de rire, des paroles présomptueuse et son attitude sûre d'elle, prédatrice. Un fourmillement s'éveilla au creux de son ventre mais qui fut stopper par un long cri strident qui lui vrillant le crâne. Elle fit un bon, réveillant Minerva au passage.

« - Tu as entendu ?! s'exclama la jeune lionne.

- Entendu quoi… ? murmura Minerva, mal réveillée.

- Le cri, ce cri à l'instant ! paniqua Hermione

- Non… Non je n'ai rien entendu, répondit Minerva en s'approchant d'elle. Le silence est total dans cette pièce Hermione, insista-t-elle en l'enlaçant. »

La jeune femme enfuit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule protectrice de son amante et sanglota, la peur au ventre. Elle sentait une détresse inexplicable en elle, une peur intense, un sentiment d'insécurité tenace. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle s'était sentie si bien il y a quelques minutes à peine !

« - Minerva, il… Il se passe quelque chose ! Je le sens, Hermione posa une main sur son ventre, je le sens dans mes tripes. Il est temps d'agir, annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

- Mais Dumbledore…, commença Minerva avant d'être interrompue par le regard déterminé d'Hermione.

- Je me fiche de Dumbledore, de Rogue et de ces foutus Aurores. Peut-être se décideront-ils à agir lorsque le vice-directrice et la meilleure élève de Poudlard se seront introduites dans le Manoir Jedusor ! s'emporta-t-elle devant McGonagall interdite. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain et avisa Minerva d'un regard.

« - Rejoins-moi, une douche rapide à deux est toujours plus rapide que deux douches rapides… »

Minerva la regarda, les yeux ronds mais s'exécuta et la rejoint. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à partir.

« - Non, Hermione je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. Pas comme ça, nous ne sommes pas préparées, nous…

- Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprendrai. Après tout, pourquoi te démènes-tu pour sauver ta rivale ? lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Moi j'y vais ! »

Hermione s'empara des plans, les rétrécis et les fourra dans sa poche. Postée devant la cheminée, c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'elle pris la poudre de Cheminette en direction de l'Auberge des Trois Balais.

« - Et merde ! » s'exclama McGonagall qui sorti en trombe de ses appartements. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à faire les cents pas en attendant que celui-ci se lève - au milieu de la nuit - et que le Professeur Rogue les rejoigne.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à moitié débraillé pour Dumbledore, la tenue impeccable pour Severus.

« - Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore, Rogue croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Miss Granger est… partie.

- Comment ça « partie » ? répéta Rogue, cynique.

- Au Manoir Jedusor, j'en ai bien peur, répondit Minerva, la voix grave.

- Mais quelle tête brûlée, Miss-je-sais-tout de mes…

- Severus ! le coupa Dumbledore. Très bien, le temps nous est compté à présent. Minerva, aller prévenir le professeur Flitwick que nous partons sur le champ et que l'école est donc sous son chef.

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore.

- Severus, c'est maintenant que vous devez être fin… Vous comprenez ? Filer au Manoir prévenir Voldemort de l'arrivée imminente - si ce n'est déjà présente - d'Hermione Granger.

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Severus, vous lui avez prêté allégeance.

- Mais Albus, ce serait…

- Assez discuté, Severus, vas-y. Et ce soir, tu es à ses ordres, mais n'oublie pas d'où tu viens… »

Severus acquiesça sous cette mise en garde et remonta sa manche gauche lentement. La marque était bien présente et extrêmement noire.

« - On se retrouve à Poudlard, professeur Dumbledore. » déclara-t-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Hermione apparu dans un plop sonore dans une ruelle peu éclairée. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'elle avisa le Manoir au sommet d'une grande colline dominant le village. Elle s'accroupi derrière le muret qui entourait le vaste parc et observa les lieux à la dérobée. Toutes les fenêtres ou presque étaient barricadées de planches de bois à moitié pourries, certains endroits du toit étaient dépouillés de leurs tuiles et du lierre recouvrait une bonne partie des briques de la bâtisse. Etrangement, le parc n'était pas inondé d'herbes folles, de fougères et de ronces, ce qui paraissait suspect aux yeux d'Hermione après avoir constaté l'état de l'habitat.<p>

« Ca doit être pour pouvoir mieux identifier d'éventuels intrus… » pensa-t-elle en se relevant doucement.

Un tiraillement à l'estomac la pris subitement et de nouveaux cris résonnèrent dans sa tête. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Que lui faisait-il subir ? Hermione frissonna encore une fois. Elle inspira, expira et se concentra sur ses sensations. Elle devait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle arrivait, qu'elle allait la sauver. Elle espérait que Pansy ressente ses ondes, ses pensées, ses encouragements. Un sentiment d'espoir se mit à grandir subitement en elle et elle su que Pansy l'avait sentie. Elle se redressa vivement et joignit ses deux mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, un aigle majestueux se tenait à la place d'Hermione. En un mouvement d'ailes, il se trouvait déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Elle survola un moment le domaine, ses yeux jaunes perçant la nuit sans rien détecter. Aucun mouvement, aucune présence. Elle se posa sur le bord du conduit de cheminée et s'immobilisa. De faibles sons lui parvenaient, sons qu'elle percevait non-animaux. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un - ou plusieurs quelqu'un - dans ce manoir. Elle s'ébroua et décolla une seconde fois, tournant à une certaine distance autour de la maison afin de voir si éventuellement, une fenêtre aurait été par mégarde laissée ouverte. Rien. Elle étouffa un petit cri de colère et se résolu donc à utiliser la magie pour pénétrer dans ce musée de l'horreur. Elle plana un moment avant de décider quelle fenêtre elle allait emprunter. Se rappelant du plan, elle avisa une fenêtre au deuxième étage qui était censée donner directement sur le couloir, quelques secondes plus tard les planches disparurent, laissant un trou où l'aigle s'engouffra.

Délicatement, il se posa sur le sol et Hermione reprit sa forme normale.

« Et maintenant, on évite de se faire prendre. »

Elle s'agrippa à sa baguette et descendit les escaliers en catimini. Une épouvantable odeur de moisi la prenait à la gorge et la tonne de poussière se soulevant à chacun de ses pas lui obstruait les narines. Arrivée au premier étage, Hermione s'immobilisa en constatant une lueur sous une porte à droite du couloir. Elle se concentra et tendit son oreille volatile afin de percevoir les sonorités plutôt graves ou aigües qui lui permettent de définir la présence d'êtres humains, d'animaux, ou autre encore… Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix suave de Severus Rogue. Que faisait-il là ? La trahissait-il ? Pourquoi était-il venu seul ? A qui parlait-il ? Son cœur s'emballa mais elle ferma les yeux histoire de rationnaliser. Elle CONNAISSAIT le double jeu de Rogue, elle SAVAIT pourquoi il était là : il la dénonçait bel-et-bien. Elle perçu la colère de Voldemort et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et dévala les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Tant pis pour la discrétion car après tout, sa présence était maintenant démasquée. Elle sera les dents et maudit Rogue. Son timing était bien trop parfait pour que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Il était venu expressément pour la dénoncer. Elle sauta les deux dernières marches menant au rez-de-chaussée et s'immobilisa dans l'immense hall de la demeure. L'atmosphère était étrangement calme et silencieuse, Hermione regretta immédiatement son accès de panique et son manque de discrétion. Elle devait avoir ameuté toute la maisonnée. Un craquement se fit entendre en face d'elle, derrière une grande porte à double battant.

Elle respira doucement et fit quelques pas en avant, tentant d'entrevoir quelque chose par l'étroite fente de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, la baguette brandie et s'engouffra dans la pièce étrangement chaleureuse. C'était en vaste salon où deux canapés attendaient qu'un corps s'y affaisse, le feu de cheminée crépitait vigoureusement dans l'antre, une table basse en bois foncé recouverte de poussière était encore encombrée de verres à moitié pleins. Elle fit quelque pas dans le salon, le plancher craquant sous pas et une ombre passa furtivement à sa droite. Hermione senti la panique l'envahir à nouveau, elle avait la trouille ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de venir seule ici ? Foutu courage de Gryffondor !

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand un sort fusa vers elle à toute vitesse. Son entraînement avec McGonagall lui avait appris à avoir les bons réflexes au bon moment et un bouclier invisible se forma instantanément autour d'elle. Le sort ricocha. Immobile, la baguette brandie, Hermione attendit la deuxième salve qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Deux Mangemorts surgirent et lui lançaient des sorts à tour de bras, sorts qu'Hermione n'avait aucune difficulté à contrer. Le plus dur était de réussir à en lancer entre temps !

« - STUPEFIX, lança-t-elle avant de faire une roulade sur le sol pour éviter un autre sort aux lueurs violettes qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. AVIS ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'une nuée de petits oiseaux fonçait à vive allure sur les deux Mangemorts qui, surpris, baissèrent leur garde. »

Hermione se releva et lança un sortilège de bloque-jambes à l'un des deux Mangemorts qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant de rage.

« - EXPELLIARMUS, lui lança-t-elle en évitant le sortilège Sectumsempra que l'autre lui lançait. »

Elle attrapa au vol la baguette du 1er Mangemort et la glissa dans sa poche.

« - Stupéfix, lança-t-elle au mangemort déjà à terre qui tentait de ramper vers elle. Le seconde ricana en la dévisageant.

- C'est là tout ce que tu peux faire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? cracha-t-il.

- Au contraire, je ne fais que m'échauffer, répliqua-t-elle, une colère sourde grondant en elle. »

Elle joignit ses deux mains et une boule de lumière bleue et bronze apparu et atteint rapidement la taille d'un ballon de foot. Le Mangemort, effrayé, esquissa un mouvement de recule mais trop lentement pour Hermione qui lui envoya la boule.

Avec un hurlement d'effrois, le Mangemort s'envola et retomba lourdement sur le sol, un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce et l'angle de sa nuque ne laissa aucun doute à Hermione sur la chute mortelle qu'il venait de subir.

Elle se tourna lentement vers le deuxième Mangemort et s'accroupi à ses côtés.

« - Je n'ai pas l'âme d'une tueuse, ceci n'était qu'un accident, murmura-t-elle pour le second Mangemort qui la regardait avec un lueur de panique dans les yeux. Tu ne mourras pas … Du moins pas de ma main. »

Elle posa ses mains sur la tête du Mangemort et petit à petit, la lueur de vie faiblissait dans son regard. Bientôt, deux yeux vides la regardaient sans comprendre.

« - Pire que la mort c'est l'oubli. L'oubli de tout, jusqu'à même oublier qui tu es… » lui lança-t-elle en se relevant, le regard mauvais. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et à la lueur du feu, elle observa la carte rapidement. Elle devait prendre la troisième porte à gauche en sortant d'ici, pour descendre au sous-sol. Elle replia la carte et sorti du salon sans un regard pour le Mangemort abandonné à son sort.

Elle compta les portes et arrivée à la troisième, elle tourna la poignée, un sentiment d'appréhension au bord des lèvres. L'obscurité était totale, elle décida cependant de ne pas utiliser sa baguette. Au lieu de ça, elle utilisa son regard jaune et s'accommoda à cette obscurité. Elle descendit ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de marches, peut-être plus, en compagnie d'une odeur nauséabonde qui ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure qu'elle descendait vers les profondeurs de ce qui lui semblait être l'Enfer. Enfin, elle posa son pied sur le sol dur et froid du sous-sol. Un étroit et long couloir, où se tenaient en côtes à côtes des dizaines de portes de bois, se profilait devant elle. Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de faire ça. Devait-elle vraiment ouvrir toutes ses portes afin de trouver Pansy ? Un haut le cœur la saisit lorsqu'elle repensait à la vision de la « cellule » où son amie était retenue captive.

« - Bordel j'ai pas le choix là ! » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle trouvait ça trop simple, tout était trop simple. Pourquoi le grand Voldemort n'était-il pas encore venu s'occuper d'elle ?

« - Il attendait certainement que tu sois sans issue…, lança voix sinistre qui lui glaça le sang, elle se retourna lentement. Comme on se retrouve, Granger.

- Voldemort, souffla Hermione, effarée.

- Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps d'Hermione s'affaissa sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés d'effrois.

A des kilomètres de là, Dumbledore et McGonagall attendaient le feu vert des Aurores.

« - Non…, souffla McGonagall en vacillant. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>The END !<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_NON JE DECONNE, suite au prochain chapitre ! A vos reviews (me tuez pas !)_**


	33. La plus puissante magie

_**Avant toute chose, allez faire un petit tour sur ma page profil, je vous ai glissé un petit lien qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser. Ensuite : bonne lecture !**_

_**Mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews !**_

** 2312**: maintenant!

**Daw-Set**: génial? Waw! Merci !

**Sygui:** une fin pareille ça serait... non!

**Duchaillu**: et oui, délire sado ahah!

**Melfique**: ahaha! Sous forme de fantôme?! Jamais!

**L93**: aie! Pas de cailloux! Voici la suite!

**BisousLune**: Ouff! Oui, le méli-mélo temporel du début de la fiction: je le sais. Le plus gros défaut jusqu'à maintenant, je pense. J'ai vraiment cafouillé mais bon, la fic était en ligne, déjà lue, déjà appréciée, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas abandonné la lecture suite à cela! Merci! Et oui, Severus et Minerva ont des personnalités qui se ressemblent - je trouve - au niveau de l'attitude "sévère" (par ex.). Je comprends que tu n'ais pas beaucoup lu de fic avec Minerva comme 2e perso car elles ne sont pas nombreuses! Du moins, avec Hermione et McGonagall. Heureusement que cela te plaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : La plus puissante magie<strong>

« - Non…, souffla McGonagall en vacillant. »

Dumbledore se leva juste à temps pour rattraper McGonagall qui s'affaissa dans ses bras, sous son regard interloqué.

« - Par Merlin ! Minerva ? s'exclama-t-il en l'installant dans son fauteuil directorial. Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle… Hermione… Voldemort…, balbutia McGonagall en plein désarroi.

- Reprenez-vous Minerva… lui murmura Dumbledore inquiet, jamais encore il n'avait vu sa collègue dans un tel état.

- Morte Albus, elle est morte, souffla McGonagall avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de laisser échapper un long gémissement. »

Dumbledore qui s'était penché à ses côtés se releva lentement, enleva ses lunettes en demi-lune et les jeta sur le bureau. Les Aurores devaient certainement arriver au Manoir d'une minute à l'autre mais ils arrivaient trop tard ! La colère monta lentement en lui. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas laisser passer une bavure de plus venant du Ministère. Il frappa du poing le bureau et attrapa sa baguette magique.

« - Nous devons y aller Minerva, déclara-t-il en posa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue qui ne bougea pas. Allons…

- Que me demandez-vous Albus ? Pour sauver l'honneur ? Pour la Cause ? Pour quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, ironique. Que me demandez-vous à cet instant ? De participer à ce que vous avez laissé arriver ? Elle est morte, Albus. Morte…, sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot qu'elle ne pu réprimer. »

Dumbledore la regard, interdit et recula d'un pas. Avait-il failli ? S'était-il laisser aveugler par l'envie de vaincre et l'intérêt qu'il portait à la puissance d'Hermione Granger ? Son avidité de reconnaissance et de victoire l'avait-il rendu sourd aux menaces du danger qui les entourait depuis quelques mois ?

« - Je sais… La douleur que votre perte vous cause, murmura-t-il, mais nous devons agir. Sa mort devrait-elle être vaine ?

- Vaine… répéta McGonagall en relevant la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes que depuis trop longtemps elle retenait. Vaine ?! Qu'avons-nous encore comme espoir si la clé de notre succès s'est brisée, éteinte ? Vous êtes fou, Albus, Hermione avait raison ! s'exclama-t-elle froidement en se levant. »

Le directeur nullement choqué par l'insulte soupira de lassitude.

« - Vous comme moi savez ce qu'il adviendra de son corps si nous la laissons là-bas ! Les Aurores ne se chargeront pas d'un cadavre, Minerva ! s'emporta-t-il la voix froide.

- Comment osez-vous ?! répliqua McGonagall, frappée par la dureté de ses paroles. Co..Comment…, elle se tut quelque secondes et transperça Dumbledore de son regard. Vous avez raison… Allons la chercher. »

La directrice des Gryffondors se leva et essuya dignement l'unique trait de larme sur sa joue avant de lisser les plis de sa robe et de réajuster son chapeau. Elle toussota et annonça à son collègue qu'elle était prête.

* * *

><p>Voldemort lança un regard satisfait à la dépouille d'Hermione Granger mais restait néanmoins surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait vaincu l'héritière. Trop de facilité peut-être…<p>

Rogue ouvrit la porte du cachot à la volée et s'immobilisé, interdit.

« - Maître, les Aurores sont là, annonça-t-il avec une légère courbette de la tête.

- Merci Severus, nous les attendions, susurra la voix de l'homme à la face de serpent. Occupe-toi de ça, lança-t-il en désignant le corps sans vie de la jeune gryffondor.

- Bien Maitre. »

Voldemort le laissa seul dans le couloir sinistre et Severus Rogue s'assura de n'entendre plus aucun pas avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'Hermione. Il se saisit de sa main glacée et ne pu s'empêcher de l'enserrer dans ses longs doigts fins.

« - Qu'as-tu fait ? murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione dont les yeux vides lui donnèrent la chair de poule. »

Il la saisit délicatement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.

* * *

><p>Hermione regardait Severus Rogue penché au-dessus d'elle, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le voir un jour éprouver quelle que émotion que ce soit aux yeux de tous. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas. La chaleur de sa main contre la sienne intrigua Hermione au plus haut point. Pourquoi lui prenait-il la main ?<p>

« - Qu'as-tu fait ? murmura-t-il à son adresse.

- Je vous retourne la question, que faites-vous ? Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas, professeur Rogue ? s'étonna Hermione. »

Le silence lui répondit et Rogue l'enlaça doucement au niveau des épaules et l'assit sur le sol froid, sans qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste. La panique l'envahit petit à petit, était-elle paralysée ? Que se passait-il ?

Rogue la souleva sans aucune difficulté et Hermione pouvait sentir son odeur musquée et épicée. Elle pouvait entendre battre son cœur lentement, sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux. Où l'emmenait-il ? Elle lui demanda mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle se sentait faible, comme endormie, pourtant elle percevait tout autour d'elle. Elle voulu pleurer mais aucune larme ne coula le long de ses joues froides.

Severus atteignit enfin une porte et prononça une longue incantation pour que celle-ci s'ouvre enfin. Il pénétra dans une pièce - ou un couloir - tout aussi obscur que celui qu'ils quittaient. Aux secousses qu'Hermione ressentait, elle comprit qu'il montait des marches, beaucoup de marches. Enfin, Rogue s'immobilisa et Hermione entendit grincer une porte.

L'air frais l'attaqua au visage et Hermione inspira profondément. Enfin, de l'air. Mais où l'emmenait-il ?

« - Professeur ? Severus ! ROGUE ! Hermione se frustra, prisonnière de son propre corps.

- Il ne te répondra pas, jeune sorcière, murmura une voix qu'Hermione ne pu identifier.

- Que.. ? Qui parle ? s'exclama-t-elle en constatant que Rogue ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Ne t'agite-pas, tes forces sont faibles, lui répondit la voix.

- Mais… Mes forces ? Suis-je entrain de mourir ? souffla Hermione, la panique revenant à grands pas.

- Lentement. Le sort que le Lord Noir t'a jeté perce lentement nos défenses.

- Nos défenses ?

- Les tiennes et les miennes, Hermione, répondit la voix.

- Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Tu as l'esprit vif, jeune sorcière, lui répondit l'Ancêtre des Serdaigles.

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Hermione.

- La seule chance de ton salut - et celui du monde sorcier - réside dans ce qu'Il considère comme une aversion, lui murmura énigmatiquement Rowena Serdaigle.

- Excusez-moi mais, pourriez-vous être plus claire car je suis légèrement entrain de mourir, là ! s'agaça Hermione.

- La clé se trouve au centre de toutes tes émotions.

- Le cerveau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?!

- Sache à présent choisir définitivement parmi tes doutes, car seul ce choix pourra te sauver, murmura Rowena Serdaigle. Il n'est plus puissante magie que celle du cœur… »

Hermione senti qu'elle était à nouveau seule et reporta son attention sur la démarche de Rogue. Rapide. Alors qu'elle repensait aux paroles de son ancêtre, Hermione se senti aspirée dans un tourbillon d'air froid. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparurent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre et elle senti des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et frissonnait malgré la chaleur du corps de Severus contre le sien.

* * *

><p>« - Minerva ? Changement de programme, annonça Dumbledore sous le regard courroucé de McGonagall.<p>

- Comment ça ? répliqua-t-elle à Dumbledore posté devant la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Severus est de retour, répondit-il en désignant du menton une forme sombre qui avançait à vive allure dans le parc. »

Minerva s'approcha de la fenêtre et distingua elle aussi Severus Rogue qui tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Severus pénétra dans le château alors même que la pendule géante sonnait 21h30. De nombreux élèves en route pour leur dortoir dévisageaient Rogue et une onde de murmures choqués se répandit progressivement.<p>

Le visage neutre, Rogue leur ordonna à chaque élève qu'il croisait d'aller dans leur salle commune. Les pauvres, terrorisés, ne se le faisaient pas dire deux fois. Alors qu'il arrivait au deuxième étage, Rogue aperçu McGonagall et Dumbledore qui se dirigeaient vers lui à pas pressés. Lorsque McGonagall les reconnu, son pas s'accéléra encore et arriva à leur hauteur. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche à la vue du visage pâle d'Hermione.

« - Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant à elle. Non… C'est impossible… C'est.. Non.. Hermione !

- Albus, intima Rogue à l'attention de son Directeur, emmenez-là.

- NON ! Je veux rester avec elle ! s'emporta McGonagall en se dégageant de la main protectrice de Dumbledore.

- Minerva…

- TAISEZ-VOUS DUMBLEDORE !

- Minerva, nous ne pouvons rester plantés là, au milieu du couloir. Allons dans le bureau du directeur proposa Rogue, Hermione toujours dans les bras. »

La directrice adjointe acquiesça et suivit les deux sorciers comme dans un état second.

Rogue pénétra à la suite de Dumbledore dans le bureau directorial et déposa Hermione sur une table que Minerva avait fait apparaître. Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux, seuls les reniflements discrets de McGonagall troublaient cette quiétude.

« - Mais c'est un cauchemar ! Mon Amour… Non… Je suis là regarde ! Je suis là ! s'exclama Hermione en tentant de se redresser, en vain. »

Hermione se remémora les paroles de Rowena Serdaigle, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Comment devait-elle faire ?

« - Albus Dumbledore, s'exclama une voix dans la cheminée du Directeur.

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix étrangement blanche.

- La mission est une réussite, Miss Parkinson est en route pour Poudlard. Nos Aurores médicomages l'ont remise sur pied, annonça Shacklebolt.

- Parfait… murmure Dumbledore. Nous vous remercions.

- Cependant, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'Hermione Granger, Dumbledore.

- Elle est avec nous, Kingsley, répondit-il. Mais…

- Parfait ! Alors nous vous envoyons Miss Parkinson. Bien à vous Dumbledore. »

L'image de l'Aurore disparu et Dumbledore soupira.

« - Miss Parkinson est saine et sauve. »

Le silence lui répondit. Hermione quant à elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi à sauver Pansy ! Elle sera ici d'ici quelques minutes.

« - Je…J'ai besoin de quelques minutes, murmura Minerva à l'attention de ses collègues.

- Bien entendu, nous… nous serons dans mes appartements, répliqua Dumbledore avant de disparaître derrière un portrait avec Rogue. »

Minerva se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, lui caressa les cheveux en étouffant un sanglot.

« - Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser partir… Jamais, murmura-t-elle une larme s'écrasant contre la joue d'Hermione.

- Non… Je ne suis pas encore partie. Je suis toujours là, Minerva ! pensa Hermione de toute ses forces.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, lui souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille avant de lui fermer les yeux.

- Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas, Minerva ! s'égosilla intérieurement Hermione, dans le noir complet. »

C'est le moment que choisi Pansy pour débouler dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« - Je n'y croyais pas… murmura-t-elle alors que McGonagall se redressait en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Saine et sauve comme dirait Shacklebolt, ironisa McGonagall.

- Professeur je…

- Taisez-vous ! Vous l'avez traînée dans un piège ! s'égosilla McGonagall en s'approchant à grands pas vers elle, le doigt menaçant.

- Non, je…, répliqua Pansy en reculant. Je n'ai pas voulu… »

Elle fut interrompue par la gifle monumentale que McGonagall lui asséna, Pansy ferma les yeux sous le choc et Minerva pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Parkinson.

« - C'est ce que j'aurai du faire depuis le jour où tu t'es immiscée entre nous, lui murmura dangereusement le professeur de métamorphose, méconnaissable.

- ATTENDEZ ! s'exclama Parkinson, tremblante.

- Attendre ? Attendre ?! Mais j'ai tellement attendu ! Tellement… Tellement attendu, murmura la sorcière en baissant petit à petit sa baguette.

- Professeur, je peux la sentir… Hermione elle… Elle n'est pas partie, souffla Parkinson en posant ses yeux sur le corps inanimé de la gryffondor.

- Que..Quoi ?!

- Elle est toujours là ! »

Pansy repoussa McGonagall et se précipita auprès d'Hermione.

« - Hermione ? Réponds-moi, si tu m'entends… »

Le silence lui répondit. Hermione ne pouvait pas communiquer avec elle. Elle ne trouvait plus le chemin.

« - Professeur, venez-là, ordonna Pansy à McGonagall qui s'exécuta. Prenez ses mains. Prenez-les ! Voilà… Oui voilà ! C'est vous, professeur !

- M..Moi ? Quoi donc ?

- Vous êtes son lien !

- Que dites-vous là ?

- Elle était mon lien… Mais vous êtes le sien. Les liens ne sont pas toujours réciproques. Je m'étais terriblement attachée à elle, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard noir de Minerva, mais elle semble plus attachée à vous qu'à moi… C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas communiquer avec moi.

- C'est insensé ce que vous racontez-là Miss Parkinson.

- Mais je pense savoir de quoi je parle, Professeur ! se renfrogna le Serpentard. »

Hermione sentait la chaleur de McGonagall contre ses mains. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire au revoir, l'embrasser une dernière fois, lui dire combien elle l'aime. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus lointaine, elle se sentait happée dans la noirceur.

« - Parlez-lui…

- Je doute que…

- Mais parlez-lui bon sang !

- Très bien ! grinça McGonagall, c'est ridicule. Hermione, Miss Parkinson me dit que tu peux m'entendre ? Où es-tu ? Reste avec nous… Tu… Vous voyez bien que c'est inutile Miss ! éructa McGonagall en se tourna vers Parkinson.

- Continuez, dois-je vous lancer l'Imperium professeur ? Je le ferai, vous savez que j'en suis capable.

- Nous aurons des comptes à régler, vous et moi ! »

McGonagall se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura tout ce qui lui passait par le cœur. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle revienne, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front moite. Moite ?

« - Son front est moite ! Allez chercher Dumbledore.

- Où ça ?!

- Ce n'est pas la peine Minerva, je suis là, répondit la voix de Dumbledore dans son dos.

- Elle est là Albus ! Hermione est toujours là.

- Je l'espérais, murmura Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? demanda Rogue. Je l'ai trouvée, je l'ai portée, je l'ai ramenée, et elle m'avait tout l'air d'un cadavre comme les autres.

- Severus ! s'exclama McGonagall. Son front est moite, touchez ! »

Rogue approcha sa main, suspicieux, et effleura le front de la jeune femme. Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« - Mais comment… ? murmura-t-il.

- Minerva, appelez-là, lui demanda Dumbledore. »

McGonagall s'appliqua durant plus d'une demi-heure, l'espoir grandissant tandis que le corps d'Hermione se réchauffait. Au bout d'interminables minutes, la poitrine d'Hermione se souleva. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« - Elle respire ! Elle respire ! s'exclama Pansy. Par Merlin ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement et rencontra deux yeux émeraudes brillants comme une pierre précieuse. Elle les referma douloureusement avant de les rouvrir et de voir deux onyx percer ses défenses.

« - Pansy ? murmura-t-elle. »

McGonagall se redressa et regarda Parkinson, déconfite.

« - O..Oui ? répondit l'intéressée.

- Je t…, murmura faiblement Hermione alors que McGonagall se raidissait en reculant. Je te déteste … souffla alors l'héritière.

- Oh… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, si J.K. Rowling nous pond une sorte d'entre-deux mondes à la fin du septième tome, pourquoi Hermione ne serait-elle pas elle aussi dans ce monde? Pour les plus dubitatifs, c'est JK qui a commencé! Na!<strong>_

_**A vos claviers.**_


	34. Le début de la fin

_**Bonjour ! Voici le **__**34e et avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai trouvé un job, plus mes cours du soir, plus … Plus, plus, plus, je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. MAIS comme mon contrat d'intérimaire s'est arrêtée (sniff), j'ai pu écrire et TADAM ! *Pas taper !***_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

** 2312** : Merci !

**Duchaillu** : Plus rien qui ne va pouvoir les séparer, je n'en serais pas si certaine, à ta place…

**Melfique** : Ravie que ma playlist t'ai plue, et qu'ne plus, elle t'aie inspirée.

**BellatrixSnape92** : Ahaha ! Les meilleures, tu es sûre ?

**Solveig5** : Comme dit précédemment (il y a quelque temps, j'avoue) dans un MP, oui, j'ai commencé à lire votre fic. Je suis contente que la mienne te plaise en tout cas. Cela fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir des critiques positives OU négatives !

**Leti2a** : Merci !

**Daw-Set** : Effectivement, si elle était morte, qu'aurai-je fait de mon histoire ? Merci de ton assiduité.

**L93** : Et voici la suite.

**LeaDM46** : Ne m'implore pas de pitié car je ne suis pas certaine que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture quand même.

**Sanguine46** : La voici, désolée pour l'attente. Vraiment, vraiment.

**Refreshingly Original** : Oh, Well… Thank you !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture!<strong>_

**Chapitre 34 : le début de la fin.**

La fin du mois de juin était arrivée plus rapidement que ce qu'Hermione espérait. Voldemort se faisait oublier, hormis quelques attaques sur Londres de temps à autre, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer Hermione et ses acolytes. Harry et Neville filaient ensemble le parfait amour même s'ils ne s'affichaient pas aux yeux des autres, Hermione les voyait heureux ensemble et ça la réconfortait.

Hermione se sentait étrangement seule depuis que Pansy avait pris ses distances. Après son enlèvement et la mort d'Hermione, la Serpentard avait décidé de s'effacer de la vie de la jeune gryffondore, bien qu'elles partageaient toujours le même dortoir. La réalité avait frappé Pansy lorsqu'Hermione avait manqué de mourir « pour de bon. », ce n'était pas elle qu'elle aimait mais Minerva et elle ne trouvait plus la force de se battre.

Hermione quant à elle regrettait le déroulement des choses de ces derniers mois. Elle aurait voulu rester auprès de Pansy, former un quatuor de rêve, un quatuor invincible. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait seule.

Les Aspics commençaient aujourd'hui et elle passait ses journées le nez plongé dans les bouquins, sa relation avec McGonagall avait prit un autre tournant depuis toutes ces péripéties et elles passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble.

Certes, elles s'aimaient, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'imaginer hors de Poudlard, loin de Minerva, mais que ferait-elle une fois diplômée ? Elle envisageait d'entrer en tant qu'apprentie au département de la justice du Ministère de la Magie. En somme, loin de Poudlard perdu quelque part en Ecosse... Que feraient-elles ? Minerva avait passé l'âge d'une relation estudiantine à distance et Hermione n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge d'une éventuelle stabilité.

Hermione soupira et referma son livre de métamorphose avancée d'un geste sec. Leur relation touchait-elle à sa fin ? Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Après tout, Minerva l'avait aimée 40 ans après leur première rencontre, mais cela suffirait-il à maintenir Hermione dans le droit chemin, alors que déjà elle avait faillit à sa fidélité avec Pansy ?

La jeune sorcière tourna le regard vers le lit à baldaquins de sa camarade de chambre, les faibles rayons du soleil levant éclairant faiblement son visage pâle. Était-elle prête à abandonner l'excitation et l'appréhension de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de ressentir d'autres sentiments, de respirer d'autres odeurs ? Était-elle prête aujourd'hui à faire ce sacrifice ?

La Lionne se leva lentement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, marchant avec légèreté afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de la Serpentard dont la respiration était profonde.

Elle poussa la porte qui grinça et pénétra dans la salle épurée et résonnante dans la propreté la décontenançait.

« - Ces elfes… » murmura Hermione, songeuse, en se dirigeant vers le lavabo.

L'eau coula quelques secondes avant de se réchauffer et la Lionne s'aspergea le visage. L'étude intensive pour ses aspics l'épuisait, sans parler de ses tracas avec Minerva et de ses nuits troublées de rêves éroticosentimentaux (nda : mot inventé bonjour !). L'absence de Minerva et de ses mains brûlantes sur son corps la rendait dingue, son esprit divaguant un peu trop souvent sur des images non-platoniques.

« - Une douche bien chaud, voilà ce qu'il me faut… » songea la jeune femme en se déshabillant rapidement.

Le filet d'eau chaude sur sa peau la fit frissonner et elle se savonna lentement, ses mains passant délicatement sur ses zones érogènes. Elle se rinça et coupa l'eau afin de se savonner les cheveux (nda : écolo powa) et elle tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle perçu un grincement de pas dans la chambre.

« - Merde, j'ai réveillé Pansy » pensa-t-elle en rallumant l'eau afin de se rincer.

Les yeux fermés, elle savourait ses quelques instants d'intimité avant de retourner dans leur espace commun où l'air était maintenant devenu tellement lourd qu'il en était presqu'irrespirable. La tension entre elle était devenue palpable mais Hermione percevait nettement un autre style de tension lorsqu'elle se tenait en la présence de la Serpentard qui ne parvenait visiblement plus à cacher son attirance pour la Lionne. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre elles depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle la détestait. Hermione avait eu beau s'excuser, rien n'y faisait, la rancœur de Pansy était omniprésente.

Avec un soupir de bonheur, Hermione s'enroula dans une duveteuse serviette de bain et frictionna sa peau pour se réchauffer. Avant, elle serait sortie de la salle de bain enroulée dans sa minuscule serviette, mais depuis quelques temps, elle s'appliquait à s'emmitoufler dans son peignoir éponge et de serrer la ceinture, très serrée ! D'autant plus qu'aux bruits venant de la chambre, Pansy était éveillée.

« - Bonjour » Lança Hermione en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Un grognement venant du lit amena Hermione à croire qu'elle avait eu un retour de salutation matinale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy et ne la voyant pas, elle retira son peignoir pour s'emparer de ses sous-vêtements.

« - Tu pourrais te vêtir dans la salle de bain, Granger, lança la voix trainante et féminine de sa collocataire. Je le fais bien, moi.

- Quand je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, tu dormais. Je n'ai pas emporter mes vêtements avec moi ! se justifia Hermione, en se tourna vers elle, soudainement agacée.

- Tu aurais pu y retourner avec pour t'y habiller, répliqua Pansy d'un air hautain en se dirigeant à son tour vers la salle de bain.

- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin à ton tour, répondit la sorcière, et visiblement je ne me suis pas trompée, ajouta-t-elle en avisant Pansy dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est ça… lança Pansy avant de claquer la porte. »

Hermione serra les dents et fusilla la porte du regard avant d'enfiler ses bas d'un geste rageur.

« - Et merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en constatant qu'elle avait filé son bas. PANSY ! »

Le silence lui répondit et cela l'agaça encore plus. Elle enfila sa jupe et passa rapidement son chemisier, le boutonnant à peine.

« - Pansy ! hurla-t-elle à travers la porte. Parkinson ! PARKINSON ! s'égosilla-t-elle en tambourinant le bois. »

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Pansy à moitié habillée.

« - Quoi, encore ?

- J'ai filé mon bas et…

- Oh.. Tu m'en vois navrée.

- Déconne pas, aujourd'hui on a un examen pratique, je ne peux m'y présenter sans mes bas, Pansy.

- Et tu n'en a pas d'autres ?! Utilise donc ta magie !

- Pansy, soupira la jeune lionne, excédée, as-tu donc déjà oublié que Dumbledore et son humour transcendant a ensorcelé nos habits sorciers pour nous « forcer » à y faire attention ? »

La Serpentard ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Pousse-toi, murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa malle et d'en extirper deux paires de bas. Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire, lui lança-t-elle en accompagnant sa parole du geste. »

Hermione la remercia froidement et s'approcha du bureau. Relevant sa jupe, elle posa son pied sur la chaise et remonta lentement le premier bas, à peine opaque, le long de sa jambe avant de faire claquer l'élastique sur sa cuisse, puis ajusta le tout en remontant lentement ses mains depuis son pied jusqu'à sa cuisse. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour prendre le deuxième bas, elle croisa le regard brûlant de Parkinson qui l'observait sans aucune gêne, depuis son lit.

Ce moment-là, ce moment où Hermione senti son ventre exploser en une multitude de papillons brûlant ses entrailles. Ce moment-là, ce moment où, soutenant son regard, elle enfila son second bas de la manière la plus sensuelle possible, passant lentement ses mains contre sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que sa main disparaisse sous sa jupe qu'elle fit mine de réajuster. Ce moment-là, ce moment où elle se perdit dans un monde peuplé d'images non-platoniques. Ce moment où, dans une ultime geste de provocation, elle se redressa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge demandeuse de baisers interdits. Ce moment qui ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes, mais qui paru durer mille heures.

« - Arrête ça, Granger, siffla Pansy.

- Arrêter quoi ? On n'a même plus le droit de s'habiller ici… Ou plutôt de se « vêtir », lança-t-elle en la toisant du regard. »

Pansy renifla bruyamment et ajusta sa cravate, désajustée d'ailleurs, alors qu'Hermione boutonnait son chemisier en observant Pansy à la dérobée. Elle avait chaud, elle se sentait moite, elle se sentait palpitante.

Hermione se pencha pour ramasser ses bas filés afin de les jeter et sursauta lorsqu'elle senti le subtile touché de Pansy sur la courbe de ses hanches et se releva, dos à sa camarade.

« - Si tu t'offres à moi… lui souffla la Serpentard d'une voix chaude dans le creux de l'oreille d'Hermione qui ne répondit rien mais dégluti difficilement alors que Pansy se collait un peu plus contre son dos. Si tu t'offres à mon regard comme ça, tu finiras pas te brûler avec mon désir ardent, Granger. »

La voix suave de Pansy envoya une onde de choc dans le bas ventre d'Hermione alors que la main de la Serpentard abandonnait sa hanche pour trouver le haut de son bas droit et y glisser un doigt

« - Tu ne sais donc pas qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on fini par se brûler ? lança-t-elle en faisait claquer à son tour l'élastique du bas d'Hermione.

- Si… lui répondit Hermione qui se voulait assurée, j'étais déjà au courant. »

Cependant, sa voix trahissait son trouble et Pansy l'avait bien remarqué. Elle laissa tomber sa besace et dégagea la nuque d'Hermione, immobile, avant d'y déposer un baiser léger qui électrifia la destinatrice.

« - P..Pansy arr …, balbutia Hermione qui perdait petit à petit le contrôle de ses émotions, de son sens du discernement.

- Mmmh.. Que dis-tu ? répondit la Serpentard en embrassant le derrière de son oreille.

- On… On ne…, tenta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement quand Pansy glissa sa main entre les cuisses d'Hermione.

- Trempée…, susurra la Serpentard en effleurant le fin tissu. »

Les années Poudlard touchaient à leur fin. La vie d'adulte allait bientôt débuter, les responsabilités avec, tout ça… Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa tomber toute idée de résistance quand Pansy l'acheva en goûta la peau de la base de son cou avec sa langue.

Hermione se retourna et enleva - presqu'arracha - la cravate de la Serpentard en capturant ses lèvres, laissant échapper un soupir d'extase, un soupir de soulagement, un soupir d'avidité.

Pansy répondit à son baiser avec voracité et bascula Hermione sur son lit, l'écrasant sous son corps bouillonnant. Elle lui déboutonna son chemisier avec précaution mais rapidement et d'une main habile, elle dégagea un sein d'Hermione hors de son balconnet protecteur et roula doucement son têton, déjà dressé, entre son pousse et son indexe. Comme si elle avait peur qu'Hermione la repousse finalement, elle trouva directement l'intimité de son fantasme en glissant ses doigts habiles entre le tissu trempé qu'elle avait auparavant effleuré et le corps d'Hermione, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Hermione avait délibérément perdu pied en cédant aux avances - très appuyées - de Pansy et était aveuglée par le feu qui brûlait dans les iris noirs de la Serpentard. Elle trouvait cet instant incroyablement érotique, enivrant, passionné.

Ses gestes francs parvinrent à ôter la chemise de Pansy afin de libérer sa poitrine trop à l'étroit. Enfin, Hermione goûta la petite pointe de chaire qui l'avait tant et tant de fois provoquée, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un petit soupir à Pansy. Hermione, sans cesser de cajoler de sa langue les deux mamelons de la Serpentard, laissa courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Pansy avant de les autoriser à passer sous sa jupe.

Au-dessus d'elle, Pansy ne la quittait pas des yeux, croisant son regard trouble. La bouche légèrement ouverte, insolente, de Pansy excitait au plus au point la gryffondor. Elle glissa sa main dans la culotte de Pansy sans la quitter des yeux, afin de percevoir la décontraction de ses pupilles. Alors qu'elle entamait une douce caresse, Pansy appuyait la sienne, faisant se tordre de plaisir sa maîtresse qui haletait de plus en plus, les joues rouge, les iris fiévreux, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers affamés de Pansy.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier alors que la respiration saccadée de Pansy lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle ne pu pourtant retenir un râle sonore lorsque Pansy glissa en elle un doigt, puis deux, entamant un rythme soutenu qu'Hermione s'appliquait à suivre de ses doigts. Les jeunes femmes atteignirent subitement l'orgasme, explosant littéralement de jouissance.

Pansy se laissa aller sur Hermione, la tête dans son cou tandis que le silence revenait petit à petit dans leur chambre.

Hermione respirait lentement, un sentiment de soulagement grandissait en elle. Ce désir qui la rongeait avait été assouvi. Mais à quel prix ?

Dans la grande Salle, Minerva s'étonnait de ne pas voir, à 7h30 déjà, Hermione entrain de prendre son petit déjeuné.

Elle observait les élèves de septième année éparpillés dans la grande salle et son cœur se serra un peu à l'idée de voir s'en aller tous ses étudiants qu'elle avait vu grandir durant sept - parfois plus pour certains - ans.

Minerva avisa la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrit sur Hermione, essoufflée. Cela ne ressemblait pourtant pas à son élève de rater l'heure matinale. Elle s'installa à côté de Neville et Harry et déposa dans son assiette, plusieurs toasts qu'elle englouti avec avidité.

Une minute ou deux plus tard, Pansy pénétra à son tour dans la Grande Salle et s'installa, comme à son habitude depuis des mois, en face d'Hermione, sans lui adresser la parole.

Les élèves finirent leur repas, les cinquièmes et septièmes années attendirent dans la Grande Salle alors que les autres se rendaient à leurs cours. Hermione lui paraissait détendue et cela la rassura, elle tenta de croiser son regard mais Hermione le fuyait. Elle fronça les sourcils et suivi la direction de ses yeux pour tomber sur Parkinson qui affichait un air goguenard.

Un malaise s'installa dans l'esprit de McGonagall qui s'éclaircit la voix pour s'adresser aux élèves.

« - Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Nous sommes enfin arrivés aux épreuves des BUSES et ASPICS les élèves de cinquième année allez suivre le professeur Rogue, les septième années vous resterez ici avec moi. »

Les cinquièmes années se mirent en route en suivant Rogue alors que les septièmes attendaient immobiles devant McGonagall.

« - Les épreuves se dérouleront par deux fois dans la journée. Une le matin, une l'après-midi. Chacune des épreuves sera notée avec les notes habituelles : Optimal, Effort Exceptionnel, Acceptable, Piètre, Désolant et… Troll. Votre premier examen qui est la partie théorique du cours de métamorphose se déroulera avec moi en surveillante principale et les professeurs Flitwick et Bibine en superviseur. Chaque examen théorique sera supervisé par des professeurs de Poudlard, pour les examens théoriques, deux assesseurs du Ministères de la Magie vous accompagneront afin de constater qu'il n'y a aucun tricherie et que toutes les notes sont données en tout impartialité. »

Elle agita sa baguette magique et les grandes tables se rangèrent sur les côtés pour faire place à un quarantaine de pupitres individuels, muni de quatre rouleaux de parchemins, deux plumes et deux flacons d'encre chacun.

« - Vous vous installerez en décalage par rapport à vos voisins, aucun élève d'une même maison ne devront se retrouver l'un à côté de l'autre. Prenez place. »

McGonagall s'interrompit et les élèves prirent place sous les yeux des trois professeurs. Une fois les élèves installés, McGonagall distribua son examen.

« - Bon travail!»

McGonagall prit place à l'avant et lança un regard à tous les élèves qui s'appliquaient déjà à lire consciencieusement leur examen. Après quelques minutes, elle passa tout de même entre les bancs afin de vérifier que tout était bien clair pour ses étudiants. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione, celle-ci laissa tomber sa plume. McGonagall se pencha pour la ramasser, et alors qu'Hermione décroisait les jambes pour les repositionner, McGonagall se releva précipitamment, rouge et confuse.

« - Votre plume, Miss Granger » lança-t-elle froidement avant de continuer son chemin.

Une seule question la taraudait à présent: pourquoi diable Hermione ne portait-elle pas de culotte?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! J'ai bien failli ne pas poster le chapitre car après l'avoir écrit (OUI), j'ai fait une fausse manip' et j'ai redémarré mon PC SANS sauvegarder (ouais !). D'habitude j'ai un petit onglet qui me permet de récup' un document si Word se ferme soudainement mais là : RIEN. J'ai du chercher dans les méandres de mon PC, les dossiers cachés de sauvegarde automatique de Word, j'ai retrouvé le document mais EVIDEMMENT, format « .asd »' donc impossible à ouvrir même en faisait « .doc(x) » du coup je pleurais puis OOOH j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir avec l'option « récupération de tous les documents » et ça… Ca c'est magique.<strong>_

_**Donc c'est avec BEAUCOUP de retard que je vous poste ce chapitre-ci. Je suis dé-so-lée ! Bref, je vais me pieuter!**_

_**PS : chapitre non relu, évidemment.**_


	35. Une dernière dance

_**Après avoir passé le réveillon de Noël sous la couette à cause d'une gastro fulgurante et avoir subi une dégustation de bûche, cet aprèm, l'estomac encore barbouillé. Après m'être battue avec parce que j'avais une saleté d'erreur « 503 : Service Unvailable » pour la 356 845 9845 631 254 fois quand je voulais venir PUBLIER (ça n'arrive qu'à moiiiiii ?), me voici, me voilà ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fiction « Le Plan d'Hermione ». J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture, petite surprise à la toute fin.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**Artemis972** : Voici la suite, et des péripéties, j'en ai encore eue ! Ahaha, quelle poisse !

**VifyCriki** : Alors si ma fic t'a plue malgré tout, j'en suis ravie ! Merci.

**Solveig** : Aaaah, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore…

**Melfique** : Oui heureusement que j'ai pu le récupérer parce que je t'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine que je l'aurai réécris de si tôt… Tu vas voir comment va se terminer l'histoire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture. (Je tiens à rappeler que j'ai classé ma fic dans la catégorie : romancedrame. POUTOUS)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 35 : Une dernière dance.<strong>

**La montre à gousset de Minerva McGonagall résonna dans toute la grande Salle lorsqu'elle annonça la fin de l'examen théorique de métamorphose.**

Les élèves retournèrent chacun leur copie et posèrent leur plume sur le banc. McGonagall, Bibine et Flitwick reprirent chaque copie sous le regard nerveux des étudiants de septième année.

Hermione lança un regard indescriptible à Pansy qui le lui rendit, nonchalant. Elle dégluti difficilement, les images de leur réveil lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire comme un assaut de dents acérées lui lacérant le cœur. Durant les quatre heures qui avaient suivi leur intime confusion, Hermione avait senti grandir en elle la culpabilité et le remord.

L'heure du déjeuné était arrivée rapidement et Hermione ne perdit pas de temps pour filer dans sa chambre, afin d'enfiler des sous-vêtements. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête pour permettre à Pansy d'emporter sa petite culotte, tel un trophée ? Et PIRE, sortir de sa chambre, passer un examen dans cette tenue !

Alors qu'elle passait les portes de la grande salle, à travers la marrée d'étudiants y pénétrant, McGonagall se leva de son siège, avisant la masse d'élèves. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'y fraya un chemin, atteignant enfin le grand Hall.

Hermione monta les marches quatre à quatre, sans se douter qu'elle était talonnée, et arriva enfin à ses appartements de Préfète. Elle s'engouffra par le petit portrait et jeta un regard navré sur son lit défait, transpirant la passion de l'infidélité. Elle se dirigea vers sa malle pour en sortir de propres sous-vêtements. Honteuse, elle s'approcha de son lit pour en arracher les draps avec une rage déboussolante.

Elle se laissa tomber au milieu de la boule rouge et or que formaient ses draps et sanglota au rythme de ses épaules qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient frénétiquement. Le grincement reconnaissable de son portrait résonna dans le minuscule couloir menant à sa chambre et Minerva apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Hermione ? s'inquiéta la voix de McGonagall. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'inquiétude de McGonagall donna à Hermione raison de redoubler de sanglots. D'un balayage de la main, elle envoya paitre son professeur qui, ne se laissant pas démonter, ne bougea pas d'un poil, balayant la pièce en désordre du regard.

« - Hermione, répéta-t-elle en s'approchant de son amante, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Ri..Rien, murmura Hermione entre deux sanglots.

- Un « rien » ne se morfond pas en larmes dans son dortoir à l'heure du déjeuné, ma puce… »

Alors que McGonagall enlaçait doucement la jeune gryffondore, celle-ci s'accrocha désespérément à sa robe tout en sanglotant de plus belle et marmonnant des excuses.

« - Pardon ? Pourquoi donc ? murmura l'aînée.

- Pour..Pour…, répondit Hermione qui ne pu achever sa réponse sous le corps de McGonagall qui se raidit soudainement.

- Hermione, pourquoi ne… pourquoi tu… Quand j'ai ramassé ta plume, bafouilla McGonagall, incertaine quant à la façon dont elle devait poser sa question. Pourquoi ne portais-tu pas de culotte ?

- Parce que…, répondit Hermione en inspirant profondément et s'éloignant de son aînée pour lui faire face. Parce que Pansy la portait avec elle, dans sa poche ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

McGonagall la regarda interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de jeter un nouveau regard aux draps défaits, puis de regarder à nouveau la brune devant elle.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle calmement, bien que ses narines frémissantes trahissait une colère naissante.

- Je… Nous…

- Allons, Hermione, un peu de teneur. Assumons nos actes, lança froidement McGonagall en se relevant, Hermione à sa suite. Cesse de bafouiller comme une enfant si tu ne comportes plus comme telle. Je te le redemande : Pourquoi ne portais-tu pas de culotte, ce matin ?

- Parce que Pansy et moi avons couché ensemble ce matin et qu'elle a emporté ma culotte, voilà ! s'exclama Hermione en tendant les bras au ciel. »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard navré, un regard déçu, un regard blessé avant de désigner le bordel du sol d'une main.

« - Range, ce n'est pas aux elfes de ramasser les signes de ton infidélité…, murmura McGonagall d'une voix blessée avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. »

Hermione n'essaya même pas de la retenir et ramassa d'une main rageuse ses draps avant de les balancer dans le vide-linge.

McGonagall pénétra dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Dumbledore et de Rogue.

« - Du jus de citrouille, Minerva ? demanda la voix pétillante de Dumbledore.

- Non merci, Albus.

- Un peu d'œufs brouillés peut-être ?

- Non merci, Albus, répéta-t-elle, la voix pincée.

- Ou alors des saucisses ?

- Albus, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je pense être assez grande pour me servir mon déjeuner moi-même.

- Bon, bon, lui répondit-il, sous le regard courroucé de McGonagall. »

Elle se servit quelques patates et des légumes avant de piquer rageusement dans une tranche de roastbeef.

« - Un problème, Minerva ? Lui susurra la voix mielleuse de Severus Rogue.

- Aucun, répondit l'intéressée en enfournant une bouchée de son plat.

- Aucun ?

- Aucun, répéta McGonagall en posa ses couverts, perdant peu à peu de sa patience légendaire.

- Où est passée Miss Granger ? N'était-elle pas présente à votre examen ce matin ?

- Si, mais elle a du repasser par son dortoir, répliqua McGonagall d'une voix cinglante. Pour mettre une culotte.

- Pour mettre une… Pardon ? s'étrangla Rogue.

- Demandez à Parkinson, trancha McGongall d'une voix criarde. »

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle, dont la Serpentard intéressée.

« - Et merde… » pensa-t-elle en voyant l'Enfer dans le regard que McGonagall lui adressait.

L'examen pratique de métamorphose arrivait à grands pas et Hermione se décida tout de même à pointer son nez dans la grande salle pour avaler un morceau de toast ou autre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, un chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules lorsque les regards de McGonagall - furieuse - et de Rogue - déçu - la suivirent jusqu'à sa place. En face d'elle, Parkinson ne pipait mot et mangeait tranquillement sa salade de carotte et de chou (nda : COLESLAW !). Alors qu'Hermione se tartinait un toast, histoire de se détendre, elle senti un coup de pied atteindre son tibia sous la table.

« - Aouutch ! » siffla-t-elle avant de lancer un regard furieux à sa voisine de table.

Celle-ci lui désigna sa poche et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et tiqua quand elle s'aperçu que Minerva n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

« - Es-tu stupide ? siffla-t-elle à Pansy.

- Et toi, 'Mione ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, vous deux ? demanda Harry en leur lançant un regard intrigué.

- Hermione et moi on…

- RIEN DU TOUT, s'exclama Hermione pour interrompre sa maîtresse en lui jetant un regard assassin.

- Ca va t'emballe pas… lui lança sournoisement Pansy.

- Tu es stressée pour ton pratique de métamorphose, 'Mione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Voilà… Tu sais bien… Moi et les examens, lui répondit Hermione qui se voulait convaincante.

- Et y a de quoi… murmura Pansy en aparté mais un violent coup sous la table la rendit silencieuse.

- Allez, ça va aller, 'Mione, tenta de la rassurer Harry en la prenant par les épaules, on sait tous que tu es la meilleure, ici, y compris McGongall. »

Hermione acquiesça et lui lança un pâle sourire avant de mordre dans son toast de marmelade.

« - Comment ça « demandez à Parkinson ? » » répéta Rogue, sous le choc.

- Votre petite protégée, Severus ! Quelle brillante idée que vous avez eue là, Albus, s'emporta-t-elle en se tourna vers le Directeur, de les faire dormir dans le même dortoir !

- Allons, allons Minerva, toute jeunesse comporte son lot d'erreurs… n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Que..Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère, les poings serrés sur la table , sachant très bien à quoi Dumbledore faisait allusion. Comment osez-vous, Dumbledore ?

- Si je puis me permettre...

- Abstenez-vous, Rogue ! le coupa sèchement McGonagall avant de poser sa serviette sur la table. Je vais accueillir Messieurs du Ministère, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter l'estrade.

- Les femmes en colère…, murmura Rogue.

- Les écossais en colère…, murmura Dumbledore.

- Les femmes écossaises en colère…, murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix avant de se lancer un regard complice alors que McGonagall quittait la grande salle. »

Dumbledore se leva enfin pour annoncer la fin du repas, comme à l'heure du petit-déjeuné, les étudiants non-concernés par les examens quittèrent la salle et les élèves de 5e et 7e année restèrent dans la grande salle.

« - Chers élèves, voici venu le temps de vous examiner de façon pratique. La grande salle sera divisée en deux parties, l'une pour l'examen pratique de « Potions », l'autre pour l'examen pratique de « Métamorphose ». Les élèves passeront par groupe de trois et seront examinés par le professeur de la matière à présenter, ainsi que par les examinateurs du Ministère de la Magie.

Veuillez-vous rendre dans le Hall, où des chaises sont désormais disposées pour votre délais d'attente avant de passer votre examen. Nous vous appellerons quand votre tour sera venu. Bon travail, à tous et à toutes ! »

Hermione se dirigea, avec ses comparses dans le grand Hall et attendit nerveusement son tour. De la Grande Salle leur parvenaient des bruits d'explosion suspects - sans doutes des potions ratées - et/ou des sanglots.

Hermione, Neville et Michael Corner furent à leur tour appelés.

Harry donna une tape rassurante à son amie et lança un tendre regard à Neville avant que ceux-ci ne passent la porte.

« - Bien, voici neuf objets. Prenez-en trois chacun, leur ordonna McGonagall. »

Il s'agissait de trois chapeaux, trois tasses et trois lutins de Cornouailles.

Les trois étudiants s'emparèrent de leurs trois objets.

« -Bien, maintenant, Neville et Michael, rendez-vous dans la pièce derrière la grande salle. »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, laissant Hermione seule pour son examen.

« - Etes-vous prête, Miss Granger ? » lança l'un des examinateurs à Hermione qui acquiesça vigoureusement.

« - Votre premier sortilège consistera à transformer cette tasse en dragon. Vous avez une minute. » déclara McGonagall.

« - Draconifors, lança Hermione accompagné d'un élégant mouvement de poignet, avant de voir avec satisfaction sa petite tasse se transformer en un dragon minuscule qui voleta autour d'elle en crachant de fines flammes. »

« - Bravo ! Bravo Miss Granger ! s'enthousiasma l'examinateur. »

« - Oui, Bravo Miss Granger, la félicita McGongall qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître le talent de son élève. L'exercice suivant consiste à enfermer votre lutin dans une cage.

- Mais… la regarda Hermione perplexe avant d'aviser une table vide non loin d'elle. Très bien. »

Elle s'approcha de la table qu'elle tira vers les examinateurs, et immobilisa le lutin à l'aide d'un « Immobilis ».

« - Incarcifors ! Lança-t-elle,la parole accompagnée d'un geste dur du poignet, en direction de la table qui se transforma en une prison aux barreaux en acier foncés. »

Hermione s'empara du lutin et le poussa dans la cage qu'elle verrouilla et se tourna vers les juges.

« - Excellent, Miss ! Vraiment excellent, vous avez été jusqu'à présent la plus rapide à trouver utilité à cette table ! s'exclama l'examinateur sous le regard satisfait de McGonagall. »

« -Votre dernier exercice est un exercice « ouvert ». Vous métamorphosez ce chapeau en ce qu'il vous semble approprié de le transformer, lui expliqua McGongall en lui désignant le chapeau. »

Hermione acquiesça et s'approcha du chapeau. En quoi pourrait-elle bien le métamorphoser ? En oiseaux ? En poule ?

« - Herbifors, lança Hermione en désignant une courbe avec sa baguette magique. »

Le chapeau se transforma instantanément en un magnifique bouquet de lys et de roses rouges. Hermione s'en saisit, s'approcha de McGonagall et le lui tendit avant de faire une légère courbette aux examinateurs.

« - Magnifique ! Très bien Miss Granger, Professeur McGonagall, la parole est à vous. » souffla l'examinateur.

« - Bien… Votre examen était une parfaite réussite, Miss Granger… Comme toujours, annonça-t-elle en lui lança un regard rempli de fierté. Et… Le bouquet est, me semble-t-il, approprié, ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Merci Professeur, c'est un honneur d'être votre étudiante, répondit la jeune gryffondore. Messieurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser. »

Une fois hors de la grande salle, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et Harry se précipita vers elle.

« - Alors ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Easy Gaaaame ! lui répondit Hermione, radieuse de sa réussite et de sa semi-victoire personnelle.

- Et Neville ?

- Aucune idée, Harry. Je suis la première à être passée, patientons. »

Elle s'assit aux côtés de ses compagnons et Pansy se pencha vers elle, son souffle chaud fit frémir Hermione.

« - Tu as tout déchiré, je suppose ?

- Je pense que cela a été, oui, répondit Hermione, modeste.

- Bingo, 'Mione, souffla Pansy en déposant sa main sur celle d'Hermione. »

Hermione lui lança un demi-sourire, incertaine.

« - Merci…, murmura-t-elle à Pansy qui lui serrait chaleureusement la main. Cela ira pour toi aussi. »

Pansy haussa les épaules.

La semaine d'examens se déroula de la même façon et Minerva n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Hermione, qui se faisait inexistante. Pansy et elle ne se cherchaient plus, comme si avoir consumé leur passion avait calmé leurs ardeurs.

Hermione se leva, ce matin-là, le cœur lourd. Le bal de fin d'année était arrivé et elle n'avait toujours pas reçu d'invitation. Ni de Minerva, ni de Pansy. Elle haussa les épaules : il était de toute manière normal que McGonagall ne l'invite pas car aux yeux de tous, elles devaient ne faire paraître qu'une relation d'enseignante/étudiante.

Elle s'étira doucement face au miroir de la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement, une dernière fois, avec son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle où l'attendaient déjà Harry, Neville et Pansy.

Alors que les élèves arrivaient petit à petit, Hermione mangeait à petites bouchées son petit-déjeuné. Evidemment, elle était stressée, mais ce qui la stressait surtout c'est sa relation avec McGonagall.

La journée se déroula inhabituellement, chacun savourait ce qu'ils pensaient être leurs derniers instants à Poudlard. Le parc, le lac, Hagrid… Tant d'années passées à parcourir ces terres, tant d'années passées à déjouer les plans du Lord Noir. Et Ron… La journée leur avait parue bien maussade et morne sans le rouquin qui avait soudainement viré de bord, préférant la noirceur à la lumière. Et Pansy. Pansy qui était entrée dans leur vie d'une façon aussi soudaine qu'inattendue et qui s'était, étrangement, liée d'amitié avec Harry et Neville. Et encore, ces deux-là, qui s'étaient également trouvés d'une façon plus que surprenante en se dévoilant l'un et l'autre leurs sentiments.

« - Et Nous… pensa Hermione en soupirant intérieurement. »

Tous les quatre étaient couchés sur le dos dans le Parc, observant le ciel et le soleil qui petit à petit commençait doucement sa descente. Une main effleura la sienne et Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry avant d'enlacer ses doigts entre les siens. Un faible sourire échangé et Hermione sentait déjà monter en elle une bouffée d'émotions.

Pansy se saisit à son tour de l'autre main d'Hermione qui tourna la tête vers elle également, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'était confiée à Harry durant la semaine d'examen, et son meilleur ami avait su la conseiller, comme toujours. Oublier. Oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et se concentrer sur le meilleur, sur le vrai, sur le véritable amour. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle « oublier » une fois que Poudlard serait derrière elle ?

Son cœur se serra encore une fois et son regard se perdit dans le bleu du ciel.

La pendule géante de Poudlard sonna 17h30 et Neville se leva le premier.

« - Mesdemoiselles, il est temps de se préparer pour le bal, annonça-t-il en lissant sa robe de sorciers.

- Et pour savoir si oui, ou non, nous sommes diplômés ! s'exclama Hermione. »

Les trois autres pouffèrent et l'aidèrent à se lever en riant aux éclats.

« - Jamais tu ne changeras !

- Bah quoi ?! C'est vrai, non ?! s'exclama la jeune gryffondor en riant à son tour. »

« - J'ai dit « Non », répéta McGonagall.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Vous allez venir à ce foutu bal !

- Cessez de m'importuner avec cela !

- Sous ordre de Dumbledore, vous devez vous rendre au bal, car vous êtes la directrice adjointe !

- Je m'en contre-fous, des ordres de Dumbledore !

-Allons, comme au bon vieux temps, Minerva, qu'en dites-vous ? insista Severus. Vous, et moi….

- Pfffffffffffff. BON ! Mais ne vous avisez pas de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de me faire danser ! adjugea la directrice des Gryffondors.

- PARFAIT ! s'exclama Severus, satisfait d'avoir mené sa mission à bien.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite… De vous traîner une « écossaise en colère. », ironisa-t-elle.

- Quelle ouïe vous pouvez avoir, j'oublie parfois quelle tigresse vous êtes, répliqua Rogue d'une voix cynique.

- Dehors, cingla McGonagall avant de foutre Rogue à la porte de ses appartements.

- 20h ici, lui parvint la voix étouffée de Rogue derrière la porte. »

Minerva se dirigea vers la cheminée et se servit un bon verre de scotch. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour se trouver, à la dernière minute, une robe à Pré-au-Lard. Elle le vida d'un trait et disparu par la cheminée.

Hermione s'éparpillait dans tous les sens, agitée, inquiète. Elle était prête mais ne tenait plus en place, il restait tout bonnement quinze minutes avant l'annonce des résultats et le début du bal de fin d'étude pour les 7e années. Tous les quatre étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry irait « officiellement » au bal avec Hermione et que Pansy irait avec Neville. Le mieux était ainsi.

Hermione trépignait d'impatience devant la porte de son dortoir en attendant son cavalier.

« - Calme-toi, beauté… lui lança la voix chaude de Pansy derrière elle.

- TOI, calme-toi, s'exclama Hermione en faisant volte-face, l'indexe pointé vers Pansy.

- Hey c'est bon, détends-toi… s'excusa Pansy face à la réaction démultipliée d'Hermione.

- Pardon… C'est juste que… C'est juste…, balbutia Hermione, sans savoir que dire.

- C'est juste que demain, Poudlard sera loin ? Que tu vas avoir tes résultats, que…Que… ? murmura Pansy en enlaçant doucement Hermione dans ses bras.

- C'est ça, répondit Hermione, et toi…ajouta-t-elle d'une minuscule voix. »

Elle leva son visage vers Pansy qui la transperçait de son regard de jais, leur souffle se mêlaient à présent et Hermione senti son cœur manquer un battement, blottie dans les bras protecteurs de Pansy. Deux coups à la porte les firent sursauter.

« - Nos cavaliers sont arrivés, 'Mione… »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et fut attendrie par les deux Gryffondors sapés comme des pingouins mais avec une classe folle devant elles.

« - Mesdemoiselles, les saluèrent-ils en tendant chacun leur bras.

- Les gars ! répliqua Parkinson en s'emparant du bras de Neville. »

Ils se rendirent à la grande salle où étaient réunis tous les élèves. Seuls les septièmes années et les professeurs étaient en tenue de bal, les autres étudiants n'étaient présent que pour les féliciter.

« - Bonsoir à tous, il est temps de vous annoncer vos résultats, vous avez chacun et chacune assez attendu ce moment, annonça Dumbledore en leur lança un regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes. »

Tous les élèves étaient admis, diplômés Hermione avec un « Optimal » dans toutes les matières, Harry avec « Effort Exceptionnel » partout sauf « Acceptable » en Potion, idem pour Neville. Parkinson, à la surprise de tous, affichait un « Optimal » partout sauf en métamorphose où elle n'obtenu qu'un « Effort Exceptionnel ».

C'est sous une salve d'applaudissements que chacun réceptionnait son diplôme avec une fierté non-dissimulée.

Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras, avec émotion et celle-ci se tourna vers Pansy qui lui tendit la main, solennelle. Hermione lui lança un regard ahurit et ignora sa main pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Minerva tiqua à la vue des deux jeunes femmes enlacées et détourna son regard pour serrer quelques mains qui se présentaient à elle.

Dumbledore annonça aux étudiants que l'heure était venue pour eux de déserter la grande salle et aux diplômés que leur - dernier - bal allait commencer. C'est dans un brouhaha que tout ce petit monde se mit en marche et la grande salle se vida peu à peu pour laisser place aux tables rondes et aux lumières. La musique s'enclencha - comme par magie - et Harry invita Hermione sur la piste de danse.

Les lumières dansaient sur les couples se formant sur la piste de danse et Hermione jetait de furtifs regards en direction de McGonagall, debout près du buffet, en compagnie de Rogue. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Minerva n'arborait pas son légendaire vert émeraude mais était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux qui rendait grâce à son teint frais. Elle portait une étole opaque, de la même couleur que sa robe, qui recouvrait ses épaules dénudées. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Hermione pu constater que la robe de McGonagall était lacée dans son dos, ce qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. La robe lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, n'affinant que plus sa silhouette élancée. Sa nuque et son cou dégagés étaient ornés de fins diamants scintillants dans la pénombre et ses cheveux relevés en chignon étaient parsemés de petites pincettes scintillantes. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

« - 'Mione, tu es avec moi, ou avec elle ? la taquina Harry qui sentait sa cavalière complètement ailleurs.

- Ni avec toi, ni avec elle, malheureusement, soupira la brune dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Va lui parler…, lui intima Harry.

- Hors de question… J'ai bien trop honte, lui murmura la brune.

- Honte ? De quoi Hermione ?

- De moi…

- Ne t'a-t-elle jamais trahie ? N'a-t-elle jamais douté de ton amour ? demanda Harry à la brune qui ne répondit pas. Ne lui as-tu jamais pardonné ses erreurs ?

- Non…, souffla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors… Va ! lui ordonna Harry. »

Sur ces mots, il l'abandonna au milieu de la piste de danse et se dirigea vers la table d'où Neville et Pansy les observaient.

« - Elle est sublime, lança Pansy.

- C'est vrai, acquiescèrent les deux hommes.

- Elle serait idiote et totalement folle pour la repousser, continua-t-elle en observant Hermione se diriger vers son professeur.

- J'avoue…répliqua Neville. »

« - Ah ! Granger, vous êtes ravissante ! la complimenta Rogue alors que McGonagall se tournait vers elle.

- Merci, professeur Rogue, si je peux me permettre de vous retourner le compliment, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- N'en faites pas trop, Granger ! cingla Rogue avant de s'éclipser, un verre de punch à la main. »

Hermione se servit un verre à son tour et sourit en le portant à ses lèvres, n'y décelant aucune trace d'alcool.

« - Un petit verre ne nous ferait pas de mal… s'adressa-t-elle à Minerva qui portait à son tour le verre à ses lèvres.

- En effet, lui répondit son professeur alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre elles. »

Pansy, Neville et Harry qui ne quittaient pas des yeux le duo, s'échauffaient sur le siège.

« - Allez, Hermione, parle-lui ! l'encouragea Harry de loin alors qu'il observait les deux femmes qui détournaient le regard.

- Laisse-la prendre son temps, Harry, le temporisait Neville.

- Hum…, achevait Pansy, une note d'amertume dans la voix. »

Hermione regardait les couples danser sur la piste et hésitait. Lui demander ? Non. Pourquoi pas ?! Parce que…

Minerva jetait des regards en biais à Hermione et était subtilement touchée par la couleur qu'avait choisi d'arborer ce soir Hermione. Le vert émeraude. Tentait-elle de lui faire passer un message ? Elle portait une robe échancrée dans le dos et plus courte à l'avant qu'à l'arrière. L'avant lui montait au-dessus des genoux alors que l'arrière traînait courtement derrière elle. Elle ne possédait qu'une bretelle en travers, partant de la droite de son bustier jusqu'à son omoplate gauche. Pour une fois, elle avait laissé pendre ses cheveux divinement bouclés et portait un diadème simple et chic ainsi que deux perles aux oreilles. Elle était sublime.

« - Hum voulez-vous, hésita Hermione, voudriez-vous ? Minerv… Professeur.

- Allez-vous m'inviter, ou non, Hermione ? lui demanda McGonagall, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de la gryffondor à qui le cœur manqua un battement.

- Voulez-vous danser, Minerva ? demanda Hermione en saisissant la main de McGonagall. »

A ce moment-là, Dumbledore enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Rogue et lui lança un regard malicieux.

« - Vous me devez dix gallions, Severus. » lança-t-il avant de claquer des doigts.

La chanson « With or Without you» (nda : de U2 oui je suis une niaise finie) retenti alors dans la grande salle et des couples se séparèrent, d'autres se formèrent pour danser en cadence. Harry et Neville, hésitants d'abord, puis finalement sûrs d'eux se présentèrent eux aussi sur la piste de dance.

Hermione enlaça McGonagall sous les murmures des élèves dans la salle, mais ils furent vite étouffés par les exclamations de surprise à la vue de Neville et Harry.

« - Minerva je…

- Arrête Hermione, ne parle pas. Ne dis rien. Pas maintenant.

- Mais…

- Shhht… »

Hermione ne répondit rien et se laissait bercer par le rythme tendre de McGonagall, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration apaisante dans ses cheveux lui donnait une bouffée d'oxygène. Hermione releva la tête pleine d'espoirs et croisa le regard de McGonagall posé sur elle. Était-elle toujours élève à Poudlard ? Ou n'était-elle plus maintenant considérée que comme ancienne élève ? Elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui lui lança un sourire entendu. Cet homme savait tout…

Elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de McGonagall. Ce baiser dura quelques secondes puis elle se retira, laissant McGonagall faire le second pas si elle le voulait, ou non. Elles se regardèrent un instant puis McGonagall la prit par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément sous les exclamations de surprise des étudiants. Elles avaient perdu pied. Que faire de l'avis des autres, tant qu'elles étaient ensemble ?

Essoufflées, elles se séparèrent et Hermione la contempla un instant, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« - Pardon… Pardon… Pardonpardonpardon, insista-t-elle en la submergeant de petits baisers.

- N'en parlons plus, du moins… Pas ce soir, murmura McGonagall.

- Je t'aime, Minerva, lui murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser une énième fois.

- Moi aussi, toujours, pour toujours… lui répondit McGonagall. »

Une explosion retenti dans le parc et la lumière se coupa d'un coup, plongeant les jeunes sorciers dans le noir et dans la panique.

« - Que tout le monde reste calme ! demanda Dumbledore, sa voix surplombant celle des élèves.

- Voldemort, souffla Hermione pour McGonagall qui la serrait étroitement dans ses bras.

- Il choisi toujours son moment celui-là, marmonna McGonagall dans ses dents.

- Hermione, nous sommes prêts, lui dit Harry qui les avait rejointe.

- Bon… Bien. Ce soir, c'est notre heure de gloire les amis, répondit Hermione, sûre d'elle. »

(nda : et là j'enclenche ma playliste spéciale bataille finale composée uniquement de classiques instrumentaux, B.O de films (style Harry Potter ouiii) etcetera etcetera.)

Harry, Hermione et Neville s'emparèrent de leur baguette magique, prêts à défendre leur château, leur monde, leurs vies. Pansy, non loin d'eux, assurait leurs arrières avec McGonagall et Rogue.

Flitwick, Chourave et Bibine avaient été redirigés vers les dortoirs afin d'avertir les élèves de ne pas en bouger.

Le château était en ébullition, les elfes sortis des cuisines, étaient prêts à rendre grâce à leur vrai maître : la magie blanche.

Alors que les explosions se rapprochaient de plus en plus du château, la grande salle était plongée dans le silence complet, tous aux aguets. Ils n'avaient pas de plan, ils n'avaient pas établis d'ordre de bataille, de morts plus importantes ou non. Ce soir serait la grande bataille, la vraie, la dernière. Hermione avait peur, l'intérieur de son corps tremblait mais elle ne laissait rien transparaître, il n'y avait plus moyen de faire machine-arrière.

Les portes de la grande salle se mirent à trembler en un coup, deux coups, trois coups… Le hall était à présent envahi de Mangemorts se frayant un chemin parmi les gargouilles et armures auxquels Minerva avait donné vie.

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva dans le silence de la grande salle.

« - Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, lança-t-il d'une voix forte en brandissant sa baguette lumineuse vers le plafond ensorcelé.

- Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, scanda la foule face à lui, imitant son geste. »

La devise de Poudlard leur donna foi en leur pouvoir, en leur force et en leur courage. La porte vola en éclats et tous se baissèrent afin d'éviter d'être blessés par les sortilèges fusant par dizaines.

« - STUPEFIX, cria la voix de McGonagall derrière Hermione qui aperçu un Mangemort s'écrouler à ses pieds. »

La bataille était lancée, les jeunes sorciers se battaient becs et ongles et de la poussière s'élevait du sol. Hermione avait du mal à y voir, Harry et Neville à ses côtés brandissaient leurs baguettes et repoussaient chaque attaquant jusqu'à n'avoir plus souffle. Alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux Dumbledore, Hermione le vit encerclé par trois Mangemorts contre qui il se défendait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un demi-sorcier lui faisant face. Admirative, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de réagir et elle brandit sa baguette.

« - EXPELLIARMUS, hurla-t-elle face à la troupe de Mangemort s'opposant à Pansy. »

Toutes leurs baguettes volèrent dans les mains d'Hermione qui ne perdit pas de temps pour les briser, sous le regard haineux des Mangemorts, privés de leur source de magie.

« - STUPEFIX, cria-t-elle à l'intention du mangemort à sa droite qui menaçait dangereusement Neville, alors qu'Harry était au combat avec Bellatrix.

- Alors Potter, on essaie de venger son parrain ? Sirius…BLACK ? hurla-t-elle d'une rire possédé.

- LA FERME, répliqua Harry, la main tremblante, baguette brandie.

- Harry…, le mit en garde Hermione, connaissant bien trop son meilleur ami et sa tendance à hésiter, voyant Lestrange lever sa baguette d'un air fou et menaçant.

- ENDOLO…

- AVADA KEDAVRA, lança Neville à Bellatrix Lestrange, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ca, c'était pour mes parents… »

Hermione regarda Neville, ahurie, choquée, venait-il de tuer de sang-froid son premier être vivant ?

Le trio se resserra davantage, dos à dos, ils se protégeaient mutuellement, comme McGonagall l'avait recommandé lors de leurs entraînement.

Hermione la cherchait des yeux mais de parvenait pas à distinguer son professeur dans ce nuage de poussière, le sang recouvrant bon nombre d'élève lui rendait la tâche plus difficile encore pour distinguer la couleur de la robe de Minerva. Sans cœur se serra mais elle ne devait pas se détourner de son but : Voldemort. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

« - Où est Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Neville, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la Gryffondor.

- Voldemort, Neville. Voldemort, répéta Harry, pour se donner du courage.

- Aucune idée, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Ron. N'oubliez-pas qui il est désormais… N'est-ce pas Harry ? murmura Hermione à son meilleur ami qui ne lui répondit pas. »

Le nombre d'assaillants diminuait alors que les professeurs se battaient jusqu'au sang, les élèves enduraient la bataille mais faiblissaient à vue d'œil. Les Aurores arrivaient à point nommé et leur présence redonna un peu d'espoir à Hermione.

Leurs sorts faisaient beaucoup plus de dégâts sanglants et meurtriers que ceux des élèves, n'osant même pas utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables pourtant enseignés en 4e année. Seuls Harry, Neville et Hermione s'aventuraient hors des sentiers battus et osaient user de la puissante magie.

Hermione savait que le don qu'elle possédait était inépuisable, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'utiliser avant d'être face à son adversaire ultime : Voldemort. Rien ne valait un bon effet de surprise pour déstabiliser un adversaire tenace et féroce.

Soudain, le silence complet s'installa dans la grande salle. Hermione tenta de parler à Harry mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Affolée, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata le même phénomène chez tous ses alliés ET adversaires.

« - HERMIONE ! hurla Pansy à sa gauche. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle la vit penchée sur une silhouette qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Pansy avait utilisé leur lien, malgré tout. Elle lâcha la main de Harry et fit quelques pas en direction de la Serpentard, le cœur soudain lancé dans une course folle, ses doigts endormis, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Arrivée auprès de Pansy, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fût très rapidement remplacé par un sentiment d'angoisse pur et dur.

« - Dumbledore…, murmura pour elle-même Hermione en s'agenouillant, les larmes aux yeux, auprès du vieil homme dont la pâleur du visage ne laissait aucun doute. »

L'espoir s'amenuisait encore un peu, certes les aurores étaient là, mais Dumbledore parti.. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

« - Il y a toujours un espoir quelque part… Miss Granger, retentit alors la voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore dans son esprit. »

« - Qu'est-ce que.. ? pensa-t-elle alors que la voix glacée de Voldemort remplaçait celle de Dumbledore..

- Sorciers, Sorcières, n'est-il pas temps de cesser cette guerre ? Il n'y a plus de camps de bien ou de mal. Votre aimé Directeur, DUMBLEDORE, est … mort ! Cessez de vous battre ou vous suivrez le même chemin. Mon but n'est pas d'éliminer de talentueux sorciers mais de rendre grâce à la race sorcière. »

Hermione releva la tête et le chercha des yeux, toujours agenouillée auprès de la dépouille de Dumbledore qui semblait à présent si fragile, aussi décida-t-elle de mettre un périmètre de sécurité autour de la dépouille de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que la bataille prenne fin. Personne ne souillerait son corps, tant qu'elle vivrait. Une haine incommensurable grandissait en elle, petit à petit. Elle se releva, la baguette brandie, prête à combattre alors qu'un murmure de panique s'élevait dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore mort ?

Harry lui lança un regard d'espoir mais Hermione secoua la tête et Harry pinça les lèvres.

« - Vous ne nous ferez plus frémir, Voldemort, lança Hermione en direction du Lord Noir qui la considéra un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire à glacer le sang.

- Hermione Granger, toujours-là pour te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Allons, toi comme moi savons que ton pouvoir et le mien… Ensemble associés… Pourraient faire de grandes choses.

- Votre pouvoir… ? Quel est-il ? Avoir une horde de fidèles prêts à se sacrifier pour votre folie ? Terroriser les gens pour mieux les contrôler ? Est-ce là tout votre pouvoir ? cingla Hermione, sachant très bien que ses paroles risquaient fort de l'énerver.

- Espèce de…

- Sang-de-Bourbe ? ricana la Gryffondor. Navrée, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit plus d'actualité, tu le sais bien pourtant…Tom. »

Où était Ron ? Hermione regardait furtivement de chaque côté de Voldemort mais elle ne l'apercevait pas.

« - Inutile de chercher le rouquin Weasley. Il ne me servait plus à rien…, déclara Voldemort d'une voix nasillarde en levant lentement sa baguette vers les trois sorciers. Il est temps d'en finir pour de bon. »

Les Mangemorts suivirent le mouvement la bataille reprit de plus belle.

Harry, Neville et Hermione se lancèrent un regard entendu et, Hermione au milieu, ils se saisirent les mains. Une boule tri-colors, semblable à celle qu'Hermione faisait autrefois apparaître seule, pris naissance à la base des mains libres de Neville et Harry. Voldemort recula d'un pas, incertain, la baguette toujours brandie. La boule devint gigantesque en une fraction de seconde et la luminosité qu'elle dégageait était si forte que tous les sorciers présents interrompirent leur activité pour se protéger les yeux. Atteignant sa taille maximale, la boule implosant et un Lion, un Aigle et un Blaireau scintillant s'en dégagèrent, tels des Patronus mais semblant palpables.

« - Qu'est-ce… AVADA KEDAVRA, hurla Voldemort à l'encontre d'Hermione, mais le sort ne l'atteignit jamais, absorbé par les trois blasons. ENDOLORIS, tenta-t-il encore une fois, sans plus de résultat.

- C'est fini, Tom, lui lança Hermione. »

L'aigle, le blaireau et le lion avançaient tranquillement vers Voldemort qui lançait autant de sorts qu'il le pouvait. Alors que Voldemort avait presque disparu sous l'ancienne magie, il brandit une derrière fois sa baguette et lança le sort de mort dont le rayon lumineux vert traversa la foule et frappa. Dans un cri de fureur, Voldemort disparu complètement sous les trois animaux l'attaquant. Le lion déchirait ses chaires et l'aigle attrapait les morceaux que le fauve envoyait valser, alors que le blaireau lacérait le visage du Mage Noir.

« - Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas absorbé ? demandé Harry.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être n'étions-nous pas la cible de son ultime sortilège, répondit Hermione, incertaine. »

Sous le regard effaré des Mangemorts, le Lion brandit dans sa gueule le cœur du Mage Noir dont il se délecta. L'aigle s'envola au-dessus de la grande Salle, forma des cercles et poussant des cris. Le Blaireau se nettoyait les griffes tant bien que mal.

Hermione attendit patiemment que l'animagus détaché de Harry ait fini son ultime repas avant de brandir sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« - Sorciers, Sorcières… Respirons à nouveau car Lord Voldemort… N'est plus, annonça-t-elle en lançant un regard dégoûté à la carcasse de l'ancien Mage Noir. »

Les Aurores ne perdirent pas une seconde pour attraper tous les Mangemorts qui restaient plantés là, ahuris, ne croyant pas à la mort tant inattendue qu'imprévisible de leur Lord. Une explosion de bonheur résonna dans la Grande Salle, les survivants s'enlaçaient se félicitaient et respiraient à nouveau.

Hermione rappela son animagus, Neville en fit de même mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de laisser parader encore un peu son lion. Neville s'approcha de Harry et, sans sourciller, lui donna un passionné baiser, sous les applaudissements des élèves.

La jeune gryffondor, épuisée, chercha du regard sa directrice de maison. Elle demanda à plusieurs élèves s'ils l'avaient vue mais tous répondirent négativement.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du groupe encerclant la dépouille de Dumbledore, elle stoppa net. Autour de Dumbledore ? Ce n'était pas possible puisqu'elle avait elle-même instauré un bouclier autour de son corps.

« - Ecartez-vous, demanda-t-elle aux élèves qui se trouvaient devant elle. »

Beaucoup de Gryffondor la regardèrent, navrés. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

« - Ecartez-vous… LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! hurla-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée de découvrir l'identité du corps. »

En silence, les élèves s'écartèrent lentement de la dépouille.

« - Hermione…, murmura Pansy, je… je n'ai pas… je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolée. »

Hermione posa les mains sur sa bouche, sa respiration se bloqua. C'était impossible. Impossible. Elle se laissa tomber auprès du corps de son Amour.

« - Non…, murmura-t-elle, entourée de dizaines d'élèves l'observant, les yeux emplis de larmes. »

Elle se pencha sur le corps de Minerva McGonagall et s'écroula sur elle, sanglotant, pleurant, la mort de sa bien-aimée.

Pansy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione mais celle-ci ne réagit même pas, se contentant de caresser les cheveux de Minerva et d'embrasser ses lèvres glacées. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer sous les assauts de ses sanglots, un murmure confus envahit la grande salle et Harry et Neville se regardaient sans savoir que faire. Qui, oui, qui, pouvait l'aider à se relever ?

Hermione resta là, agrippée au corps sans vie de McGonagall alors que la grande salle se vidait peu à peu. Les corps étaient emportés, rendus aux familles, les vas et viens autour d'elles n'existaient plus. Les larmes d'Hermione cessèrent de couler au bout de quelques heures, mais son cœur ne recommença pas à battre, il était mort, mort au moment où son sort n'avait pas pu protéger l'amour de sa vie.

« - Miss Granger, résonna la voix du professeur Rogue à ses côtés, Miss Granger… Hermione, il est temps maintenant… murmura-t-il pour la jeune gryffondor qui serrait toujours étroitement l'enveloppe morte de sa directrice de maison. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête mais le professeur Rogue n'y prêta pas attention et enveloppa Hermione dans ses bras puissants avant de la soulever, comme déjà fait auparavant, abandonnant McGonagall aux mains des professeurs Chourave et Bibine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Epilogue à venir bientôt. Bientôt genre demain. Enfin le lendemain de la publication quand le site aura décidé de me LAISSER PUBLIER !]<em>**

**_Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout malgré mes absences répétées._**

**_Bisous !_**


	36. Epilogue

_**Je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de publier demain donc je publie ce soir, finalement. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong> :

« - Miss Granger, voulez-vous prendre la parole ? »

Severus Rogue s'adressait à elle, devant le monde sorcier réuni. Molly, à ses côtés, lui serra la main et le cœur lourd, Hermione s'avança dans l'allée parsemée de lys. Lissant les plis de sa robe en dentelle noire, elle prit appui sur le pupitre pour faire face à son assemblée.

« - Par où commencer…, murmura-t-elle dans le micro. Beaucoup de parents, élèves, amis, ou simples camarades de cours avez été interloqués, choqués voire dégoûtés lorsque vous avez pris connaissance de la « Nouvelle » : ma relation avec Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège Poudlard, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, professeur de métamorphose et - accessoirement - mon aînée d'une cinquantaine d'année. »

Un murmure de désapprobation parcouru le public mais Hermione leva une main apaisante.

« - Il est de mon devoir, aujourd'hui, de rétablir la vérité. Chassez de vos pensées, je vous prie, l'idée d'avoir eu une professeur dévergondée entre vos murs durant toutes ses années…, continua-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge et de jeter un regard incertain au professeur Rogue qui lui fit un signe de tête rassurant. Il y a une quarantaine d'années - quarante-cinq - plus exactement, j'ai rencontré Minerva McGonagall. »

Une exclamation de surprise flotta dans l'air, aussi, Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre son discours.

« - Au début de l'année scolaire 1997 - cette année scolaire donc - j'ai soudainement « disparu », vous vous en rappellerez tous. Cependant, je n'étais pas si loin que ça : j'étais ici-même, au sein du collège Poudlard mais… Quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Pourquoi ? Quel était mon but me direz-vous ? » Hermione s'interrompit en soupirant, son auditoire pendu à ses lèvres.

« - J'ai cru pouvoir arrêter Tom Jedusor - alias Lord Voldemort - avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, continua-t-elle en émettant un petit rire ironique. Bien entendu, comme vous l'aurez tous remarqué, j'ai échoué. Cependant… Cependant j'y ai gagné quelque chose en retour : l'amour... Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai pu imaginer que les choses se passeraient de cette façon-là. Mais d'à peine cinq ou six ans mon aînée, Minerva, a su me bouleverser. Et soyons clair, cela lui est tombé dessus aussi soudainement qu'à moi. »

Hermione adressa un léger sourire aux sorciers et sorcières présents devant elle.

« - Imaginez-nous - enfin, pas tout à fait - à cette époque, moi sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait devenir officiellement mon professeur quelques dizaines d'années plus tard… Et mes six mois d'amour fou et de passion - et de danger aussi - se sont arrêtés aussi soudainement qu'ils ont commencé : je suis revenue à Poudlard en mars 1998. La veille, je me trouvais avec Minerva McGonagall, la petite trentaine, éperdument amoureuse d'elle et le lendemain, je retrouvais Minerva McGonagall, quarante-cinq ans de plus, vieillie, mûrie, mais toujours aussi bouleversante. Alors qu'ai-je décidé de faire… »

Elle s'interrompit, sa gorge serrée.

« - « Chaque journée que tu perds à attendre, c'est une journée de plus que tu ne passeras pas avec elle. », voilà ce que je ne cessais de me répéter, jour après jour. Mon cœur me disait oui, mais ma tête me disait NON, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Oui… Pourquoi, après tout ? Vous êtes vous déjà demandé quelle trace laisse notre passage su terre. Si une seule vie peut réellement avoir un effet sur la vôtre, ou si les choses que nous faisons ont une quelconque importance. Moi je crois que oui - je sais que oui - , et je crois qu'une seule femme peut changer votre vie pour toujours, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Parce que je l'ai vécu. Parce que j'ai rencontré le véritable amour, qui après quarante-cinq ans à vivre une vie, ne m'a pas oubliée. Ne m'a pas retenue, ne m'a pas empêchée de vivre. Elle m'a juste… Non pas attendue mais, espérée. Oui, c'est cela le bon mot. Minerva McGonagall a continué de m'espérer jusqu'à ce que je lui revienne. »

L'émotion lui coupait la voix, et elle parvenait à transmettre cette émotion à son public qui s'en trouvait bouleversé.

« - Aujourd'hui, je dois lui dire « Adieu ». Pour de bon, pas comme ce soir-là où je lui ai dit au revoir en sachant très bien que moi - pas elle - j'allais la revoir dès le lendemain. Alors je demande à toutes ces âmes perdues, celles qui ont oublié de croire en l'immensité de l'Amour, de ne retenir de Minerva McGonagall que ce qu'elle nous a transmis : sa force, sa loyauté, son courage… Sa sagesse. Et pour moi… Son amour. Ne retenez d'elle que sa voix douce vous menaçant de vous transformer en montre à gousset, si vous ne savez pas arriver à l'heure ! » lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, en souvenir de leur première année, arrachant un petit rire à la foule. « Ne retenez d'elle que son talent exceptionnel et sa capacité magique extraordinaire… Ne retenez d'elle que ce qu'elle représentait pour vous : un professeur unique en son genre, une figure maternelle inavouée - nouveau regard pour Harry - une amie sur qui compter, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Rogue, et tant d'autres encore… »

Hermione leva sa baguette lentement et une boule lumineuse s'en dégagea.

« - A la mémoire de Minerva McGonagall, Ordre de Merlin première classe, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, professeur de métamorphose, mon amour éternel... »

Harry et Rogue furent les premiers à suivre le mouvement, bientôt suivi de l'assemblée qui leva uniformément une pointe lumineuse vers le ciel, rendant grâce à leur douloureuse perte…

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Fin -<em>**

**_Ne soyez pas trop triste, car je vous prépare une suite. J'ai déjà plein d'idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête. On replongera dans leur histoire, plus profondément, et sans parler de Voldemort car on lui a déjà réglé son compte à celui-là ! RDV sur mon profil pour voir le lien de la suite!_**

**_A plus !_**


End file.
